The Lion King: Five Forever
by Wordplay42
Summary: The names of the "Friendly Five"—Tojo, Tama, Kula, Malka, and Chumvi—are often forgotten. But their story—their triumphs, their failures, their heartbreak, their love, their fight to keep themselves, and their friendships, alive—will forever live on in the hearts and minds of those who were there to witness it. Friendship is never cheap. Sometimes it's worth paying for.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** After several years of work, I am ready to introduce this fanfiction to the community: my largest undertaking to date, a sort of "proof of concept", if you will. Four years ago, I started this story as a hobby. It then evolved to a sort of personal journey, a proving that I could indeed stick to a story of this magnitude, showing myself that I am ready to move on to bigger and better things. I would like to personally thank my wonderful beta reader, Ex Nihilo ad Omnia, for all her incredible patience, hard work, and critique, and I would also like to thank my friends and family, who put up with me working on/talking about this story for so long. It's definitely been like nothing I've ever done before.

This story will be updated twice a week—on Mondays and Fridays.

 **Rating:** T _for some mild language, and some dark and non-explicit sexual themes._

 **Warning:** I do not claim to own _The Lion King_ or any of its characters. All credit for the creation of this universe, including but not limited to the characters of Scar, Nala, Simba, etc., goes to the Walt Disney Corporation.

* * *

 _"People say friends don't destroy one another_

 _What do they know about friends?"_

 _—"Game Shows Touch our Lives", The Mountain Goats_

* * *

 **Prologue-**

This is a story about five lions.

Everyone knows about Simba and his epic return home just when the Pridelands needed him most. But no one has ever heard our story. And our story didn't end after Simba came home and defeated Scar.

No. Our story goes further. Much further.

There were originally seven of us—Me (Tojo), the twins Chumvi and Kula, Tama, Malka (who actually came from a pride beyond the mountains, but I think he spent more time with us than his own family), Prince Simba, and his betrothed princess, Nala. But more often than not, especially in the days leading up to the Tragedy, Simba and Nala went on their own adventures alone, turning the seven into five. I never blamed Simba for this. I knew he and Nala were best friends, and they also had to take lessons from Zazu, being the future royal couple. I know it might be mean to say, but I sort of preferred not having them with us. When they weren't, Zazu didn't follow us everywhere. He could be so annoying.

And since, more often than not, there were only us five—always together— we acquired the name "The Friendly Five". I'm not sure where this name came from, but it just appeared, and soon everyone knew us by this moniker.

"Hey, look! There goes the Friendly Five!" a lioness would often say as we went out to play.

"Don't get in too much trouble today, Friendly Five!" another would call.

I think the name suited us. It's what we were. Five friends, always together.

We would soon learn that life wouldn't be easy for us. Our friendship would be tested over and over again. Sometimes it seemed like it endured. Sometimes it seemed like it didn't. We had to fight for each other, and ourselves. Some of us paid severely for it. Though, we all had to give up something at some point. As our lives unfolded around us, we had to learn that sometimes the things you treasure most are the things you don't mind paying for.

This is our story. A story about five ordinary cubs who had to learn to be extraordinary.

A story about five, forever.


	2. The Death of Simba and Mufasa

**Part 1: Cubhood**

 **Chapter 1- The Death of Simba and Mufasa**

It seems like everyone has one of those incidents in life that they'll always remember exactly where they were and what they were doing when whatever major event occurred. And the thing is, what you're doing is always something really mundane and normal. No one expects the world to end while they're going to the bathroom. But, honestly, that's most likely when it's going to occur.

The day had started out so perfect. So…normal. Nala had come to play with us for the first time in what seemed like forever. Apparently Simba had gone out with his uncle Scar and his father, King Mufasa. So Nala came with us to play, though I could tell she missed Simba. It was sweet to see how close the two were.

The thought never even crossed our minds that we may never see Simba again. Or that our world was about to be drastically changed.

One of our favorite things to do was chase hornbills on the savanna. Then, when the day got too hot, and we got too tired, we'd return to Pride Rock to rest in a mud hole (much to the chagrin of our mothers).

There had been a heavy rain the night before, so our mud hole choices were endless. We eventually picked a deep, sticky one on top of a hill. Coincidentally, from the top of this hill we could see the Gorge in the distance. None of us knew Simba was down there. So no one was afraid for the young prince when Chumvi, after raising his head from a game of splash-and-run with his twin sister, Kula, said, "Look at the dust rising from the Gorge!"

We all looked up, muddy bodies dripping as we crowded around the dark brown male cub to watch the spectacle and get a better view. I suppose we all must have looked like some strange 6-headed mud monster.

"What do you think is making it?" Malka asked from beside Chumvi. The lighter cub's fur was matted with mud, and the distinctive ebony tufts on his head and ears dripped with filth.

I felt two sticky paws press against my back, and I craned my neck around to see Tama using me as a step-stool to look over the others' heads.

"Tama, get your muddy paws off me!" I complained to the cinnamon-colored cub with the head tuft. I tried to tip her off, but she scrambled to stay upright, spreading mud all over my back.

"You're already muddy," she snapped. "Stay still!"

"Hush!" Malka told us, glaring us both into silence. "Listen."

We fell silent, turning back to the Gorge in the distance. Six muddy cubs stood huddled together, ears pricked, eyes alert, all watching and listening.

"Do you hear it?" Malka whispered hoarsely. We did. A strange sound grew around us. Not really a sound you hear with your ears, but one you _feel_. A gentle, but unmistakable rumble beat against our eardrums and under our paws, sort of like when I had tried to climb up the side of a dry river, and made all the rocks fall down. It was a weird feeling. We had no idea what it was.

"Do you think it's an avalanche?" Kula, Chumvi's twin sister who was slightly lighter in color than he, whispered.

"Nah, there's too much dust," Chumvi responded, as if he was the expert on such things

"Maybe the whole _thing_ is collapsing!" Tama gasped.

"Is that even _possible_?" Malka shot back, incredulously.

"It could be!"

"Weren't there wildebeests grazing up there, on the top of the ridge?" I asked. I remembered seeing the huge herd up there a few days ago. "Maybe they stampeded.

"That's a lot of wildebeest," Kula ogled. We all fell silent, and I glanced briefly over my shoulder. To my surprise, Nala had stepped back, away from us. It's hard for a lion to look pale, but she did. I always wondered if she suspected something, but was too afraid to say anything in case she was wrong. Or right.

We stood and watched with utter fascination for a while. We had no idea that, as we watched, our king took his last breaths, and our friend and prince took his last look at his home before Scar forced him into exile.

Oblivious to the terrible tragedy that had taken place, we continued to watch until the dust began to settle. Seeing that the Gorge was still intact, which gave us no reason to go down and investigate, we returned to our play. Only Nala seemed to hold any lingering anxiety over what we'd just witnessed, and she became very quiet. I think she knew something was wrong. How, I'll never know. Love is funny that way.

The rest of the day passed in the typical Pridelands way. No strange natural phenomena, no sudden darkness, nothing.

Only Sarabi—the queen and Simba's mother—approaching us after our mothers summoned us back home, seemed out of the ordinary. She looked worried, almost frantic.

"Have you seen Simba?" she asked us once we arrived back. "Has he been with you?"

"No," I answered. Behind me, I heard Nala gasp.

"Is Simba missing?" she squeaked. I could see the fear in her green eyes.

"I don't know," Sarabi admitted. "Scar took him out somewhere this morning. I haven't seen him since."

"What about Mufasa?" Sarafina, Nala's mother, had risen and joined her best friend and queen. "Where is Mufasa?"

"I-I thought he was out doing royal business…." Sarabi said. Her voice faltered. I glanced back at Nala. The cub's eyes were wet, as if trying to keep back tears.

Behind us, the sun began to set.

* * *

It didn't take long to find out the horrible news. We had all huddled together, as we tried to assure Nala that everything was fine. Over our voices, we heard the sound of running, scrambling paws and claws on rocks. We looked up to see Scar half limping, half running towards us. The moment we saw him, we knew something was wrong. We could tell by how he looked. Scar always kept his mane meticulously well-kept, but now it looked dusty and tangled. He panted hard, his bright green eyes bloodshot and wet from tears.

"Sarabi!" he gasped when his eyes landed on the Queen. I had never liked Scar. He scared me. The others shared my concerns, and we all took an involuntary step back.

"Thank goodness I found you!" he heaved, short of breath

"Scar?" Sarabi asked, clearly alarmed. "What is it? What has happened?"

"Simba, Mufasa…." The dark lion started, but immediately broke down into sobs. The six of us shared glances. My heart pounded so hard in my chest, I feared that Scar might hear.

"What?" Sarabi was practically hysterical. She ran to him, her amber eyes wide. "Where are they? What happened? Where's my son?"

Scar wept for a little longer, then struggled to catch his breath. Even then, I had the strange feeling all of this was fake.

"I….I was watching my dear nephew play in the Gorge, when the wildebeest herd stampeded! I knew I had to get help, so I took Simba and hid him on a tree. I was almost trampled, but I managed to find my brother. I led him to the Gorge, but I couldn't help him because a wildebeest knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, I….I don't know if I can say it."

"Where's my husband?" Sarabi cried. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Sarabi," Scar said, his voice strained and filled with despair. "But when I awoke….Mufasa was dead."

" _What?_ "

At Scar's words, we all gasped. Kula burst into tears and Tama hurried to comfort her. I heard nothing from Nala. We boys just stood together in stunned silence.

"And….Simba?" Sarabi managed, her voice shaking. "What about my son?"

Scar sighed, hung his head.

"I…didn't find him," he said. "The tree where I hid him broke. I looked, but couldn't find any trace of him. There was a rockslide near one of the walls and if he tried to climb out—"

"Don't" Sarafina, who had come to comfort her friend, told Scar sharply. Sarabi buried her face in her best friend's shoulder and sobbed. Sarafina had made a good call. We could imagine the rest.

* * *

After breaking the news, Scar permitted Sarabi to come with him to the Gorge to see Mufasa's body. While they were gone, we all sat in stunned silence. None of us dared look at Nala. After sitting alone for a few minutes, she went to be with her mother. There was nothing we could do for her.

By the time Sarabi and Scar returned, night had come. Dark, humorless clouds smeared the sky, casting a grim pallor over the Pridelands. Pride Rock seemed to loom over us like something straight from a nightmare. Not a star shone above us. It was like we were completely cut off from the Great Kings, as if they, too mourned the death of our royals.

Besides us six cubs, Sarafina, and Sarabi, none of the other lionesses knew of what had happened. Once he and Sarabi returned, Scar called the rest of the pride together. For the second time today, we were forced to relive the heartbreak of Scar's tragic tale.

The lionesses huddled around a high rock, which Scar perched on top of. Nala huddled with her mother, who stood beside Sarabi. We cubs sat together behind the other lionesses, each the others' only source of comfort.

It was an awful time as Scar spoke. Me, Malka and Chumvi sat close together, each looking silently down at our paws. Tama still tried desperately to comfort Kula as she sobbed uncontrollably.

I found myself unable to cry. Even in a situation like this, I found that the tears refused to come. I suppose I was just in shock. My entire world had collapsed, and I was helpless to do anything about it. And with both Mufasa and Simba dead, that meant only one last lion could take the throne: Scar.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy," Scar said, after giving his story to the rest of the pride. The second telling of what had happened down in the Gorge was just as bad, even worse, then the first, as he seemed to drag the whole thing out. "But, to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live…. it is a deep loss

I heard Chumvi whimper a little beside me, but I remained silent. Still no tears came. Inside, though, I felt like a void had opened, threatening to swallow me up.

"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne," Scar continued. I swallowed hard because I knew it was true. Scar would be our new king. That idea alone unsettled me, unsettled everyone, but what he said next brought true terror and shock to us all.

"Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise," Scar rose slowly from his position, and he seemed to suddenly tower above us in a way that caused my heart to slam against my ribs. My eyes grew wide as, behind him, shadows loomed. All eyes stared up, awestruck and horrified at what we were witnessing.

Scar continued his speech.

"To greet the dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together in our great and glorious future!"

Behind our new monarch, and from all around him, hyenas began to flood forth onto the Pride Rock, like ants spilling out from a disturbed nest. Their laughter tore through the air, as if they were mocking us. They probably were.

But over their choppy, mad giggles, came a voice like ice, as hard as the rocks which Scar claimed had crushed our young prince.

"No."

Sarabi—always the voice of reason, ever the rock in the storm. Her amber eyes filled with seething outrage directed entirely towards Scar. Her one single word echoed off the Pride Rock, authoritative, demanding, and cold as a winter wind.

By this point, Scar had mounted the King's Rock, the rock which jutted out over the Pridelands. The rock from where Simba had been presented to the Pridelands' animals when I was very young.

Scar froze in his ascent and turned glowing green eyes to stare down at the once-queen.

" _What_? _"_ he demanded.

"You can't do this!" Sarabi cried. I could hear the anger in her voice. My fear changed from what the hyenas would do to us, to what Sarabi would do to the hyenas and Scar—or what they would do to her.

"You have no right!" she continued.

"Sarabi!" Scar snapped. "Your husband and son are dead! By the laws of Mohatu, first king of Pride Rock, who is the rightful king?"

Sarabi glared back at him.

"You," she growled, her voice a deep rumbling.

"To deny my kingship would break the laws set up by my grandfather, and the grandfather of your husband. It would call for immediate exile! If you deny the laws, you may leave the Pridelands."

Sarabi knew better than that. She was strong, but her chances of survival without a pride were slim. And Scar would probably send hyenas to kill her anyways,

And I knew Sarabi. She would never leave her pride when they needed her most. Sometimes the mark of true wisdom is learning when to fight, and when to avoid defeat.

Instead, she put her ears back and lowered her eyes, both signs of submission. Scar saw these, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity slide.

"Who is your king, Sarabi?" he asked again, his voice mocking, taunting her.

"You," she growled again, voice barely audible.

"Who?" Scar demanded once more, milking this for all it was worth. Sarabi's amber eyes filled with hate as she raised them to his face. I could tell she was barely containing herself.

" _You!"_ she shouted, her tone bitter. Around us, a hundred hyenas laughed. Scar smiled.

"Correct."

* * *

I didn't see Nala after Scar's speech, and I was too scared to look for her. Hyenas had come to the Pridelands before, but Mufasa always chased them out, always made sure that they stayed where they could not bother our pride. But we cubs had an innate fear of them, and the adults all despised them bitterly. I knew that now hyenas were legal citizens of the Pridelands, there'd be no buffer between the two species. Mufasa couldn't protect us anymore. We were on our own.

We had to say goodbye to Malka after Scar's speech. As much as he loved being with us, he lived in the pride to the north, beyond the Pridelands. We always said goodbye to him before he left. But tonight, it was especially hard to see him go. I could see tear stains on his cheeks, left from where he'd cried with us.

"Goodbye, Malka," I said, and the others said their farewells, too. Kula couldn't even speak. She just rubbed her head with his, and then returned to where her brother had taken the role to comfort her. Malka looked sad, but his amber eyes held a level of fear, too.

"You gonna tell your pride about…you know?" Chumvi asked.

"I have to," Malka murmured. "If they don't already know."

"Are you going to be allowed to come back?" Tama asked, worried. Malka shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Bye," I said again. "In case…you don't come back."

He nodded solemnly. Usually, when we said goodbye, there was some exchange of inside jokes, or a brief farewell game of pounce-and-tackle. But not tonight. Tonight we had nothing else to say.

As he turned sadly to leave, a voice behind us called his name.

"Malka?"

We looked around to see Sarabi coming up behind us. She looked like she'd aged a thousand years. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She looked tired, but her entire body screamed hope and strength. She was holding on, so we had to, as well.

"Are you going home?" she asked. Malka looked surprised to see her, but nodded.

"Yes, Queen…uh…yes, Sarabi," he said. Sarabi was no longer our queen.

"I will take you to the border, for your safety," she said.

"Okay," Malka whispered sadly. Sarabi started off and Malka turned to follow her. He looked over his shoulder at us. We all knew what though swirled through his mind: this might be the last time we'd ever see him.

"Tojo!" I heard my name called from far off. "Tama! Chumvi and Kula! Come home, it's bedtime."

We all shared a look, then stood and walked towards the voice. Minutes later, we settled down in the night den with all the other lionesses. The night made the cave pitch-black, and all the others around me soon fell asleep, unconsciousness taking away the sting of the day. I curled up beside my mother. Tama and her mother slept nearby, and Chumvi and Kula curled together at their own mother's side. Nala and Sarafina rested nearby, as well. Nala hadn't come out with us to say goodbye to Malka. I didn't blame her.

The sound of slow, soft breathing echoed all around me. And yet, I could not find sleep. I lay there, staring around the cave, with wide eyes. My heart jumped at every sound. Was that a hyena? Was _that_ a hyena? The sound of paw-steps almost made me leap out of my fur. I huddled against my mother's soft belly, and watched as Scar came in from outside, walked amongst the sleeping lionesses. His gaze was set forward. He didn't even look at those around him, just stared straight ahead. His gaze only moved when I saw his green eyes flick towards the still form of Nala, sleeping beside Sarafina. But it was only a brief glance.

He made his way through the middle of the sleeping bodies then to the flat rock in the center of the cave. Here, Sarabi and Mufasa had once slept side by side, slightly elevated over the rest of the pride. Sarabi, who had recently returned from taking Malka home, now slept beside Sarafina.

I felt my heart grow cold as ice when I watched Scar mount the rock platform, circle three times, then lie down. He scanned the lionesses, and for an instant, I thought he looked at me, green eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. I shut my eyes tight and pretended to be asleep. After a few seconds, I opened them again, and looked over at our new king. But he, too, seemed to have fallen asleep. And before I knew it, fogginess drifted into my mind, and I succumbed to darkness.

* * *

I woke up later in the night. Everyone still slept, and the sun was far, far from rising. But despite this, I could not fall asleep again. I was restless, and kept thinking of Mufasa and how he died.

Finally, I knew I could not get back to sleep. I still couldn't cry, and I think it was doing something to me, like I had all these tears built up inside but couldn't get them out. So, in a last desperate burst, I rose from my mother's side. I walked through the bodies of the other lionesses, and out into a rain that had started to fall. I didn't worry about getting into trouble. I didn't worry about hyenas attacking me. I didn't worry about anything at all.

I walked off Pride Rock. I walked past the water hole. I walked past the trees where the monkeys slept. I even walked past the hill we'd played on today, where we had, unknowingly, watched the Tragedy occur. I didn't stop walking till I'd reached the Gorge. And still I walked. It was like I was in a trance. A fake image of Mufasa and Simba's death played in my head. I knew I was making it up, that it was the product of my over-burdened imagination, but I desperately wanted to know.

Then, I found what I had unconsciously left the den to seek. Below a splintered tree, at the base of a dusty gorge, lay a body. A body now washed by the rain that fell, completely drenched. But I didn't care. I walked up to it, sat down before it. I knew my king immediately. I stared down at Mufasa's body, laying at my paws.

I don't know why I wanted to do this, but I did. Maybe it was my own way of paying my respect to such a great king. Without thinking, I wedged myself between the two huge front paws and snuggled against the fluffy rust-red mane, made limp and wet by the rain and mud. I closed my eyes as I lay beside my king. My entire world had collapsed. Everything was spinning out of control, and I had no idea how to stop it. I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

And as I lay there, a tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading so far, and I hope you will stick with me as the story progresses. There's plenty more to come!


	3. Not Our King

**Chapter 2- Not Our King**

When I say that life in the Pridelands changed slowly, I mean it was _slow_. I know what you're thinking. You're expecting me to say that when we woke up the next day, the whole world was drastically different. You're expecting me to say that after Scar took the throne, the sun didn't rise the next morning, and all the grass and trees were dead, all the animals were gone and darkness reigned.

At least, that's what I expected. But, honestly, that's not what happened.

In fact, when I woke up the morning after Mufasa and Simba's death, everything was the same. And it was the same the next day. And the next day. Sure, we mourned for the loss of our king and prince, and we were all extra careful around the hyenas. But other than that, life went on, as it always seems to.

It wasn't until about two weeks after the Tragedy that a big enough change occurred to make us take notice.

Scar chose Zira to be his queen, since he had never chosen a mate before. We all knew Zira, but none of us liked her. She was scary, mean, and didn't like us cubs. We often chose her as the subject of our games, where someone would play Zira, and we'd all try to run away from her.

But apparently she and Scar had been in a relationship for a long time. I'm still not quite sure what he saw in her, but at that point I was too young to have any insights into anyone's love life.

The day after Scar declared publicly that Zira would be his queen, we all had to attend their marriage ceremony on the King's Rock. The tradition apparently dated back a long time ago, even before our pride had come to Pride Rock. Rafiki, our shaman, had to be called to do the ceremony, though I could tell it displeased him.

I don't know where Rafiki came from, but he was always there when one of us cubs was hurt or sick (the former seemed to happen to me more than others). He helped the lionesses during pregnancy, he cub-sat when the mothers needed time off, he told us stories, he advised the king (or, at least, he used to) and he did much more, I'm sure. He and Mufasa had shared a strong relationship, and like the rest of us, the king's death devastated the old baboon. He mourned with us, and he was the one that preformed the burial ceremony of Mufasa, and asked the Great Kings to guide his and Simba's souls into the next life. Because of his old friendship with Mufasa, he did not approve of Scar's ascension to the throne. But as our pride shaman, he could not object to Scar's orders, or he risked exile or even death. Rafiki, I knew, was a lot like Sarabi. He would not let foolish actions cause him to disappoint his friends when they needed him the most.

So we had to sit and watch the marriage of Zira and Scar. But the simple marrying ceremony did not cause the brunt of the issue. After Rafiki used his staff to signify that the two lions were now one, the ceremony then required Scar and Zira, now king and queen, to walk through the center of the pride, whose members were to sit in a circle around the newly married couple. As they walked through the circle, the pridemembers, via tradition, were expected to bow, signifying that they recognized both lions as their rulers. Here, trouble started to brew, and became the first time when I truly realized how deeply feelings in the pride had changed.

The new couple began their walk. Scar had yet to form true alliances in the pride, but Zira had a few friends among the members. As the newly married couple passed those friends, they bowed. Zira smiled at those lionesses, but her smile quickly faded. Beyond her friends sat the rest of us, those opposed to Scar's rule.

As expected, Sarabi refused to bow. She sat, proud, tall, strong, and unmoving, and even as the king and his new mate approached, she did not move a muscle. Instead, she glared icily at them. Following her example, the rest of us sat straight as well. I sat beside my mother, and Chumvi sat on my other side with Kula and their mother. Kula had a fire in her eyes as she sat ram-rod straight and proud. Chumvi looked less certain, but sat straight as well. I wavered badly. My legs felt as wobbly as sapling trees in a storm. I shook all over, and I really just wanted to slink away and hide. I knew I opposed Scar, but I felt so scared. Sarabi was courageous, and so was Sarafina who sat next to her. Nala, too, sat as straight as her mother and her (true) queen. I couldn't see Tama from where I sat. I had no idea how she held up.

I felt like such a coward. I was shaking and my stomach churned. I felt certain that Scar would choose me out of everyone else to punish. My fears were obviously unfounded. After all, why would he choose a cub to punish when he could go straight for Sarabi? But it didn't matter: I was terrified.

Scar didn't notice anything unusual until he passed Sarabi. He took a few steps past her ram rod-straight form, and then froze. Slowly, he looked around to see that more than half of his pride sat straight up, glaring at him coldly. I felt like I wanted to get sick. His green eyes, sparkling with anger, slowly scanned all those who refused to bow, refused to recognize him as their king and Zira as their queen. Zira, too, stared in shock at those around her.

"I think there's been a mistake here," Scar finally said, coldly. Zira's red-brown eyes flashed when they landed on Sarabi. The ex-queen still sat tall and still, her amber eyes meeting Zira's with no fear.

"Sarabi," Scar turned to his sister-in-law. "I'm not sure if you understand this, but when Zira and I walk past, you are to bow. You see, this is how you show that Zira and I are the king and queen."

"Then I cannot bow," Sarabi's voice was clear and cold. "I do not see my king standing before me."

A general gasp emerged from the pride. Even those who stood against Scar looked shocked at Sarabi's words. She had just placed herself in terrible danger.

Scar's ears pressed against his skull.

"I will give you one more chance, Sarabi," he said. "We'll try this again. If you don't bow when Zira and I walk past, I will not be held responsible for the consequences that come to you."

The lionesses remained silent as Scar lead Zira out of the circle. Once out, they turned and came back through. Once again, the friends of Zira happily bowed before their queen. But once again, when the couple reached Sarabi, she did not bow. And that meant the rest of us didn't, either. I felt myself shaking again. Scar snarled at Sarabi.

"Bow!" he bellowed. " _I am your king!"_

Sarabi's eyes were hard and determined, but at last she spoke.

"I will bow," she said slowly. "Only because I fear for the others who follow my example. But you, Scar, will never be my king."

The two enemies glared at each other for a long moment, then Scar hissed, "I will speak to you later."

"Very well," Sarabi answered, and very deliberately bowed. Around her, all the other lionesses bowed as well. Angered, Scar and Zira continued on to the precipice of the King's Rock. There, tradition stated for them to roar and have the pride answer them, but to our surprise, they did not comply. I guess they didn't want to test the pride anymore. I was relieved when they remained there, and Scar flicked his tail in our direction. It was a dismissal. We all stood and left.

That day, I realized for the first time just how much everything which had happened had shaken me up.

But I also realized for the first time just how much I needed to grow up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow. Short Chapter. One of the few.

I'm adding Wednesdays to the upload schedule for this piece. Starting now, I will update this story on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.


	4. A Different World

**Chapter 3- A Different World**

The night after the marriage of Zira and Scar, the new king and queen forced the rest of us out of our night cave. Scar told us that the place we once spent our nights in peaceful slumber was now completely off-limits at all times. We struggled with this change, because it symbolized more than just Scar taking over our cave. It symbolized a whole new era, and it foreshadowed this new monarchy. Even though Mufasa and Sarabi had ruled us, they had still slept in the same cave with the rest of us. It was their way of showing that they cared about us, by spending the most precious moments of relaxation with us. They were our royal couple. But they were our friends, and they were willing to sacrifice what could have been privacy and peace if they had declared the cave solely theirs, for friendship and support of the pride. They told me that King Ahadi and Queen Uru (Mufasa and Scar's parents) and King Mohatu and Queen Ibena (Mufasa's grandparents), had done the same. Scar would be the first to ever oust his own pride.

We weren't homeless, though. Pride Rock's unique structure provided many various caves, and one particular crevice not far down from the new King's Cave proved big enough to shelter all of us.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Scar moved us out. Sarafina was pregnant again, and though the fast-approaching delivery date hadn't concerned us when Mufasa still ruled, with Scar as king, it would become a very different issue. The future of Sarafina's cub grew into a worrying one.

But for now, we faced trying to settle into this new way of life. After the first shock of what had gone down at Scar ad Zira' marriage, things seemed to calm down a little. Scar left us alone, and really, I didn't see him outside the cave a lot. If he did come out, he must have left early in the morning and come back late at night. Because other than once in a while when he stood on the King's Rock overlooking the savanna, I never saw him. I also didn't see the hyenas much. Well, that's not entirely true. I didn't see them around Pride Rock. And because neither I, nor any of my friends, had seen our greatest enemies, we slipped into a sort of complacency. After all, if we hadn't _seen_ the ones we were supposed to be careful of, there was nothing to be afraid of. This faulty logic led to our first encounter with this new danger that had entered the Pridelands.

* * *

The lionesses were going hunting, which usually meant a free day for us. A day free of adults and responsibilities. Or at least, that's how it usually worked.

"So, what do you want to do?" I casually asked Chumvi. We cubs (well, expect Malka, whom we hadn't seen since the Tragedy) sat in a circle in the back of the cave. Even Nala had joined in with us. She'd avoided us since Simba's death, spending most days at her mother's side. Today was the first time that she'd accepted our offer to play. I think she may have finally started to come back from her best friend's death. Or she knew that she needed to stay strong for her future baby sibling (a girl, she swore), and her mother.

Either way, I was happy to have her back. I always liked Nala, even though she hadn't often played with us.

"Maybe we can go down and chase hornbills again," Chumvi suggested.

"Or go swimming in the water hole!" Tama put in, happily. We all shared the excitement of getting out from under the watchful eyes of the adults.

"We could search for food!" Kula spouted with such a burst of excitement that we all turned and stared at her. Tama next to me stifled a laugh. We all knew about Kula's love of food.

She realized we were mocking her, and her ears fell back in disappointment.

"Well, _I_ thought it was a good idea," she muttered indignantly. "I'm hungry."

"I think we should go to the water hole," Chumvi put in after Kula's outburst. "I saw a flock of flamingoes there the other day. I bet they'd be good for chasing."

"Oooh," we all chorused. Flamingoes didn't come along very often, but when they did, they made for good games. That usually running from them though. For some reason, the giant pink birds didn't take well to being chased by a bunch of hyperactive cubs.

An idea hit me, though. Nala hadn't said a word during our planning, and I wanted to make sure she was okay with our decision. I didn't want her to feel left out, or force her into doing something she didn't feel ready to do yet.

"Nala?" I asked, looking over to where she sat quietly. She looked like she had been paying attention, but she just hadn't spoken. I wondered why. "What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Oh, yeah," Chumvi said, as if just realizing for the first time that Nala was there. Tama and Kula turned to her, too. "What do _you_ want to do, Nala?"

To my surprise, a smile appeared on her face. I hadn't seen Nala smile like that for a while. She really was getting back to her old self.

"It sounds fun to me," she said, green eyes twinkling. We all smiled encouragingly at her, and then Chumvi said, "Well, come on! Last one to the waterhole's a rotten zebra carcass!"

We all laughed and jumped up to run out of the cave, when we suddenly found our path blocked by a paw and leg. Chumvi came to such a quick stop that I struggled not to run into his back, and instead tripped over my own front paws and landed practically on my nose. I pulled myself to my feet in time to look up, confused, along with the others. Sarabi stood purposefully in front of us, blocking our way out. The other lionesses stood just outside the cave, waiting for their leader.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. Her voice wasn't teasing, though. She looked down at us very seriously. Chumvi glanced over his shoulder at us, as we fanned out around him. Then he turned and looked back up at the matronly lioness, his dark brown eyes ever-hopeful.

"To…the waterhole?" he asked, a smile I'm sure he thought disarming, spread across his face. Sarabi shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "You're staying here. All of you. While we're gone, I don't want you going outside without us nearby. Is that understood?"

We all visibly wilted. I sighed. So much for our free day.

"Yes, Sarabi," we chorused sadly. We had no choice.

"Good," she said. "We'll be back by High Sun to bring you lunch."

High Sun is the time of day when the sun is at the top of the sky, hence the name. I believe some call it "noon".

We watched sadly as Sarabi turned back to her hunting party, who gathered around her and started off down Pride Rock. We watched them until they had disappeared from view. Then, Tama spoke.

"I'm sorry, Nala," she said sadly. "Looks like we won't be having fun today."

"It's okay," Nala replied softly.

"I wonder why they don't want us going out?" Kula mused. I glanced over to see Chumvi stand, a smile spreading across his face. But this time, it wasn't a disarming one. I didn't like the look of this smile.

"It's because of the hyenas," he said in a creepy voice.

"But…I haven't seen the hyenas anywhere," Kula said, uncertainly. "I even heard Mom say they might have left the Pridelands."

"Of course you haven't seen them!" Chumvi laughed. "And they're not gone. But it's cause they hide behind rocks." As he explained, he slunk behind a large boulder which sat near the wall of the cave. "And they wait for a cub to come out, and then they _jump out at you!"_

He leaped out from behind the rock, right at Kula and Tama. Chumvi's sister squealed and dived behind Tama, who frowned, brown eyes disapproving.

"Chumvi, don't," she warned. But Chumvi was on a roll.

"Hyenas are everywhere," he continued, ignoring her entirely. "They're behind every rock, all the time."

"Then how come we never _see_ them?" I demanded. "If they're everywhere."

"Cause they're magic!" Chumvi said. I laughed.

"Yeah, right," I mocked. Chumvi leaped over and shoved his face up close to mine.

"Are you so sure?" he challenged. "When was the last time you _saw_ a hyena?"

"Well, not since…" I glanced sideways at Nala, but decided not to bring up the Tragedy. "Not for a while."

"Exactly," Chumvi said. "That's 'cause they don't want to be seen. Hyenas have special dark magic that let's 'em turn into shadows! They love shadows! That's why they hide behind rocks! To wait for their favorite food."

He stalked around us, apparently pretending to be a hyena. Kula watched her brother's every move, slowly backing away when he came too close. Tama, too, looked uncertain.

"And do you know what their favorite food _is_?" he asked, crouching in front of Nala. She shook her head and backed away from him. He leaped away from the green-eyed cub, jumped at his sister.

"Little lion cubs!" he exclaimed. Kula leaped back, startled.

"Not true, not true!" I put in, shaking my head furiously. I couldn't stand letting him scare the girls like this. Chumvi looked over at me again, and smiled.

"You bet it is!" he said, circling the girls before coming back to the boulder he'd used as a prop earlier. This time he leaped up on top and leered down at us.

"I heard this story once," he said, voice turning even spookier than before. Tama and Kula hugged each other, and Nala huddled near the other wall. I watched everything with concern. I didn't like where these stories were going. Besides, behind us, storm clouds had started to in, ready for our typical summer downpour. The air in the cave turned creepy.

"Stop it, Chumvi," Nala snapped suddenly. "You're creeping us out!"

"What's wrong, Nala?" Chumvi teased. "Too much of a scaredy-cat to hear the story?"

"No," Nala said defensively. "It's just…you're scaring Tama and Kula!"

"Nala's a scaredy-cat!" Chumvi sang mockingly from his high perch. "Listen to her cry like a kitten! Mew-mew-mew!"

"Stop it!" she snapped again, ears back. Chumvi laughed.

"I heard this story," he continued, dropping the kitten act. Despite ourselves, we fell silent, hanging on his words. "About this cub. He went out one night with his mother, and—"

"Did he have a name?" Kula put in innocently. Chumvi looked at her as if she'd just turned into a bug.

"Does it matter?" he demanded, obviously annoyed at having his story interrupted.

"I just wanted to know," Kula pouted. Chumvi rolled his eyes.

"No, he didn't," he snapped back, itching to continue.

"He didn't have a name?" Tama asked, picking up Kula's thread. "Why didn't his mom name him?"

Chumvi was seething now.

"His name was…was….Joe!" Chumvi spat off the top of his head. Kula looked unconvinced.

"That's a dumb name for a lion."

"Just go on with the story!" I said impatiently.

"I just wanted to know his name…" Kula muttered. Chumvi rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyways," he said. "He—"

"Call him Vitani," Tama suddenly put in. Chumvi looked at her like she had two heads.

" _Vitani_? That's a _girl's_ name!"

"Well, the story should be about a girl anyways, since girls are better than boys," Tama said defensively. Nala and Kula cheered from the side.

"And it'll make Kula happy."

Chumvi shook his head defiantly.

"No. His name is Joe. Can I move on now?"

"Fine," Tama and Kula both muttered.

"Okay then," Chumvi said, exasperated. "Anyways, _Joe_ went out one night with his mother. But it was foggy, and he got lost. He wandered around for a while, searching and calling for his mother. And then, he heard shuffling in the grass behind him, and laughing. He started running, but he wasn't fast enough. Hyenas ran out of the grass at him, and chased him all the way to these two huge rocks called the Twin Rocks. He thought he'd jump onto the rocks, and then fight them off from up there. But when he started climbing, _it happened!"_

We all shuddered, waiting for the conclusion.

"A hyena was already up there! The thing leaped off the rock!" Chumvi leaped at Kula, who screamed and ran to hide behind Nala.

"And then he pounced on Joe!" Chumvi leaped on top of Tama, who screamed like Kula and struggled under his weight. My heart pounded in my chest.

"And they said you could hear his screams all over the Pridelands. His mother heard and came to find him, but she was too late. Joe was gone, and so were the hyenas."

"What happened to him?" Kula asked, shakily. Chumvi eyed her creepily.

"No one ever found him," he said softly. "Not even his _bones_. And the hyenas just disappeared."

I swallowed hard. The story seemed too real. I knew that hyenas were dangerous, but I didn't really want to believe that they'd actually _eat_ us.

"To this day, they say that sometimes, you can still see the ghost of a cub wandering around the Twin Rocks, searching for his body….and his mother."

"That's silly," I said, uncertainly. "There's no such things as ghosts. And Scar wouldn't let the hyenas do that to us."

Chumvi shrugged.

"It's not always about Scar," he said. "That's the hyena nature. They're too stupid to know any better. They're not like us lions."

"Still," I said. "I don't think—"

" _Hyena!"_ the shriek made us all jump. Kula was practically sobbing, crouched down to the floor. Her eyes were so wide, I thought they'd pop out of her head. We all followed her panicked gaze over to see what had her so terrified.

I gasped, and Chumvi backed up a few steps. Sure enough, a dark mass loomed at the mouth of the cave. The gathering storm clouds cast a shadow over the figure, hiding it from view. I backed up, and instinctively both Chumvi and I stood defensively in front of the females. We watched with bated breath as the shadow stepped forward. We had no idea what to do if a hyena really _had_ found us.

Closer, closer…

The shadows parted to reveal the figure's true form. We gasped as we saw—

"Malka?" I squeaked. The tawny cub with the ever-recognizable ebony head and ear tufts walked happily into the cave. When he saw our expressions, he looked slightly taken back.

"What's happening?" he asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"

We all relaxed, and burst out into nervous laughter. We hadn't seen Malka in a while, and found it suddenly hilarious that we had mistaken him for a hyena.

"Nothing's wrong!" I laughed as we all ran to hug and greet him. "Chumvi was telling us scary stories about hyenas, and we thought you were one!"

Malka laughed.

"A hyena?" he asked, smiling wildly. "I think I'd make a great hyena!"

He crouched and growled at Kula, who laughed and batted him with a paw.

"Your parents let you come back?" Chumvi asked. Malka stopped his pursuit of Kula and shrugged.

"Kinda. I snuck away," he confessed.

"What?" I gasped. "Malka, what will your parents think!"

"They won't think anything," he retorted. "I'll be back before they know I'm gone!"

Despite his jaunty tone, a slight glimmer of sadness darkened his amber eyes. I didn't understand it, and it vanished so fast I thought I hadn't seen it at all.

Then his happy expression turned to one of mild confusion.

"What are you guys doing in here, though?" he asked. "I saw the lionesses hunting. I thought for sure you'd be out playing."

Kula and Tama drooped.

"Sarabi said to stay here," the darker of the two girls said. Tama nodded beside her.

"Really?" Malka sighed, disappointed.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "She said it was too dangerous."

We all looked sadly at each other, the plans for our happy day evaporating like water on a hot rock.

Suddenly, Chumvi said, "She did?"

We all looked over at him, as if he'd suddenly gone insane.

"Of course she did!" Kula exclaimed. "Didn't you hear her?"

Chumvi smirked. I stared at him, not sure what he was up to. Chumvi had to be deaf not to hear Sarabi. And after all, he had been at the front when she gave us the order….

"I didn't hear anything," he told us. I studied him, still a bit confused. He still held that smirk, and our eyes finally met.

And suddenly, I got it. I smiled knowingly back.

"Neither did I," I agreed finally. Chumvi was determined not to let anything ruin today. And I was with him all the way. Chumvi looked over at the others and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you girls?" he asked. "Did _you_ hear Sarabi say we couldn't go anywhere?"

The girls looked at each other. I could tell they were unsure. To my surprise, Nala caught on first. She met my gaze, just like I had met Chumvi's. And she, too, realized our intention. She smiled slyly.

"I'm with you," she said, standing. Tama and Kula looked at each other, but eventually, Tama, too, nodded.

"I think it'll be okay," she said with a shrug. We had all unanimously decided. Well, almost all….

"Wait!" Kula burst out. We all looked at her. Her red-brown eyes sparkled with fear. "We shouldn't! We can't! Sarabi said—"

Chumvi stepped forward and glared down at his sister.

"Sarabi will never know," he said. "Unless _you_ tell her." As he said the word "you", he jabbed a paw at her, poking her in the chest. Kula shifted, ears falling back.

"But…what if they find out?" she asked nervously

"They won't," he answered. "'Cause we'll be back before _they_ come back at High Sun! And we'll stay away from the hunting party. They'll never know we were gone!"

Kula swallowed and looked between all of us. We stared back at her, waiting for her reply. If Kula didn't go, we couldn't risk leaving her here. She might tell on us.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," she said, looking sheepishly down at her paws. "I'm just worried—"

"What's there to be worried about?" Malka walked over and put a paw around her shoulder. "You'll be with us! You'll be perfectly fine! And Chumvi's right. No one will ever know."

Kula swallowed and I could tell the pressure was getting to her.

"Well…" she said slowly. We leaned in anxiously. Finally, she sighed.

"Okay."

Everyone cheered. Kula was in. She gave us a weak smile.

"You'll be happy you chose us," Chumvi said. "Over sitting in a cave all day. This'll be much better!"

"Only if we hurry up," Tama put in. She looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Let's go then," Malka leaped to his feet, bubbling with excitement.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "The water hole?"

"Nah," Chumvi said. "Let's go to the Twin Rocks and look for the cub!"

" _Vitani_ ," Tama pressed, still trying to swing her argument. Chumvi rolled his eyes.

"What?" Malka asked, confused. "What cub? Who's Vitani?"

" _His_ name is _Joe_ , cause _boys_ are better than girls," I told Tama flatly, before turning to Malka. "He's the cub from Chumvi's story who was killed by hyenas."

"He was killed near the Twin Rocks!" Chumvi added. "At least, that's what they say. They never found his remains!"

"No, Chumvi!" Kula begged her brother. "Let's not!"

"Kula," the dark brown lion said. "You said you'd come with us, and that means you have to go _anywhere_ with us."

"Kula's right," I put in, frowning. "We don't even know where the Twins Rocks are." I'd heard of them, but I'd never seen them.

"Aren't they by the river?" Malka asked. "I see them when I come here sometimes."

"But that's so far!" I complained. Like Kula, I didn't want to go there. I was trying to make up every excuse I could. "We'll never get there by High Sun!"

Chumvi considered for a minute. I could see the wheels turning inside his head. Unfortunately, he wasn't buying any of my excuses.

"Okay," he finally said. "We'll make a deal. We'll start going to the Twin Rocks, and if we don't find it soon, we'll turn back and go to the water hole."

"Fine," I said. I knew that was the best we would get from Chumvi. He could be as stubborn as a water buffalo sometimes.

Malka nodded, too, and the girls shrugged. Well, except Kula. She looked scared to death, but Chumvi had already established she couldn't argue with us.

"Well, come on!" Chumvi cried and ran off. I smiled, despite myself, and we all ran after him, down Pride Rock and to the savanna below.

* * *

Two hours later still found us wandering through the endless expanse of the Pridelands.

"I'm sure it's this way!" Chumvi said, for about the hundredth time, and then, for what seemed like the _thousandth_ time, changed direction. We were all exhausted, and had no idea where we were.

"Chumvi," I whined. "We're lost! We'll never find it! Let's go back to Pride Rock!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Tama, Nala, and Kula all dragging behind. Even Malka looked tired.

"No, no," Chumvi insisted, refusing to look back at our exhausted party. "It's right up here, I'm sure of it!"

"Give it up, Chumvi," Kula implored. "Let's go back to Pride Rock! I'm sure Sarabi and our mothers are back by now!"

Chumvi stopped, and I saw his head droop. The sky above us may have been dark, but the heat still beat us down. Even Chumvi started to show signs of exhaustion.

"Well," he said after a moment. "Maybe we should—"

"Wait!" Malka suddenly interrupted. "Listen!"

We paused, and my ears strained as I tried to figure out what Malka had head that made him so excited.

A soft, rippling sound came to my ears, carried on the breeze. But I recognized it immediately.

Water.

"The river!" Chumvi gasped. "I can't believe it! We made it!"

Quickly, finding renewed strength, six cubs all burst through the tall grass, rushing towards the sound. We were hot and thirsty, and water promised relief.

But once we broke out onto the bank, we found ourselves standing on the edge of a rushing, seething, churning river. Not what we had imagined, and not safe to drink from. This river was not like the slow, lazy stream that supplied the water for the water hole near the Pride Rock. This was a rushing, swirling, white-water river that eventually emptied into a deep gorge (different from the Gorge where Mufasa and Simba had died). Because of how deadly and fast the current ran, we knew it as the Dead River. No one usually came here. It was easier and safer to get a drink from the slow running water hole back home.

We stepped forward and marveled at the sheer amount of water that roared past us. But no one got too close. We knew danger when we saw it.

"We should go back," Kula said, after we'd marveled at the river for a minute. Tama nodded, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, the sun's getting high."

"No, no, wait!" Chumvi said. He had focused on something in the distance. "See? There they are! The Twin Rocks!"

We looked down the river, and sure enough I could just see two huge, pointed boulders standing tall a few yards downstream. We had found the Twin Rocks.

"Let's go see them!" Malka said excitedly, coming up beside Chumvi. The two nodded at each other and raced off towards where the giant, ragged points rose above the savanna grass. I sighed and turned back to the girls.

"We should stick together," I urged. Nala and Tama agreed and followed after the fast-disappearing Malka and Chumvi. But when I glanced back, I saw that Kula hadn't moved. She looked off to the side, towards a thick patch of grass. Her ears were pricked, and her face was intent.

"Kula?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer me, as if she hadn't heard me. She just kept staring.

"Kula?" I asked again. Still no reply.

I was about to call her again when she suddenly shook her head and turned to look at me, as if just waking up or coming out of a trance.

"Huh?" she said. "Oh, I thought I heard something."

I hadn't heard anything, so I shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just the wind," I assured her. "Come on."

She looked uncertain, but followed me anyways. We joined the others near the rocks

I had to admit, they were pretty cool, these Twin Rocks. Chumvi and Malka had started climbing them, of course, chasing each other around as they leaped from one to another.

"Maybe we can find that cub's bones!" Chumvi suddenly exclaimed.

"Eww, no!" Tama squealed. "That's gross!"

"Aww, c'mon," Chumvi laughed. "It'll be cool!"

"Let's go back," Nala put it. "It's getting late."

"Just a second, Nala," Malka promised. "We'll be going—"

"Did you hear that?" Kula said suddenly. We all stopped talking to look at her. She stood stock-still, her brown eyes wide, just like earlier. Looking, listening…

"What?" Nala asked, urgently. "What did you hear?"

"It….it sounded like paw-steps…" she replied softly.

"Don't be silly," Chumvi said, flippantly. " _I_ didn't hear anything."

"We should go…" Tama said, her eyes darting back and forth, uncertainty in her voice. I nodded. Something felt….wrong.

"Let's stay for a little while more!" Chumvi pleaded, still climbing the rocks. But even Malka had stopped, and he climbed down to stand next to us.

In a rush of motion, Kula leaped upwards and tackled her brother, knocking him off his rocky play-place. The two tumbled to the ground. Just as they landed, a brown streak launched itself from the bushes, landing on the exact spot where Chumvi had clung mere seconds before. A hyena now hung from the stone structure, snapping at the air, obviously miffed about missing its lunch. Tama screamed, and all six cubs practically scrambled overtop each other to run, Kula and Chumvi leaping up and following as fast as they could. We ran like our tails had caught on fire. I glanced briefly back, and wished I hadn't. Behind us, three more hyenas joined the first. They sprinted after us, yipping and drooling for their cub-prey.

We ran like mad through the tall grass, but the hyenas were right behind us. At this rate, they'd catch us faster than a chameleon with an ant. We'd never outrun them.

Fortunately, the grass thinned ahead of us, revealing our salvation.

In the Pridelands, there were many rock formations, like the Twin Rocks. In our mad dash, we'd managed to find a boulder field littered with giant rocks spread haphazardly in a massive, jagged pile.

But they were rocks. And rocks meant shelter.

"Head for the rocks!" Chumvi cried. He didn't have to tell us twice.

We burst into the field, risking momentary exposure as we made for the boulders. Instinctively, we split up, and I ran as fast as I could, setting my sights on any hiding place I could find. Luck would have it, a small crevice between two larger boulders was just big enough for me to hide in. I slipped in, heart in my throat, panting for breath. I prayed that I'd found safety.

Someone shrieked nearby, and it sounded like Nala. I poked my head out from my hiding place, and glanced frantically around. My breath caught in my chest as I saw the green-eyed cub staring into two slobbering hyena faces. They'd dug out her hiding spot, trying to pull her out into the deadly sunlight. They'd left one or two rocks which she now desperately tried to push herself under, but it wouldn't take the hyenas long to get rid of those, too.

"Nala!" I cried. Exposing myself would mean immediate danger, but I couldn't watch her be killed. Thinking fast, I sprang from my crevice and leaped onto the rocks that had once sheltered me. I didn't even stop long enough to be scared.

I ran as fast as I could, leaping from boulder to boulder, Nala in my sights. My heart pounded in my chest, but I had the energy to reach her in time. I jumped and landed on the rocks above her, praying I wouldn't slip and fall. I had bit of a tendency towards clumsiness. Right now, though, that could turn deadly.

Miraculously, I kept my balance. Once over her head, I set my paws against a wobbly boulder and pushed with every muscle I had. The rock teetered for a brief moment, before tumbling over, right on top of one of the two hyenas. Startled, the other scrambled away, giving me enough time to help Nala.

"Nala!" I cried, reaching a paw down. She immediately saw me. The second hyena had recovered, deciding a cub snack was worth some bruises from falling rocks.

"Jump!" I screamed, frantically. She looked back at the hyena, and then leaped forward. I managed to grab her paw and haul her up.

"Go up!" I told her, indicating to climb higher up the rocks. We ran together, trying not to fall back down, even as our paws slipped on loose stones. We eventually reached the crest of a rocky ridge, but we were far, far from safe.

Because Chumvi was wrong—hyenas weren't stupid. In fact, these two were very smart. Rejoined by its partner, they realized that their prey was perched on nothing but a pile of rubble, which they could easily destroy. We watched in horror as the two hyenas started to paw away at the rocks, pulling the mound apart. Every time a rock fell, the whole pile shifted violently. Nala and I clung onto the top stones for dear life, but I knew something had to give eventually.

And it did. The hyenas found the sweet-spot, and I felt my heart fly into my throat as the entire structure collapsed beneath us. Nala screamed, and I think I did as well, as we tumbled from the sky with the other chunks of boulder. We hit the ground hard, under a rain of cascading stone. For a moment, we could hide amid the chaos, as we huddled under the avalanche. But it didn't last long, and the hyenas had no intentions of giving up. As soon as the dust settled, they set to work again, pulling rocks apart, clawing up dirt, until the dim light from above illuminated our dusty faces. A hyena leered at us, flashing shining yellow teeth.

"Here kitty, kitty," it laughed. There may have been only two of them, but Nala and I knew we couldn't match them. The two nasty creatures slunk towards us, and one pulled away another rock to make a clearer path. Drool dripped from their lips. Nala and I huddled together, our terrified faces reflected in their hungry eyes. My instincts told me to fight, to try and save Nala and try to stay alive, if only for a little longer. But in my heart, I knew death had come for us. There was nothing we could do.

I had just closed my eyes, waiting for the last blow, when a roar and a series of yelps tore through the funeral dirge playing in my mind. My eyes snapped open to find our attackers had vanished as a new commotion took the place of their horrid giggles. Curiosity overcame my terror, and I edged out from under the rocks to find two tawny forms had knocked the two hyenas to the ground. The four now grappled noisily.

My brain struggled to piece together what I saw before me. I had no idea what had happened, and obviously Nala didn't know, either. Slowly, we carefully emerged into the sunlight, to see battle surging around us. Lionesses attacked our pursuers, tackling them and pushing them back. And at the head of the attack stood Sarabi.

The lionesses, including our mothers, corralled the hyenas together—the two who had gone after Nala and I, and the two others. Four hyenas were not dumb enough to fight an entire hunting party of angry lionesses. Once they had pushed our attackers together, they fanned out in a menacing circle around our slobbering enemies.

"Sarabi!" barked one hyena. "You can't do this to us! We're citizens!"

"Hah!" Sarabi snarled. "Those are _our_ cubs!"

"You'll be hearing from King Scar about this," another snarled.

"We'll see whose side he takes," Sarabi's voice was calm and cool, even in the face of four hyenas. "Now go before we eat _you_ for lunch!"

The hyenas and lionesses stared at each other for a while, but finally the hyenas turned. The lionesses parted, allowing the four to run off into the savanna grass.

The danger gone, we could come out of our hiding places. I was relieved to see four other cubs emerge from the rocks around me. Four others, plus me and Nala. Six cubs. All of us were alive. At least, until Sarabi got through with us.

Sarabi didn't need to call us. We walked together to stand before the hunting party. The once-queen stared down at the six guilty cubs before her, as regal as ever. Her amber eyes burned with anger and disappointment. I saw my own mother, plus Tama, Nala, and Chumvi and Kula's mothers standing behind their leader, looking the same. We all slumped. I wished I could melt into the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarabi demanded her voice as sharp as the hyenas' teeth. It bounced off the rocks around us. "Didn't I _specifically_ tell you to stay in the cave? I told you it was too dangerous to go out on your own! You're lucky we were so close and heard you screaming! You all could have been killed!"

We looked at each other shamefully, ears drooping.

Sarabi shook her head, closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Let's go home," she said firmly. "We'll discuss this there."

Her eyes scanned us, and then landed on Malka. Her already hard gaze turned to stone at the sight of him, and he knew he'd been caught. He looked away sadly, trying not to make eye contact.

"Malka!" Sarabi snapped. The cub drooped even more. "Do your parents know you're here in the Pridelands?"

"Uh…" he stuttered, clearly unsure of how to respond.

"Malka," Sarabi repeated, sharper this time. _"Do you parents know where you are_? _"_

"No, ma'am," Malka finally whispered, barely audibly. Sarabi turned to the lionesses of her party, which included our mothers.

"Take the cubs home," she commanded, before turning back to Malka. He looked down at his paws, unable to look her in the eye. He looked like how I (and the others, I knew) felt—about an inch high.

"I will walk you back to your pride, Malka," she said severely. "Where you can explain to your parents what you were doing in the Pridelands."

"Yes, Sarabi," he said sadly, and stood to follow her. He paused for a brief moment, and looked over his shoulder. There were tears in his big, brown eyes.

"Bye, guys," he said sadly.

"Bye, Malka," we all whispered back, then watched as Sarabi led him away.

* * *

It was a long walk back to Pride Rock. Partly because we really were that far from home, but mostly because of the stony silence of the adults, and the ashamed silence of us cubs. We were too afraid and they were too angry to speak. So we all stayed silent. I don't think I could have spoken anyway, around the lump that had formed in my throat.

It had also started to rain. The dark clouds covered the sky, blocking the sun. A light shower drizzled down on us. So, by the time we got back to the imposing structure of Pride Rock, we were not only just ashamed and embarrassed, but we were also wet. That just added to our misery.

The lionesses briefly paused outside our den and looked towards Scar and Zira's cave further up. But no one was outside, and the cave seemed almost lifeless. Deciding there was no danger, the lionesses led us inside. The cubless members of the party settled down on one side of the cave, began to groom themselves and each other. But we cubs were now left with our mothers. Mothers who were not happy.

The six of us huddled together. Doomsday had come.

"Tojo," my own mother called me sharply over, and I left the safety of my friends, who were each called to their own parent. I walked slowly over to join my mom. She sat before me, tall, lithe, and angry as fire. My mother was a lighter color as I was, and she was gorgeous and graceful. Right at that moment, I felt like a mess.

"Mom…" I started, but it was hard to speak. Tears choked my throat and blurred my eyes. "I'm sorry…I was just…"

"Tojo," my mother repeated, voice like ice. "I'm very disappointed."

I looked down at my paws, unable to speak.

"But it's not your defiance," she continued. "As much as your sheer _selfishness_ that surprises me."

I looked up, startled. Selfishness? I hadn't thought of any of this as selfish…

"You and your friends put yourselves in a lot of danger today."

"I know…" I sighed. My mother lay down, and held me between her paws. Here she could look me in the eye. I looked away. I hated to see the pain in her face.

"We wanted to protect you from the hyenas," she said. "That is why Sarabi told you to stay here. Leaving wasn't just a foolish decision. It was a selfish one.

"We've lost some good friends recently, Tojo. But Sarabi was hit the hardest. After all, Simba was her son, and King Mufasa was her husband. She's been through a lot of pain lately.

"We talked last night, when you cubs were asleep. All the mothers did, and we discussed if we should leave a cubsitter for you. But Sarabi said no. She said you were trustworthy, and wouldn't run off. And look what you did! You betrayed our trust, _her_ trust! Think what it would have done to Sarabi if you had been killed! She would have had to carry the guilt of knowing that if she'd left a cubsitter, you'd still be alive! She would have had that on her shoulders for the rest of her life!"

I swallowed, a cold feeling suddenly filling my stomach, like I'd swallowed a frozen rock. I'd never thought of it like that.

"I…I didn't think…"

"Tojo," my mother's voice became softer. "This is a new world. A world where Mufasa can't protect you. Scar is king now, and nothing will ever be the same. We're all in danger, and things will only get worse. You have to realize that and be prepared."

"I do," I said softly. My mother nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Sarabi came back later from taking Malka home. She didn't pull us cubs together to scold us. I suppose she figured out parents had done that already.

When she walked through the cave, she looked drawn and tired, and immediately I knew that what my mother had said was true. What we had done was selfish and inconsiderate towards her. If those hyenas had killed us, she would have borne that guilt the rest of her life.

That's when I realized that from now on, whatever decision I made would never affect just me. It would affect everyone in the pride.

* * *

We did nothing else that day – mostly sat in silence. We cubs were too scared to speak, and the adults were too tired to listen. I just stayed at my mother's side, silent.

At sundown, I got up and walked away to be alone. My mother had already fallen asleep, so I slipped out of the cave to sit outside. Even from here, lower than the King's Rock, I could almost see the entire Pridelands. It was a gorgeous view, the trees, and grasses, and rocks painted purple and dark blue by the setting sun.

I heard paw-steps behind me, and looked over my shoulder to see Nala walking out of the cave. She looked like how I felt: tired, sad, and confused.

She sat next to me and looked out at the sunset.

After a minute, she said, "Thanks for saving me."

I half-smiled. "No problem," I replied. She looked over at me, but her face was grave.

"Things won't even be the same, will they?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"I guess we'll all just have to stick together."

I nodded again, and we both turned back to the sunset. My mother was right. This was a very different world then the one I was born into. I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

Suddenly, Nala did something I didn't expect. She leaned her head on my shoulder, while still staring out at the Pridelands before us. I let her. She needed someone to lean on. She needed a friend's shoulder after she'd lost Simba. She was just looking for a friend to be stable for her.

But I was sure glad she chose me.


	5. Mheetu

**Chapter 4- Mheetu**

After our run-in with the hyenas, the lionesses banned us from leaving the cave for a week. When the party went out hunting, we had a cubsitter. Sarafina usually took the position. It was for the best, though. She was now very pregnant, and starting to show it. When Mufasa had ruled, no one had worried about her condition. But with Scar as the new ruler, her future—and her cub's future—now grew uncertain. The best thing we could do was hide her away, try to protect her from Scar's prying eyes. Watching the cubs became the perfect cover.

She only had five of us to look after. Malka had not come back since our hyena incident. We all knew we may never see him again. His disappearance was a tough pill to swallow, and also a hard lesson that Scar's rule had changed our lives for sure. I didn't know anything about his rule politically, but I knew that personally, things had started to get rough.

For me, it started with my mother.

I didn't notice if any of the other lionesses started acting this way, but it didn't matter. It mattered that something was happening to my mom. After the incident with the hyenas, she seemed….distracted. She became distant, even aloof and uncaring. She didn't snuggle like we used to. She was cold, always thinking about something else, and rarely paid much attention to me. I didn't understand any of it, but I knew something strange was going on. I hoped the birth of a new cub would somehow bring us all back together.

About a month after the hyena incident, the big day came. The day before, Sarabi had allowed us to play outside (near Pride Rock) and our spirits started to lift. Sarafina still hid, but Scar hadn't questioned why one of the lionesses did not join in with the hunting party. For once, Scar's lack of interest in our affairs became a blessing.

We were just waking up one morning, when I felt someone poking me in the side. I opened my eyes to find Chumvi and Kula standing over me. Their faces looked urgent.

"What?" I asked, groggy, slightly annoyed to have been woken so abruptly.

"We have to go," Chumvi said. "The lionesses are making us go outside."

Still half asleep, I struggled to understand his words as I rubbed my eyes with a paw.

"What? Go?" I mumbled, confused. Kula nodded firmly.

"Go outside," she answered. "The lionesses want us to play outside. Right now."

The sleepiness wore off the moment I realized what they meant.

"Really? You mean they _want_ us to play outside?" I asked, half excited, half incredulous. Obviously, they must have started to trust us again. Or maybe something else had happened.

Chumvi nodded.

"Yeah, and they want us to leave _now."_

"Oh," I said. I stood to see many of the lionesses pressing towards the back of the cave, as if intent on something. I wasn't sure what they were watching, but I did realize, with a sharp pang, that my mother was not among them. She still slept on the floor of the cave, her back turned to the party.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"We don't know," Kula admitted. "But I saw Sarafina walk to the back of the cave early this morning. Sarabi was with her."

Tama came over, her mother close behind. Inti was a beautiful lioness, though she only slightly resembled her daughter. Her features were sharper than Tama's, her nose the angular kind similar to Scar and Zira and a few of the other lionesses. But she shared her daughter's coloring and fluffy head-tuft. Nala came out from behind the lioness to join us as well. She looked nervous and worried.

"You five need to go out and play," Inti told us. Her face looked serious, but her voice sounded gentler.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"That doesn't matter," she told me. "Now go, and don't come back until someone tells you that you can."

She swept us outside, into the sunlight, and then returned to the cave. Even though we always begged to play outside unsupervised, now that we'd been forced out it seemed kind of…awkward.

A thought occurred to me and I turned to Nala.

"What's going on?" I asked her. "Why did they want us to leave?"

Nala shrugged, but her eyes looked worried.

"I dunno," she said. "But when I woke up this morning, my mom was breathing really hard. I guess Sarabi heard her and came over, and helped her go to the back of the cave. I tried to follow, but Sarabi said I couldn't come. She said my mom would be fine, but she said I should go outside for a while."

"Do you think your mom is sick?" Kula asked, concerned. Nala shook her head.

"I think it has something to do with my baby sister," she answered.

" _I_ think we should take this opportunity to _do_ something!" Chumvi butted in excitedly. I smiled. That was Chumvi.

"Okay, wise guy," Tama replied with a smirk. "Just _what_ do you propose we do?"

"Well…"Chumvi said, face wrinkling in concentration. "We could….uh….I dunno… _playtagyou'reitlet'sgo!"_ He said the last words in a rushed string, slapped Tama on the shoulder, and ran off down Pride Rock.

"Oh, you're _on_!" Tama said, and raced after the fast disappearing form of the dark brown cub. Nala, Kula, and I all looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, come on!" Kula called and raced after them. Nala and I joined in, starting up a huge game of tag. And, soon, our expulsion from the cave left our minds, as we raced after each other across Pride Rock.

* * *

"Tojo, I'm gonna get you!" Kula yelled at me. I felt something land hard on my back and fell over, flattened to the ground. I turned my head sideways to see Kula sitting square on top of me, her face bright as she laughed.

"Ha-ha! I pinned you!" she laughed. I frowned and rolled over, knocking her off.

"Get off me!" I snapped and tried to scramble back to my paws. But I stumbled and landed flat on my stomach with a grunt. Nala laughed, and I glared at her as I struggled up again, desperately trying to brush dust from my coat. I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Tama!" we turned to hear Chumvi's indignant yelp. "Give me back my tail!"

Tama held Chumvi's tail tight between her teeth, as she happily tugged him through the grass. We all laughed.

"Nala!" that yell didn't come from any of us cubs. Tama dropped Chumvi's tail, and together we turned to see who had called.

Sarabi walked down the rocks towards us. Her amber eyes rested on the light-colored girl cub. "You can come back to the cave, now. Your mother wants to see you."

Nala blinked. We'd all forgotten about Sarafina, and why the lionesses had kicked us out in the first place.

"Is she okay?" Nala asked, green eyes worried. Sarabi laughed gently, and nodded.

"She's fine," she assured her. "Go and see her."

Nala nodded anxiously and left us, leaping up the rocky path back to the lionesses' cave.

Sarabi looked back down to see four sets of eyes staring pitifully up at her. She smiled, knowing exactly what we were thinking.

"You can go, too," she said. Our begging faces turned to smiles, and we raced up after each other to get back home. Sarabi followed us up.

The minute we walked into the cave, I could feel something…different. Not bad different, just _different_ different. All the lionesses still crowded the back of the cave, and we couldn't even see Sarafina or Nala amongst them. We squeezed our way through the crowd, making sure we didn't step on any tails. Eventually, we managed to break through the ring without disturbing too many pridesisters.

Sure enough, Sarafina and Nala lay in the center of the mass of lionesses.

"Nala?" I asked, voice soft and uncertain. Sarafina lay on her side, her back to us. Nala lay beside her, looking at something between her front paws. As we approached, Sarafina rolled up and nuzzled whatever Nala held.

"Nala?" Kula asked. We all hung back, nervous. Finally, our friend looked up and smiled gently.

"Come here, guys," she said happily, but softly. Slowly, we crept forward and crowded around her, looking nervously over her shoulder. But what we saw waylaid all our fears.

There, tucked between Nala's two front paws, was a tiny, fluffy cub.

"Nala!" Tama gasped. "Your baby sister!"

Nala laughed a little, and Sarafina shook her head.

"This little one is a boy," she told us gently. Her voice sounded tired and drained.

"We're calling him Mheetu," Nala told us, stroking the scruff of fur on top of the cub's tiny head with a gentle paw.

"He's so cute," Kula cooed. "So…tiny."

Nala smiled like I hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"But Nala," Chumvi put in. "I thought you wanted a sister."

Nala shrugged as she looked down at the tiny cub.

"It doesn't matter what he is," she answered, her voice filled with bliss. "He's perfect."

* * *

Of course, Mheetu wasn't always perfect. Nala adored him, and he was cute, but sometimes he could be an absolute pain. He wasn't at first. He couldn't leave his mother for a while, but once he got older and started talking and walking, _that_ was when he became a pain.

By his one-month birthday, he was downright annoying. Everywhere Nala went, he wanted to come, too. But most of what we did was too hard for him, and when we tried to tell him he couldn't come, he'd start to cry. And Nala would give in and beg us to let him come along. And we couldn't seem to say no to her.

"Please, guys," she'd plead. "I don't want him to be left all alone!"

"But Nala," someone, usually Chumvi would argue. "We're going to climb up to the top of Pride Rock! He can't do that!" Or he'd fill in whatever other activity we'd planned for that day, which Mheetu just couldn't participate in.

"He won't get in the way," Nala would promise. "Please, can he come?"

Usually, I'd give in first. I'd been having these strange feelings around Nala lately, and all I wanted was for her to be happy. So I'd always give in, even though Mheetu couldn't keep up and would inevitably start crying because he would fall behind and then hold us all up. But I wanted to see Nala happy.

"Oh, let him come guys," I'd say, taking up her side "Just this once."

"Fine," Chumvi would relent, and that would be that. More and more often we'd find that we had a sixth in the group.

But we needed another playmate anyways. Weeks turned into months, and still came no sign of our close friend from the mountains. Nala, it seemed, would be taking his place in the Friendly Five, and Mheetu would make us Six.

But changes in the Pridelands didn't end with Malka's absence. This was the rainy season, but since that short shower we had received the day we'd met the hyenas, it hadn't rained since. It seemed like all the clouds just left, and day after day it became nothing but sweltering heat from an unmerciful sun. We still had plenty of water, and as cubs we didn't think too much about the future. But looking back, I realize just how anxious the adults must have felt. If this drought kept up, it would break the land.

But still we lived on, the lionesses hunting and feeding their families, and the cubs playing and growing.

Then came the morning of a day I will never forget, a day that would set in motion a series of events that would change my life and probably the whole pride, forever. Funny to think how one thing can do that—just one little rock falls, and suddenly there's an avalanche. And sometimes, you can't dig your way out.

I had just stared to wake up, when I heard the unmistakable sounds of chirping birds from outside. I raised my head, ears flicking forward as I strained to see around the sleeping body of my mother, who rested a ways away. As I studied the mouth of the cave, I saw something fluttering around in the early morning light. My heart leaped into my throat. I hurried outside, keeping quiet so I wouldn't disturb anyone.

The minute I stepped out into the sunlight, a wonderful surprise greeted my eyes. Six young blue bids circled me, chirping their hellos. I laughed as I watched them zip around in front of me. One landed on my shoulder, and another on my head. I laughed, my heart filling with joy.

These birds were _my_ bluebirds. Before the Tragedy, Simba had found a nest of baby bluebirds with no mother. I had agreed to raise them, and when they grew old enough, they flew off. This was the first time I'd seen them since we parted.

"Hi, guys!" I laughed. "I'd thought I'd never see you again!"

They chirped and buzzed around my head, singing to the morning. I suddenly had an idea.

"You guys stay here," I told them. "I'll be right back."

I hurried back into the cave, and snuck over to where Chumvi and Kula slept beside their mother. I smirked at the sight of Chumvi drooling steadily onto the den floor, then nudged him in the ribs. He snorted, blinked, and looked up at me. Kula, too, opened her eyes and looked around.

"What is it?" Chumvi asked groggily. "What's going on?"

"My birds came back," I told him, excitedly. "They're outside!"

"Really?" he asked. Kula's face lit up.

"Yeah. C'mon, they want to play!" I urged.

"I'll get Tama!" Kula said, and leaped up to awaken her friend. I turned to Chumvi.

"Let's wake up Nala," I said excitedly. "And then we…oh…wait." A sad thought occurred to me. Chumvi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Mheetu," I answered, frowning. "He'll wake up and want to come with us."

Chumvi considered for a moment.

"Not if we wake her up really softly," he suggested. "Then we can sneak out without him. After all, they're _your_ birds. He shouldn't need to come."

I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Come one."

I snuck over to where Nala lay next to Sarafina. Little Mheetu slept nearby, curled up into his mother's soft fur. Careful not to awaken the tiny cub, I poked Nala gently. Her green eyes flickered open and I smiled, getting that weird feeling in my stomach that I felt every time I saw her these days.

"What…?" she started, but both Chumvi and I hushed her.

"Tojo's birds came back," Chumvi explained. "We want to go play with them."

"But we don't want to wake up Mheetu," I continued. "We want to go alone."

Nala glanced over at her little brother, uncertain.

"But," she protested. "He'll be all alone. He won't understand why we left without him."

"It's okay," I assured her. "Just for today. I promise. Tomorrow we'll take him out to play."

She still looked uncertain, and once again looked back at her tiny brother. There was love in her gentle green eyes. He mumbled something in his sleep, but did not stir. Finally, she sighed.

"Okay," she said, giving in and slowly standing. "But you promise we'll take him somewhere tomorrow?"

"Promise-promise," I said with an encouraging smile.

"Well…okay," she nodded, and made sure she hadn't disturbed her brother. But he still slept soundly.

Once she was free, we bounded over to meet Kula and Tama by the mouth of the cave. But just as we started to leave, I thought of something. I ran back inside to where my mother peacefully slept. Gently, I rubbed my head against hers, and she blinked open blue eyes, just like mine. But they seemed even more tired than usual, and held a far-off look. I tried to ignore it.

"We're going out to play," I whispered. She nodded.

"Stay near Pride Rock," was all she said before turning away from me and falling asleep again. I stood back for a minute, but she didn't say anything more. My brow furrowed. Why was she acting like this? She'd been so aloof lately. I'd tried not to notice it. After all, we were all on edge. But she seemed so…strange now.

"Tojo," a hissed voice came from the mouth of the cave. '"Come on!"

I looked once more at my mother, but she did not stir. I decided to push off these strange feelings and have fun.

Turning from her, I joined my friends outside, and chased them down the Pride Rock. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

We played near the base of Pride Rock like we always did. Since our run-in with the hyenas, none of us felt safe enough to stray too far from the den and our mothers. We just weren't strong enough yet.

"Tojo, chase me!" one of birds, Zipper, called out as he flashed past. I laughed.

"You know I can never beat you!" I called back up at him. He danced around my face in the air.

"Aww, c'mon!" he pleaded. "Just once!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"From the tree and back!" he called and I readied myself. Kula looked up from her play with Nala, and noticed our game. Smiling, she scurried up on a nearby rock to announce for us.

"Ready…" she said.

"Wait!" Chumvi cried and ran to join us. "I wanna race, too!"

"Me, too!" Tama said. Nala ran after her

"I do, too!" she called.

Soon, the four of us were crouched, Zipper hovering above our heads, awaiting the start signal.

"Ready…"Kula started the countdown again. We tensed, ears back, tails up, eyes on our target, the tree a few lengths away.

"Set…" Kula said. Chumvi pawed at the ground. My heart beat fast in my chest.

I saw Kula open her mouth to say "Go", but the word never left her throat. Instead, what we heard was, "Nala!"

Everyone looked up to find Sarafina walking down the rocks towards us. I grimaced. Not at the lioness, but at who followed close behind.

Mheetu.

"Nala," Sarafina said again, reaching the ground where we cubs had gathered. Nala straightened from her crouch and came, obediently, over to her mother.

"Yes, Mom?" she asked.

"Would you look after your brother for a little while?" she asked her daughter gently, but in that _don't-argue-with-me-I'm-asking-you-nice_ voice. "Sarabi and I have some chores to do."

"Alright," Nala agreed, not even giving Sarafina any need to carry out her unspoken threat. Nala was a good cub.

But the rest of us wished she wasn't so good. Well, at least me and Chumvi were disappointed. The girls never seemed to mind.

There went our nice, quiet afternoon.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Sarafina said, nuzzling her daughter. Then she turned and licked Mheetu on the head.

"Be good for Nala, Mheetu," she told him, before turning and walking back up the rocky slope, leaving the little tag-along in our paws.

"Nala," Chumvi whispered, coming over to her. "Did you _have_ to?"

Nala shrugged.

"Sorry, guys," she said softly. "At least we got to play a little while without him."

"I would have liked to have played longer," I muttered to myself. One of my birds landed on my shoulder, and Mheetu immediately saw it. His blue eyes twinkled.

"Nawa! Nawa!" he mewed excitedly. "I wanna pway wiff the birdie, too!"

"Sorry, sport," Chumvi said. "We're having a race. It'll be too fast for you."

Mheetu looked like he might cry, big blue eyes filling with tears. He looked to his big sister for help.

"Nawa!" he begged. "I wanna pway wiff birdies!"

"I know, Mheetu," she told him gently. "But you're just a little too small for this game."

Mheetu sat down hard and pouted.

"Wanna pway wiff birdies…" he whimpered. Nala studied him, thinking. She looked up at Kula, and suddenly her face brightened.

"Mheetu!" she said. "I know! You can be our announcer!"

"'Nounther?" he asked, confused.

"Uh-huh. Just sit up on that rock Kula's sitting on, and then yell 'Go' when we're all lined up at the start line. And then, when we all come back, you can tell us who won!"

Mheetu's face lit up, tears disappearing immediately, evaporating into the clear blue sky of his two large eyes.

"'Nounther!" he said, proud of the new word he'd just learned. "Mheetu be 'nounther!"

"That's right," Nala said, ushering him over to Kula's rock. Kula leaped down as Nala helped the little lion get situated.

"Now you stay right there, and when everyone's lined up, you say 'Go!' as loud as you can!"

"Go, go, go!" Mheetu yelled, jumping up and down. Nala laughed.

"Not yet," she told him, as she leaped down from the boulder. She really was very graceful…

"Wait till we're all lined up and ready."

"So, to the tree and back?" Chumvi asked as Nala rejoined us. Zippy laughed.

"Naw," he said. "Go 'round the tree twice, around that far rock over there, through the stand of trees, over the rocks, across that fallen log, around the second tree, and back!"

We looked at the course the bird had laid out. I frowned.

"That's a long course!" I protested. "And you have wings!"

"Chicken, Daddy?" the bird teased me. But Chumvi stepped in.

"Don't talk to your dad that way!" he snapped. "You're on!"

"Okay, then," the bird chirped. A second bluebird, Zap, joined his brother. He circled the air above us and called, "Everyone line up!"

We all did just that, standing shoulder to shoulder along our designated start line. The birds hovered above us. Mheetu fortunately knew his cue.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled, almost falling off the rock as he jumped up and down excitedly. The words said, everyone leaped forward, paws scrabbling for purchase on dusty rock and dirt, dashing as fast as we could across the savanna ground. The birds were a little faster than us, but Chumvi and I were right behind them. Tama and Nala ran neck and neck behind us, and Kula brought up the rear. She had never been very good at running.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" Zipper called down. "You're getting old, Pops!"

"Hah!" I called back. "Watch and learn!"

Chumvi and I sped up, stepping this race up from a run to a full-out gallop. Pretty soon, we had caught right up to the birds, running directly underneath them. But just as we started to gain, I tripped over my own front paw and went sprawling. Chumvi laughed as he raced past, and I silently cursed my clumsiness as I spat dirt and grass from my mouth and scrambled to get back on track. This was a real race now.

Unfortunately, we were too busy to see little Mheetu, who had lost interest in the race, starting to steadily climb up the rocks of the Pride Rock straight towards the King's Rock.


	6. Hyenas!

**Chapter 5- Hyenas!**

We were panting furiously by the time we crossed the finish line. But we were laughing, too.

Chumvi and I collapsed together, and one of the birds landed on my nose.

"I won!" Zipper tweeted happily. I shook my head, dislodging him.

"No you didn't!" I countered. " _I_ won!"

"You wiped out somewhere near the tree!" Chumvi countered. "I totally won!" He stood and puffed his chest out proudly.

"No, you didn't!" I argued.

"Yes, I did!" Chumvi argued back.

"Guys!" Nala put in before we started an all-out war. "Why don't you just ask our announcer?"

"Yeah," I said, not taking my eyes off Chumvi. "Hey, Mheetu! Tell us who won. It was _me_ wasn't it?"

"No, it was definitely _me_ ," Chumvi countered, glaring back.

But no one answered us.

"Mheetu?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. That cub better not have fallen asleep!

But, to my shock, the rock Mheetu had been perched on was empty. He wasn't there.

"Mheetu?" Nala called, and trotted over to inspect the place her little brother had sat only minutes before.

"Aww, he's probably just hiding," Chumvi assured her. "Waitin' to jump out at us! Just watch: I'll give that little cub the shock of his life!"

Chumvi crouched and stalked over to the boulder, then leaped behind it, attempting to scare out a certain little cub.

"Boo!" he cried, but there were no screams of fright in return. Chumvi came around the other side and shrugged.

Tama, Kula, and I glanced at each other, and then ran forward to help Nala search the surrounding rocks.

"Mheetu!" we all called in turn. "Mheetu, come out!"

Our search was interrupted by a sudden chorus of alarmed chirps. I looked up to see one of the girl birds, Tweet, circling the air above me crazily.

"I see him!" she chirruped. "I see him!"

"Where?" Nala demanded. Tweet's tone made us nervous.

"Up there!" she gestured with a wing, and we looked up see a tiny figure crawling up the last layer of rocks…

Into Scar's cave.

I thought Nala was going to have a seizure.

"No!" she yelled, hysterical. "Nonononononono! He's going into Scar's cave! We have to get him back!"

She started for the rocky path up Pride Rock, when Kula called her back.

"Nala!" the dark furred female said, nervously. "We should get your mom and Sarabi. They'll know what to do."

But Nala shook her head furiously. Her eyes looked determined, but terrified. I couldn't blame her.

"No," she said, firmly, her voice tinged with desperation. "I was supposed to be watching him. This is my fault, and I have to get him back before Scar finds him."

I expected she sounded braver than she felt. She turned from us, and ran up the steep slope towards the King's Rock.

Tama, Chumvi, Kula, and I stood there for a brief moment, unsure of what to do.

"Come on!" Tama suddenly rallied, leaping forward. "We have to help her! She could get killed!"

Chumvi and I looked nervously at each other, and then nodded. Even Kula, the most cautious one of all of us, agreed. Nala was our friend, and she needed our help.

We climbed the path and followed Nala as she ran steadily up towards Scar's cave. We caught her on the King's Rock.

"We'll come with you," Tama assured her. "We'll help you find Mheetu."

"Thanks," Nala looked genuinely relieved, but fear still filled her green eyes. No one could blame her.

Slowly, we turned to the mouth of Scar's cave. Not too long ago (though it seemed like years) this cave had been our home. Now we were all terrified of it.

The opening yawned before us like the mouth of some great beast waiting to swallow us whole. It seemed….darker than when we'd lived there.

Stealing ourselves, we stepped forward as one into the all-consuming darkness.

"Mheetu?" Nala called out, voice hoarse. "Anyone? King Scar?"

But the cave was quiet. Too quiet. So quiet, it made my ears hurt. There was no light, just the rays from the cave entrance. We tried our best to see in the blackness as thick as…well, thicker than anything we knew.

"Mheetu?" Nala called out again. The cave seemed empty. No Scar or Zira. But we couldn't be sure, and we pressed together as we walked further in, eyes searching wildly for danger.

Then, suddenly, from the quiet darkness, came a small voice.

"Nawa?"

Nala gulped.

"Mheetu? Oh, Mheetu, where are you?" she called. A small, light shape appeared in front of us, and we let out a collective sigh of relief. Mheetu trotted happily forward, and rubbed his head against his big sister's front leg, oblivious to our fear.

Nala was less pleased.

"Mheetu!" she said sternly, looking down at him. "You are a very bad boy! You should not be up here. This is not our home!"

Mheetu looked down at his paws, ashamed.

"And you had me very worried! Mom won't be happy when she finds out what you did today."

"Sowwy, Nawa," he whispered softly. I saw Nala's expression soften slightly.

"Well, it's creepy in here," she said. "Let's go."

We all nodded in definite agreement, and began walking, together, towards the cave mouth.

But dark shadows cut off our exit, and a laughing voice, slicing through the air like claws, jeered, "Go? Go where?"

Almost out of nowhere, hyenas appeared before us—the same hyenas who had chased us months before. We froze in place, cowering as they stalked towards us. The shadows split to show glittering yellow teeth, shining as they leered at us. Their mad giggles made the fur stand up on my back.

Without warning, one lost his patience and leaped straight towards us, intent on not losing its cub lunch _this_ time.

Teeth snapped closed inches from Tama's face. She screamed.

"Run!" someone yelled. We didn't think, just turned and ran as fast as we could from our pursuers.

Unfortunately, we were running straight to the back of the cave.

"No," I heard Nala gasp as we came nose-to-nose with the back wall. I swallowed hard. We could hear the hyenas right behind us, their paws skittering on the smooth cave floor.

"Look!" Kula pointed up to a tiny hole in the rocks far above our heads where sunshine was just able to seep through. The hyenas were close, but this was our only escape.

Chumvi threw himself at the cave wall and climbed to the hole, high enough to dig the rocks out. He flung some at the hyenas behind us. We could hear them bounce off their heads, and they whimpered pitifully. It would distract them for now, but we only had seconds to spare.

"Everyone out!" he yelled, but didn't have to tell us twice. Five cubs rushed to the dug-out exit. The hyenas had recovered and moved in behind us, fast.

I pulled myself up, paws scrabbling on the rocks. I spared a moment to turn and look back down.

Nala was the only one left, and the hyenas were right on her tail. Literally. My heart pounded in my ears as she scooped up Mheetu, struggling to lift him by his scruff. He was small, but also just a little too heavy for her. The hyenas dashed forward, intent on catching this two-for-one deal. Nala scrambled up the side of the cave, but the hyenas were faster. Thinking quickly, I stuck half my body back through the hole and held out a paw.

"Nala, jump!" I yelled. She did so, and I managed to grab her around the middle, dragging both her and Mheetu out of harm's way. A hyena leaped up, just as I pulled her out. Its teeth snapped shut inches away from the tip of her tail.

"Keep moving!" Chumvi yelled. As one, we thundered down the back side of Pride Rock, where the hole let out. Seconds after we'd gotten clear of our escape hatch, I heard a loud noise and looked back to see the trio of hyenas bursting through the rocks and running straight for us.

"Run faster!" I yelled desperately. The slope down the Pride Rock was steep, and we were all fighting to stay upright. But Nala, burdened by Mheetu's added weight, stumbled and dropped the cub onto the slippery rocks. He skittered down the slope, and Tama managed to stop him from falling the whole way down. He gathered himself and ran after us.

Once we were back on level ground, we pulled out all the stops. We raced through the tall grass like we'd never run before. The hyenas came up on one side, and we veered in the opposite direction to dodge their bone-crushing teeth. My heart hammered hard against my ribs, and I gasped for breath. I should have collapsed by now, but adrenaline kept me going. My brain just kept saying, " _stay alive…stay alive…stay alive…"_

The hyenas came up on one side of us again, and once more we veered to miss them. But we were just a bit faster, and we began to pull away, losing them in the thick grass.

But it didn't matter. Because I realized, solemnly, what they were doing. They were herding us.

The grass shortened a few feet ahead, and I understood their strategy. They were pushing us to a deep, rocky ravine. I had seen it before. It was a long drop down. They'd force us over the side and then catch us at the bottom, or just push us up to the edge and take us down when we couldn't do anything else.

Things didn't look good.

My brain suddenly grabbed a desperate thought. I had been to this ravine before, the gap wasn't too wide. We could jump it, if we got going fast enough. We just had to have a little courage. Courage that I was determined to have now.

"We're coming up to the ravine!" Tama gasped. She obviously had realized the same thing I had. "They're going to push us to the edge, then kill us!"

"What do we do?" Chumvi called, frantic. My ears went back, and I felt determination sink into my heart.

"Jump it," I said, firmly. The others looked at me, wide-eyed. But I kept running, looking straight ahead.

"Jump it!" I repeated, louder. "Trust me. We don't have time to argue!"

I saw the others look ahead. The imminent drop loomed ahead of us, coming up too quick to think about. They knew as well as I did that we didn't have any choice.

I sped up, along with the others. The ridge in my sight, my eyes narrowed and I focused. We could do this.

Closer…closer…

The ground ended and I pushed up with every single muscle in my body, hoping, praying my idea would work, that I hadn't been mistaken, and the ravine wasn't wider than I'd thought.

For a while, I was flying, literally soaring, through the air. I didn't look down. I couldn't.

Four other lion cubs soared through the air beside me. I saw the other side of the ravine stretched out before my eyes, and for a while I thought I wouldn't make it. I knew it was too wide, and I would fall, with all my friends, to the ground far below.

Just when I thought all hope had vanished, I found the other side. Hard. My body arched, and I slammed into the hard-packed earth. I flipped over and slid a good distance, sending off a cloud of dry dust. I lay still for a while, not quite sure what had happened. Finally, I collected myself and stood. I was sore, but alive. And on the other side.

I glanced around. Four other cubs lay sprawled around me, each in turn rising as I had, shocked to have made it.

Wait—four? But there were supposed to be five…

I suddenly felt sick. One was missing, and I knew who.

Mheetu.

Nala realized to, and ran forward, back to the edge of the ravine.

"Mheetu!" she yelled, but I held her back. The ground was too dry from the drought, and the edge of the ravine would probably crumble under too much weight.

"Mheetu!" she screamed again. The small cub still stood on the other side. He stared, terrified, across the void at us.

"Nawa!" he cried back, practically paralyzed with fear. I could see it in his eyes.

"Mheetu!" she yelled. "Jump!"

"Jump, Mheetu!" Kula and Tama were yelling, and Chumvi and I joined. We may have thought him annoying and a tag-along, but we didn't want to see him _killed_. Especially since he was Nala's brother.

But Mheetu wouldn't jump, despite what we yelled at him. Until something happened to _make_ him jump.

The trio of hyenas who had fallen behind burst through the tall grass, and their sights locked immediately on the tiny cub.

Mheetu had no choice.

We all watched in horrified silence as the tiny cub ran forward then leaped off the ground as hard as he could.

The three hyenas were right behind him.

It was all in slow-motion. Mheetu, flying through the air, Nala screaming his name, the hyenas stretching out into the air behind him.

We could see that he wasn't going to make it. He was just too small. But we were helpless to do anything, except to stand, stunned, praying that we were wrong.

Only Chumvi had the presence of mind to act. He ran to the edge, just as Mheetu started his descent, falling from the sky. He reached a paw out to scoop the cub up. But the hyenas, too, landed, just a bit too short. They clung to the ravine wall right under where Mheetu dangled from Chumvi's forearm.

I had been right about the ground. It couldn't take the weight of three hyenas, plus Chumvi and Mheetu. A horrible rumble shook the ground under our paws, followed by a burst of dust.

And Chumvi, Mheetu, and the hyenas, disappeared.


	7. Pain

**Chapter 6- Pain**

The whole world stopped. I felt my stomach turn over. Even the dust in the air seemed to stop moving, just hanging, still, in space. I didn't know what to think. I didn't _want_ to think. I wanted to close my eyes, and then open them to find myself curled by my mother's side in the cave, and realize all this was a dream. But I knew, deep in my heart, that what I saw right before my eyes was too horribly, unimaginably real to be a dream.

Then, the screaming started.

"Mheetu!" Nala's screams of anguish shattered the air, blending with Kula's similar screams for Chumvi. The sounds of their cries made the world churn back into place. The dust started swirling again, and I knew for sure that this wasn't a dream. I saw the girls racing towards the crumbled ravine ledge. I was shaking, but forced my legs into a run. The girls were still in danger. Even though the ledge had collapsed, it could collapse again.

"Wait!" I yelled, cutting them off. Both Nala and Kula's eyes were filled with tears. Tama just looked scared. "You have to be careful! That ledge could collapse again."

"My brother's down there!" Nala wailed.

"Go forward slowly," I warned them. I didn't want to see my other friends swallowed by the rocks.

Carefully, we crept forward, looked over the edge. What we saw chilled my blood.

Piles of rocks had cascaded down to the bottom of the ravine. Large boulders were scattered haphazardly, with other smaller rocks mixed in. The rocks and dirt covered everything, even disrupted the shrunken river running past.

But the worst part wasn't the rocks, wasn't the dust or the dirt—but that we couldn't see anything under those rocks. If Mheetu and Chumvi were down there, they were completely covered.

"Chumvi!" Kula's screams erupted again, followed by Nala's. Both girls leaped over the ledge, sliding down the pile of rocks and dirt to the bottom. Tama and I shared a glance, and then followed after them.

"Chumvi!" Kula screamed. "Chumvi, can you hear me?" She searched the rocks, trying to find any sign of her brother. Nala searched further down the slope, calling for Mheetu.

"Can you see him?" I asked, coming to Kula's aid. She dug at the rocks frantically, and I could see trails on her cheeks where the tears had worked through the dust that matted all of our coats. But she shook her head.

"I can't find him! Tojo, what if he's—"

"We'll find him," I said quickly. "Don't think like that."

Kula gave me a desperate look, but nodded.

"Guys!" Tama's voice made us both look over our right shoulders. Tama stood further down the rock pile, pawing at something.

"I-I heard something over here!" she called. Immediately, Kula ran over the scruffy-headed female, and I followed her. The moment she reached her friend, Kula fell onto the rocks and began digging. Tama and I helped, shifting larger rocks out of the way, together. Kula's claws desperately scraped the dirt away, as she called her brother's name over and over. Soon, I found that I, too called for him, and so did Tama

It was amazing that through all the noise, we heard the cough. It was small, muffled, but definitely there. Kula stopped digging, ears straining forward.

"Chumvi?" she asked tentatively. Without waiting for a reply, Tama heaved another rock out of the way.

The dirt moved under our feet, shifting. I pulled another rock away, and Kula brushed away the dirt to reveal dark fur. Two green eyes blinked open, and the dust coated sides heaved as the cub coughed.

"Chumvi!" Kula gasped, hugging her brother. He coughed again, and we cleared the rest of the debris to let him out. Once freed he fell into Kula's paws, panting. Tama hugged him from behind. He was scraped, bloody and dusty, but alive.

"Are you okay?" I asked, standing back. Chumvi carefully pulled away from his girls and nodded.

"I-I think so," he said, voice shaky. "My leg hurts. It got caught under a rock. But I'm fine."

"I thought I'd lost you," Kula whispered, hugging him again. He didn't object, and gently hugged her back.

"Nala!" I called, turning to look down at my other friend. "We found—"

I stopped abruptly. Nala wasn't moving. She sat at the bottom of the heap, staring numbly at something at her paws. As I watched, she lay down and nudged at the rocks. Even from up here, I could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stay here," I said to the others. Slowly, I picked my way down the rocks towards her.

"Nala?" I asked when I was closer. "What…what's wrong?"

"Why won't he move?" her voice was strained with fear. "Tojo…why won't he get up?"

I climbed the rest of the way down and came up behind her. And I saw what she meant.

Lying, limp, eyes closed, was Mheetu. His light fur was stained with dust. Blood dripped from his nose. I pressed closer, and Nala nudged him with a paw. He didn't move. I laid my ear on his side. There was no heartbeat. There was nothing. I turned back to Nala, and she flung herself into my paws. I held her close, as the sobs shook her body.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm so sorry." The others crowded around, Chumvi limping heavily. I just held Nala as she cried. None of us spoke.

There was nothing to say.

* * *

We had to bring Sarafina to the ravine. One of the worst moments of my life was watching her try desperately to wake up her silent son, only to realize that he was truly gone. It physically hurt me to watch.

The walk back to Pride Rock was just as horrible. We were like warriors limping back after losing a battle, especially with Chumvi. He couldn't put weight on his back leg, so Kula and I supported him as he walked. We'd have to take him to Rafiki later. But for now…well, we had more on our minds.

Sarafina carried Mheetu's limp body by the scruff of his neck. Nala walked beside her. The rest of us trailed behind.

The lionesses were waiting in a respectful ring as we approached the base of Pride Rock. From amongst them stepped Sarabi, and she walked up to Sarafina as she approached. I could see the weariness in the matriarch's eyes. She had seen far too many deaths. We all had.

She pressed her forehead against Sarafina's, and then led the distraught mother through the ring of lionesses. We hung back. Nala stopped, too, but she stood in front of us, not looking back. Even from where I stood, I could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

Rafiki stepped out from the lionesses as well, just as Sarabi had. He took the cub from his mother's jaws, and held the tiny body up to his ear. He listened for a long moment, but finally sighed and laid the cub on a rock. I never often saw Rafiki sad. But this was one of those times. He reached up to stroke Sarafina comfortingly.

"I am sorry," he told her. She said nothing, just looked down.

The wise old baboon raised his staff and waved it over the still cub, chanting as he passed the dangling gourds back and forth through the air. It was a typical funeral ceremony for us.

As he did so, I looked away, my heart so heavy I thought it might burst. Somehow, I felt like this was my fault. I knew it was unjustified, but I just felt that somehow, someway, I could have prevented this.

Movement caught my eye, and I looked up. Far above us, on the King's Rock, half covered by shadow, stood Scar. He stared down at us, green eyes seeming to glow intensely, even through the gathering evening. And, as I watched, I could swear I saw the briefest flicker of a smile flash across his face. Suddenly, though, he seemed to realize someone was watching and withdrew into the darkness of his cave, disappearing from sight.

I stood, confused. What was he doing? He hadn't been in the cave this morning, but now, suddenly, he was back, watching Mheetu's funeral? Had he come to see what his hyenas had done...?

Wait.

Mheetu—hyenas— Scar.

My ears went back against my head. A thought crept into my mind that made my heavy heart feel as cold as ice, but burn like it was on fire.

And for the first time, I felt true hate towards Scar.

Because I realized this wasn't our fault. It was _his._ Scar had wanted us dead. He had sent those hyenas, hoping to kill off competition. He'd only killed one, but he must be planning to get rid of both me and Chumvi, too. Too bad he'd only gotten Mheetu today.

I glanced over at Chumvi, but he stared at the ground. He had no idea. I sighed and watched the ceremony complete. Rafiki would bury Mheetu now. It was over.

* * *

We took Chumvi to Rafiki after Mheetu's burial. Well, at least Kula, Tama, and I did. Nala had left with her mother. There was nothing we could do for her. My heart ached. It hurt me to see her like this. But I knew the best thing I could do was let her mourn.

Rafiki looked Chumvi over and said his leg wasn't broken, but the bone was bruised (whatever that meant). He made Chumvi swallow the leaves of some plant, then ground up some more leaves and rubbed them on the injured appendage. I remembered when he'd done the same for me, when I'd sprained my leg a while back. The herbs didn't taste good, but they eased the pain.

He told Chumvi to stay off the leg for a week, and then he'd check it again. By that point it was getting late, so we helped Chumvi get back to the cave.

Once he and Kula were settled by their mother, who immediately began licking the dust off both her cubs, and Tama was with her mother, I went to find my mom. I couldn't see Nala. I wanted to, but I resisted. Seeing me wasn't going to help her. And I had other things on my mind,

I found my mother in the exact same place she always seemed to be these days: near the wall, close to the mouth of the cave. She had her back to me, and her ear only flicked slightly when I approached. She didn't turn to me, didn't welcome me back or tell me how worried she'd been about me, or even try to comfort me. She just sat there, ignoring me. She'd done this a lot lately. But tonight I needed her.

Carefully, I approached, sat beside her. I looked down at my paws. She didn't glance at me, just kept looking out the cave at the darkening sky beyond.

"Mom?" I whispered, voice cracking. "Can I talk to you?"

She still didn't look at me. She took a slow, deep breath, and then let it out in a sigh.

"Not now, Tojo," she said. "I'm busy."

She didn't _look_ busy, but sometimes adults didn't look like they were doing anything, but were actually doing a lot.

"But, Mom," I protested, a little louder. "I just wanted to talk to—"

"Tojo, I said not now," this time her voice was hard and she finally turned to me. Her blue eyes looked tired, but there was something behind them that I could see, but couldn't understand. It scared me.

I looked down at my paws again, ashamed, but mostly hurt that my mother wouldn't let me talk to her when I needed her most. I glanced over my shoulder to see my friends' mothers talking and comforting their children. Why wouldn't my mother do that? She used to. What had happened?

I sheepishly glanced back at her, and I think she realized what I had been looking at. Her eyes softened, but only fractionally.

She stood, turned to me.

"Tojo," she said, but her words weren't very motherly. More like Sarabi's when she was instructing the lionesses during a hunt. "Things in this pride are changing, faster than any of us can control. Scar will turn this place to ruin around us, and the only thing we can do is stand by and watch. No one can stop it. Decisions are going to be made, Tojo. And you have to be strong. You're not a cub anymore, you have to realize. Leave your childhood fantasies behind and move on. There's nothing more we – _I –_ can do for this pride."

After she finished, she didn't even wait to hear me speak. She didn't reach out lovingly to hold me, or clean my dusty fur, or tell me things were going to be okay. She simply stood and left, walking away, to an empty space near the back of the cave.

I was left alone. Her words chilled me, but they also tore at my soul. My mother had refused me. She'd turned from me when I needed her most. And all she'd given me was a pawful of hopeless words. I looked away from her, my eyes prickling with tears. Once upon a time, she'd loved me. If this had happened during Mufasa's reign, she would have sat with me for as long as I needed, telling me things would be okay, and washing my fur. Where was that mother now? When I needed her most, she was gone.

"Tojo?" a voice behind me made me quickly wipe the tears from my face, and then turn to find Chumvi behind me. His brown eyes were wide, though I wasn't sure if it was fear or something else.

"Chumvi?" I said, shocked to see him, and trying to cover up the shake in my voice. "What are you doing? You should be resting!"

"I need to talk to you," he said urgently.

"O-okay," I replied, uncertainly. "About what?"

"Outside," he instructed, nodding towards the mouth of the cave. I hesitated, thinking of Scar. What if he was out there, waiting?

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" I asked, trying not to show my fear of the night which had swiftly started to overtake the Pridelands. "You shouldn't be walking on your leg."

"My leg is fine," Chumvi shrugged. "What Rafiki gave me took away the pain. But I need to talk to you."

I relented. I didn't want Chumvi to think I was a coward. We walked outside together, but barely left the mouth of the cave. Mostly because I refused to go any further.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, sitting before him. He sat, too, carefully stretching out his injured leg.

"About us," he said. When he saw my confused face, he added, "You and me. And the pride."

"Okay," I said slowly. "What about us?"

"With Mheetu gone," Chumvi said. "You and I are the only males left, who aren't Scar or related to Scar."

"And?" I wasn't following.

"We're not going to stay cubs forever, Tojo," Chumvi pointed out. "We're growing up. I think it's time to make some decisions."

"About what?"

"About…well, about what's best for the pride. I know it's sad, but Mufasa and Simba are dead. Scar is king now. We need to…well, we need to start making decisions about our future."

I was afraid I was starting to understand.

"What do you mean?" I gulped.

"I mean, I think it's time to start thinking about the pride, what's best for them. We have to come together."

"Exactly," I said. "Under…" I glanced around nervously, and then lowered my voice. "Under defeating Scar."

"No," Chumvi's voice shocked me. His brown eyes suddenly turned cold. "No."

" _What?_ "

"Scar is the king now, Tojo. He is the rightful ruler. I know they shoved the old ways down our throats when we were younger, but we have to leave them behind. We have to accept Scar, find our place with him, and then teach the lionesses that they have to accept him, too."

My shock turned to anger. How _dare_ Chumvi suggest such a thing?

"I'm not joining Scar," I growled.

"Tojo, Scar is the king. No matter how much you want to deny it. And his children will be king. And their children will be king. A new monarchy has started, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"I don't care!" I rose to my feet, and I could feel my voice rising. Chumvi, too, was growing angry. "I won't join Scar! He's not my king!"

"Yes, he is!" Chumvi snapped back. "Mufasa and Simba are both dead! Leave the old ways behind and stop dwelling in your fantasies that one of them is going to come back!"

"How is it a fantasy to be loyal to your king?" I challenged.

"Because Mufasa's not the king anymore! Scar is. It's over, Tojo. We have to accept the changes, and move with them to secure our survival and the survival of the lionesses, including Nala, Tama, and Kula!"

I couldn't believe he was saying this. Join Scar? Never! But Chumvi wouldn't budge. He was too stubborn. So I pulled out the only argument I could think of.

"Scar killed Mheetu!" I snarled. Chumvi snarled back in response.

"No he didn't! The hyenas did!"

"The hyenas are under Scar! He ordered them to do it!"

"The hyenas are too stupid! They killed Mheetu because they are mindless!"

"I know Scar killed him!"

"Yeah, right!"

"I saw him watching us when we came back!"

"He was probably seeing what all the noise was!"

"I saw him look at Mheetu, and he _smiled_!" by this point we were both standing, yelling into each other's faces.

"The hyenas chased him to the ravine and he couldn't make it!" Chumvi countered. "He fell!"

I was seething, and couldn't control my tongue. I knew I never should have said it, and the guilt lay on my heart for years after. But I wasn't thinking straight. Taking a breath, I screamed, in his face, "I wonder whose fault _that_ was!"

I saw the sudden hate flash in Chumvi's eyes, mixed with the remorse. I stepped back; I realized what I had just said. I'd accused my friend of murder.

"Chumvi, I—" I started, but Chumvi's icy-hard glare cut me off.

"I hate you," those words would echo in my ears for years to come. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. Chumvi turned and ran off, and I was powerless to stop him as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank goodness Fanfiction is fixed now. Hope you all will keep reading on!


	8. Chumvi and Scar

**Chapter 7- Chumvi and Scar**

After Chumvi ran off, the argument didn't end. I wasn't there to see this happen, but Tama told me this story years later, about what happened that night after Chumvi ran away from me.

* * *

Chumvi ran as fast as he could with only three legs down the Pride Rock. His heart surged with hate, anger, and guilt. Hate towards Tojo for accusing him, anger at himself for knowing he was right, and guilt that it had happened at all. As much as he hated Tojo for calling him a murderer, Chumvi knew it was true. He'd let Mheetu get killed. It was his fault.

If he'd only been faster, none of this would have happened. If he'd only been stronger, or smarter, he could have saved that little cub.

He ran until he slipped and fell, ending up at the base of the rocks. He sat there, eyes filling with tears. But he fought them, not wanting to let them fall. He didn't know why.

But he did know one thing: Tojo was wrong. Scar had nothing to do with Mheetu's death. It was those stupid hyenas. It was _their_ fault. They were so disgusting they couldn't even spare a cub's life! Hyenas were scum.

"Dumb, stupid hyenas!" he whispered hoarsely to himself, but the words didn't even come close to mirroring his feelings.

"They are such low-lives, aren't they?"

The sudden, even voice made Chumvi jump. He spun around, ignoring the pain in his leg. He was shocked to see a pair of paws in front of him, where no paws had been before. Slowly, he traced the legs up to see the face of—

"King Scar!" Chumvi gasped, bowing.

"Now, now," the king said, voice smooth but gentle. "There's no need for that. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Me?" Chumvi straightened, startled. "Why did you want to make sure _I_ was okay?"

"Well, I wanted to see the brave lion who so courageously tried to save his little friend."

Chumvi slumped.

"It didn't matter," he sighed. Looking down at the ground. "He still died. I…wasn't fast enough."

"Don't think like that!" Scar said. "Your act was extremely courageous. It was those hyenas. It was _their_ fault."

Chumvi looked up, excited to find someone who agreed.

"Yes!" he said. "Those dumb hyenas! If they weren't here, I could have saved Mheetu!"

He realized with a shock what he had just said. Scar had brought in the hyenas! He dropped his head, ears flattening in submission.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"No," Scar said, surprising Chumvi. "Those hyenas are nothing but trouble. But it can only be expected from a non-lion."

Chumvi looked up again, eyes filled with amazement. Finally someone who understood! He'd tried telling his friend for a long time that lions were the dominant species, but they wouldn't listen.

"Exactly!" he agreed. "Lions are the top species!"

"Yes we are," Scar agreed. "That's why _we_ rule the Pridelands. Because we are the only ones who are smart enough."

"But…King Scar," Chumvi said, suddenly confused. "If….if you think they're stupid and lesser then us, why did you bring them here?"

Scar smiled and leaned down.

"I'll tell you," he said, lowering his voice confidentially. "But you can't tell anyone else. I think I can trust a courageous lion like you, can't I?"

"I won't tell," Chumvi promised solemnly.

"Well, no one knows this, but the hyenas forced me to let them in. Do you see? I never wanted to allow them here. But they forced me to. In fact…Oh, I don't know if I can tell you…"

"You can!" Chumvi promised. "I won't tell."

"No, it's just so close to my heart," Scar closed his eyes, a pained expression appearing on his face. Chumvi's brow furrowed, seeing the sadness on the King's face.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Those hyenas—" Scar said, voice choked. "They….they killed Simba and Mufasa."

" _What?"_ Chumvi gasped, shocked.

Scar closed his eyes, as though the memory was too painful for him to speak of.

"They did it to force me to let them into the Pridelands. I refused, so they killed my beloved brother and nephew to force me to do their will. I relented to be sure they didn't go after Sarabi, or any of you, next."

"I'm so sorry," Chumvi whispered. Scar sighed, opening his eyes.

"It's all right," he assured him. "I just haven't told anyone. It makes my heart ache so much."

"It's okay," Chumvi couldn't believe he, just a cub, was comforting the _king_.

Then he thought of something.

"If the hyenas are dumb and a lesser species, why don't you just chase them out?"

Scar looked down at the cub for a moment, green eyes scanning him. Then, he leaned forward, placing a paw on his back.

"Because," he said, voice hushed. "I'm working them into complacency. Then, I'll turn them into our slaves."

Chumvi's eyes brightened.

"Slaves?" he said, excitedly. "That's perfect! That's the only thing they're worthy of!"

"Exactly," Scar agreed. He pulled away, the studied Chumvi again. He felt slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of such a powerful ruler. But the king smiled.

"You are a strong cub," he said, voice silky. "And fast growing into an adult."

Chumvi sat up taller.

"I could use a lion like you to assist me. Be my eyes and ears over the hyenas, maybe."

"Me?" Chumvi squeaked. Scar was offering him a job? "But….I'm so small…."

"Well, you'll need training," Scar said. "And you'll need to be taught how to oversee the stupid creatures. But I can help you with that."

"You mean, like an apprentice?" Chumvi asked. He couldn't believe Scar wanted _his_ help! The king was asking _him_!

"Exactly," Scar smiled widely at him. "You are so very clever. I've been watching you for a long time. I've seen you play with your friends. You're the smartest of all. And I need someone with a sharp mind and wits."

Chumvi glowed under the compliments. But the minute Scar mentioned his friends, he faltered slightly. They would never approve of this.

"So, young Chumvi," Scar said. "What do you think? Would you like to be my apprentice?"

Chumvi glanced up Pride Rock towards the lioness cave, where he'd left Tojo. The cub had since disappeared, but he still thought of his friends inside. He turned back to Scar, eyes concerned.

"Will I…" he started. "Will I see my friends much?"

"Being my assistant," Scar told him. "Means you will spend most of your time with me."

Chumvi gulped.

"I like my friends…" he whispered.

"But they don't understand you," Scar told him, voice coaxing. "They aren't as smart as you. They haven't seen the light like you have."

Chumvi nodded slowly, Scar's words beginning to sink into his heart. But he still wasn't sure.

"And besides," Scar continued, his voice silky and smooth. "That one called you a murderer."

At the mention of Tojo, Chumvi's heart grew as cold as ice.

"He said you killed Mheetu, when it was the hyenas," Scar's voice rang in Chumvi's ears. "How _dare_ he tell you that?"

Once again, Chumvi was standing there on the ledge of the ravine, running forward to grab Mheetu as he fell, as the hyenas leapt at him. Tojo had called him a murderer, but it was the hyenas. Tojo had no right to call him a murderer. Slowly, Scar's words started to penetrate his mind, take root in his soul. His anger towards Tojo fueled the flame of loyalty for his king. _Scar_ understood him.

"They don't understand me," Chumvi whispered, his anger twisting to hate inside his heart. He remembered the times when he'd tried to tell his friends that lions were the dominant species, and all the others were lesser and not equal with their intellect. He remembered Tojo's harsh words about Scar, saying that he had killed Mheetu. The young cub's eyes hardened. "They never understood me."

"You can show them you're better than they are," Scar said. "You can finally show them how strong you are."

"And I can show Tojo how wrong he was," Chumvi's eyes narrowed as the hate took hold. "And I can avenge the hyenas for what they did to Mheetu!"

"Yes," Scar agreed, voice a hiss. "Yes."

Chumvi's heart hardened, and he stood, eyes narrowed. He'd have to leave his friends behind. So what? He'd show them he was so much more. It was time to move on.

He nodded, eyes set, and looked up at Scar.

"I will be your apprentice," he said, voice strong.

A smile spread across Scar's long, angular face.

"Perfect."


	9. Abandoned

**Chapter 8- Abandoned**

I told Kula what had happened. I braced myself for a beating of words, for her blaming me for running Chumvi off, sending him into the uncertain darkness.

But to my surprise, she didn't blame me. She didn't yell at me. She took a breath, and nodded.

"I'm sorry for what Chumvi said to you," she told me, solemnly. "But I think we're all worn out and stressed tonight. Chumvi will come back. He just has to cool down for a while."

"I feel like I ran him off," I confessed. "I accused him…"

"Don't blame yourself, Tojo," she said. "It will be okay."

I sighed, too tired to argue. But I had a feeling that she couldn't be more wrong.

"Kula, come over here," her mother called. She glanced up and nodded, then turned back to me.

"He'll come back," she promised. "Don't worry. You can't chase someone off _that_ easily."

She gave me a small smile, and then turned to walk back to her mother. I turned slowly away as well. My own mother had returned to her usual spot. She lay on her stomach, her legs stretched before her, her back slightly turned from all the others. Her head rested on her paws, and, though she was turned from me, I could imagine her half-closed eyes as she dozed. I knew I should go to her, but I hung back. I didn't want what happened before to happen again.

I took a step forward, but movement pulled my eyes away. I glanced over to find Nala walking towards me. She looked tired, and her green eyes were empty.

"Nala?" I said. "Are you okay?"

It was a dumb question. She was nowhere near okay.

"Where is Chumvi?" she asked, ignoring my question. "I…I wanted to thank him for…you know." She didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew what she meant. But my heart sank at the mention of Chumvi's name.

"Not here," I told her, looking down. "We got into a fight. He ran off."

"Oh," Nala said softly. We stood for a minute in silence.

"How are you holding up?" I asked finally. She sighed.

"I feel responsible," she told me. "I feel like I could have prevented this."

"We all feel like that," I replied, softly.

"It doesn't make it any easier," she said.

"I know."

We stood for a while longer, when I heard Sarabi call Nala's name. She glanced briefly over her shoulder.

"I have to go," she said, turning to walk away.

"Yeah," I said. Then, as she turned, I thought of something.

"Nala?" I asked. She turned to look back at me.

"I…I just want to tell you…" I felt a bit awkward saying this. "I'm always here for you."

That got a tiny smile.

"Thanks," she whispered, then turned and walked through the lionesses who were settling down to sleep. I sighed and turned to my own mother. I had to do this.

I walked over to her, settled down by her side. She raised her head to glance at me, then lowered her chin back onto her paws. She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mom," I said softly. "I love you."

She didn't reply. Eventually, I rested my head on my own paws and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take me.

But not for long. I was asleep, but even in my dreams I felt something change. I was cold, and something felt…wrong.

Blinking sleep from my eyes, I raised my head and glanced to where my mother had been lying.

Only to find that she was gone.

I looked around wildly, searching through the darkness for her, trying to find her again.

"Mom?" I squeaked but there was no reply. I scrambled to my feet, and moved to the mouth of the cave. I wasn't sure why, but some instinct told me she wasn't here. And I needed to find her.

I didn't see her right away, but as I slowly came to the edge of the rocks, I could see a light shape moving against the dark grass far below. My heart leaped into my throat.

It was her.

I wasn't thinking. Instinctively, I ran down the rocks after her, following her.

What was she doing? Going hunting? All alone, in the middle of the night?

I made my best effort to keep track of her, but soon my trot turned into a run as I raced after her fast-disappearing shape.

With a start, I realized where she was heading. The far mountains grew closer, as Pride Rock became more and more distant. As I mounted a hill, the grass thinned and I saw her, walking slowly in the distance, heading straight towards the border.

Suddenly, she stopped and glanced around, as if she sensed someone following. Quickly, I dove behind a nearby rock for safety. She looked back. Her blue eyes swept over my hiding spot, and for a moment I thought for sure she had seen me. And for a moment, I wanted her to. But she turned back and kept walking. If she knew I was there, she didn't care. Heck, who was I kidding? If she cared at all, she wouldn't be doing this.

I knew what she was doing.

She was abandoning me.

She must have planned this. That's why she'd been so aloof and cold. That's why she'd said what she did to me today. Mheetu's death must have settled her decision. Like me, she knew Scar had been the root of the cub's death.

Unlike me, she thought this was the best thing she could do.

I remembered what she had said: " _There's nothing more that we – I – can do for this pride."_

And this is what she had meant. She was leaving because she was convinced there was nothing else to do.

My eyes filled with tears. She'd left me behind. She hadn't thought of me at all. She'd left in the middle of the night hoping that I'd never know where she'd gone.

Tears ran down my cheeks. My whole world was caving in. My own mother was leaving me. When I needed her most, she could only think of herself.

"Why, mom?" I whispered, as she disappeared into the night. "Why?"

I tried to think, but my mind felt all blurry. Tears flowed down my cheeks, and, helplessly, I curled into a ball and cried.

* * *

Eventually, I managed to pull myself together. I knew how much danger I was in, alone out here. I had to go home, before the hyenas caught me.

The walk back to the Pride Rock passed in a blur. Each step felt physically painful, because it took me that much farther from my mother, from my only source of comfort.

I paused at the base of Pride Rock, and looked over my shoulder as if expecting to see her coming back, changing her mind and coming home. But I knew that would never be. My mom wasn't coming back.

Exhausted, I lowered my head, another tear sliding down my cheek, and climbed the rocky path back up to our cave. I paused inside the entrance. I was so confused. I needed someone, but no one was here to give me any support. My heart ached like it would shatter into a million pieces. Tears streamed from my eyes, and I didn't know what to do.

A shape moved in the dark, and for a second, I thought it was my mother. But as it neared, I realized it was Sarabi. I don't know if she knew about my mother's plan. I don't know if she saw me follow her. All I know is that someone had finally come to comfort me. And because of that, Sarabi always held a special place in my heart.

"Tojo," her voice was gentle, and she crossed over to me from amongst the other lionesses. Her eyes were kind and worried, but also filled with understanding and the mothering gaze that I had longed to see for so long.

She sacrificed a night's sleep for me. She could have ignored me and fallen back asleep, with the other lionesses, left me to myself. But she showed once again that she was the wisest of all queens. A cub needed her, and she was willing to give that support, no matter what the cost.

As soon as she crossed over to me, I fell against her, buried my face in her front leg. She rested a paw on my back, and then slowly sank to the ground, pulling me close. I cried into her soft fur, tears flowing unendingly. But she never complained. She just held me, let me cry, and whispered soft words to me.

My life had fallen apart. But this former queen held me and comforted me. I can never thank her enough for what she did for me that night.

I cried until I had no tears left. Sarabi held me all that time, until my tears began to dry. My mind became fuzzy with exhaustion and I began to succumb to sleep. But even as I drifted off, Sarabi gently washed my still-dusty fur.

As sleep closed in, I knew that even though my birth mother was gone, I could survive without her. In fact, I'd be better.

Because I had found a new mother. And she actually loved me. That was one thing my biological mother could never say.


	10. The Death of Childhood

**Chapter 9-The Death of Childhood**

Just as I expected, my mom never came back. Instead, Sarabi took me in, like her own son. She treated me better than my mother ever had, even before Scar. And I would never forget what Sarabi had done for me that night my mom left. Nor could I ever thank her enough. My mom's leaving left a hole in my heart that had threatened to tear me apart, but Sarabi had put everything aside to comfort me, and probably kept me from destroying myself. That was a true queen.

It was also not the only thing that changed. The drought wore on, grinding the land. Hyenas prowled night and day, and we cubs quickly had to learn to avoid them. All this time we grew stronger and older, as we struggled to adapt to this new life.

But as our bodies changed, so did our attitudes. I grew closer to Nala. Everything I did was for her, and my heart leaped whenever she smiled at me.

We saw Chumvi less and less, and more and more we realized that the excuses he gave us for why he couldn't come play were brittle. Then Kula caught him with Scar. The news shocked us, shaking us to the core.

Chumvi was now Scar's. We had lost a friend. I couldn't talk to him anymore, not like I used to. He hated me and everything I said. Even when I tried to show him how my mane had started to grow in, he snapped at me and stalked off. Things between us would never be the same. I knew it was my fault.

Malka never came back, and we struggled to understand that we'd never see him again. We may never see any other lions outside our pride again. I learned later that Scar had cut communications with all outside prides. He had isolated the Pridelands.

All the time we cubs grew, changed. It thrilled me that I was finally becoming an adult, but it also scared me. Scar had secured Chumvi as his. But I knew he wouldn't let me slip through his paws. I knew that sooner or later he'd either turn me, or kill me before I reached adulthood.

* * *

One night, as the sun was setting, I sat outside the lioness cave, watching the golden ball dip below the horizon. The few strands of my mane that had grown in whipped in the gentle breeze.

Behind me, I heard paw steps, and turned to see Nala. She was growing up, too, and becoming so lovely. I now understood those feelings which I had grappled with as a cub: I was falling in love with her.

She sat beside me, and gazed out at the sunset, too.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed. I nodded.

"The end of another day," I breathed. "One day closer to a brighter future?"

She nodded.

After a moment, she said, "You know you're in danger."

"Yes," I agreed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted. "I think, right now, I'm too young to do anything."

"We can't be like this forever," she said. "We have to move on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think it's time to leave childhood behind us," she answered. "We need to be strong for our pride."

I looked at her, but I knew she was right. Slowly I began to nod.

We gathered Kula and Tama. Not Chumvi, who was who knows where with Scar. We four sat together, and that night, we made a pact. We had to leave our childhood behind. That night, childhood died. We moved on to a new part of our lives. A time we all knew would not be easy.

But at least we had each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** I realized that my chapter headings were off, because I apparently can't count to ten. This has been mended.


	11. Tojo's Choice

**Part 2- Teenage**

 **Chapter 1- Tojo's Choice**

"Are you ready?"

"Am I ever ready for anything Scar has to say?" I answered, looking down at Nala. Her bright green eyes glittered up at me as we walked together down Pride Rock. Her smile made my heart flutter, made me feel both as light as a feather and as clumsy as a newborn gazelle. I smiled down at her, forgetting the circumstances of our morning excursion from the lionesses' cave.

Many months had passed since Mheetu's death. The little cub's tragic fate had taken a toll on us all, but we had moved on. We couldn't risk dwelling in the past. It was too dangerous.

We had grown since then. The girls became more and more beautiful every day, their compact cub bodies lengthening, their childish features becoming graceful. To me, Nala had become especially stunning, and I began to spend more of my time with her. It seemed that all I wanted to do was just be near her. She never refused.

That's not to say we boys didn't change. My muscles had filled out, and I had been beyond excited when the fur around my neck and head began to lengthen. Now, months later, my mane was growing in. Right now it was patchy, covering only the top of head, the back of my neck, and a patch on my chest. But it was a mane nonetheless, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I got my full one. My voice had dropped too, from a high cub's tone to a rich tenor sound. Like the girls, I had also matured.

Chumvi, too, had changed over the months, but it seemed in more ways than I had. He grew physically, like me, and now sported a dark, patchy mane. His muscles had become thick and rippling, and his voice now sounded deep and throaty.

But his personality had changed, too. Over the months since Mheetu's death and our fight, he had grown further and further from us. His fun, childhood ways had gone, replaced with a serious outlook on life that was almost frightening. Whenever he saw me, his brown eyes would turn cold and bitter. I made it a point not to speak to him any longer. I slowly came to the realization that I may never be able to restore a friendship with my childhood playmate. I also began to wonder if I really wanted to.

Chumvi had left us entirely. He moved out of the lionesses' cave a month or so after Mheetu's death. I didn't know where he stayed now, or what he did, but I knew it had something to do with Scar. I had no idea what had gone down between the king and my once-friend that night after our fight, but I knew that his new ways were the king's fault.

I had no idea the extent of it, though.

"I'm happy you decided to come with me," I said to Nala. She gave me a teasing look and rolled her eyes.

"It's a mandatory meeting, Tojo," she retorted. "It's not like I have a choice."

"I know," I replied, smiling down at her. "I mean I'm glad you came with _me_."

She blinked, then shook her head, gave an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited," she told me. I opened my mouth to give some reply which I knew would be incredibly witty and charming, but I never got the chance. We had joined the others now, all gathered at the base of Pride Rock – the same place where Scar had told us of Simba and Mufasa's death. I pressed the memories from my mind. Those days were gone forever.

Nala and I took our places amongst the others. Sarabi stood beside me, as Sarafina stood beside her daughter and greeted her with a head-rub. I did the same to my surrogate mother. The old queen had been the only support in my life since my real mother had abandoned me.

From where I stood, I could see Tama and Kula standing amongst the other lionesses. I caught Tama's eye and smiled at her. The scruffy-headed lioness returned the expression. Chumvi was conspicuously absent from the assembly. I wasn't altogether surprised.

Even though no one wanted to be there, an easy chatter began to fill the air. The day was warm, but not hot. The recent drought had finally let up a little—we'd had rain a few times in the last few months, most recently the day before. The wind felt a little cooler, and spirits felt marginally higher.

The chatter quickly faded, though, as two forms descended the path from the king's cave, making their leisurely way down the rocky slope towards the base of Pride Rock. Scar and Zira walked together down to us. They looked strangely happy today.

But a third form behind the royal couple distracted me from their odd light-heartedness. My eyes narrowed as I saw Chumvi, his thick muscles rippling with each step he took, as he followed the king and queen close behind. So this was where he had been. What did he do for Scar and Zira?

Nala, too, intently observed the dark male, watching his every step. But Chumvi never glanced at any of us, never acknowledged our presence. Scar and Zira mounted a high rock so they could loom above us. Chumvi stood on the ground beside them, staring pointedly off into the distance. His brown eyes shone dully with cold aloofness. He looked like a completely different lion.

Scar wasted no time in addressing us. He stood regally on the rock beside his queen, his sharp green eyes staring down at us. His angular features were drawn up in a smile. He addressed us in a completely different tone than our last mandatory meeting, when he had told us that a few select hyenas would now accompany every hunting party.

"Good morning," he said to us, his voice strangely cheerful. It felt wrong. "I have gathered you all here today mainly to announce some good news." He looked over to Zira, and the two shared a smile. This felt weird. I exchanged a look with Nala, and her eyes said she felt the same.

"Zira is pregnant. We are expecting a cub."

He gazed proudly out at us, as if he had just told us the best news we would ever hear in our lives. Hushed conversation rippled through the pride. I could hardly believe it. They were going to have a baby?

"But," Scar's voice called the pride back, and this time his typical serious harshness returned. "That is not all I want to say. Though I am afraid this news it not as exciting."

I frowned. Scar's green eyes skimmed over the circle of lionesses (plus me) who were spread out before him, before eventually settling on one certain member.

"Sarabi," he barked, calling her out. I saw the lioness beside me immediately grow rigid. She raised her head high, ever the queen.

"Scar," she responded simply. But that one word held an incredible amount of dignity. I saw Scar's eyes harden. I knew he hated that he could never seem to rile her.

"Sarabi, your hunting parties are failing," Scar continued harshly. "I thought sending the hyenas with you would make you more productive. But you've still failed to bring back a sufficient supply of food."

"That is because the hyenas steal whatever we bring down," Sarabi countered, coolly. "Besides the fact that the herds are thinning because of this drought. If you want—"

" _Silence!"_ Scar snarled. "The point is you are not bringing in enough food! I have been forced to take steps to remedy this situation."

"A situation which is not our fault," Sarabi's voice was as even as ever. She was entirely unbothered by the king's anger. Scar snarled again at her.

"Sarabi, you are hereby relieved of your position as lead huntress. Your lack of efficiency has forced me to make this choice. I am officially presenting you with your new lead hunter: my apprentice, Chumvi."

" _Apprentice?_ " I whispered, hoarsely. Nala's eyes widened. We all knew that Chumvi's alliances had shifted since Mheetu's death, and we knew he'd moved out of the lionesses' cave, but I never imagined that Scar had made him an _apprentice_!

"From now on, you will listen to whatever Chumvi has to tell you during a hunt. He will lead you on hunts whenever and wherever he wishes, and after a hunt he will report to me on your performance and obedience. This will ensure that you work to your full potential. Chumvi, would you like to speak?"

Chumvi stepped forward, and I could see the large muscles stretching under his fur as he moved. Scar must have trained him hard. His cold, brown eyes passed over all of us, like Scar's had. But he made a point to not look at me. My ears twitched back slightly.

"I will be selecting the best of you to be a part of the hunting parties," he told us. His deep voice resonated in the air, and his face was as hard and emotionless as ever. "All of you will at some point be a part of a party until I decide who is the best, and the most efficient. The hyenas will still join us, as strength in numbers is best. You will be disciplined. King Scar will be noted if any of you step out of line, and you will be punished."

"Thank you, Chumvi," Scar said to the dark male. Chumvi dipped his head in respect and stepped back.

"That is all for now. Chumvi, feel free to begin planning your parties." Scar and Zira turned from us, and together made their way back up the Pride Rock, back to their cave. Chumvi remained, watching the lionesses around him coolly.

I turned my head to Sarabi.

"I am really sorry," I said to her. But she looked untroubled.

"It is no concern to me whether I am lead huntress or not," she replied calmly. "Maybe it is time for a new leader."

"You're the best we have," I argued. "Scar was stupid to do that."

Sarabi gave me a crooked grin.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Tojo," she told me. Sarafina came forward to speak with her best friend, Nala at her side. But I turned from the small huddle of lionesses, other things on my mind.

I took a breath and walked purposefully over to where Chumvi still stood. However, to my surprise, I found I wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to Scar's apprentice. Tama had beaten me to him, and I stood back and watched them for a moment. They talked quietly together, and I couldn't hear what they were saying. But the dark look that Chumvi had adopted as of late eased as he spoke to the scruffy-headed female. And she didn't look angry with him, either. In fact...she was _smiling_ at him.

I blinked, trying to understand what this meant. Before I could, though, Tama turned and walked away, joining the rest of the lionesses. I shook my head, trying to push what I'd seen aside. I wanted to speak with Chumvi now, and this might be my only chance.

Seizing the moment, I approached him, trying to catch his eye. He didn't look at me, though. I could tell he was trying to ignore me. I would have to speak first.

"Chumvi," I said. He blinked slowly, then turned his head to me as if only just noticing my presence.

"Tojo," he replied coldly.

"Apprentice?" I immediately demanded. "Since when did you become an apprentice to anyone?"

"You don't know me anymore, Tojo," he told me tiredly, as if I wasn't worth his time. "Cubhood is behind us now. I've changed."

"That's clear," I replied sharply. His aloofness was getting on my nerves. "But into what, I don't know."

"I realized my true potential," he said. "I also left the past behind and embraced this new future."

"A future of what?" I demanded. I hated how he spoke to me—like I was nothing more than a bug he wanted to get rid of. "A future of Scar telling you what to do?"

"Scar represents a new order," Chumvi answered. His words sounded almost rhythmic, pre-learned, as if he had been trained to say this. "A lion-dominated order where we, the only worthy creatures, will rule with an iron paw over all creatures, disposing of the weaker and lesser species as we move to make the world pure for us."

His words shocked me. I knew he'd always believed that lions were the dominant species, but this….this made me sick.

"You aren't saying you actually _believe_ that?" I asked, horrified.

"And what do _you_ believe?" he demanded, truly looking at me for the first time. His brown eyes flashed challengingly. He squared his shoulders, pulling himself up to his full height. He had a few inches on me, I realized. "You still believe in that Great Circle of Life fantasy trash they rammed down our throats as cubs? You still believe that a bunch of dead kings watch us from the stars every night?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came to mind. I had lost faith in the "Circle of Life" story a long time ago, when Scar first came to power. I wasn't sure if I believed in the Great King of the Past, either.

"This is the future, Tojo," he told me, staring off once more into the distance, as if he could see the future he spoke of. "With Scar as king and I as his apprentice."

"Well," I snapped. "I hope you enjoy that, Chumvi."

Ears back, I turned to walk away.

"I hope you stick around long enough to see it," he spat after me. I stopped mid-stride and looked back at him. My forehead was creased in a mix between confusion and anger.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, incredulously. Chumvi snorted.

"Really, Tojo?" he asked. "Are you _that_ blind?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Do you _really_ think Scar's going to let you stick around in this pride?" Chumvi spoke as though I was a rather dull child. My ears flattened against my head as I listened to him. "Honestly, Tojo. An adolescent like you? Who's obviously against him? Your time's running out. He's not going to let you stick around forever. Scar will get rid of any competition. In any way he can."

I didn't like the smirk he gave me, and I involuntarily swallowed as realization dawned. Without waiting for me to respond, he turned to walk away. But then he paused and glanced back.

"Scar's the future," he told me. "And there's no room for dissenters. Especially not ones like you."

Chumvi gave me that smirk once again, then stalked off. I watched him go, my forehead creased in concern. I thought about his words. Chumvi, I hated to admit, was right. Scar wasn't going to let me just stick around like this. My very presence in this pride was a threat to his kingdom. Who knew what miracle had saved me from dying as a cub. And now that I was older, my free pass had definitely expired. Scar was bound to get rid of me somehow. And knowing him, it wouldn't just involve running me out of the pride. He'd play it like Mheetu—he'd kill me.

I looked up towards the king's cave, and a shiver ran down my spine. Chumvi was right. My time was running out.

* * *

That night, I sat alone near the side of the cave. Once upon a time, my mother and I had slept together here. She'd left months ago, but I still liked to be near the place where she and I had spent so much time together. It was strange—I didn't feel angry at her. I didn't blame her for what she had done. But once in a while, I wondered if she regretted her decision, wherever she was. Just like I regretted what I had done to Chumvi.

His words rolled around inside my head. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I wasn't safe here. Chumvi was, because of his total loyalty to Scar. But I couldn't hide my dislike for our sorry king. My place in the Pridelands was uncertain at best.

"Tojo?" a voice over my shoulder made me turn my head. Nala strode up behind me. Her blue-green eyes looked worried. I tried to smile, but failed. Instead, I sighed and looked down at my paws.

She sat next to me, and feeling her so close made my skin tingle. But I had learned over the last few months that Nala wasn't ready for any type of relationship. She wanted only to be my friend, and as her friend I respected that. Or, at least, I tried.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You've been quiet since this morning."

I lifted my head and looked out the mouth of the cave. The stars glittered against the inky blackness of the night sky. Mufasa had once told us that the Great Kings of the Past watched us from those stars. Recently, I'd found myself seriously doubting that. If there were any "Great Kings" up there watching over us, they were doing a pretty lousy job.

When I didn't respond, Nala tried again.

"What's going on with you?" she asked. I didn't look at her, continued to stare out at the night. Clouds floated in front of the stars, and I couldn't see them clearly anymore.

"I talked to Chumvi today," I told her after a long silence.

"Oh," was her simple reply.

"He said that Scar is the future of the Pridelands now. He's all there is."

"Tojo," Nala told me. "You can't believe that. There's still hope. There's always hope."

I finally turned my head and looked at her. Her clear blue-green eyes twinkled. Nala—always the optimist.

I had to look away.

"I didn't say there wasn't," I argued. "But….he said something else."

"What?"

"Nala, I might have to join Scar."

"What?!" she gasped. I looked over at her. Her eyes stopped sparkling, and her face grew confused. I forced myself to remain calm. "What are you talking about? You don't like Scar!"

"I know I don't!" I stood and turned to face her. "But things are changing, Nala! I…my time is running out."

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Scar isn't going to let competition just hang around in the pride. I'm young, and male—he can't chance it. He'll get rid of me like—" I cut myself short before I mentioned Mheetu. I had never told Nala my theory of the truth behind Mheetu's death. I wasn't planning to tell her. She didn't need that.

"Well, he's going to get rid of me somehow or another," I finished.

"You don't know that for certain," Nala tried to reason. "Young males have always been allowed to grow up in the Pridelands until they can live on their own. There's no reason Scar would change that."

"There's a lot of reasons," I answered. "Scar's not like Mufasa. You know that."

"I know," her voice cracked as if she was desperately trying to hang on to her hope. "But still…."

"I can't take the risk," I told her. "I want to stay here, in this pride. To do that, I'll have to pledge allegiance to Scar. I'll never truly support him, but if I can make him think that I'm loyal, I might be able to keep my place here."

"But what if he finds out what you're doing?" Nala pressed. She seemed truly worried for me. But was it friend worry, or something more? "You'll be killed."

"I know," I answered. "It's a risk. But someday I want to see the fall of his kingdom. I want to be a part of it. I'm willing to do whatever I can to make sure that happens."

Nala let out a long sigh. She'd run out of arguments. I looked down at her, but she stared at her paws.

"What are you going to do?" she finally asked, defeated. I stayed silent for a moment. Honestly, I hadn't really thought about it. So far, I'd struggled just convincing myself to do anything at all.

"I…I don't know," I confessed. "I guess I'll just offer my services to him. He can take it or leave it."

"And if he refuses you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm just taking this a step at a time," I told her. Honestly, I didn't want to think about what would happen if he said no.

A moment of silence passed between us. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I watched her, but she looked away. She looked out the mouth of the cave at the sky, as I had done. A few stars shone above the clouds. I could see them in her eyes.

"Nala?" I asked, my voice a soft whisper. She turned her face back towards me, and now I could see her eyes glittering with tears.

"I don't want to lose another friend," her voice sounded strained, cracking with emotion. My expression softened.

"Hey, Nala, don't think like that," I told her. "I'm not gonna die."

Our eyes met, and I smiled gently. I felt my heart flutter slightly, and I reached forward to nuzzle her, to rub against her. For a moment, I thought she wouldn't resist.

My nose almost touched her cheek, when she seemed to realize what she was doing. She blinked and stood, took a step back. I stood too, confused.

"Nala, I – " I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"Good luck, Tojo," she said quickly, flatly. The emotions I'd seen moments before had vanished from her eyes. She was as straightforward as always, and turned from me. I opened my mouth to speak, to say something, to call her back and find the magic I'd felt again. But my words got stuck in my throat, and I couldn't speak.

She was several steps from me when I finally found my voice.

"N-Nala," I managed. She glanced over her shoulder at me. I took a small step forward.

"Thank you," I said. She half-smiled, then turned away again, leaving me alone.

I was afraid of Scar, but I was also afraid of this love I felt towards Nala. She had quickly become everything to me, but she had made it quite clear that she wanted to go no further than our friendship.

I wondered why. Was she still, for some reason, holding out for Simba? He was dead, never coming back. How could I make her forget the past and her prince, and love me instead?

I could see her lying amongst the lionesses, beside Kula and Tama. She didn't look at me, and eventually I turned back to the mouth of the cave, back to the stars. They were hidden by clouds again. I wondered briefly if Simba was up there, with Mufasa. After a moment, I shook my head and stood. I circled three times around my little sleeping area and lay down, closed my eyes, and turned my back on the hidden stars.

* * *

The next day found me standing before Scar's cave. As I stood there, my heart hammering in my chest, I began to wonder just what the _heck_ I was doing. I could just leave now, run away as fast as I could. I knew no one would blame me. If I went in there, did what I had told Nala I would do, I would be gambling with my life. Scar had every right to kill me.

But if I left now, I had a decent chance of escaping alright. If I went quickly and quietly, I'd even get past the hyenas. I could leave this place, leave Pride Rock in my dust, and find a better life. One where I wasn't constantly in danger of being killed by hyenas, and wasn't under the ever-watchful eyes of a terrible king.

I took a step back, away from the darkness that seemed to leak out of Scar's cave, that gaping mouth where I had run into as a child to try and save Nala's little brother. I didn't have to go in there again, and possibly forfeit my own life this time. I could leave now, and never come back.

And, for a moment, I almost decided to do it. I turned my head, looked down the slope of Pride Rock, feeling the blood pump in my temples. I'd run and make it. I'd be free…I'd be on my own….

But as my eyes brushed over the ground below me, they rested briefly on a small, flat rock. It wouldn't have had much meaning, but a flash of memory overtook me. Sarafina had laid Mheetu's broken, silent body on that very rock so long ago. As I stared at it, I could see it all over again: a devastated mother, five heartbroken cubs, before a mournful pride. As I stood there, watching the ghosts of the past playing before my eyes, I could almost see Scar emerging from his cave to watch the ceremony far below him, to see what he had accomplished. I involuntarily recoiled. Remembering what I had felt that day, how horrified I had been when I had pieced my theory of Mheetu's death together. I knew it was nothing but speculation, but I had every reason to believe that I was right.

And as I thought of that day, my ears flattened against my head. I knew now that I had to do this, had to confront Scar. If I didn't, I'd end up like Mheetu. Dead. Dead, my blood on Scar's claws, or whoever he sent after me to do his dirty work. And even if I left, I'd place my friends in danger. Kula, Tama, Sarabi, Sarafina. Nala. They'd all still be under his claws, and I'd be powerless to help them anymore. I could never live with myself if I let that happen.

"Tojo."

The sudden voice startled me out of my thoughts and I spun around, expecting to find Scar standing behind me, ready to finish me off.

Instead my eyes rested on the thickly muscled form of Chumvi.

"Chumvi," I gasped, trying to slow my breathing so he wouldn't know he'd scared me. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me, but I straightened my shoulders and met his gaze without flinching. I wouldn't let him intimidate me. After all, if Scar accepted my offer, I'd be working beside him. Maybe that would give me a chance to repair our friendship. Though I doubted it.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. My ears pressed back against my head.

"I wish to seek an audience with King Scar," I countered.

"Why?" he snapped. My temper flared at his tone. I scowled back at him.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, testily. "It's for Scar's ears. Not _yours._ "

Chumvi gritted his teeth together—I could see the muscles straining in his jaw. He straightened, raising his head to accentuate the few inches of height he had on me. His expression became haughty.

" _King_ Scar is not here at the present time," he said authoritatively. I noticed how he emphasized the "king", as I had not used it. "As his apprentice, I am authorized to hear your concerns and report them to him."

My tail twitched and I glowered at the dark lion. It was hard to see that we had ever been friends.

"Oh, what?" I snapped back. "Are you all high and mighty now that you're Scar's slave boy?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Tojo," Chumvi snarled in response. "I'm important now. You back talk me, and you're likely to get yourself beaten by Scar."

"I'm not afraid of _King_ Scar," I shot back, purposefully using and emphasizing the "king" this time. "And I'm not afraid of him."

"Oh really," he chuckled darkly. "We'll see about that."

"I want to speak to Scar," I repeated, trying to reign in my anger.

"Well, you'll have to wait. Or you can tell _me_ your problem."

"Why would I tell you _anything_?" I snarled, feeling my blood begin to boil. Our attitudes really had changed in the few months since cubhood.

"If you've got nothing to say, leave!" he was really mad now, but I was right there with him.

"I'm not leaving 'til I speak with Scar!" I bellowed back, standing my ground. Neither of us had any intention of backing down, and I saw his claws unsheathe.

"Then I'll _make_ you leave," he spat, crouching. "And if Scar comes and sees us fighting, he'll banish you for sure. You've overstayed your welcome, Tojo."

I snarled, baring my teeth, but refusing to fight him. I knew he was right – Scar would roast me alive if he found me fighting his…apprentice, or whatever title Chumvi claimed now. I couldn't risk being caught in a fight. For Nala, I couldn't risk it.

"Last chance, Tojo," Chumvi shoved his face up close to mine, his nose wrinkled in hatred and anger. "Get lost."

I said nothing. I laid my ears back against my head and leaned away from him. I could see his muscles tensing, and I waited for the inevitable first attack.

"Chumvi."

A voice separated us before Chumvi took the first swing. I never thought I'd actually be _happy_ to see Scar. He appeared from behind the darker lion, his face as emotionless as ever, though I did detect a hint of curiosity towards why two young males were about to come to blows in front of his cave.

His effect on Chumvi was instantaneous. The other teen spun around, pulled himself to his full height and sheathed his claws. He went from warrior to diplomat in seconds. It made me sick.

Scar eased his way up the rocky path that ran along the side of Pride Rock. His long body slid along like a snake, a snake that I wanted to stomp flat. But I, too, found myself squaring my shoulders and settling my own fur. I wanted to try and hide any hint of an altercation. My future may very well depend on it.

The lithe royal reached us, his green eyes flicking between myself and Chumvi. He frowned at his apprentice.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. Chumvi opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"I wish to talk to you," I said quickly, not trusting Chumvi to honestly explain the circumstances. Scar gazed at me coolly.

"Then talk," he snapped, impatiently. I glanced to Chumvi.

"I wish to talk to you _alone,_ " I restated, shooting a pointed look at my once-friend.

Scar grunted, and without another word turned to walk into his cave. I hesitated, uncertain if that was an invitation or not. He paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Quickly, I don't have all day," he snapped, impatience in his voice. "Chumvi, stay here until I call you."

"Yes, Sire," the dark male replied. I swallowed and took a step forward as Scar disappeared into his cave. But Chumvi stepped suddenly in front of me, blocking my path. My ears fell back.

"I'm watching you like a hawk," he snarled at me. I returned his glare.

"Why?" I mocked, testily. "Can't you watch me like a lion?"

I didn't wait for his response, stepped around him and continued after Scar. But I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head as I left his presence.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness inside the cave, helped by a steady stream of sunlight filtering in from outside. It illuminated the cave to where I could see.

I glanced around, getting my first real glance at Scar's den. After all, the last time I had been here, I had been running for my life.

To my surprise, nothing much had changed from when we used to sleep here under Mufasa's reign. It felt darker now, yes, and discarded bones lay scattered across the floor from past meals. But other than that it felt…almost normal. I had expected some sort of a hellhole, some vile residence that Scar wallowed in. But, besides the bones, it looked like the same cave I had left so long ago.

My eyes wandered to the upper half of the far back wall, and I saw some beams of sunlight drifting in through a small hole in the rocks. I forced back a shudder. We'd escaped through that hole what seemed like a lifetime ago. That's where I saved Nala and Mheetu, however briefly, from the hyenas.

"Scar!" a bark echoed from the mouth of the cave. Both Scar and I turned as three hyenas appeared from outside. I looked away as I recalled being trapped in this cave by their kind. Though not these three. I knew these three were Scar's closest hyena friends – Shenzi, Banzai, and the mute one named Ed. Banzai had called the king's name.

"What now?" Scar's voice sounded annoyed and strained as the three came up to him.

"When will the hunting parties start? We're hungry!"

My attention waned as Scar began to argue with the hyenas. My gaze wandered back to the cave. Now that I really looked at it, it did seem smaller than when I was younger.

Movement caught my eye, drawing my gaze to an old ribcage near the far wall – probably from a wildebeest. I inched closer to it, straining to see in the shadier section of the cave. I knew there was something among those bones, but what?

Eventually, my eyes adjusted to the shadows. With a shock, I could now make out a familiar face trapped amongst the bleached, white bones.

"Zazu?" I asked in a shocked whisper. The dejected-looking hornbill, huddling in the back of his rib-bone cage, looked up. His eyes widened as soon as he saw me, and he hopped forward to peer through the "bars" of his jail.

"Tojo!" he gasped. "You're still alive!"

I looked concerned.

"Of course," I replied. "What are you doing in here?"

Zazu sighed.

"Scar refuses my advice," he told me. "And to keep me from trying to find help, he keeps me here."

My eyes widened in horror.

"That's terrible!" I gasped. "Does he feed you?"

"Does he feed _you_?"

I stiffened.

"Scar doesn't decide—" I was going to say "when we eat", but as I thought about it, I realized he did. If Scar wanted the hyenas to have our food, he'd take it from us. If _he_ wanted our food, he took it from us. Only when he wanted us to eat would we eat. I sighed, defeated.

"Sometimes," I changed my answer.

"Same here."

"Tojo," Scar's voice snapped. I spun around quickly, ready for the royal to punish me for speaking to the one-time majordomo. But he had his back to me, seemingly oblivious to my conversation. The hyenas were gone, either kicked out or satisfied with what Scar had said to them.

I glanced briefly back at Zazu. The hornbill stood, wringing his wings in nervousness. I swallowed and took a step forward. I could feel my legs shaking.

"Your Majesty," I said, respectfully, dipping my head a little. He turned slowly around to gaze at me, his green eyes flashing with annoyed impatience. Though I did notice some hint of curiosity there. He strode towards me, his ever-unsheathed claws clicking on the hard rocky floor.

"You wanted to talk to me," he told me, voice hard. "Do it now. I don't have all day."

I shifted, awkward and nervous. I knew it was too late for me to back out now. I'd need to be fully committed if I wanted this to work.

"King Scar, I…." my voice cracked and I cleared my throat, tried again. But I felt myself losing my nerve. The way he stared at me, the way that I knew my life was on the line, that I was gambling with my future….it was almost too much for me to handle. I could feel my resolve crumbling as I withered under his glowing green gaze.

Scar was growing impatient.

"If you have nothing to say," he snapped. "Then leave."

I swallowed hard, looked desperately over my shoulder at Zazu in his rib cage. The hornbill looked just as scared as I felt, as he stared out at me from behind his prison bars. He represented my last link to the way things used to be. And here he was, shut away in a cage, deprived of food, all his friends and family gone. If I left, if I backed down now, I'd be letting him down. I'd be letting the pride down. I'd be letting Nala down.

I knew I couldn't let that happen. I took a deep breath and turned to look back at Scar, pulling my last shreds of courage back together.

"King Scar," I said, trying to sound as mature as I could. I wasn't a cub anymore. I had a lot of friends holding me accountable, whether they realized it or not. I couldn't let this opportunity go. "I…I have realized something lately."

I licked my lips, preparing the speech I'd rehearsed over and over in my head during the night and that morning.

"I – I realized that the lionesses in the pride who rebel against you are fools," I said. The words tasted sour in my mouth, but I forced myself to say them as emotionlessly as possible.

"Yes?" Scar sounded deeply interested, his tone changing drastically from the annoyance seconds before.

"Yes," I replied. "And I realized that I have been a part of this, so I am also a fool."

"Yes?" he repeated.

I swallowed.

"Yes. And I…I realize there is nothing to rebel against. You are our king. And you are—are one of the greatest kings."

I bit my lip after saying it. It made me want to retch, but I remained passive.

"Really?" Scar pressed.

"And I realize I'm growing older," I continued. "And my welcome here may be running out."

 _This is it,_ I thought nervously. _Don't screw this up._

"B-but, I beg of you, Your Majesty, to consider my offer: I wish to join you, and I offer my services up for whatever you want me to do. I…I am your loyal subject."

Scar's green eyes glittered.

"Really?" he said, a smile playing at the corners of his angular mouth. Behind me, I heard Zazu gasp.

"Tojo!" the hornbill squawked. "What are you doing?"

Scar spun his head around to snarl at the trapped bird.

"Shut up, Zazu! No one asked you!" he snapped. He kicked a discarded bone with a paw, sending it ricocheting off the ribs of the hornbill's cage. Zazu quickly leaped back to avoid getting hit.

Scar turned back to me, his face now unreadable. I forced myself to straighten up, and not look intimidated.

"So, you want to work for me?" the king said, voice as smooth as a river rock. I swallowed and nodded.

"Y-yes," I managed.

"And you would do whatever I ask you?"

"You are the king."

"Of course I am!" he snapped, momentarily losing his composure. But he quickly recovered. "I've been watching you for a long time, Tojo. And though I admit your strength is very…promising, I am unsure of your loyalties. How I be sure you are not still a rebel at heart?"

"The rebels betrayed me," I immediately answered. Fortunately, I had prepared this answer. "My mother was a rebel, and she abandoned me. The rebels are fools. I can't trust them."

"So you look to me as a better alternative to the rebels?" he purred. But there were claws behind that smoothness. "How do I know you won't change heart the moment they offer you something better?"

"I will be totally loyal to you."

"That's your word, but how do I know I can trust it?" he demanded. "I know who in the pride rebels against me. I know you have friends amongst them. _Nala_ is amongst them, isn't she?"

The way he said her name made the fur on my back stand up, made my heart leap angrily in my chest. My ears pressed back against my head.

"Nala has nothing to do with this," I snapped.

"Of course not," he replied, patronizingly. "But I know you are interested in her."

"Nala and I are friends," I told him bluntly. "That's all."

"Of course."

He began circling me, and I grew uncomfortably aware that I was being studied.

"You feel betrayed by the rebels, so you turn to me," he said. I couldn't see his face, and his voice sounded the same as always. Smooth, unreadable.

"You are the king," I repeated. "The _true_ king. Why wouldn't I leave the fools who fight against you?"

Scar circled back to stand before me, looking into my face. I fought the urge to avert my eyes. The way he looked at me, I felt almost certain he could read my thoughts. But I still held his gaze, and after several moments, he finally spoke.

"Tojo," he said finally. "Your offer is most interesting. But I must say that it will take some time for me to make my decision."

My heart leaped in my chest, panic causing my throat to tighten.

"King Scar, I—" I tried to argue, but he cut me off.

"I will consider your offer, and I will tell you my decision when I feel I am ready. You may leave."

He turned his back on me, obviously waiting for me to get out. I opened my mouth to respond, but found no words. My throat felt tight, and I could barely breathe. What if he rejected me? What would happen then?

"King Scar I – " I tried again, but once more he made it very clear he had no more interest in what I had to say.

"You may _leave_ , Tojo," he growled, refusing to look at me again.

I lowered my head, feeling myself deflate, all of my courage finally melting away. I turned slowly and trailed out of the cave, feeling about the size of an ant.

I'd forgotten Chumvi still waited outside.

"Did he exile you, Tojo?" the dark lion growled menacingly at me. I growled back, but didn't say anything else, and he didn't pursue me. I made my way back down the side of Pride Rock, before pausing to look out across the savanna. A warm yellow light bathed the Pridelands, and I could see the grasses waving back and forth in a gentle wind. It was beautiful.

I sighed.

Would this be the last time I would look at my home?


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 2- Sibling Rivalry**

If I had to compliment Scar on anything, it would have to be his mastery of anticipation. Two days had passed since he forced me out of his cave, three if you counted the rest of that day, and still I'd heard nothing from him. The anxiety was driving me crazy. I began to pace the cave, lost in thoughts or worry about what Scar would decide. Nala and Sarabi told me over and over again that worrying wouldn't help anything. But it didn't matter. I couldn't help it. I was terrified.

Scar waited for as long as he possibly could. Either he had forgotten, he didn't care, or he genuinely wanted to drive me insane. Somehow, I expected that it was the latter.

Three days later, I would finally receive the news. Chumvi came every morning at the same time to take the lionesses hunting, part of the new routine that he'd set in place. Usually, hunting parties would last most of the morning, have a short break around High Sun, then have three more excursions in the afternoon that would drag on until well after the sun had gone down. The schedule was brutal, but there was nothing we could do, especially with the constant threat of Scar's punishments held over the heads of the huntresses. I did not go hunting. As a male, I was not expected to do so, even under Scar. It made me feel a little guilty.

Chumvi came that morning into our cave, bright and early as usual.

"Get up!" he roared. We all lifted out heads, blinking sleep from our eyes. "Get outside! All of you! I want to see who's going out today."

Groaning, the lionesses all lurched to their feet and filed out into the still-dark morning. I felt the familiar pang of guilt seeing them this way. I was planning to start hunting with them soon. Sarabi had been teaching me – we needed all the help we could get.

Chumvi watched as the lionesses filed out of the cave. But instead of following after them he turned to look down at me. Just like usual these days, his brown eyes were cold and emotionless. I looked away, hoping he'd leave me alone.

He didn't leave, though. In fact, he came closer. I looked back at him, but did not rise. He towered over me. I didn't care.

"What do you want?" I finally demanded, sitting up slowly.

"Scar wants to speak to you," he told me, his voice cold and flat, as if he had never met me before and didn't care who I was. My heart burned, but the burn turned to anger.

"Does he?" I replied, trying to sound nonchalant. But my heart had suddenly begun to hammer in my chest, loud enough I was afraid Chumvi would hear it. Today I'd finally find out if Scar would keep me— or finally get rid of me.

"Yeah," he grunted. "So get out before I chase you out. I want to hear how he offs you."

With these comforting words, he smirked and turned away, finally following the lionesses outside. I lurched to my paws and shook myself down, trying and failing to relieve the horrible, gnawing tension I felt deep in my belly. I followed the others outside. The sun was only just rising. The lionesses had formed a group down on the ground now, at the base of Pride Rock. I could see Chumvi lining them up, looking them over to decide who he wanted to run into the ground today. As I watched, a pair of hyenas called his attention away from the hunting parties. They stood just a little too far away to overhear their conversation. I didn't have much interest in it anyway.

I turned and looked up at Scar's cave above me. In the morning light, it looked like a black wound, gouged in the side of the majestic Pride Rock. It'd never seemed like that when Mufasa ruled us.

Trying to steady myself, I took a breath. I had to get this over with. I wanted to know— I _needed_ to know—what Scar had decided, even if it meant my death. My ears flattened against my skull, and I took a few shaky steps forward before the last shreds of courage I had managed to pull together carried me up along the rest of the path. At the entrance to the royal cave, I stopped and tried to prepare myself, though I didn't know exactly what I was preparing for. For death? For exile? Or for having a position I didn't really want at all?

I knew if I waited any longer, I'd lose my nerve, so I stepped forward into the darkened cave.

"Scar?" I called. My voice sounded shaky, even to me. I'd forgotten to call him "king", so I followed quickly up with, "Sire?"

"Tojo."

Scar seemed to appear out of nowhere, and I stopped in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat, but I forced myself to remain calm. Remembering my manners, I lowered my head respectfully.

"You wish to see me, Sire?" I asked. I could feel his green gaze burning into me.

"Chumvi is a reliable messenger," Scar mused. "Yes, I do. I have considered your offer."

I looked up slightly.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. He looked away from me, and I could no longer search his face for answers. I tried to find some giveaway in his voice, but no such luck. Scar was completely emotionless. I swallowed, the anticipation making my heart pound in my throat.

"And I have made a decision," he continued. He was purposefully dragging this out. And I purposefully forced myself to show no emotion, matching his similar demeanor. I would not give him the satisfaction of believing I feared him, even though I did.

"What is your decision, Sire?" I asked, showing my submission to him by hunching my shoulders and lowering both my head and my eyes.

For a time, he didn't speak, and I completely expected the next words out of his mouth to be "exile". So I was utterly stunned when he replied with something entirely different.

"I have decided to accept your offer," he told me. My head flew up, eyes wide. Had he really said what I thought he had said? Or was this all some sick joke?

"Y-Your Majesty?" I stuttered, voice tight. I barely let myself believe this was real. But he nodded, and turned from me.

"It is true," he said, his voice as even as ever. "I can use all the help I can get around here." He walked slowly towards the rear of his cave, and I followed closely behind. My eyes flicked anxiously around me, as I still didn't trust what he said. What if this was some cruel trick to lure me into a false sense of security so he could release his hyenas on me?

I briefly registered the presence of Zazu, still in his rib cage, watching us with wide, worried eyes. Scar looked evenly at the hornbill.

"I am missing something…useful," Scar confessed to me. "Something which my brother had. I speak, of course, of an advisor."

My eyes went to the caged bird, and Zazu's eyes widened even more. He looked somewhere between shocked and affronted. This wasn't lost on Scar, who crossed over to the bone prison and gazed down at the trapped bird.

"Zazu here is fine entertainment," he explained, his voice a purr. "But when it comes to advising….I disagree with his style."

The hornbill looked genuinely offended, but dared not say a word. Scar still did not look at me.

"And I do need some sort of advisor," the king continued. "Chumvi, though he shows a lot of potential, is very much like my brother—more brawn than brains. But you, Tojo," he finally turned to look at me. I shifted under his gaze, unable to decide what I should be feeling. "You show strikingly good common sense. I believe you would do well in such a position."

I struggled to find my voice.

"Y-you…want _me_ to be your advisor?" I stuttered, still hardly believing any of this.

"Yes, Tojo," he confirmed. "Unless you wish to refuse…?"

I immediately shook my head.

"No!" I replied, maybe a little too quickly. "I mean, no, Your Majesty. I would be most honored to—"

"Very well," Scar cut me off, as if tired of this conversation. "Report here first thing tomorrow morning. From now on, you will be my advisor. Oh, and starting tomorrow night, Tojo, you will be sleeping here, in this cave."

My heart fell suddenly. Sleeping here? But that meant I'd be away from Nala…

"But, Sire—" I started. Scar gave me no chance to argue.

"In _here_ , Tojo," he repeated firmly. "You may have more brain than brawn, but you are at an age when choices are made. And I'd prefer not having to deal with any….incidents. Is that clear?"

I nodded, crestfallen.

"Yes, Sire."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

He said nothing to me in return, and I turned to leave. For a moment, I paused and looked briefly over my shoulder. Scar had already turned away, but I caught Zazu's wide-eyed, disbelieving gaze. I looked away from it, then exited the cave, telling myself over and over that I _had_ made the right decision.

* * *

The sun outside Scar's cave almost blinded me, and I had to blink away the sun spots that swam in front of my vision. I walked over the edge of the path that ran down Pride Rock, and looked down at the rest of the pride whom I could see from where I stood. Chumvi had apparently ended his conversation with the hyenas, and had returned to choosing the lionesses he wanted for the hunting parties. I couldn't help smirking. I looked forward to telling him about my new position, rubbing it in his face. Maybe I'd even tell him that Scar saw him as more brawn then brain. He'd love that.

I jumped down the rocks towards the base of Pride Rock, and as I grew closer, I could better hear what was being said.

"Naanda, Rea, Dwabi, Asha, Sarafina, Nala," Chumvi roughly called off as he walked down the line of lionesses. His eyes scanned those left, before coming to rest on Tama. When he looked at her, I noticed with surprise, his expression softened minimally. I remembered the conversation I had witnessed between them the day of Scar's announcement. Were Chumvi and Tama….? It was too strange to think about.

"And Tama," he finished. He turned to gather the hyenas together, but one of the lionesses stepped forward to challenge him. My eyes widened.

Kula.

"You can't do that!" the dark lioness snapped. "Tama went hunting _yesterday!_ You can't force her to do it two days in a row!"

Chumvi went rigid at her voice, and turned slowly to face his sister. His brown eyes sparkled with anger. Her own stared straight into his face—she was not afraid of him.

"Tama is who I picked to join the party," Chumvi told her, his teeth clenched. His voice sounded dangerously calm. "She will go, and you have no say in it."

"You made her go yesterday!" Kula snarled. "You forced us to work all day, and now you're forcing her again? How dare you!"

"Back down, Kula!" Chumvi snapped, losing a hold on his temper. "You have no right to talk like that!"

"She's my friend! I can talk like this if I damn well please!" Kula yelled back.

"Kula, it's okay," Tama put in, gently. "I don't care. It's fine."

But her words were ignored.

"She'll collapse and it will be all your fault!" the darker lioness yelled at her brother.

"You're making me lose my temper!" Chumvi warned. " _I_ am the one with authority here!"

"That's all you care about! Your stupid authority! You're worthless, Chumvi! You have no authority! You have no right! Just like Scar, the worst king ever!"

"Never speak of Scar like that _again!"_ Chumvi roared. As he said the words, he raised a paw and back-handed his sister across the face with such power that she fell and rolled a few feet away from him. She did not rise.

I was outraged. Taking initiative, I leaped the rest of the way down the rocks and landed between the fallen Kula and the advancing Chumvi.

"That's enough!" I said, so firmly that I heard my voice echo off the rocks. I almost startled myself. Chumvi glared at me.

"You!" he snarled.

"Back down, Chumvi," I told him, voice hard. My claws emerged, just in case. "That's enough."

Over my shoulder, in my peripheral vision, I saw Kula rise slightly. My eyes flicked from her back to Chumvi.

"You have no right to tell me what to do," Chumvi growled, voice low. "You shouldn't even be here. Hasn't Scar exiled you yet?"

I glared levelly at him.

"He didn't exile me," I snapped. "He wants me to be his advisor."

Chumvi looked like he was the one who had been slapped, not his sister. Behind me, I heard Kula gasp.

"What?" she choked out.

Chumvi snarled at me, and for a minute, I thought we might have a fight. But he apparently decided he couldn't do anything about this right now, and slowly turned. He never took his eyes off of me.

"Move out!" he snapped at the lionesses. Hyenas immediately surrounded the chosen hunters, snapping at their legs and forcing them into a tight group, then driving them to a run.

"I'll talk to you later," Chumvi snarled, then ran off after his hunting party.

With Chumvi gone, I turned to Kula, walked up to her. She still lay in the dirt, her nose bleeding.

"Get away from me," she hissed as I approached. "Advisor of Scar."

"Kula, hush," I urged her. "Let me help you back to the cave. I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it," she retorted, and struggled to rise. But she stumbled, and I caught her on one side, steadying her. She couldn't refuse my support and I helped her up the slope back to the lionesses' cave.

Sarabi was already there. Apparently, she had not seen what Chumvi had done. Once we inside, Kula sank to the ground, wincing. Sarabi saw us, and her amber eyes widened with concern.

"What happened?" she demanded as she approached.

"Chumvi hit her," I replied. A look of outrage spread over the ex-queen's face, but she remained calm and put Kula's needs before her own emotions, as she always did.

"I will go find Rafiki," she said and quickly left the cave. I turned to Kula.

"Kula—" I started, but she cut me off, her temper still high. She'd been such a quiet and careful cub. I guess watching Chumvi change had changed her, too.

"Don't you have to go and advise Scar?" she snapped. I sighed and sat down beside her.

"No," I replied. "I don't start 'til tomorrow."

"Well, congratulations," she said sharply. "For becoming one of Scar's goons, like Chumvi."

I pressed my ears back against my head. I was trying to be nice, but her words were harsh.

"Kula, I am _not_ like Chumvi," I said firmly, trying to keep my own temper back.

"Sure you aren't," she mocked me. "Then why are you working for Scar?"

"Because…" I started, trying to find the right words. I had hoped to keep this a secret only between Nala and me, but I supposed I would have to tell the others eventually. I didn't want to lose any more friends. "Because I didn't want to be exiled."

Now that I said it, it sounded a little cowardly. I pressed on, trying to redeem myself.

"There's no good reason to work for Scar, I understand that," I told her. "But I just didn't want to get forced to leave. This is my pride, Kula. It hurts to see it like this. I managed to keep my life while I was a cub, unlike others— " She knew who I meant. "—but now that I'm older, I can't be sure I'll always be that lucky. I have to get Scar to think I'm not a threat to him, even while I'm working against him. Maybe I can help try to change things. But this is my home too, and I can't bear to think about leaving. It was my only choice."

I looked away, down at the ground.

"Maybe it's a coward's choice," I sighed. "Maybe I'm a fool to try and disguise myself like this. But I have to take the chance."

I looked back at her, my eyes pleading.

"Do you understand?"

Kula sighed and nodded slowly, her hard gaze softening.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said, her voice quieter now, less angry. "It's just I thought I'd lost another friend to Scar. He took my brother. I didn't want it to be that way for you, too."

I let out a long breath.

"I know," I replied, softly. She looked away.

"I can't stand Chumvi anymore," she said. Her pretty face twisted with a mixture of anger and devastation. "Scar has totally changed him. I…I can't even recognize him anymore."

She looked away from me, but she wasn't fast enough to hide the tears glistening in her eyes. She was still the same Kula as she'd always been – loving, sweet, caring. But life had been hard, and seeing her brother torn from her had been the hardest thing she'd had to go through. She had to deal with it somehow.

"Kula – " I started. "I'm sorry."

"I want my brother back," she whispered, desperately. For a moment, I saw that little innocent cub again. She just wanted her best friend to come back. She didn't understand where he had gone. "I don't even know who this lion is anymore."

As quickly as I had seen it, that little cub was gone, replaced by anger and hurt. I saw it fill her eyes. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen in Kula before.

"As far as I'm concerned," she told me, voice hard. "Chumvi is dead."

I blinked, hardly willing to believe those words had come from this lioness.

"Kula," I tried to reason. "He may work for Scar, but he's still your brother."

She shook her head firmly.

"Never call him my brother again. He's not my brother. He's Scar's apprentice. He's Scar's Chumvi. My Chumvi died with Mheetu." Her voice broke suddenly. "And he's never coming back."

She was on the verge of sobbing, and I opened my mouth to try and say something else. But the moment broke when Sarabi returned with Rafiki. Both of us looked up, startled. Kula blinked several times, obviously forcing herself not to cry. I wondered how long she'd held back those tears.

I let the monkey examine my friend, and stepped outside. Kula's words sat heavy in my heart as I looked out over the Pridelands. I couldn't see the lionesses, and knew I wouldn't until sunset. Chumvi worked them hard, and most of their earnings went either to the hyenas or Scar. And especially now that Zira was pregnant, more and more of what they brought down would go straight to the queen. It was wrong, but what could we do? What Scar said was law. And he had the hyenas on his side.

I sighed. What I told Kula about my reasons for joining Scar had been true. I did want to stay with my family and my friends. But I also had this crazy dream that one day, we would rise up and defeat our king, that we'd return the Pridelands to the way they once were. We'd send Scar running, and finally have our home back. But was that dream even remotely possible? It would take a miracle for us to overcome Scar.

I glanced over my shoulder. It would take more than a miracle if we kept falling apart like we were right now. I felt like our entire pride was collapsing. It would take a savior to bring us back.

"Your lady friend in dere will be fine," a heavily accented voice startled me, and I looked around. My eyes fell on Rafiki, who stood near me, leaning on his stick. I never could figure out how a baboon could move so silently. He laughed at my surprise.

"Open your ears, young one," he told me. "Den you will hear more than sounds – you will hear the truth, too."

I frowned and looked away.

"I have no idea what that means."

"Maybe not now," he told me. "But someday you will."

I sighed, still confused. Rafiki often spoke in strange riddles.

"I hear you have an important job now," he said. My eyes widened and I looked back at him, shocked.

"How did—" I started, but he laughed.

"News travels fast 'round here," he replied, good-naturedly. My ears flattened against my head, and I looked down at my paws.

"I guess I do," I answered softly.

"You do not look pleased," he pointed out. I shrugged.

"I did it so I could stay in the Pridelands," I told him. "I want to help my family. But now I wonder, was it a good idea? Or am I just a coward who's afraid to fight?"

"Ah, so dat is the question," Rafiki said, voice rhythmic as always. "Den I tell you dis: A coward speaks from his mouth. A warrior speaks from his heart."

I blinked, taking in his words slowly. I didn't fully comprehend what he had said, and he understood my expression.

"Remember, young one," he said gently. "Dose words. Dey will make sense one day. Now tell me, what happened to Kula?"

I frowned.

"Chumvi hit her."

"De young lion is changing," Rafiki said. "His heart is troubled."

"It's all my fault," I moaned, eyes suddenly prickling. I refused to believe it was from tears, but I kept my face turned away from him just in case. "If it weren't for me, Chumvi would still be on our side, and he and Kula would be as close as they once were."

Rafiki placed his hands on my shoulders, turned me towards him so I was forced to look him in the eye.

"We have all made choices which we regret," he told me, gently. "But you must not let regret rule your heart, young one. When regret forces its way in, it forces love and hope out."

"I just wish I could change what I've done," I said.

"If you are de one who changed his heart," Rafiki told me. "Den one day, you may be de only one who can change it back."

I snorted softly.

"I doubt that day will ever come," I muttered. Rafiki shook his head.

"Don't decide de future before it happens, or you may stop what could be," he told me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he turned and began to walk away, leaning on his stick. He looked briefly back at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Take care of your lady friend," he said. "Your friendships will keep this pride togedder."

I glanced back at the cave, towards where Kula still lay. When I looked back again, Rafiki had vanished.

Pondering the strange monkey's heavy words, I walked back inside to check on my friend.


	13. Pridelander-Rogue

**Chapter 3- Pridelander-Rogue**

About two months had passed since Scar took me on as his advisor. Since then, I'd been forced to leave the lionesses' cave and take up residence with Scar, Zira (who was very pregnant), and Chumvi. Chumvi refused to speak to me, only doing so when forced to by Scar. I knew he didn't trust me. I didn't care.

Zira's pregnancy was nearing its end – another month or so, and she'd be due. Scar acted around her in a way I had never seen before, never thought he could act. He worried over her and tended to her constantly. It was almost…touching.

I took on the role that Scar gave me, advising him in matters of the pride in the best way I could. However, whether or not he took any of my ideas seriously, I had no clue. It seemed that my words fell on deaf ears. But I tried not to lose hope, and each day I tried more and more to ensure him that I was totally on his side.

Beyond the matters of the pride, the drought had come again to the Pridelands. It had let up briefly, but now it had returned – and with a vengeance. The rains failed to come, and sweltering heat ate up the water that was left in the watering holes and rivers. And as the water began to decrease, so did the animals in the Pridelands.

But I think it was more than a little less water that drove the herds away. After all, though we were beginning to feel the effects of the drought, it hadn't really started to threaten our lives yet. The mass exodus from the Pridelands had a deeper, more frightening cause. Scar spent little time worrying over anything that wasn't a lion or a hyena. The animals of the kingdom no longer had rights. Under Scar, they were furniture. They were of no consequence to him. He had literally thrown away any concept of "The Circle of Life".

I stood on a rock one morning, overlooking the Pridelands. I couldn't help but sighing. Our once beautiful land already showed signs of stress. The once-green grass was dry now. The trees struggled to hold their leaves. The rivers that had once rushed and surged through the Pridelands now crawled sluggishly. The Pridelands was not a wasteland yet—it hadn't been long enough. But I knew it was heading there. Every day rain clouds passed over our heads, but never gave us anything. We could hear the growl of distant thunder, but it never produced anything for us. I didn't really believe in the Great Kings of the Past anymore, but if I did, I would have believed this to be their way of punishing Scar. Punishment for what, I didn't know.

The sun was setting in the distance, and the darkening sky cast shadows over the dry lands. Below me, I watched the lionesses returning from their hunt. I knew that soon Scar would force them to hunt longer. He'd talked to me about his plans to make into law the new schedule. I had advised him not to, but I often got the feeling that Scar didn't really want someone to advise him—he wanted someone to talk to. Not because he was lonely, but because he liked the sound of his own voice.

Even from my position further up Pride Rock, I could see that the lionesses were clearly dragging, exhausted from their work. I could see Chumvi marching behind them. He showed no signs of physical fatigue. At the sight of him, my eyes narrowed. I knew what he did, how he worked. If you could even call it "working". He followed the lionesses all day, ordering them around and overseeing them. But not once did he raise a paw to help. He took no part at all in the hunt, just drove them to do it for him. Now more than ever, I knew he was not the Chumvi I used to know.

I started down the path towards the base of Pride Rock, set on greeting the returning hunters. Nala was amongst them, and when she saw me coming, her eyes brightened slightly against her exhaustion. I approached her, and she allowed me to rub my head against hers in greeting. I supposed she was too tired to care.

"How was it?" I asked her softly. The other lionesses around us were already filing back into their cave, ready to collapse and sleep for as long as they could before waking up tomorrow to do the whole thing again. Chumvi was distracted talking to some of the hyenas. We were safe to speak.

Nala glared at the ground.

"Everything we caught went to the hyenas, except for one antelope that's going to Scar," she snarled. I looked sadly down at her.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I didn't know what else to say. She looked up at me, her blue-green eyes tired and weary.

"Is this it, Tojo?" she asked me. "Will we live like this the rest of our lives?"

I shook my head firmly. I hated to see Nala like this. She had always been so strong, and to see her so hopeless tore my heart to pieces.

"No," I said, surprised at the strength in my own voice. "Not if I can help it. Stay strong, Nala. I promise things will get better."

Her weary look of hopelessness softened slightly as she smiled, and to my surprise she reached her head out and rubbed against my chest.

"Thanks, Tojo," she said, pulling away. She turned and followed the other lionesses back up the rocks to their cave. I watched her go, and my heart beat hard against my ribs. Had that really just happened? Was Nala finally warming up to me?

I thought of what I'd told her, and frowned. Had I really said that? I didn't know if things would get better. I wanted them to, but I couldn't be sure. Why had I said that?

I remembered what Rafiki had told me after the incident with Chumvi and Kula: "A coward speaks from his mouth. A warrior speaks from his heart." So had I spoken from my mouth or from my heart? I wished I knew.

Shaking my head, I glanced to the side and saw Chumvi walking away from the hyenas. But instead of taking the path back towards the royal cave where he and I lived with Scar and Zira, he made out in the direction of the water hole. My forehead creased in curiosity, as I automatically wanted to know where he was heading. Without thinking, I followed after him.

I had hardly taken more than a half-dozen steps when he heard me. He spun around, and as soon as his brown eyes rested on me, they became hard and angry.

"Are you following me?" he demanded. I refused to let his angry tone scare me. By this point, I'd had a lot of practice ignoring Chumvi's temper.

"Where are you going?" I asked innocently.

"That's none of your business," he told me, voice cold. I smirked as a thought came to me.

"Are you going to see Tama?" I asked. "I know you like her."

During the last two months that we'd been forced to live together, Chumvi had grown less outwardly aggressive towards me. We weren't buddy-buddies, and he almost always avoided talking to me if he could manage. I suppose he'd given up trying to intimidate me, and just became cold and constantly annoyed with my presence. So when he snapped after I spoke of Tama, I wasn't really expecting it.

Fire flared in his eyes and he suddenly charged at me, stopping just short of full-on body contact. He thrust his face into mine, and his voice became a low snarl, unlike anything I'd heard from him before. And I'd been on the wrong side of his anger plenty of times.

"You leave Tama out of this, you hear me?" he snarled. "She is _not_ your concern. And if you _ever_ breathe a word of her and me to Scar, I'll kill you. Do you hear me, Tojo? I'll _kill_ you."

My ears flattened against my head, and for the first time in a while I felt genuinely afraid of Chumvi. The way his brown eyes burned into mine, the way his voice rumbled with the power of a distant storm, the way every muscle in his body tensed as he spoke those words—I could almost believe he would kill me here and now.

I struggled to keep calm.

"I wasn't planning on saying _anything_ to Scar about her," I retorted, though my voice sounded more like a cub's than the teen that I was. I felt myself shaking under his gaze, and I hated it. Chumvi never made me this scared.

I tried to say more, but a bellowing voice roared our names from the Pride Rock, and the moment was broken. I took the excuse to step away from Chumvi. I saw that his claws were out.

"Scar wants us," I said, and quickly turned away. I hated that I was practically running from him, but I felt like I had to get away. I heard him following, and didn't look back. As I walked, I thought of the strangeness of Chumvi's adamancy that Scar couldn't know of his and Tama's relationship. Chumvi was loyal to Scar. Why was he afraid of the king discovering that he liked one of the lionesses? After all, Scar knew that I felt something towards Nala. Was Chumvi, for once in his life, scared? Of Scar?

We said nothing to each other on the way back up to Scar's cave, though I wished that, just for once, I could talk to my friend again. I'd screwed so much up between us. I wondered if I could ever fix it, like Rafiki had said.

Scar was waiting stoically for us, just inside the cave. The sun hovered just barely above the horizon, and the king's green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. It reminded me of when he'd first moved into the royal cave when I was a cub, when we'd all still slept together there. That was when Chumvi and I were still friends—when Chumvi would have told me what was wrong, instead of just threatening to kill me.

"Sire," Chumvi said shortly as we came to stand before the lion we served. I glanced at the darker lion, but he ignored me, returning to his typical "Tojo does not exist" routine. I stifled a sigh and turned my attention to the king.

"I regret I didn't inform you of this earlier," Scar said, looking at me. "But I wanted Chumvi to be present to hear this. I have decided, of my own accord, that security in the Pridelands needs to be increased. That being said, I want the both of you to start patrolling the borders to prevent any possibly threatening situations."

I blinked, having no idea what had him so paranoid all of a sudden. But I also had no place to criticize. Goodness knew that, even as his advisor, Scar rarely listened to a word I said.

"I want the two of you to be in charge of patrolling," he told us. "There will be a few hyenas out each night to assist you, but they will be assigned their own positions."

His green eyes focused on me once more.

"Tojo, you will be the first to patrol. You and Chumvi will switch off every other night. I trust that you two will keep any conflicts to a minimum, but to be sure, the hyenas will monitor whose turn it is."

So Scar had noticed our rivalry. I pondered what that might mean.

"When do you want us to begin these patrols, Sire?" I asked. Chumvi still steadily ignored me.

"As soon as the sun sets," Scar answered. "Which means you are to begin now. Chumvi, you are dismissed for the night. Tojo, start your watch."

It was an abrupt dismissal, but it was not unusual for Scar. I didn't hesitate, and started out of the cave into the ever-darkening night. Chumvi followed me, apparently still planning on seeing Tama. As he started off on his own path, I heard him sneer, "Don't mess up, Tojo."

I said nothing and continued on down a separate path, away from him. I remembered what Rafiki had said about me being the only one who could make things right with Chumvi; but these days, especially after the incident earlier, all I really wanted to do was fight him. Maybe only then would our differences be settled.

Thoughts swirled in my head as I started out towards the borders. The sun had barely set, and I'd not even officially started this new job, but I already could tell this would be a long night.

* * *

I didn't see any of the hyenas Scar had mentioned. As I wandered the Pridelands in the dark, wondering where Scar's little henchman had scurried off to, my mind drifted back to when Chumvi (when he had been my friend) had told us that hyenas used dark magic to hide in shadows behind rocks. Tonight, I could almost believe it.

Mocking clouds that would bring us no rain drifted wickedly across the endless black smear of night sky, blotting out the stars. Their absence made the night so much darker. I closed my eyes and let the cool night breeze play about with my short, patchy mane. Just for a moment, I tried to pretend that I was a happy cub once more, surrounded by my friends and at my mother's side. But when I opened my eyes again, reality returned, and hopelessness darkened the edges of my heart. I remembered what Nala had asked me earlier, if we'd live forever like this. I'd sounded so strong when I'd told her we wouldn't, but now I felt my own strength fading. I wanted to fight so badly for my pride, but right now, my dreams felt as far away as the stars.

I turned to look up at them, but I could barely see them through the misty black forms of the clouds that would refuse to bring water to the Pridelands. I recalled once more what Mufasa had said about the stars being the Great Kings of the Past. I hardly believed in that anymore. After all I had seen, how could I?

"You're pretty lousy guides, do you know that?" I called up to them. "Some Great Kings. You can't even protect your own pride."

My tail swished, and I felt stupid talking to stars that couldn't hear me. I looked down, but as my eyes drifted towards the ground, I noticed just the briefest shift of shadow. My head jerked to the side, and my eyes widened fractionally. The shadowy figures of a herd of gazelle grazed in the distance, below where I stood. I was downwind of them. Somehow, they hadn't heard my words with the stars.

Sarabi had recently taught me to hunt, and I prided myself on the fact I could bring down game fairly well. I remembered what Nala had told me earlier, that all their catches today had gone either to the hyenas or to Scar. Maybe I could start sneaking food to them via this patrolling job. If I did it quietly and quickly enough, no one—and no _hyena,_ more importantly— would be the wiser.

Excited by my newest plan, I crouched, pressing my body close to the ground. The grass was high here, so I had the advantage of both camouflage and height. The ground sloped as it rolled down the ridge. I crept carefully along, pausing once in a while when I spotted an individual raise its head to look and listen. When I saw one glance about, I'd freeze, pressing my body closer to the ground to wait for it to calm and return to grazing or dozing. Only then would I move again. I was only paces away when they sensed my presence and bolted.

Exploding out of the tall grass, I sprang out after the fleeing animals with a burst of speed. The gazelle were just a bit faster, but I chased them hard, hopeful that I might win one.

Luck shone on me that night. Amongst the fleeing creatures was one slightly slower and thinner than the others. Probably an elder, having reached to the point of life where its heart and muscles could not support flight anymore. Working with the efficiency Sarabi had taught me, I separated it from the rest of its herd, which fled into the distance. I chased the creature, gaining swiftly on it as its strength waned. Finally, its panicked flight caused it to lose its balance and trip. I was on it in seconds and swiftly ended its life.

Panting, I pulled away from my kill to look down at it. A smile tugged at my mouth. My first solo kill, and for my pride. A feeling of warmth and pride swelled in my heart. Tonight I'd have something to show Nala.

I shook myself, then clamped my teeth down around the neck of the limp gazelle, and started dragging it along the ground. It would be difficult to get back to the lionesses' cave, but I couldn't risk leaving any behind. There were many mouths to feed, and I last thing I wanted was this catch to go to some slobbering hyena.

I dragged my prize up the hill, but eventually had to pause to rest. I stared down at it trying to think how I could get this back home without the hyenas noticing. I supposed I could take it back bit by bit, but I knew there'd be no promise that the hyenas wouldn't steal the rest while I was gone. I couldn't risk bringing the others to help me. The lionesses weren't allowed outside after the strict curfew Scar had set in place. I sighed, beginning to wonder if my plan was really so great.

The night was still, and I closed my eyes for a moment, even as the dead gazelle lay at my paws. I allowed myself a moment to catch my breath, and marvel in the night's silence. There was no Chumvi here to speak harshly to me or ignore my presence. There was no chattering of hyenas, no bickering between them and the lionesses, no Scar telling me what to do, not even any of the lionesses complaining about the strict rules. There was nothing. Just me, and the night…

My ear twitched. What was that?

My eyes snapped open and I searched the savanna grass around me. I thought I'd heard a branch snap, a blade of grass pressed down—

But I saw nothing. My ears pricked forward as I listened intently, my eyes sweeping back and forth around me in a wide arc. Was it a hyena, come to punish me for bringing down food? Was it Chumvi, come to taunt me?

A shadow moved over a rock in the distance. The fur on my back immediately stood rigid, and my muscles tensed. It was too big to be a hyena. An intruder? I stood taller, squaring up my shoulders and raising my head high. My lips pulled away from my teeth.

"Who goes there?" I demanded of the night. "Friend or foe?"

My challenge rang out into the stillness, and for a long time was met by nothing but silence. Maybe I'd made a mistake, and I'd only heard a mouse or a lizard, nothing more.

I'd almost turned away when a voice replied.

"I am a friend of King Mufasa," it announced. "I'm not sure about this king, though."

My ears perked forward as I strained to find its source, and my eyes narrowed. Something in that voice sounded almost…familiar.

"Show yourself," I demanded, searching the darkness. "Who are you?"

I heard a sigh, and a form emerged from behind the large rock I'd seen the shadow pass over earlier. I tensed, and instinctively my claws emerged. I didn't know who or what was there, and I had no idea if they would turn out aggressive or not. I had to be ready for anything. And judging by the deep, resonating voice I'd heard, this mysterious individual was male.

As the shadowy form emerged, I could tell it was a lion. But beyond that, I had no idea. A few trees which still hung onto their foliage broke the little moonlight there was, hiding him still from my view. I remained tensed, though I took a small step forward, trying to see.

"Can you see me now?" he asked.

"Come into the moonlight," I instructed. He sighed again and stepped forward into a slightly better lit spot. The clouds parted a little, and I could make out his features, my brain deciphering his looks.

I froze, my breath catching in my throat. The lion that stood before me— I knew him.

"Malka?" I whispered, absolutely stunned. I hadn't seen the prince of the Northern Pride in an eternity, but the ebony tufts of fur on his ears gave him away immediately. He was older now, of course, and just like Chumvi and I he had grown a partial mane. The long black hair covered his neck and a patch on his chest and stomach, and a small black tuft also grew off his chin.

I was shocked to see him, but he was just as surprised to see me.

"Tojo?" he asked, amazed. "Is that….is that really you?"

I suddenly glanced nervously around, as if a hyena would appear out of nowhere and attack my old friend. I left the gazelle where it was and stepped towards him, my voice low.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Where is your pride?"

He looked uncomfortable

"I….I left my pride," he admitted. I looked confused. He had been the prince! Why had he left?

"Why?" I demanded, still stunned.

He sighed, and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"I'm waiting," he replied simply. I tilted my head to the side, still confused.

"Waiting for…?" I prodded. Malka had never talked much about his family or pride. I knew he was their king's son, but that was all I had ever known.

He looked down at his paws, a frown creasing his handsome face.

"A chance," he finished. "My father's never really approved of me. I guess a king's son should be more….I don't know. Princely."

"I never thought you were lacking…princely-ness," I said, stumbling to find a word that fit my phrase. It made Malka smile just a bit. But his face was still troubled.

"Remember when I first came here?" he said. "I had gotten lost, and I was scared. My mom had to come and find me. That happened to me more than once. The Pridelands are the only place I can find _without_ losing my way. My father's not happy about it at all."

"That's not much to be disappointed about," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"There are some other things. I struggled learning to hunt, and I'm still not the best. But I think the thing that really gets him is that, no matter how hard he tries, he can't find a lioness to betroth me too. That's not my fault—there aren't many girls in my pride my age. But I think he's upset that I haven't wooed a female in another pride."

"So, then, why come here?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "If you've come here for a lioness, Scar won't give you one. The pride's in bad shape without us selling off girls to the first eligible prince who walks by."

I suppose the words came out a little harsh, and I suppose I meant them to. I didn't quite trust Malka now. I knew he was my friend, or at least, had been, but the Pridelands were dying. We needed help. Had he come here to take away a girl for himself? What if he took Nala away?

He must have realized what he had said, why I sounded angry, and quickly shook his head, changing his tone.

"No, that's not what I meant!" he promised. "I came here to _help_ you! I thought if I helped you overthrow Scar, maybe my father would see me in a better light. I know you're in bad shape. I want to help."

I frowned, still a little suspicious.

"How do you know we want to overthrow Scar?" I demanded. Malka met my eyes, his own amber ones very serious.

"I know what he's been doing to you," he replied. "He cut off relations with our pride a long time ago. By his orders, the Sacred Right of Council—the agreement between prides that the kings can meet in peace in the Pridelands and discuss political matters—has been canceled. He's also denied the Bachelor Code, the rules that allow rogue males to wander in peace until they can find a mate or a new pride."

Hearing this made me worried. But it also brought back old memories.

"I think I know when that was canceled," I said, somberly. "Probably not too long after Ni came here."

Malka looked confused.

"Who is Ni?" he asked. I sighed. I tried not to think too much about that.

"Back when we were still cubs, before Mheetu—Nala's little brother—was born, this young rogue lion came to the Pridelands. Nala made friends with him, but I guess Scar found out. Anyways, he was supposed to leave the Pridelands to find his own family, but…he never made it out. We didn't see him die, but Scar told us that a threat had been dealt with near the borders. That night, the hyenas didn't eat dinner with us."

Malka's eyes widened.

"That's terrible," he breathed. I didn't reply. I didn't need him telling me what I already knew.

He continued on instead.

"I want to help you, Tojo," he said. "I know Scar's isolated the Pridelands, and I know about your drought. And we were almost killed by the hyenas when we were cubs. I came here to help you."

I frowned a little. I had begun to gather ideas of how to overthrow Scar, but I was still waiting to gain his trust before I could try anything. And I still didn't know if I entirely trusted Malka's alleged motives. But I knew we needed all the help we could get. Maybe…maybe Malka could do something for us?

"We need help," I admitted. "But I don't know how you'll swing it. You'll have to stay here if you want to help us, but Scar has his hyena minions everywhere. Hiding will be hard."

"I know," he replied. "But I'll figure something out. I have to try."

We stood for a while, before he spoke again.

"Can I….can I see the others?" he asked uncertainly. "The rest of the pride? Tama, Kula, Chumvi, and Nala? And what about Nala's little brother? Our pride had heard he'd been born."

At the mention of Mheetu, my throat tightened. Malka's pride had heard of the cub's birth, but Scar had apparently covered up his death. It added to my theory that he had ordered the cub's murder.

"You can see Tama, Kula, and Nala," I said sadly. "But Nala's brother, Mheetu, died a long time ago."

Malka gazed at me, and I could see the questioning in his eyes. But, to my relief, he did not ask how the cub had died. I didn't know if I could cover up my theory on what Scar had done, and how Chumvi had failed to save him. I wanted to forget those memories. I didn't want to share them with Malka. Besides, I didn't want Nala to know what I thought. If I told Malka, he might tell her, and it would break her heart.

"And….Chumvi?" Malka asked slowly, fear in his voice. "Is….is he dead, too?"

I shook my head, though, secretly, I almost wished he was. I hated myself for it. After all, it was _my_ fault.

"No," I said. "But…there's something you have to know about him, Malka. You can never see Chumvi again. He...he works for Scar now."

"What?" Malka's voice rose slightly in surprise, and I quickly hushed him. Quieter, he asked, "Why?"

"Before I tell you, I have to tell you something about me, too."

I saw his expression change, and I knew he was starting to doubt me. I inched closer to him, and lowered my voice even further in case hyenas were near.

"I work for Scar too," I admitted. "I'm his advisor, apparently. But don't worry—I am _not_ loyal to him. I knew I had to offer him my services to stay here in the Pridelands. I want to overthrow Scar, and I'm a threat to him. I had to show him I was 'loyal'. But I'm _not_."

"But Chumvi…" Malka prompted.

"Chumvi _is_ loyal," I sighed. "Completely loyal. He is Scar's right paw, as far as I can tell. That's why you can never see him. If he finds you, he will betray you to Scar. He's not the Chumvi we once knew."

Malka looked extremely sad, and I smiled gently, wanting to cheer him up while covering up my own remorse.

"Scar is asleep, and so's Chumvi," I told him. "I have guard duty tonight. If we travel carefully, we'll be safe. Come on, let's see the lionesses."

He brightened at my words. I glanced around, making sure that it was safe. I saw nothing around us, and didn't hear anything either. I scented the air, but didn't catch the smell of hyena. The gazelle carcass was still lying where I'd left it, and I looked to Malka.

"Want to help me bring that back to the others?" I asked. "The hyenas took all their food today."

Malka gave me a rakish grin in return.

"It would be a pleasure," he replied. I couldn't help but smile, too. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my old friend.

Together, we carried the food back to Pride Rock. I had him hide, along with the carcass, while I scoped out the area for danger. When I was certain I didn't see either hyenas, Scar, or Chumvi, I returned to help him tote the game the rest of the way up to the lionesses' cave. Just outside, I turned to Malka.

"Wait here," I told him, and dragged the gazelle inside.

The lionesses were asleep, as I figured they would be. I dragged the gazelle across the cave floor until I found Nala. For a moment, I almost didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, no doubt the only time she could get away from the nightmare of life here in the Pridelands. My heart swelled with affection for her.

But I knew what I had to do. Gently, I nudged her.

"Nala," I whispered. "Wake up."

Her soft blue-green eyes blinked open, and she looked around. When she saw me, her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Tojo?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like something to eat," I said, then pulled the gazelle over so she could see it. She looked at it, and her eyes widened. Quickly, she gathered herself to her paws.

"I'll wake the others," she said.

A few moments later, the cave was quietly stirring as the lionesses came to devour my gift.

After biting off a hunk of the meat, Nala looked up at me, her face filled with thanks and awe. I reveled in that look, knowing it was fully aimed at _me_.

"Tojo," she said. "How did you get this?"

"I caught it," I told her. "But…well, I guess I couldn't have gotten it here alone."

Her eyes suddenly turned confused, and I couldn't help but grin, my previous suspicions of Malka fading fast, replaced by excitement for the second gift I'd give her tonight.

"There's someone else you should thank," I said. "Go and grab Kula and Tama, but that's it, and meet me outside. Quick."

My message given, I quickly stepped back out of the cave to where Malka still waited. I smiled widely at him, and he looked confused.

"Hide behind that rock," I said, flicking my tail towards a nearby boulder. He looked uncertain, but did as I said. I sat and waited.

Nala emerged a few seconds later with Kula and Tama at her heels. All three lionesses looked confused and worried.

"What is this about?" Nala asked me. I gave her that same broad smile.

"Someone here wants to see you," I said, addressing all three of them, and then glanced over my shoulder at the boulder. "Come on out."

Quietly, Malka emerged from his hiding place, looking a little uncertain and nervous. The girls shared these emotions.

"Malka's back," I told them. "I think he can help us."

For a moment, I feared that they might panic when they saw him. But my fears were waylaid when Nala gasped and ran forward to greet him. Kula was right after her, and the two lionesses met our long-lost friend with purrs and head-rubs. I saw Nala press her head into his chest, and felt a tinge of jealousy. But I swallowed it, just happy to see them happy.

I noticed that Tama hung back for a moment, as if uncertain. But eventually, her joy at seeing an old friend overcame whatever hesitation kept her back, and she joined the others to welcome him.

Nala pulled back after a while, and I saw Malka's eyes fall on Kula.

"Kula," he said, pulling away from her greeting to get a better look at her. "You look…you've grown so much. You…look amazing."

The darker lioness blinked and looked embarrassed, glanced down at her paws.

"Thanks," she whispered in reply. "You look….good, too."

"What are you doing here, Malka?" Tama asked.

"I want to help you," he answered. Tama looked worried.

"With what?"

Malka and I shared a glance.

"With overthrowing Scar," the dark-maned lion replied. I looked at Tama, and I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. I remembered the relationship I'd noticed between her and Chumvi. We could still trust her, couldn't we?

"You can't stay here," Kula put in. "Malka, it's not safe. If Scar found you – "

"I know," Malka cut her off. "But I want to take the chance. I _need_ to take the chance. I have to prove myself."

"You don't need to prove yourself to us," Nala said, her eyes as worried as Kula's. Malka shook his head.

"Not to you," he said. "To my father. And myself. I know you need help. I want to give it."

"You're very brave," Kula whispered, her voice hardly audible.

"I found him in the plains," I said. "I have to patrol every other night, now. I was able to sneak him here."

"But where will he stay?" Nala wondered. "You can't keep sneaking him around, Tojo."

So she was worried for me, I noticed.

"Rogues have always been allowed to wander the Pridelands as long as they don't cause trouble," Kula pointed out. But I shook my head, remembering what Malka had told me.

"Scar won't let him do that," I told her. "We'll have to keep him hidden here."

" _Here?"_ Nala asked, dumbfounded. "Right under Scar's nose?"

"Maybe it's the best option," I replied. "Scar wouldn't think we could get someone right past him. Pride Rock might be the last place he would look for an intruder."

"'Might'?" she echoed.

"Tojo's right," Malka agreed. "I'm willing to take the chance. Trust me, if I get caught, I won't betray any of you. We'll find a way."

Nala looked uncertain, but she sighed. She knew we needed help.

"We should tell Sarabi," she said. I stood quickly and shook my head, thinking worriedly of my surrogate mother.

"No!" I urged. "Don't tell anyone else. The less the others know about him, the less trouble there'll be if this falls apart."

"It won't fall apart," Malka answered, with certainty. "I'm sure of it."

"I still think it's dangerous," Nala said. "Where will you hide, Malka? What will you eat?"

"Yeah, since Scar steals most of our food," Kula complained. "We barely have enough for ourselves. I don't think we can feed you, too, Malka."

"I can sneak him food," I offered. "Chumvi and I eat with Scar and Zira. I can save some of what I get for him. And then when I patrol the borders now, I can bring him more."

"That doesn't answer where he'll hide," Nala reminded us. "Scar's hyenas are everywhere. If they find you, Malka—"

A look of pain flashed across her pretty face, and I knew she must be thinking of what had happened to Ni. None of us could go through that again.

"But most of them don't stay near Pride Rock during the day," I said. "They wander around. That's why not staying here would be dangerous. If we could hide him _in_ Pride Rock, it would be safer."

"But _where_?" Kula asked. I frowned. Unfortunately, there was only one place I could think of.

"The problem would be hiding his scent," I said. "If we hide him in a random cave around here, they'll find him just by sniffing him out. But if we hide him in a crowd…then there would be enough scent to cover him up."

"And….where would that be?" Nala asked, but I could tell by the look on her face that she was following my line of thought.

"It'll have to be your cave," I told her. "Scar never comes there. Neither do the hyenas. And there'd be enough scent to cover him up."

"But you just said that the fewer lionesses know about me, the better," Malka pointed out.

"Most of the lionesses are gone during the day hunting," I said. He frowned at me.

"Surely they're not gone _all_ day?" he asked concern in his voice. I heard Kula growl.

"Yes, we are," she snapped. "Chumvi runs us ragged from dawn 'til dusk."

Tama hadn't spoken for a while, so we were surprised when she put in her own words.

"Chumvi knows there's less prey," she said, quietly. "He has to keep us out there that long to give us a chance to catch anything."

"The only thing Chumvi gives is our food to the hyenas," Kula replied gruffly. I saw Tama's eyes harden, and I quickly stepped in to change the subject.

" _So_ ," I said, turning the conversation back to where it should be. "The lionesses' cave would be the best place to hide in the day."

"And at night?" Malka asked. I thought for a while.

"Well," I said. "On my patrol nights, you'll have to come with me. On Chumvi's nights…"

I paused to think for a bit, but before I could come up with any answers, Nala spoke.

"He can use the Hole," she said. I glanced up to see Kula's eyes widened with realization. My forehead creased in concern.

"What?" I asked. Malka looked equally lost.

"I used to hide food in different places when I was a cub," Kula explained, though in such a way that I wondered if she still did so. "I found this hole in the cave—it's not too big, just kind of a cubby among the rocks. It's pretty tight, but it should hold you during the nights. We're so tired when we come back from hunting, the others won't care if some rocks have been moved around. They won't even notice."

"It'll be tough," Nala told him. "No one would blame you if you didn't want to take the chance."

But Malka shook his head.

"No," he said, firmly. "You're my friends. I'm willing to do it. For you."

Kula smiled up at him, and I saw Nala smiling broadly at him, too. I felt the jealousy again.

"I can bring you all food when I patrol," I offered, trying to remind her that I could be brave, too. Nala looked at me, and her mouth twitched into a crooked grin. I could tell she knew what I was thinking.

"That would be excellent, too," she said. "You take good care of us, Tojo."

I swelled under her praise.

"I should probably leave now," Malka said. "I don't want to make anyone suspicious."

The girls nodded, and I agreed. Malka and I moved back towards the path which ran down to the ground, and the girls turned to go back inside. But before we got too far, Malka turned back around to catch the girls. He pressed his head against Nala's, Tama's, and Kula's heads, and I noticed how he lingered on Kula's. Then he pulled away and smiled.

"Don't worry, girls," he said. "I may be a rogue in the Pridelands now, but I'll be safe."

With a boyish grin, he turned and started down the path again. I followed and we walked off into the night.


	14. Planning

**Chapter 4 – Planning**

Surprisingly enough, we all fell fairly well into the "Malka Routine". Sure, it was dangerous, especially when the two of us had to leave Pride Rock on my patrol nights. Typically, I would stay near areas with denser foliage, so he could hide safely. My chief concern was the hyenas. If one saw us walking together, then the game would be up. So I had to stay constantly on guard. If I smelled a hyena, or saw a paw print, or even thought one was in the area, I'd go the other direction.

The first few days were the true test of the plan. But everything seemed to go smoothly, and no one seemed the wiser that we were hiding a rogue in plain sight. Malka complained to me during patrols how terrible it was hiding in the small hole that Nala and Kula and dug out for him, but he also knew that he couldn't gripe too much about it. We were incredibly lucky that so far our plan had worked. We had to keep hoping that it would stay that way.

A week passed, and we'd still kept Malka successfully concealed. When it seemed that our plan was actually going to work, Malka and I decided that we needed to meet with the girls. One night, during my patrol, Kula, Nala, and Tama snuck away from the lionesses' cave, and Malka and I met them in a shadowy corner of Pride Rock. We had used this section a few times as a secret meeting place as cubs. It seemed only appropriate to use it again now.

We kept our voices down, knowing that we were still in a lot of danger. The hyenas didn't tend to stick near Pride Rock, but we couldn't be sure. We'd kept this up for one week— but we still needed a lot more time.

"I've been thinking," I said, as we sat in a circle, hidden by shadows. I could hardly see the faces of those around me. The darkness would hopefully keep us safe. "Malka, you want to help us overthrow Scar. That's great. But we need a plan."

"This is too dangerous," Tama suddenly put in. "I mean, we're talking about a _coup_ here! Why don't we just play it safe and wait it out? I'm sure things will get better."

I couldn't see Kula's face, but I had noticed that since Malka appeared, the two lionesses had been a bit distant with each other.

"There _is_ no 'waiting it out'," Kula argued. "If we don't take action soon, we'll start to starve. Scar's taking all our food."

"Kula's right," Nala agreed. "We need to start planning to do something."

"But we need to do it carefully," Malka warned. "Tojo, you don't want the lionesses to know. That's fine, but that means we'll have less support to back us up."

I nodded, but I knew the others couldn't see.

"I haven't been idle this week," I said. "While I've been 'advising' Scar, I've been thinking, too. Scar's smart. But his weakness is….well, weakness. He's not a strong lion. I think if we all work together, we could probably bring him down easily enough."

"But what about Chumvi?" Kula put in. "It seems like wherever Scar goes, Chumvi's not too far behind."

"I know," I replied. "We'll have to get rid of him somehow."

"You're not planning on _hurting_ him, are you?" Tama asked suddenly. She probably couldn't see us clearly, but I could feel all our eyes turn on her. She awkwardly added, "Well, you know, he's our _friend._ "

"He's not _mine_ ," Kula muttered bitterly to herself.

"No, we're not going to hurt him," I said. "It would be too obvious, too stupid. We'll just have to separate them somehow."

"How?" Nala asked.

"I…I don't know yet," I admitted.

"I think we've spent too much time here," Tama put in, suddenly. Her voice had a weird edge to it. "We should go back to the cave. We don't want to make anyone suspicious."

The others agreed, and the girls left us and returned to their sleeping place. It left only Malka and me.

"You have some pretty good ideas," Malka complimented me. I smiled, and stood, making my way down towards the ground so I could continue my patrol. I didn't know if the hyenas actually told Scar whether or not I was doing my job, but I didn't want to take the chance.

"Thanks," I said. "I've been thinking about it for a while."

"That's great," Malka said as he followed me. We carefully edged down the rocks as we talked. "When you asked me when we first met how I knew whether you really wanted to overthrow Scar, I got a little worried. I was afraid that maybe you'd just decided to give up."

"I think some of us have," I replied. "After all, it's easier to just accept what's happened than to fight it. But I want things back the way they used to be."

Malka nodded, which I saw when I glanced briefly over my shoulder.

"May I make some suggestions?" he asked. I shrugged, concentrating on climbing down the rocks without slipping and falling. I almost succeeded.

"Sure," I said simply, pulling myself up from a brief stumble. Some of my clumsiness had receded as I grew up. But not all of it.

"I think you should use your position to your advantage," he said. "You're Scar's advisor. You don't want to be, but it might help you. You could use it to trick Scar into doing what you want. Maybe even separating him and Chumvi, so he can be attacked."

I snorted softly.

"It's a good idea, Malka," I told him. I reached the ground and started off across the grass. Malka followed right behind me. "But I don't think it will work. Scar hardly listens to me. Don't you think he'd get it if I was trying to trick him?"

"Not if you do it discreetly," Malka returned. "Just the power of suggestion. Drop a few hints over time. Start to work it out now. Then when you want him to do something, he'll do it without even realizing and fall right into your paws."

I still didn't think it would work, but I appreciated his opinions.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," was all I could think of saying.

* * *

"I think that's a great idea," Nala said a few days later, when we all met again. I frowned at her.

"Really?" I asked. I still wasn't sold on it. I truly hated my position as Scar's advisor. I didn't really consider it as something to use as an advantage, or for anything except keeping a place in the Pridelands.

"Really," Nala replied. "Think about it, Tojo. You're in a great position to help us out. If you can start planting ideas in Scar's head, then when the time is right, it should be easy to get him to fall into a trap we set up."

I still wasn't sure.

"But I don't even think Scar _listens_ to me," I complained. "And I know he doesn't trust me. How do I know he'd do what I say?"

"Well," Kula put in. "He hasn't kicked you out of the pride yet, so there's that."

I scowled.

"Thanks, Kula," I muttered sarcastically. "What kind of ideas would I be planting in his mind, anyways?"

"You could start some crazy story about a band of hyenas inside the main clan that are plotting against him," Malka said after thinking a minute.

"Wouldn't he just go after them and kill them as soon as I say anything?" I shot back. I still didn't that this was going to work.

"Don't spill the whole thing out all at once, Tojo," Malka told me. "Just give it him bit by bit. Tell him you may have noticed some weird behavior. Then keep him posted on it. As our plan expands, your story can too. Then when it's time, you can tell him that whatever band is meeting somewhere, and he needs to go and see them. When he comes, we'll attack."

"That's such a great idea," Kula said. I could see her shadow turn as she looked towards Malka. "Where did you think of it?"

"My father taught me some things about strategy," he said with a shrug. "I guess it's the only part of learning to be a king that I really understood."

I huffed. I felt some sort of sudden resentment towards Malka, but I couldn't put a paw on what it was.

"What about Chumvi?" I said, trying to point out a flaw in Malka's plan. "He'll be bound to come with Scar when he hears about this 'band of hyenas'."

"That's a good point," Malka said, thoughtfully. "He must have a weakness, too. Some way that we can lure him away from Scar."

I remembered seeing Tama and Chumvi together. Tama hadn't spoken at all during this meeting. I turned towards her.

"Tama?" I asked. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah," Kula snapped suddenly. I noticed that the two lionesses were sitting on opposite sides of the rock from each other. I had noticed a little tension building between the two lately. "You seem to be with Chumvi a lot lately. What do you know?"

I saw Tama's head turn towards Kula's.

"You're his sister," she replied, her voice tinged with a bit of annoyance. "Why don't _you_ tell us?"

"He's changed so much since _I_ knew him, I would think I'd hardly know how he is anymore," Kula replied hotly. "But you follow him around like a lost baby bird."

"Tama, is there anything you can tell us about Chumvi?" I said quickly, trying to stop a fight from breaking out between the two lionesses. We need to be _united_ in this operation.

"Please don't ask me," she replied shortly. I saw Kula stand.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Are you too afraid that your lover boy will find out you've been hanging around with us _rebels_?"

"No!" Tama snapped, standing as well. "It's just….it's just….just look at you guys! You're wasting all your time bickering about how to take down Scar when the rest of the pride is starving! Maybe if you did your share of the work instead of dreaming all the time, we could actually make the Pridelands better!"

"Tama, be reasonable," I heard Nala say. "We're trying to _help_. You have to see that."

"All I see is a bunch of lions turning their backs on the rest of the pride, and their own _friends_. With all the hot air you're blowing, you're probably the reason for this drought!"

The scruffy-headed lioness suddenly leaped to her paws and ran off, leaving the rest of us behind, startled and stunned.

"Let her go," Kula grumped, sitting back down. "She's been like that all week. She's all ga-ga over Chumvi."

"I _have_ seen them together," Nala agreed.

For a while, we sat in a strained silence. Tama's violent words had left us rather stunned, and not just a little hurt. At least, _I_ felt hurt.

"Maybe…" Kula started, a bit haltingly. All heads turned to look at her. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Tama to come and meet with us anymore."

"Why not?" Nala asked. I couldn't see her face in the shadows, but I could hear the puzzlement in her voice.

"Well, since she's been with Chumvi, and she obviously likes him, her loyalties may be…well, it's just that…"

"You think Tama would betray us?" Malka asked. I shrugged and saw Kula's shadowy form shrug as well.

"I'm not saying she will," she replied. "But…I guess I'm saying that I don't want to give her a chance to."

"I think Kula may be right," I added, agreeing, though it broke my heart to say. "I thought Tama was with us. But if she's with Chumvi, I don't think she'll be loyal to us anymore."

"You don't know that for sure," Nala argued. But her voice sounded uncertain.

"You heard her," I said. "She's pretty upset with us. I just don't think we should include her in any future plans."

The silence came again, as heavy as the darkness that hid our faces from each other. It hurt more than anything to think that we'd lost another friend. Our little group was beginning to dwindle.

"Tojo," I heard Nala say. I turned to look at her, or at least, at her dark form.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When you….when you start telling stuff to Scar," she said, her voice faltering a little. "Be careful. Don't let him find out what you're doing."

I smiled reassuringly, though I knew she couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Don't worry," I told her. "I'll be fine."

"I think we should go back," Kula said. "Goodnight, Tojo. Goodnight, Malka."

Kula stood, and as she passed Malka, she stopped and rubbed against him. He returned the gesture.

"Goodnight, Kula," he said. As Nala walked passed me, I stopped her to rub against her like Kula had. She didn't refuse, even rubbed her head against me, too. My heart thudded in my chest. Maybe I was finally getting through to her.

Once the girls had gone, Malka and I walked back down to the ground.

"Tojo," he said. My ear flicked to the side. "I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take anything away from you."

I frowned. I _had_ started to feel somewhat jealous towards him. I'd had all these ideas, and then he just came in and took all the praise from the girls. But I decided to cover it up.

"I don't think you're taking anything away from me," I replied. I saw him let out a breath, as if in relief.

"Oh, good," he said. "So, you don't have any feelings for Kula, then?"

 _Kula?_ I thought. _He's not talking about the planning at all!_

"No, of course not," I replied, possibly a little gruffer than I had meant. "Why? You like her?"

"I think I'm starting to," he replied. "She's changed a lot since she was a cub, though. She used to be so…well, she used to be such a scaredy –cat, if you know what I mean."

The way he had usurped my position amongst the girls did annoy me, but I couldn't help but smile and agree with those words.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I agreed.

"She's so… _strong_ now," Malka said, almost dreamily. "I really admire that."

I laughed softly. So I couldn't be mad at Malka for long. That was a bit infuriating, but who cared?

But then I frowned suddenly.

"Malka," I said. "Don't take her away from us. We need her."

Malka looked at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Take her away from you? What are you talking about?"

"You said when you first came here that your father was upset because you couldn't find a mate. You're not planning on abandoning us and taking her with you, are you?"

Malka shook his head firmly.

"No, Tojo," he said, gently. "I'm here to help you. So I like Kula. But I'm not going to abandon you just so I can steal a lioness. You're my _friends_. A friend wouldn't do that."

I sighed and looked down at my paws.

"Sometimes…" I said softly. "Sometimes I forget what it means to _be_ friends."

* * *

I got back to the royal cave just before the sun rose. I was looking forward to sleeping for a while before I started my duties. Today I'd start planting that story about hyenas in Scar's brain, the story that Malka had spoken of, about the band of traitorous hyenas. I still wasn't sure if it would work, but I'd at least try it.

First, though, sleep. Yes, sleep sounded good.

I wandered wearily into the darkness of the cave, looking forward to curling up and taking a nice cat-nap. But as soon as I stepped into the cool sheltered room of the royals, I realized that there wouldn't be time for napping this morning. Something was wrong.

From where I stood, I could see Zira lying on her side, her back to the front of the cave, her sides rising and falling raggedly. Her harsh breathing echoed across the rocky walls. Scar stood near her, looking down at her prone form. I saw her paws extended before her, her claws out and digging into the hard stone floor.

Chumvi stood nearby. He looked grave.

"What's going on?" I asked, not expecting him to reply to me. To my surprise, though, he did.

"Zira's gone into labor," he said. It was weird to hear him speak without the typical roughness and anger.

"What?" I asked, hoarsely. "But it's too soon! She has at least another few weeks!"

"I know," Chumvi replied, his voice low.

Scar heard us over Zira's rough breathing and spun, his green eyes wild.

"Get out!" he bellowed at us.

"S-sire," I stuttered. "Let me go and find Rafiki! He can help!"

"Why would I let that stupid monkey get anywhere near my mate?" Scar yelled at me. "Get out!"

"B-but…" I tried, but Chumvi was suddenly shoving me towards the outside.

"You heard him!" he snapped, the anger back. "Get out!"

I had no choice but to leave the cave. As Chumvi and I stumbled out into the sunlight, the ragged breathing of Zira faded into the background. I was happy to leave it behind. That sound scared me more than I cared to admit.

Chumvi stopped pushing me once we got outside. Now in the morning sunlight, we stood quietly beside each other, staring in, straining to hear anything. It was the closest we had stood together without fighting for a long time.

"How long has this been going on?" I gathered the courage to ask.

"Not long," he replied. Once again, the anger had left his voice. But though his face and voice held no emotion, he was hardly friendly. He was simply preoccupied. I decided not to push my luck, and remained silent.

We stayed there for a long time, just watching and waiting. Despite the animosity I felt towards Scar and Zira, a lump formed in my throat. I didn't like the royal couple. But their cubs were innocent. I worried for whatever life was being thrust into this world in that cave.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chumvi said softly. I looked at him once more, but I couldn't tell if he'd meant for me to hear, or if he'd just said it to the wind. I decided to keep quiet, just in case.

The sun rose behind us. Chumvi barely noticed, even though I knew he should be gathering the lionesses to hunt about now. We both wanted to see what would happen.

It was a long wait. Eventually, I heard some sort of noise. My ears twitched forward, straining to place the sound. Chumvi did the same. I heard what sounded like crying.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. He didn't reply, but he stepped forward, towards the mouth of the cave. I followed, my heart in my throat.

We inched our way inside, making sure that Scar wasn't going to throw us out again. But as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw that he had his back turned to us as he sat over Zira. She had stopped gasping. In fact, she was speaking to him. Over their voices were the sounds of mewling—cubs. More than one. This explained what we had heard outside.

"They're both scrawny," I heard Scar snap. "The younger one doesn't even look like a lion. He looks like a hyena."

"But the older one…" Zira tried to calm her mate. "Look at the older one. He looks stronger, better, than his brother."

Scar snorted.

"Yes," he consented. "He'll do for an heir. At least you gave me males and not females."

The king's voice sounded so heartlessly calloused. These were his _cubs_ he was talking about! Utterly shocked, I hung back. Chumvi stopped a few paces in front of me. If Scar knew we were there, he didn't show it.

"What will we call them?" Zira sounded tired, but her voice had that pleasant pitch of someone desperately trying to avoid an argument. Scar grunted.

"The older one, the _good_ one, we'll call Kovu," he said roughly. "The younger one…I don't care. Call him anything you want. He's worthless to me."

Scar stood abruptly and turned. When his eyes landed on us, they flashed.

"What are you two looking at?" he snapped. "Chumvi, why aren't you gathering the hunting parties? Get moving!"

He stalked past us and out into the sunlight. Chumvi turned and followed quickly, disappearing after his king. I was left alone in the cave with Zira and her cubs.

She lay dejectedly on the cave floor, her two new babies lying nearby. I had never spoken much with her, but in this moment I almost felt…sorry for her. Scar had looked forward to these cubs, but on their arrival had snubbed them because they weren't up to his "standards." I felt for Zira—I really did. It must be hard to love someone who lacked the ability to love in return.

I approached her cautiously, but her eyes were closed. I stayed far enough back so that I wouldn't disturb her, but so I could also see. I saw the two cubs, nestled near her body, wet and mewling. Now I could understand what Scar had meant. One of the cubs was much smaller than the other, and already looked scrawny and underdeveloped. They were both premature, but the brother—apparently the older and more "superior" Kovu—was larger by far. I craned my neck to see them better, but Zira's eyes snapped open and she looked up at me. She gave strained snarl, and I took a step back.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed. I pressed my ears back against my head.

"N-nothing," I said quickly. She snarled again

"Get out and leave me alone!" she roared. Flinching, I quickly turned and ran out of the cave. I wasn't scared of her, or scared she'd do anything to me. I wasn't really even scared that her cries would draw Scar's attention, and _he_ would do something to me. I just knew I needed to let her be. I knew it would be better for me to leave.

* * *

I didn't see Scar again until later that day. I had no idea where he had gone, but he came back not too long after High Sun. As he stalked back to Pride Rock, I approached him.

"Your Highness," I said. He did not look at me, just continued to walk.

"What is it, Tojo?" he asked gruffly

"I…I need to tell you something," I said. He spared me a brief glance.

"What is it?"

"I heard some hyenas talking today," I said. He snorted, already annoyed by my talk.

"So?" he growled. "Hyenas talk. That's what they do."

"I know," I said. We were walking the path up the side of Pride Rock. I had to quicken my pace to keep up. "But these ones were talking about…I don't know. It sounded strange. Like they were talking in some sort of code or something."

Scar rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I can hardly pay attention to every strange thing a hyena says," he replied. "And you have better things to do, too."

"I just thought you should know," I said. "It was weird."

"Which can only be expected from hyenas," Scar was done this conversation. "Anything else, Tojo?"

He stopped in front of the royal cave and looked back at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, sire," I said. Scar turned from me.

"Fine," he sniped. "And you will sleep _outside_ the cave tonight."

He disappeared from my sight, and I turned, making my way back down the Pride Rock.

 _See, Malka?_ I thought. _I tried. But I don't think he's gonna take the bait._

At our next meeting, though, Malka had other plans.

"No, Tojo," he told me. "You're doing great. I like what you did—telling him just enough without spilling out the whole story. Then, slowly start giving him more details. Not right away—wait a few days, then give him something else. Then make the details stranger and stranger until he's _really_ suspicious. Then we've _got_ him."

"But you still don't know how you're going to lure Chumvi away," I pointed out. At these meetings, I still wanted to show the girls that Malka didn't have all the answers. I wanted to keep some position of pride in this group.

"Not yet," Malka agreed. "But it's okay—we'll get there eventually. After all, we're not in a hurry. The longer we think this through, the better it will be."

"It shouldn't be too long," Kula added in. She'd been less argumentative since Tama had stopped coming. "We don't want to risk being caught. Especially you, Malka."

"I know," Malka agreed. "But just keep holding on. We need to get everything right before we can start working. Trust me, guys. Scar will rue the day he _ever_ crossed us."

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as planned. I had been working up to dropping a little more poison in Scar's ear, but I wouldn't get the chance. At least, not for a while.

Kovu got sick. Only a few days after his birth, the cub refused to eat, developed a fever, and cried constantly. Zira did everything she could think of, but could not get him to nurse again. His condition worsened over the next few days. I frequently pleaded with Scar to send for Rafiki, but the king continued to refuse. He claimed that he would never allow the "fake shaman" to touch his son, his precious heir. The other cub, whose name I didn't know, was cast aside in the ordeal. All attention was showered on Kovu, as the tiny infant fought for survival. One night, I even saw Scar go out onto the King's Rock, and pray to the stars. I had never seen Scar ask the so-called Great Kings for anything. Seeing it almost frightened me.

In the end, it was all for naught. Barely a week after his birth, Kovu died. Scar's heir perished.

The Scar I saw after the cub's death horrified me. Zira mourned heavily for her lost son, but Scar's reaction to Kovu's death was unlike anything I'd ever seen. He was uncontrollably furious. He blamed Zira for Kovu's death and accused her of murdering him. He then told her that her second son was hideous and unfit to be the next in line. In a fit of rage, he told Zira that the living cub would never take the throne, and from now on would be called Nuka – because that's all he was. Just a stink.

After that, he disappeared for a few days. He left Pride Rock. I didn't know where he went, nor did I care to find out. For a while, I even thought he might have left for good.

During his absence, a distraught Zira allowed Rafiki to give the dead cub a proper burial. Or, at least, she didn't attempt to stop him when the old mandrill came to take the body away. The pride members mourned for him. Yes, he was the son of the lion we hated. But Kovu could not choose his parents. It was not his fault that his father was the way he was. So we mourned for him. We mourned for him because he might have been a better king than his father. We mourned for him because he was as much a promise to us as he had been to his parents. We mourned because we did not know what else to do.

Eventually, Scar returned to Pride Rock. He acted the same as he had always acted, as if nothing had ever happened to him. Zira saw his attitude and struggled to act the same. Meanwhile, poor Nuka had to learn to live with the bare minimum amount of care. Zira nursed him, but since Scar saw nothing promising in him, she refused to give him love either. I often heard him crying for his mother, only to be ignored or pushed away. I had to admit, the cub was ugly. But seeing him treated the way he was made my heart hurt. No cub deserved that. I found myself wishing that Nuka would contract the same sickness and die, too, if only to spare him from the complacency of his parents.

Seeing Scar's hideous attitude towards poor Nuka made me even more determined to aid in his downfall. Despite my initial misgivings, I continued to give Scar the fake story about the hyena cult. He seemed unaffected, but I refused to give up. A king who would give so little love to his son deserved to die. My heart had hardened against Scar. One day soon, we would have what I had dreamed of for so long: freedom.


	15. Looking for Love

**Chapter 5- Looking For Love**

"What did you tell Scar?" Malka's amber eyes gazed steadily at me, though I could hardly see them in the dark. Kula and Nala sat nearby, also hidden by shadow. Time had passed since Nuka's birth. For a while, our plans had been temporarily derailed because of a period of harsh aloofness from Scar. For almost two weeks he had continuously dismissed me from my job, refusing to hear anything I had to say. He also didn't speak to me in his usual way—aimlessly talking over his various plans in order to hear his own voice. He had been withdrawn and brooding. I let him be, and only just recently had he emerged from his mental reverie and allowed me to start in on Malka's story plot again.

"I told him that I saw some of the hyenas gathered in a group, talking in more code," I said. "I said I thought I understood some of their words to be about him, but I wasn't sure."

"Good," Malka said. "Don't go too quickly. Maybe over the next few days start to 'decipher' their code in order to give him something to chew on."

"How long is this going to go on?" Nala asked, her voice the harsh whisper that we always used when meeting like this.

"If everything goes according to plan," Malka replied. "Then we're looking at another few weeks, at least. Maybe two or three. We don't want to rush things. We want to make sure everything is working properly so it plays out perfectly."

"Do you honestly think the four of us can defeat Scar?" I asked. "I mean, he's not that strong, but…"

"Don't doubt yourself, Tojo," Malka said, his voice filled with a level of leadership that even I found hard to oppose. "Odds have been greater. After all, if we do it, we'll be legends."

But then he glanced away, and I'm pretty sure I heard him whisper, to himself, "And Father won't be able to look down on me anymore."

"You don't think we should bring in a few of the other lionesses?" Kula asked. "Just let a few in on it. That way, we'll have more support."

This time, I was the one who spoke.

"No," I said, with a shake of my head I knew they couldn't see. "We can't put anyone else in jeopardy."

"Tojo's right," Malka agreed. "This has to be just us—for the safety of the pride."

We broke up not too long after that, and I stopped to wait for Malka so I could continue my rounds through the Pridelands. But to my surprise, he hung back, waited for Kula instead.

"Malka?" I asked. We had stepped a little out of the shadows, where I could see them better. "Come on. We need to get going."

Malka and Kula shared a glance, and the black-maned male looked up at me. In the dim moonlight, his amber eyes looked almost sheepish. That previous self-certainty and leadership had vanished.

"Uh, Tojo," he said. "I'll…I'll catch up with you later."

I blinked, suddenly confused.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"I…uh….want to talk to Kula for a little while," he replied, haltingly. Then he looked awkwardly away. " _Alone_."

I stared at the two lions for a moment. Kula looked equally as awkward, not quite meeting my gaze.

"Are you two _crazy_?" I demanded. "What if hyenas see you? Malka, you're putting the both of you in _danger_."

"We'll be safe, I promise," Malka told me, and for a moment, he sounded almost like a cub again. A cub begging a treat from me, the adult. I still didn't like it, and started to object. But Kula looked pleadingly up at me, liquid brown eyes wide.

"Please, Tojo?" she asked. "Just for a little bit."

Malka's eyes joined the begging, and I couldn't refuse them. I sighed, knowing full well the amount of danger they were putting themselves in. But they obviously knew it too, so there was nothing I could do. If they wanted to risk everything, then so be it.

"Fine," I huffed. "But don't blame _me_ when hyenas turn you into a midnight snack."

Malka's eyes brightened, a smile lighting his face.

"Thanks, Tojo," he said. I heaved another sigh and turned, starting down the backside of Pride Rock and leaving them to it. The two of them…something had been developing between them. I just hoped, for their sakes, it wouldn't betray them later.

Nala was already gone, though I wished I could find her and convince her to walk with me during the rest of my rounds. I knew it was beyond dangerous for her to be outside the cave after curfew, but I longed to talk to someone like Malka talked to Kula, like how they spoke to each other now. As I walked alone across the savanna, away from where our fugitive and Kula sat together in the shadows, I desperately wished I could have Nala by my side. Just someone to walk with me and talk with me and make this endless expanse of land and the drudgery of this job seem a little less lonely, a little less tedious.

But I couldn't do anything about it. I came across Malka later that night, though he was preoccupied and didn't make my mood any better. We barely spoke again that night, and I left him at Pride Rock before returning to Scar's cave to sleep for a while and take up my daily duties. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, but he was obviously not in a mood to say anything that I wanted to hear. He had a dreamy-eyed look, which he still sported when I saw him sneak into the lionesses' cave for the day. I shook my head, unsure what to think. My thoughts still felt muddled when I walked into the king's cave.

Scar had gone, as usual when I returned from my guard duties. Chumvi passed me on my way in. We did not speak and I walked in to find my typical spot on the far side of the cave. By this time, my eyelids were drooping and I was beyond tired. I flopped down on the floor, my head coming to rest heavily on my front paws as I prepared to finally find some time to sleep.

It felt like I'd closed my eyes for only seconds when I felt something sharp grip the tip of my tail. My head shot up and I glanced over my shoulder, startled. My eyes landed on the small form of Nuka, in all his scrawny glory, the tuft of my tail clenched firmly in his tiny cub teeth. He tugged playfully on it, tiny paws braced against the cave floor as he "fought".

With a flick of my tail, I freed myself from his grip. He flopped down onto the ground and looked up at me, reddish eyes wide and shining with excitement. I glanced around, but Zira was nowhere to be seen. Poor little Nuka. Left on his own again.

I smiled crookedly down at the cub.

"What are you doing, Nuka?" I asked, amused. He growled and clamped down on my tail again.

"Playin'," he told me, his words muffled by a mouthful of tail. I flicked it out of his mouth and watched as he chased it. Right before he caught it, I would move it again, send him scrambling after his elusive prey once more. He was really enjoying this game, and his cub giggles filled the cave with a happiness it had not heard for a long time. I couldn't help but smile. The cub was full of energy and fun, an innocence that I had long ago forgotten. It hardly concerned him that his father was off somewhere, that his mother had left him once more to do whatever it was she did. He had something to play with, and that was all that mattered.

Finally, he miss-stepped and fell forward onto the ground, missing my tail completely. I chuckled lightly and stood. He turned his red eyes up to look at me, and I saw worry and disappointment there. I immediately felt sorry. He thought I was leaving him.

"Hey, Nuka," I offered. "You wanna come down to the water hole with me? I'm sure you can find something to do down there."

His eyes widened.

"The water hole?" he echoed. "Wow. Mother's never let me go down there before!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," I replied with a wink. "Come on, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"I'm not scared something's gonna happen to me," Nuka said, puffing out his chest. "I'm real strong! And smart, too! I can't wait to be king someday!"

I looked down at him and frowned. I knew Scar wanted nothing to do with this cub. It hurt my heart to know that both his parents had practically abandoned him, and he'd be forced to grow up with the bare minimum of affection. I connected with that feeling. I knew what it felt like to be abandoned and left behind. I knew what it was like to feel that no one loved you. I sighed as I looked down at him.

"Come on, Nuka," I said, deciding not to touch on his earlier comment. "Let's go."

* * *

That cub was something else. He was scrawny as a rat, looked like one too. He was a bigger klutz than even I had been at his age. He was silly, and I spent most of our time together saving him from ridiculous situations. Like one time, he got himself attacked by the few flamingoes left in the water hole. Another time, he was taken captive by a group of monkeys. And there were other times that he just ended up with other stupid troubles. And yet, I almost enjoyed spending that time with him. I felt sorry for him, yes, but I also understood him.

I often heard him fantasizing about how he could get his parents to notice him. That hurt to listen to. It hurt to hear a cub who should be so happy and care-free express, in his own way, his desperate need to be loved. I tried to give him at least some sort of affection, but I knew our short times of play together when I wasn't working for Scar or patrolling the Pridelands or plotting Scar's downfall, weren't enough to make up for the dramatic loss of care from his parents.

One day, we lay together on some sunning rock I'd found. I dozed as he played with my tail, leaping and pouncing as I flicked it aimlessly back and forth. Suddenly, he stopped and sat beside me.

"Tojo?" he asked. I opened an eye to look at him. "Do you think Mother and Father will ever notice me?"

I felt the familiar pang of sympathy in my heart.

"Of course they will," I said. "How could they not notice a great cub like you?" As I said the words, I nuzzled his belly, making him giggle. But then he grew serious again.

"I gotta show them how strong I am," he told me. "I wanna be a great king. Like my father."

I frowned and looked away. There were no words I could say to that. Nuka didn't know my real intentions. He didn't know what Malka, Kula, Nala, and I were planning for Scar. He also didn't know how terrible Scar's reign was. Already this week he'd made another decree that Mufasa's name could never be mentioned again. He'd also refused to allow a refugee pride from the South to cross through the Pridelands, and instead sent a squad of hyenas to run them off. I hadn't heard what had happened to the pride, and, frankly, I didn't want to know.

"Look, Nuka," I said, unsure of how to respond to him. "Just…be yourself, okay? Don't try to be someone you're not. Just…do what you think is right."

"I'm gonna be a great leader," he said firmly. I don't know if he'd even heard my words. "Mother'll see. I'll be the best leader ever. And someday, I'll do something great, that'll get her to notice me. I'll be a hero."

His little red eyes stared off into the distance and I sighed, rested my head back down on my paws. I tried to be something like a brother to him, and most of the time it worked. But this was one of those times that I knew I wasn't enough. As long as Zira and Scar continued to treat their son as they did, his future didn't look great.

* * *

That night I conversationally brought up the topic of Nuka to the others. Our planning had decreased a little, since it would take time for things to really start coming together. Everything looked very promising so far, and we decided to take the night off a little, just enjoy each other's company.

"I just feel so bad for him," I said, as I lay in the darkness across the cool, hard rock. "With parents like he's got…I just feel bad."

"Well, don't get too attached," Malka warned. "After all, he's still the heir."

I blinked, and looked at the others. Did they not know? Didn't they hear about Kovu and how _he'd_ been the one chosen by Scar, until he died? Had Scar really alienated himself that much?

"Nuka's not Scar's heir," I told them, bluntly. I saw Nala turn her head towards me, though she was hidden by shadow.

"How could that be?" she asked "He's his son."

"Yeah," I replied, suddenly feeling very "in-the-loop" because of my position. Finally, I knew something that Malka didn't. "But Scar's sworn that Nuka will never get the throne. There were two cubs born to Zira – two boys. The older boy died a few days after he was born. He was the one Scar wanted for an heir. He hates Nuka."

"Poor kid," Kula sighed. "To have parents like that…."

"All he wants is love," I told them. "It's hard to listen to him, just talking about trying to get his mom to notice him."

The others didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement. It was sick, I knew, but I felt some sort of pleasure about passing that information along, about Nuka and Kovu. It made me feel important again. I liked that feeling, relished it.

After a pause, I stood and stretched.

"I should go," I said. "Before the hyenas find out I'm missing. You coming, Malka?"

In the darkness, I saw Malka and Kula's heads turn to look at each other. I frowned, guessing what was coming. They had been sitting awfully close to one another tonight.

"Uh, in a bit, Tojo," Malka told me. "I, uh, Kula and I wanted some time…"

"Okay, okay," I sighed with a shrug. "Have your alone time. I'll see you later."

"Same here," Nala added. "Goodnight, Malka. Goodnight, Tojo."

Quietly, like water over rocks, she turned and started to make her way back around the side of the great rock structure which we called home, starting her way back to the lionesses' cave. I started down my normal route towards the ground, but paused and looked back up at Nala. She wasn't too far. Maybe I could catch up to her…

My heart leaped in my throat, and I decided that now was my moment. Malka and Kula were having their time together. Now I could have some time to be with Nala. I'd barely seen her since I moved in with Scar and Zira. We only crossed paths when I saw her return from the hunt, exhausted and dusty, or when we met on the back of Pride Rock with the others. But we hadn't really been _alone_ since just before I'd left the lionesses. I wanted to be with her again.

Now I had a chance.

Leaving Malka and Kula to talk about whatever they wanted to talk about, do whatever they wanted to do, I leaped up the rocks and set my eyes on the slim, graceful form of the lioness I'd known since cubhood, the lioness that I'd dreamed so much about. I felt myself sailing towards her, and I hoped my muscles looked as impressive and rippling as they felt while they carried me up to her.

Unfortunately, some leftover cubhood clumsiness made me stumble just as I reached her, and I tripped over a loose rock. She paused to glance back at me. I could see her face now that we were out of the shadows. Her eyes glittered with amusement down at me, and I straightened quickly, trying not to lose hold of myself under that gaze.

"I thought you had to get back to your patrol," she said to me, but her voice was light and teasing. I smiled, but it felt goofy.

"Well," I replied, attempting to sound suave. "I thought you might like someone to walk you back to the cave, make sure you're safe."

Nala snorted a soft laugh.

"I think I can take care of myself," she said, and started walking again. I trotted beside her.

"Nala, wait," I said. She paused again and looked down at me. I was a little below her on the rocks, so I felt like a little cub looking up at her. It almost felt intimidating. But the moon shown behind the peak of Pride Rock, and almost seemed to form a halo around her. I knew somewhere below me, Malka and Kula sat together, whispering, saying sweet things to one another. I knew somewhere else, Chumvi dreamt of Tama, and Tama dreamt of Chumvi, too. Maybe that's what spurred me on, the feeling of love suddenly all around me.

"Malka and Kula sure are getting close," Nala mused, not even noticing my nervousness, my sudden inability to look her in the eyes. Just to give my head something to do, I glanced over my shoulder back to the shadowy corner where we met. I must have nodded and agreed. I don't really remember.

In attempts to get closer, I moved up the rocks. Finally, I was standing beside her, and we were level. I hadn't planned this. It all seemed kind of awkward and weird. In my heart, I kept thinking that there should be more…. _stuff_. Doesn't music start playing when you're about to tell someone something special? Don't butterflies come out and fly around you? Aren't there mystic waterfalls and romantic sunsets and stuff like that? Shouldn't we tumble into each other's paws or go swimming together? What did I even think I was going to say?

She took a few steps away from me, and sat down. Her blue-green eyes were a mixture of confusion and amusement. She looked at me in that way, and I could see myself reflected in her eyes. I looked like an awkward cub.

"Did you want something, Tojo?" she asked me. I swallowed and sat down beside her.

"Uh, Nala," I said. "I, uh, just wanted to ask you….uh…."

 _What are you going to say, Tojo?_ I asked myself. _Seriously, what can you say?_

She abruptly stood and looked away from me, as if changing her mind very suddenly about something. I caught sight of her face briefly, and it looked almost scared, startled.

"I need to go," she said quickly me. "Before we get found out."

My heart was in my throat again, and I leaped to my paws.

"No, Nala—" I started. "I, uh, just wanted to say—I love you!"

I let the words spill off my tongue in a rush. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! It was supposed to be soft, and whispered, and sweet. It was supposed to taste like honey and fruit. It was supposed to make flowers bloom and make hearts melt. What I just said sounded like a plea, and infant's cry for more milk. I felt humiliated.

Nala's body suddenly became tense. Her face was turned away from me, and she did not look back once she heard my words. In fact, she obviously made the specific choice _not_ to look. She remained precisely where she was. Even her tail had frozen.

"Tojo…" she sighed. She sounded suddenly so very tired.

"I do, Nala," I said, coming to stand beside her. "I have for a long time. You're almost all I think about. You mean everything to me. I just…I love you."

The second time it sounded a little better, but I immediately knew I'd done something wrong. I knew it as soon as I looked at her, really looked. Some part of her seemed to shatter under the weight of those words. She fell away from me, not physically, but I could feel her. She didn't even say anything. Just stood there and didn't look at me. I suddenly felt like I wanted to cry.

"Nala?" I whispered, my voice suddenly tight. "Don't you…don't you love me?"

She didn't reply. She didn't say anything for a long time. Then she took another step forward.

"I have to go," was all she said. But there was no way I was letting this happen. Shoving aside my childish feelings, I leaped forward and planted myself before her on the path. Finally I could see her eyes, though she still tried to turn away from me. I felt my own eyes grow hot, whether in anger or from tears, I couldn't tell.

"No," I said. "No way. Nala, I love you. Didn't you hear me? _I love you._ Don't you love me?"

She didn't meet my eyes, stared off at some distant star that I couldn't see. Her face looked tired.

"Tojo…" she started, but I shook my head, feeling angry now.

"Why?" I asked, heat in my words. "Why can't you love me?"

She refused to answer. I felt my heart burn.

"It's because of Simba, isn't it?" I demanded. "Nala, he's been dead for more than a year. He's gone."

Finally, she looked at me. Her blue-green eyes met my blue ones. They were sharp, angry at me, but also held a deep sorrow I couldn't understand. That bothered me.

"I know," she said softly.

"Then why don't you love me?"

She looked away from me again, but this time up towards the sky. I saw the stars glittering in her eyes.

"His star didn't appear," was her answer. My forehead creased in confusion.

"What?"

"The stars are the Great Kings of the Past," she told me, though it wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. "When Mufasa died, I saw a new star in the sky. But…I didn't see Simba's. He didn't appear up there."

I shook my head.

"That's ridiculous," I told her. "You can't possibly believe those old stories."

She looked at me. Her face was so serious I felt cold.

"I do," she said firmly. "Even if no one else does."

She stepped around me, her lean body as graceful as ever. She paused again to look back at me.

"I'm sorry, Tojo," she said, and truly sounded apologetic. "But until his star appears in the sky, I cannot love you."

Then she slipped away.

* * *

Those words hurt me more than I cared to admit. I felt a mix of emotions I couldn't quite understand, couldn't quite sort through. There was hurt, yes, but there was also anger. Anger at Nala, anger at Simba for dying or not dying or whatever. Simply for _being_ , I suppose. His very existence, whether it was over or not, had made it so Nala would never love me. The very fact that he had ever lived had made it so I could never have the one lioness I loved. I felt almost betrayed by him. Betrayed by a lion I hadn't seen since cubhood. It sounded crazy. It _was_ crazy.

But it didn't mean I felt it any less.

I made a point of not stopping to talk to Nala the next morning when I returned from patrol. By the time I was making my weary way back to Pride Rock, Chumvi was gathering the lionesses together for a new day's hunt. Usually, I would stop and talk to her, talk to Kula, too. I didn't today. I just walked on. In my heart, I hoped she saw me. I stared at the ground, tried to arrange my face to look as devastated and empty as I could, and I hoped she looked up and saw me, wondered why I didn't stop to talk to her, and then felt bad about it. I hoped she felt as bad for what she had said to me as I felt.

When I returned to Scar's cave, Nuka was waiting for me, all smiles and excitement. He knew my return to the cave meant some time away from where his mother and father continuously ignored him. Neither ever made any objection when I took him away with me. They acted as though Nuka was simply an outlier in the cave. They treated him worse than Zazu.

He was at my feet immediately, chattering about something. I nodded a few times, but almost didn't want to be with him today. Nala's words were heavy in my heart, too heavy to find any sort of kindness for the cub. He hardly noticed though, and continued on. I didn't really hear his words until he asked me a direct question. I blinked and looked down at him.

"What?" I asked, realizing my thoughts had been very far from his words. He didn't look annoyed.

"I said," he repeated. "Can we go watch Chumvi hunt?"

I didn't have to think about my answer to that. 1. there wasn't much I wanted to do less than watch Chumvi do anything, and 2. Nala was hunting today. I wanted nothing to do with seeing her right now.

"No," I said. "We can't go watch Chumvi hunt."

Nuka pouted up at me.

"Why not?" he whined. I sighed, and my tail twitched in annoyance.

"Because," I told him firmly. "It's too far. We're not going."

There was a long pause, and I still felt Nuka's red eyes intently staring up at me. I tried not to meet his gaze, just looked beyond him at the sky.

After a moment, he spoke again.

"It's 'cause you don't like Chumvi, isn't it?" he asked. He phrased it like a question, but his tone was that blunt way that cubs speak. Honest, straightforward. He knew I didn't like Chumvi. Though I guess that wasn't too hard to realize.

"Of course not," I said. It was only a half-lie. Nala was the other reason I didn't want to go "watch Chumvi hunt".

"Yes it is," Nuka said, sitting down beside me. "Why don't you like him?"

"I like him plenty," I retorted. "I respect him as a loyal member of this pride."

"I hear him talk about you a lot," he told me. "With his girlfriend." He stuck his tongue out and made a face, as if this was the most disgusting thing he could think of. I looked down at him, slightly amused. It didn't surprise me that Chumvi and Tama talked about me. Probably not very flattering things, either, especially since Tama seemed to have completely isolated herself from the rest of us. Though, I couldn't really imagine her speaking poorly of us. Chumvi would, definitely, though.

"Is that so?" I asked him, dryly. He nodded, proud that he was telling a "big lion" something.

"Yup," he said. "I like to hide and listen to them. Most of what they say is gross and mushy stuff. But I hear them talk about you and Nala and Kula, and how you hide out at night together."

The second the words rolled off his tongue, the world around me seemed to freeze. My heart even stopped in my chest, and ice water ran through my veins. It took all of my strength to open my mouth, to speak again.

"H-hide out?" I was unable to keep the stutter from my voice. He nodded, paying no attention to the way my world had started to shake around me.

"Yeah," he said, chewing on one of the many bones Scar had left strewn throughout the cave. "I hear them talk about it once in a while, mostly Chumvi. He doesn't like it. Tama gets really quiet when he talks. I know she whispers a lot when he brings it up. I don't know what she says."

My worst nightmares had come true. When Tama had left the group, I had worried that she might reveal our plans, but I hadn't been that concerned. I thought she was our friend, that even though she wanted nothing to do with what we had in store for Scar, that at least she was still trustworthy.

Apparently, I was wrong.

Tama had given us up to Chumvi. How much had she told him? Nuka hadn't mentioned hearing anything about Malka. Did Chumvi know about him? Had she hinted at him? What else had she said?

My mind began to race, though I struggled not to show anxiety in front of Nuka. I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell anything to his parents, and they didn't typically listen to him anyway, but I didn't want to take the chance.

Feeling the panic rise in my throat, I forced myself to slowly stand—not rush, or give any indication that there was something wrong. Nuka stood, too, though I barely noticed him beside me anymore.

"Are we going somewhere?" he asked, excitedly. I tried to keep my voice steady as I started forward, though it took every ounce of my strength to do so.

"No," I said. "I'm just going to find your father and see if he needs me for anything."

That was a terrible lie, but I prayed to anyone who might be listening that Nuka would buy it. I didn't want him to try and follow me anywhere. I couldn't risk anything else.

His ears fell and he looked disappointed.

"Oh," he sighed. "Okay."

"Just….stay here until I get back," I told him, and took a few steps forward, made my way out of the cave. As soon as I knew I was beyond his line of sight, I let all pretense fall away and leaped into a panicked run. My paws slid on the rocks as I flew downward, but I didn't care. My heart was pounding against my ribs, and the blood rushed in my ears. I hadn't felt this scared since the hyenas had chased my friends and me across the savanna, the day Mheetu had died.

I knew I was risking a lot by doing this, but a lot had already been risked. If what Nuka said was true…..we had a bad situation on our paws.

I didn't stop running until I reached the lionesses' cave and barreled inside. I hadn't been here in months, but it just didn't matter. Any leftover lionesses were somewhere outside, enjoying their rare moments of sun and relaxation. There were so few around now – Chumvi took almost all of them with him on the hunt nowadays.

"Malka," I hissed loudly into the darkness that surrounded me. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the dim light yet—I had no idea if he was here, or, heaven forbid, if Chumvi had already found him out. My head whipped back and forth as I struggled to see something, anything, around me. I could taste the fear in my throat.

"Tojo?" the sound came from somewhere to my left, and my eyes jerked towards the back of the cave. A shape moved towards me, and my sight adjusted enough that I could see Malka's form. Thank goodness he was alright.

"Tojo, what do you think you're doing?" Malka demanded. I could see that his eyebrows were curled downward—he was mad at me. But his amber eyes held a hint of uncertainty, too. "You're risking the whole thing!"

I shook my head.

"No, Malka," I said. "It's already been risked."

Malka's forehead furrowed with concern and confusion.

"What?" he demanded. His voice was a low hiss, filled with disbelief and flavored with fear.

"Tama, Malka," I told him, wishing what I said wasn't true. "Tama's betrayed us."


	16. Desperate Measures

**Chapter 6- Desperate Measures**

"There must be a mistake," Nala argued. "Tama wouldn't do that."

" _I_ believe she would," Kula argued back harshly. It wasn't my night to patrol. It was Chumvi's, so we were in a lot of danger. But this was an emergency. Malka and I had decided to hold a meeting that night, and gathered the girls to do it. I winced at every sound, every nerve on edge, ready for Chumvi to come and find us at any moment. He knew we met here. Would he come tonight? After all our planning, was the game up?

"It doesn't matter if she did or not," Malka snapped. He was edgy, too. "The only thing that matters is _somehow_ Chumvi's heard about what we're doing. All our planning…time's up."

"'Time's up'?" Nala echoed, startled. My previous anger at the lioness had practically disappeared since I'd told Malka what Nuka had told me. Her words from last night just didn't matter anymore. We had bigger fish now. "You can't be suggesting that we start the rebellion _now_?"

"We don't have another choice," Malka said, clearly agitated. He stood to his paws, and started to pace, though there wasn't very far to go in our little dark corner. "We have to pull this off before Chumvi decides to tell Scar. Then everything's done."

"But we're not ready," I put in. "I haven't finished telling the story to Scar."

"I know," Malka shot back, though I knew he wasn't mad at me. "We'll just have to work with what we've got."

Nala shook her head firmly.

"No way," she said. "It's too dangerous. It's too fast."

"I think Malka's right," Kula said, rising. "It's now or never."

"I'm not letting all our planning go to waste," Malka told us, pausing in his pacing to stare us all down, though there wasn't much use since none of us could clearly see each other. "I've put too much planning into this."

"You mean _we've_ put too much planning into this," I corrected, rather harshly. I meant it that way. What Tama may have told Chumvi concerned me, but Malka's words made me upset. He'd come barging in here as a leader, but now he was getting overbearing. "It's _our_ battle, Malka. Not just your way to show off to your daddy."

"I never said it _was_ ," Malka snapped back at me, turning to face me head-on. " _You_ want to defeat Scar, don't you?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Of course I do."

"If we wait, Tojo, Chumvi could find out about Malka," Kula put in. I frowned.

"Nuka never mentioned hearing anything about Malka," I retorted.

"Maybe Tama hasn't said anything _yet_ ," she continued. "But that doesn't mean she _won't_."

"I don't think she will," Nala said, taking my side. That felt weird, what with our conversation from last night. I ignored the feelings, though. "This is too fast."

"Is it really too fast to get rid of our tormentor?" Kula asked, sharply.

"Enough," Malka said, stepping between the girls. "It doesn't matter. Chumvi's found something out about us. If we wait any longer, our plans will be ruined."

"They'll be ruined if we rush into them," I countered, but Malka pushed on as if he didn't hear me.

"I don't care what any of you think," he said. "We have to attack _now_. Tojo," his head snapped in my direction. "Here's the plan. Forget that previous crap about the hyenas. We won't be able to get that together in time. Instead, we're going after him in the morning."

I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling utterly lost.

"Scar walks alone to the Elephant Graveyard every morning," Malka replied. "I'm going to intercept him right before he reaches it. You meet me there. We'll fight together. Chumvi'll be on the hunt, so we won't worry about him anymore."

"How do you know this?" Nala demanded beside me. I saw Malka shift, but whether in discomfort, I didn't know.

"You don't think I spend all day in that cave, do you?" he asked her. "I've been watching Scar for a while, just to get an understanding of him."

"So you've been endangering this from the start," Nala accused.

"No!" Malka's voice sounded almost pleading, trying to make her understand. "I've been trying to _help_ you!"

"What do Nala and I do?" Kula asked, turning the subject away from Malka's escapades.

"Don't do anything," I said before Malka could think up any more bright plans. "Girls….don't. Go with Chumvi. If something happens and we need you, you can come to our aid. But don't do anything unless that happens."

"Tojo, we _need_ them," Malka told me. But I shook my head, standing my ground against Malka's overbearing leadership. I'd let him tell us what to do because he'd had good ideas, and the support of the girls. But now, I was taking something back.

"No, it's too dangerous for them," I told him. "If you and I get in trouble, at least they'll be safe."

"But, Tojo—" Kula started. I glared at her shadow.

" _No_ ," I told her. I looked back at Malka. "If you want to put them in danger, then fine. I'll be out and you'll be on your own. Leave them out, and I'll fight beside you."

For a long time, we stared at each other through the dark. His amber eyes almost lit the shadows, and I hoped my own gaze was fierce enough to rival his. Everyone stood still and quiet for a long time, waiting for the two of us to do something….whether to fight or make an agreement.

After an eternity of silence, he let out a sigh.

"So be it," he said to me. "I'll expect you to fight beside me tomorrow."

I nodded solemnly.

"I will."

Malka turned from us.

"Meet me at first light near the Graveyard. Tomorrow, the king falls."

* * *

I had trouble sleeping the rest of that night. My dreams were plagued with images of Malka, Kula, and Nala being torn to pieces by Scar and the hyenas, me right among them. In some dreams, it was me only being slowly devoured. In others, it was all of us. In some of the worst, it was Nala. Her words still hurt terribly, but I still knew I would do almost anything for her. Seeing her die terrified me, rocked me to my core.

The sun found me sitting outside Scar's cave, staring absently out at the savanna. Already I could feel my heart pounding too fast, adrenaline tickling my nerves until they were raw and screaming. I felt like I might explode, or have a heart attack and die right where I sat. A swirl of emotions churned inside of me. I'd never physically fought anyone before. Sure, we'd play-fought as cubs, but a real fight, where I'd actually be struggling against an enemy? And that enemy would be the king? It was almost too much to think about. I tried not to, but I had to. I just kept picturing what was going to happen— Malka and I against Scar. It made me feel physically ill, like I wanted to vomit. As if somehow, throwing up would end this whole thing.

Chumvi emerged from the cave behind me, as I fought inwardly with myself. He'd come back from patrolling not too long ago (I'd heard him come in). I knew I needed to wait for him to leave to gather the lionesses before I could go. Malka had given me that explicit instruction before we parted ways last night. So I sat there, silently, watching the dark lion out of the corner of my eye and hoping he would leave me alone.

He walked past me, then paused momentarily to glance back. I didn't meet his eyes, but I saw his face grow confused as if he was about to ask me a question. For a moment, his face even looked like it used to, when we were friends. Just like he was unsure of what I was doing and wanted to ask. I still didn't look directly at him, pretended like I didn't see him. After a moment, his face turned hard again and he shrugged, as though shaking off any interest he had in me. After the moment of awkward silence, he moved off down Pride Rock to the lionesses' cave.

I counted to fifty before I stood and took off. I leaped down the other side of Pride Rock, opposite of Chumvi. My paws beat out a quick, quiet rhythm as I left home behind, set my sights to the shadowy distant Elephant Graveyard, and an uncertain battle with Scar.

I didn't see a small form appear outside the cave, then follow after me.

* * *

Malka found me before I found him. I was searching the bushes near the area where the ground sloped and led downwards toward the Graveyard when I heard a voice hissing my name. I spun quickly to see Malka, standing just inches behind me. I almost jumped out of my fur.

" _Malka!_ " I gasped. "What the heck?"

"Shh," he hushed me quickly. "Follow me."

I did so, and he moved away from me towards a large, jagged rock that shot out from the ground just near the edge of the Graveyard. I kept casting nervous glanced over my shoulder, terrified that there were hyenas behind me, watching us.

"Hide behind here, then when we see him coming, we'll climb up," Malka said, nodding to the top. "We'll have the upper hand."

"Isn't this too close to the Graveyard?" I asked. "Hyenas could see us."

"It'll be over and done before they can see anything," Malka promised. "Trust me, this is where we want to be."

I swallowed hard, but he didn't give me a chance to argue anymore as he slipped behind the sharp rock. I followed him up, remembering the time as cubs, when we'd found the Twin Stones and been attacked by hyenas. Back then, we'd been saved by the lionesses. But now….we didn't have that luxury anymore. We were all alone. Hiding in the shadows of that rock, breath held, searching for any sign of Scar, with the Graveyard below us and Scar somewhere out there coming towards us, I felt like a cub once more. I'd never felt so small. I'd never felt so terrified.

"When will Scar get here?" I managed to ask, though my throat suddenly felt as dry as the parched savanna ground. I crouched low behind a series of bushes surrounding us, pressing my body close against the ground. My muscles felt painfully taut and as weak as jelly at the same time. It took all my willpower to keep myself from shaking.

"Anytime now," Malka told me. Why was he so much calmer than I was? "He usually comes around the same time every day."

"You've been risking a lot following him," I said, deciding to give myself something else to think about. I was still mad at Malka for sneaking away from the cave during the day.

"It was for a good reason," he replied firmly. Then he raised his nose to the sky and scented the wind.

"What is it?" I asked shakily, though I was pretty sure I already knew. Malka's eyes narrowed.

"Scar," he said. "He's on his way."

I bit my lip, and Malka looked down at me.

"We'll be fine," he told me. "We'll beat him easily, you and I."

"Uh-huh," I whispered, my voice cracking. "Whatever you say."

"Just you wait," he continued. "We'll be legends."

I didn't answer, tried to force my leg muscles to stop quivering. Through the gaps in the bushes, I could see a brown and black dot on the horizon. My heart thudded hard against my chest, so hard I thought it might break through. Malka stood straighter, as if his last fear was Scar seeing him before he was ready. A smile curled against his muzzle.

"Here he comes," he told me, then crouched. "Get ready Tojo. On my cue, climb up. Don't let him see you too soon."

I nodded shakily. I watched that dot on the horizon, tried to think about what would happen when it got here. Malka and I against Scar. Crazy odds. Crazy. Could we really do it? Could we both really defeat the King of the Pridelands? I would soon to find out.

Closer. I saw Malka's muscles tense, and he began to ease himself forward, up onto the rock. The time had almost come. We'd go home heroes tonight, if we pulled it off.

Then I heard a noise.

It was distant, but loud and scared. I almost leaped straight up in the air I was so startled, but instead my head shot up and I looked over my shoulder. From where I crouched, I could see something down in the Graveyard. There was movement—a lot of movement. And laughter. The hyenas were after something.

"Did they see us?" Malka asked, and craned his neck. Before I could speak, he answered his question for himself. "No, they couldn't've. Probably just some little animal they're after. Come on, Tojo, he's getting closer."

But I couldn't look away. I saw the hyenas down there. I counted about six or seven of them, and they had gathered around something. My ears strained, and I looked down at them from my high vantage point. I thought I could hear something very non-hyena down there, something that sounded familiar.

I narrowed my eyes, and managed to catch a stripe of tawny fur amongst the dark grey and brown bodies. I felt the blood drain away from my face, as I heard another cry rise above the giggles of the hunting hyenas. I knew what was down there.

 _Oh, no._

"Nuka!" I gasped. Malka looked at me, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Nuka's down there!" I told him, wildly. "The hyenas are after him!"

"Tojo, concentrate, Scar's almost here!" Malka ordered, glancing nervously away. I followed his gaze to find the king nearing us with every step. He was getting very close now. My eyes flashed back to Nuka's form, down there amongst the hyenas. That poor cub was so scrawny…he didn't stand a chance!

"Get up, he's getting close!" Malka said, excitedly, beginning to clamber up on the rock. I felt my heart leap in my chest, as I turned again to see Scar's form, not far from where we crouched. But I looked back and saw Nuka down there, amongst those hyenas, desperately fighting.

"Nuka…." I whispered. I felt torn in two. Malka was depending on me to fight Scar with him. But Nuka would be torn apart down there. I could only choose one!

"Tojo, come on!" Malka called at me, and before I knew it, my paws were carrying me up the side of the rock, ready to leap down on Scar's unsuspecting form. But Nuka's cry broke the air once more, accented by the horrendous laughter of the hyenas. It was more than I could bear.

Almost as if they were acting on their own, my paws switched direction. Instead of running beside Malka, I was running away from him. I leaped off the rock, and charged down the sloped ground towards the pack of hyenas in the distance. My ears pressed against my skull, my legs pumped in rhythm with my heart beat. The fear of fighting Scar melted away, and I took on a new goal, even as I left Malka alone behind me. I briefly heard him call my name, but I couldn't hear him over the blood and wind rushing in my ears. I surged into the Elephant Graveyard, the hyenas in my sights.

I got there just in time. Nuka had somehow trapped himself, his tail wedged firmly between two rocks. The hyenas had formed a ring around him, and were advancing, taking pleasure in toying with their meal. Eyes narrowed, muscles taught, ears back, I leaped over them and landed right between predator and prey. I bared my fangs and snarled, claws extended, daring them to take the chance.

"T-Tojo!" Nuka gasped behind me. I glared at the hyenas.

"Get away from our lunch!" one snapped at me. My tail lashed.

"Make me," I mocked.

It was instantaneous. They were on me in a second, leaping and snarling and biting. I fought back with as much (or I hoped as much) intensity, though most of what I did I made up on the spot. Seven hyenas and one young lion was quite a strange match, but I fought as hard as I could.

We probably would have fought forever if it wasn't for the roar. I knew immediately it was Scar's, not Malka's, but I'd never realized how loud the king could roar. The sound ripped across the Graveyard, bouncing off the rocks and the old, oversized remnants of long-dead elephants.

The hyenas on top of me lost interest immediately. I threw a few off, while the others, laughing with excitement at the sounds of battle, scrambled away, their stolen lunch quickly forgotten. But even as they left, a sick feeling washed over me, and I felt nauseous. They were going straight to Scar – and Malka.

My brain leaped into high gear, though I didn't at the time realize the consequences of my choice, the full repercussions of leaving Malka in order to rescue Nuka. In any way, I knew that I'd caused something terrible to happen. Scar's roar had alerted more than Nuka's attackers. The mangy creatures seemed to be crawling out of every crevice, fighting to get their way to the king, see what his roars meant. A lump formed in my throat. Malka didn't stand a chance.

I threw myself forward, ready to lunge to my friend's aid, though knowing I couldn't do much to help him. But at least I'd make up for abandoning him in the first place by dying at his side, right? Maybe I'd make it in time, and turn things around. Maybe we'd be the heroes Malka had said. Or maybe I'd just come and try to make it up, try to mend our broken plans.

Legs began to carry me forward as I prepared to come back to Malka's aid. But a cry called my attention away from my mission once more.

"Tojo! Help!"

Nuka had trapped his tail between two heavy rocks, and couldn't move. I looked back at him, feeling the same tearing sensation I'd felt earlier when I'd had to choose between Malka and Nuka. The scrawny cub's red eyes stared up at me, pleading. He couldn't free himself, and if he stayed, the hyenas would eventually come back and finish him off. I glanced back to the army making their way to assist their king and fight Malka, then back at Nuka. I knew every second counted with my friend, but I couldn't leave a cub like this.

For the second time that day, I chose Nuka first. I spun back around, leaped over to him, and pressed my front paws against one of the two rocks. With a heave, I shoved it away until Nuka could just wriggle free. He'd torn up his tail pretty badly, and it looked crooked now, but at least he was safe. Before he could say anything, I grabbed him up by the scruff of the neck and leaped up the incline towards Malka's battlegrounds.

I prayed that I wasn't too late.

But the Great Kings of the Past, if they did exist at all, were deaf to my pleas that day. As I leaped upwards and returned to where Malka and I had planned to fight side-by-side, destroy Scar together, I stopped short.

There are times in your life when you sit and fantasize about great battles and great deeds, imagine yourself fighting and performing heroic actions and saving the day like the great warrior you know yourself to be. And when others ask you what you would do in a situation when your friend was faced with life or death, you always say, with great dignity and a smirk, that you would, of course, risk your life to save them. It's the kind of courage that seems obvious, that seems _right_. Courage becomes a moral duty, something that, if you're a true living, breathing creature, of course you'd find deep inside yourself at the time you need it most.

But the truth is, no one is courageous in battle. You're either cowardly enough to fight, or cowardly enough _not_ to fight. Only later does one type of cowardice translate into courage, when it turns out that cowardice was just cowardly enough to do something later deemed heroic.

I, however, did not choose that kind of cowardice. I chose the other kind. The kind that made me, as I stood with a scraggly cub dangling from my mouth, watch as a flood of hyenas crashed into the body of my friend, a lion I'd known most of my life, whom I had risked my hide to sneak into the Pridelands and feed and shelter. Something just happened to me. I had just fought some of those hyenas to save Nuka, but there were so many more now. And when I saw those teeth, tearing and shredding, and the king that directed them, every joint in my body fused together. Every muscle became rigid. My mouth felt as dry as the Pridelands' soil.

The truth is, I wanted to fight. I wanted to leap in and help Malka in the way I'd always expected myself to do. I could almost see myself leaping forward, throwing myself into the fray, and dragging hyena after hyena off my ebony-maned friend.

But the truth is, I just stood there.

I did nothing.

And it's a decision that still haunts me.

The fight ended pretty quickly, and in some, twisted way, I was glad for that. Several hyenas had pinned Malka to the ground—I could just see him amongst them, bloody and beaten. Scar called them off. He had lingered on the outskirts of the fighting. I saw now he was hardly injured, though he did sport a fair set of claw marks on his right shoulder.

At his words, the hyenas backed off, formed a ring around Malka. The young lion was beaten practically to a pulp. One of his eyes was swollen shut. Blood—both his and hyenas', I assumed—matted his coat and mane. It was hard to tell where he was injured, his body was so smeared with red and filth. He slowly, painfully, got to his feet. His sides heaved as he breathed heavily, drawing in hard, wet breaths. His still-open amber eye followed Scar's every movement with barely restrained hatred.

"Well, well, well," Scar said as he approached. A slimy grin wormed its way across his face. "What do we have here?"

Malka snarled.

"My name is Malka," he panted, his voice stone-cold. "I'm the prince of the Northern pride."

"Ah, yes," Scar purred. "I remember you."

Suddenly, the king's green eyes hardened and flashed with fire.

"How dare you come here, to the Pridelands, and attack me?" he demanded. I saw Malka's eyes shift away from the king's face, and land on me. They were pleading, asking me to help. I couldn't look at him. I was too scared to, though scared of what, I didn't know.

"I'm here to end your pitiful reign as king," he answered, turning away from me and looking straight back at Scar. There was a ripple of laughter from the hyenas around him. Scar's lips curled in a smirk.

"Oh, yes, I can see that," he purred.

"Can we eat him, boss?" one of the hyenas, a male, barked. "Huh? Can we, please?"

"No," Scar replied firmly. "I want you to bring him back to Pride Rock. Alive."

"Aww, come on," the hyena whined. "We're hungry! Can we have him?"

" _Alive,_ Banzai," Scar replied, not even sparing the hyena a glance. He turned slowly around as the hyenas grouped tighter around Malka, nipping at his heels. Malka snarled at them, but he was obviously too tired to fight back. Scar hung back and watched them for a moment, then his green eyes snapped in my direction. His face hardened.

"You!" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

I continued to avoid Malka's gaze, and instead set Nuka down on the ground.

"I….rescued your son for you, Your Highness," I replied. Scar's eyes were narrowed, but he didn't speak again. Instead, he followed the ring of hyenas and their prisoner, a bloody and beaten Malka. I picked Nuka up again and followed along behind them, trailing. I wasn't far enough back, however, to miss hearing Scar's words when he looked at one of the other hyenas.

"Go find Chumvi," he told it. "Bring the hunting party in. I think it's time the lionesses learned a lesson."

The hyena nodded and barked an order at several others of its kind, who split off from the rest of the pack and began galloping towards the North. My ears flattened against my head as I walked. Who knew what Scar had in mind for Malka, but whatever it was, the lionesses would be forced to see it.

I had ruined everything.


	17. Consequences

**Chapter 7- Consequences**

If I thought that either Malka or I would be let off the hook after that short altercation, I couldn't be more wrong. Malka's interrogation had only just begun. And my trials had only just started, too.

The hyenas didn't spare Malka on the way back to Pride Rock. By the time we had returned to our home, the battered lion was stumbling along, trying desperately to fend off his tormentors. Scar turned a blind eye to the whole ordeal. He had told them he wanted Malka alive—he hadn't told them he should be unharmed. Ashamed of my previous show of cowardice, I did nothing to assist my friend, either. Instead, I trailed behind, still carrying Nuka. The cub hadn't even asked to be placed on the ground. He seemed to understand that something was going down.

As we walked, I grew aware of the sensation of something warm and wet on my paw. I glanced down to see blood, realized it was dripping down from Nuka's mangled tail. I sighed softly, deciding to take him to see Rafiki. Scar and Zira had never let the old shaman touch their firstborn during his deadly sickness, but they had no reason to feel that way about Nuka. The cub needed help.

I left the clan of hyenas and their tormenting of Malka, and split off on a path away from Pride Rock. I knew the way to Rafiki's baobab tree well—I'd injured myself often enough as a cub. I had spent a lot of time at Rafiki's tree.

"Where are we going?" Nuka asked, quietly. I let out a breath through my nose.

"You'll see," I murmured around his scruff.

As we reached the trunk of the great tree, I set my burden down gently and looked up. I was just about ready to call out the old monkey's name, when he appeared, like magic, from the tree tops, landing gracefully before me with his stick as his staff. His face was a smile, but I wondered if he knew that there was something wrong. Guilt burned in my heart, and, like how I'd been unable to look at Malka, I felt uncomfortable looking at Rafiki, too. I wondered if I would ever look anyone in the eyes again.

"To what to I owe dis pleasure?" the shaman asked me. I nodded to Nuka on the ground.

"Nuka's tail," I told him, softly. "He got it caught between two rocks."

Rafiki leaned down and peered at the cub's injury, taking the tail with gentle hands and looking it up and down. I winced at the way it looked. The skin was torn and bleeding, and it looked definitely crooked in at least two places.

"Ooww," Nuka whined.

"You really tore this up, young one," Rafiki said to the cub. Tears shimmered in Nuka's eyes, though he desperately tried to fight them.

"Can you fix it?" I asked. Rafiki's face looked concerned.

"The tail itself is broken," he replied seriously. "I will do what I can, though it may be crooked for the rest of his life."

I nodded solemnly.

"Do what you have to," I said. Rafiki reached down and lifted the cub into his arms.

"Hold on tight," he said with a warm smile and a wink. Nuka looked confused, but before he had a chance to ask what Rafiki meant, the old monkey quickly sprang back up into the trees. I shook my head, almost feeling my spirits lift slightly. I could never understand how someone that old could move that fast.

I had planned to remain and wait for Rafiki to finish his work on Nuka, but my attention was drawn to movement in the distance. My ears perked forward, and I squinted against the glaring mid-morning sun. My heart tightened as my brain caught up to my eyes. The lionesses appeared in the distance. Chumvi had brought them back to Pride Rock for whatever news Scar had for them. I felt my mouth grow dry again, as I wondered how Nala and Kula world react when they came to realize that Malka had been caught, but I was perfectly fine. How would I explain myself to them? What would they do when they discovered that I had not helped Malka, but instead had backed away in his moment of greatest need?

For a moment, I considered escape. I could just run, leave the Pridelands right now, leave behind Nala and Kula and Malka and Scar and all of what had happened to me over this long time. I could leave everything behind. I'd never have to deal with any of this again. I could be alone, find a new life, put my past behind me. I knew the hyenas wouldn't stop me: they'd be busy with Scar and his prisoner. There was no one out there to tell me no. I'd leave and never come back, and no one would be the wiser.

But I also knew that I couldn't do it. Deep in my heart, in the very core of my being, I knew it was not physically possible for me to leave the Pridelands. I had spent too much time here, and I had invested too much into this pride to leave. I couldn't leave my friends behind. I loved them too much. And even after I'd betrayed Malka, I knew I couldn't leave him, either. For him, I had to stay. I had to make up for the horrible mistake I had made by at least returning to Pride Rock and facing humiliation, facing up to his inevitable anger at what I had done. It was the right thing to do, the only way I could apologize to him.

I also knew that I was not my mother. Unlike her, I could not abandon my pride. Unlike her, I had a heart.

The lionesses were making their back towards Pride Rock in the distance. Rafiki had not come back down with Nuka, and I knew he might be a while, patching up the cub's tail. If I was fast, I could get back before Chumvi and Nala and Kula and the others returned. I could face the music and try to make up for what I'd done. I didn't know if anything could make up to Malka for what had happened, but at least I could try.

Leaving the baobab and Nuka behind, I took off across the flat plains of the Pridelands and back towards Pride Rock in the distance. By the time I had returned, I was panting and out of breath, but I had beaten the lionesses. None of them would have to know that I left Malka behind with Scar and the hyenas. Maybe they wouldn't even notice, and I congratulated myself on my speed and stealth as I slipped back up Pride Rock.

Voices surrounded me as I approached Scar's cave. He'd obviously trapped Malka in there, with the hyenas. I quietly moved forward, towards the entrance, craning my neck to see inside.

The hyenas were one mass force, swarming the cave interior like bees in a hive. I slid inside, pressing myself back against the rocky walls and trying to be inconspicuous, trying to seem as though I'd never left. But I quickly came to realize that this was not the time to congratulate myself or feel any sort of accomplishment. The very fact that I'd felt anything good coming in here should have made me sick. I'd caused something terrible to happen, and I didn't know if I could ever atone for it.

Scar's minions completely surrounded Malka. They'd pressed him against the far side of the cave. On the other side, I saw a pinprick of light glowing down from the outside—the hole the others and myself had made as cubs to escape this very cave. Now it stood there like a taunt, laughing at Malka's plight. As I watched, hyenas leaped forward and bit at Malka, battering him, breaking him down. He looked even worse than when they'd taken him from the Graveyard. Teeth marks freckled his fur, oozing blood down his shoulders. He tried to fight against them, but there were too many, coming too often. He was at wit's end. I wanted to say something, do something to make them leave him alone. Say, "haven't you done enough?" or "why don't you quit now?" or _anything_. But when I opened my mouth, no words came. I was too afraid to intrude, for fear Scar would realize that I knew more than I'd previously let on. So I just stood back, and watched.

A hyena near the mouth of the cave barked Scar's name, and the king's eyes shot towards the mangy scavenger.

"What?" he snapped, over the din of maniacal laughter.

"Chumvi's returned with the lionesses!" the hyena informed him. Scar nodded, though he didn't even bother to thank the informant.

"Bring him out," Scar told Malka's tormentors. The hyenas grinned with excitement and began to shove their prisoner forward, out of the cave and into the light. I hung back, and as he passed be, Malka's eyes met mine. I held the gaze for a moment longer than I had before, but eventually dropped it, looked away. I couldn't bear any of this, but was powerless to stop it.

Outside, the sunlight shown brilliantly down on the Pridelands, and the heat was oppressive. Scar strode before us, mounted the King's Rock. From where I stood, near the top of the path that ran to the ground, I could see the lionesses and Chumvi gathered down there. The faces of the females looked concerned and confused, even from where I stood. Chumvi's gaze was as cold as ever. I lowered my head. I had no idea what I should do. It felt like my world was crumbling around me.

"Subjects," Scar snapped down at the rest of the pride. His voice was a mixture between excited victory and anger. It carried across the savanna in a way I hadn't heard it do before, not unlike when he roared for his hyenas during his fight with Malka.

"Today I was attacked by an outsider, a dissenter who opposed my reign and attempted to kill me in order to disrupt this kingdom. This intruder has been _caught_."

A general murmur of shock swept amongst the lionesses. I saw Nala and Kula amongst them, their eyes wide and scared. I knew what they must be thinking. I wondered if they found it odd that Scar hadn't mentioned me.

"Bring him forward," Scar barked the order at the bunch of hyenas. Only too happy to obey, the hyenas shoved Malka forward onto the King's Rock in full view of the lionesses. I heard many gasp. I didn't look to see their faces, I simply stared, blankly, at my friend—my friend who was now a prisoner.

"Here is the rebel!" Scar yelled down at the rest of the pride. "Look at him and see what happens when someone tries to attack me!"

Malka's shoulders were slumped and his head hung low, but he stared defiantly at Scar with amber eyes that burned like fire. I knew he would have tried to attack again if it wasn't for the hyenas surrounding him.

Scar turned blazing green eyes onto Malka.

"What is your name?" he demanded. Malka simply glared at him. Scar's tail lashed in annoyance.

"Say your name!" Scar ordered. I saw Malka's lip curl.

"I already told you," he growled quietly. Scar pulled himself to his full height and towered over Malka's exhausted, beaten body.

"So _they_ can hear it!" he snapped. "Tell _them_ your name."

"No."

Scar raised a paw and slapped Malka across the face, hard enough that I heard the blow where I stood. I heard several of the lionesses gasp, and could hear Nala's and Kula's voices amongst them. I still did not look at them. Malka teetered for a moment, but did not fall. He spat blood onto the ground, before turning his face down towards the lionesses.

"My name," he told them, voice filled with dignity, despite his situation. "Is Malka. I am the prince of the Northern Pride."

"And why did you come here, Malka?" Scar continued to interrogate. Malka did not look back at him.

"I came to free you," he said directly to the lionesses. "From _his_ tyranny."

The hyenas yipped and growled, dying to take another swing at him. But Scar bared his fangs at them in warning, turned his attention back to his prisoner.

"From my ' _tyranny'_ you say?" Scar purred, though his tone was as hard as iron. Malka still refused to look at him.

"Tyranny," he continued, if way of answer. "Is what you live under. You fear him because you have no other choice. But you must see him slowly draining the life out of this place. He will drain the life out of you, too! You must stand together and fight! Only then will you be free and walk the true path of the Circle of Life!"

" _Enough!_ " Scar roared. "Who aided you?"

I saw Malka tense as if suddenly plunged into ice-cold water. I felt my own self grow cold, despite the sun that bore down on my back. I felt the blood drain away from my face. After what I'd done, I wouldn't blame him if he betrayed me as I had done to him, turn me over to Scar. A life for a life. It was only fair.

And yet, he didn't speak.

Scar growled.

"I asked who aided you?" he repeated, temper flaring. "You came into this kingdom without my hyenas noticing! You must have had help! Who was it?"

For a moment, Malka's eyes flicked over his shoulder, his gaze landing on me. For the first time, I really met that gaze. I felt my own eyes pleading. But for what? Pleading for him not to turn me in, or pleading for exactly the opposite?

He turned from me, suddenly looking very sad. I knew for sure it was up. Malka would give me over to Scar, as I deserved.

The lion took a breath, finally looked at Scar to answer. His face burned with defiance.

"No one," he replied, voice so low, I thought I'd misheard him. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he demanded.

"No one helped me," Malka repeated. "I did everything on my own."

My heart fluttered in my chest, and I didn't believe my own ears. Malka hadn't turned me in. How could that be? I deserved it. I knew I did. And yet…he hadn't said anything.

Scar's face contorted with rage.

" _Lies_!" he accused. " _Someone_ helped you! Who was it?"

But Malka gave him the same, defiant gaze.

"No one," he said, flatly. "No one helped me."

For a long time, the two lions locked eyes, in a silent battle of wills. Malka was weak, but he wasn't backing down. Scar could easily have taken him out, but Malka refused to budge. He had chosen his decision and he was sticking to it.

For the first time I realized Malka was truly braver than me.

"Very well," Scar said, slowly. Then, he did something I had not expected, but had feared would happen. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder—straight at me.

"Tojo."

His voice was a lightning bolt straight through my heart. I felt the entire pride turn their eyes to me. They didn't really matter—but I knew that now both Nala and Kula realized I was alive, and had not been captured with Malka. I could almost hear their thoughts swirling in the air around me: _How was Malka captured, but not Tojo?_

I swallowed, trying to press down my fear. But a lump sat hard and low in my throat, barely allowing me to breathe around it, a constant reminder of my terror. I couldn't even respond to Scar's summons.

"Tojo, come here," the king commanded. My paws carried me along, as though not entirely attached to the rest of my body. I was too scared to defy him. As I approached, Malka did not look at me.

"Y-yes, Sire?" I stuttered, trying not to look at Malka, either.

"Do you know this lion?" he asked me, with what sounded like genuine deep interest. My ears pressed back against my head. I didn't know how to respond to him. I thought of the girls watching me. Do I say "no"? No, that wouldn't do any good. Scar probably already knew the answer. If I lied, I'd only be digging my own grave.

"I knew him when we were cubs," I replied solemnly. Scar nodded.

"And, Tojo, have you had contact with him since then?"

My heart pounded in my ears. I felt sweat prickle on the pads of my paws. How would I answer this? This was worse than the last, because now I would show my cowardice or not. Answer truthfully, and I was dead. Answer falsely, and I'd be dead to my friends. What, in Mufasa's name, could I do that wouldn't destroy me for the rest of my life?

Malka spoke first.

"He hasn't had any contact with me," the prisoner said, staring hard at Scar. "I told you, I did this _myself_."

"I asked _Tojo_ that question!" Scar snapped back at him. I saw Malka's eyes grow hard, and his lips curled back in a silent snarl. Scar looked back at me, eyes steady, face expressionless.

"Well, Tojo," he prompted, gaining control over his temper again. "Have you had any contact with this lion recently?"

Again, I was faced with the terrible choice of what I would reply with. To speak the truth would betray myself. To lie would betray my relationship with Malka, Nala, and Kula. There was no perfect answer. Either way, I would have to give up something. But what meant more to me?

I found myself looking at Malka, as if begging for some sort of help. I hadn't expected him to look at me, but, to my surprise, he did. Amber eyes met mine, and this time I didn't look away. I couldn't. I needed help.

To my surprise, he gave it.

He shook his head, just the tiniest of a fraction. So slight, it could have been a muscle twitch. But it was enough that I understood. By what I saw in his face, he was disappointed with what I'd done, what I'd chosen. But he was willing to forgive me, just enough, as to save me. To this day, I am indebted to him.

With Malka's silent permission, I looked back at Scar. I didn't even care what Nala and Kula and even Tama thought now. It didn't matter.

"No," I replied, though my voice still shook. "This is the first time I've seen him since we were cubs."

Scar's eyes blazed with disbelief so strong for a moment that I thought he'd call my bluff and send the hyenas down on me, accuse me of conspiring against him, too. But the moment passed, and the expression left. He simply nodded, and looked away, towards Malka.

"Very well, then," he replied. "If that is the case, would you mind answering a question for me?"

I shook my head, but my throat wouldn't allow me to answer. He continued regardless.

"Zazu has taught you the law of the land, has he not?" Scar asked, always the smooth talker, ever the diplomat. Eternally the cobra hiding in the grass.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes," I replied, softly. I could tell where this was going.

"Then tell me, Tojo," Scar said, turning green eyes onto the battered form of Malka. "Just what _is_ the penalty for treason?"

I felt my throat tighten. I knew the penalty, of course. But I didn't want to say it. I couldn't. So I just stared at him.

Scar turned green eyes back to look at me.

"Come, now, Tojo, we don't have all day," he admonished me. I swallowed again, my legs suddenly feeling as shaky as a newborn calf's.

"The p-penalty for t-treason," I stuttered out. "Is…is death."

The hyenas burst into horrible giggles, and the lionesses gasped in unison. My ears flattened against my head, and I looked down at my paws. I could still feel Scar's eyes on me.

"Death you say?" he asked, silkily, as if I had only mentioned that the weather was hot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at Malka.

"Did you hear that, Malka?" he asked, almost congenially. "The penalty for treason is death."

Malka made a low noise in his throat, but I couldn't tell what it was—a growl or a sigh.

"Yes," he answered softly. "I did."

"You entered the Pridelands illegally and attacked me in my own kingdom. Do you not agree that you are guilty of treason?"

Malka stared steadily at Scar, his face expressionless.

"No," he replied simply.

"Do you have any reason why I should not have you killed here on the spot?"

Malka still didn't look away. My heart slammed against my chest, and my mind reeled. Should I leap in and try to fight? The hyenas would destroy me in an instant. Besides, what good would it do? Then it'd be two of us, dead. That wouldn't help the lionesses. Besides, I knew I couldn't make up now for my decision earlier. The chips had fallen. I'd made my choice. Now I would live with the consequences.

"No," Malka repeated. His voice sounded resigned, but still strong. I wished I could be like him.

"Very well," Scar said, stoic as always. "Then I have made my decision."

Only now did Malka lower his head, turning amber eyes towards his paws. I lowered my head, as well, closing my eyes. I didn't know how Scar was going to do it. Hyenas, probably. They were here, after all, and he'd done it before. Would it be right here? On the spot? Just a feeding frenzy while we all watched? The thought made me physically ill. I'd never wanted any of this. When Malka came, I thought that maybe we had some hope again. I never thought that I'd be standing here, waiting for my friend to be killed while I stood helplessly by.

"This lion has been found guilty of treason," Scar said to the pride, which stood below us in abject terror. I didn't want to look down at them. I couldn't. "Therefore, by the laws of the Pridelands, I sentence you—"

I held my breath.

"To exile."

 _Exile_?

I looked up, startled. Malka looked startled, too, and looked to Scar, obviously trying to tell if he had misheard his sentence.

"Exile?" Malka asked, his voice tight. Scar eyed him with interest, though I saw something behind those glittering green irises that I didn't like.

"Yes," he purred. "Would you prefer the original sentence of execution?"

As he spoke, my brain raced. Why was Scar doing this? He could get a free murder out of this ordeal. Why the leniency?

Malka shook his head quickly.

"No," he replied. "O-of course not."

"Good," Scar replied. His eyes suddenly flashed with fire. "Then get out! And if you _ever_ return to the Pridelands, I _will_ have you killed!"

The hyenas giggled and surged towards him, but Malka didn't wait a moment to test his fate. He leaped forward, down Pride Rock, just missing the jaws of several of the mangy scavengers. His paws pounded across the hard stones, Scar's green eyes burning after him. He paused only once, when he reached the lionesses. Those who had known him crowded around him, trying to speak with him or say goodbye or ask questions. I saw Nala and Kula press forward, their eyes wide and worried, desperate to see him one last time, speak with him before he vanished forever.

But Scar had no intention of allowing him time to socialize with _his_ lionesses.

" _GO!_ " he roared, his cry bouncing off the many hard surfaces of Pride Rock. Malka looked up at him, his amber eyes blazing. Scar bared his fangs. "Or I will change my sentence and have you killed on the spot!"

The lionesses stared defiantly up at him, and one or two even bared their teeth. But Malka did not push Scar further, and, after rubbing his head against one last lioness, he moved on, walking purposefully away from Pride Rock and across the dry, dusty savanna.

As I watched him go, I grew aware of the grating laughter of the hyenas around me. I looked back at them, confused. Scar stood amongst them, his face emotionless for a brief moment more, eyes locked on the young male moving off into the distance. Then, his long lips twisted up into a wicked smile. He looked down at one of the head hyenas, his eyes dancing.

"Go," he commanded, his voice low. Around me, the ripple of laughter grew momentarily louder, then died down as the pack, as one, moved together towards the opposite side of Pride Rock and began their descent.

And then I realized what this was.

This was no exile. Scar was not merely showing mercy to the young male who had attempted to kill him. No, of course not. How could I have been so stupid? This was far, far from mercy.

This was free food.

Of course Scar had told _us_ that Malka would be released on exile. After all, he was the prince of the Northern Pride. If Scar called for his execution in the Pridelands, it would start a war. And even Scar wasn't stupid enough to start a war, especially when he couldn't be certain of his pride's allegiance. As far as _we_ knew, Malka had left Pride Rock healthy and whole, released to go home to his pride with a warning. But if he never actually made it home…well, that was hardly _Scar's_ fault.

The realization caused my heart to pound with the intensity of an avalanche, and caused the bile to rise in my throat. The hyenas would never let him leave the Pridelands. They'd kill and devour him before he set a paw over the border. It made me sick and terrified, but with a horrible, twisting feeling, I knew I could do nothing about it. After all, if I attempted to interfere, I'd give up the second chance Malka had risked his life to give me. For what seemed like the thousandth time today, I felt completely helpless.

However, I was not hopeless.

Desperate, I turned my eyes away from Malka's form, which made its slow way across the Pridelands. He hadn't gone very far. As my eyes drifted downward, I saw that several of the lionesses had also noticed the disappearance of the hyenas, including Nala.

I had always known she was smart. And now she would prove the sheer mass of her intellect. I saw her blue-green eyes follow the surging tide of hyenas down the back of Pride Rock, then saw her look across the savanna at Malka in the distance. I could almost see the realization come to her, darkening her face and widening her eyes. I could imagine her mouth drying, her heart lurching, in the same way mine had. She must understand. She must have remembered Ni and how, so long ago, the hyenas had committed a similar atrocity.

Her head snapped to the side, and she whispered something to Kula. The darker lioness's eyes widened, as if in some terrible realization. I stepped forward, trying to hear what she had said. But before I could, Nala was passing whatever on, whispering it to the other lionesses. I saw Sarabi now, standing, her amber eyes filled with worry, fear, and shock. I hadn't seen her face when Scar pulled Malka out onto Pride Rock, but I could imagine her horror at seeing the cub she thought she'd ferried safely back to his home pride so long ago, now back and standing before them, ready for a death sentence.

Nala approached her, whispered in her ear. As I watched, the old queen's expression turned from shock to realization, then to cold determination. She nodded to Nala, helped her spread the word—whatever word that was. Though I could imagine fairly well, and it gave me hope.

A strange determination spread through the lionesses like wildfire. I stood back and watched it in awe, amazed to see faces turn from terror to hardened resolve. I wanted to know what they were saying, but knew I could have nothing to do with it. The thought hurt, but I had no choice.

It took less than a minute for the lionesses to come together. I will never forget the sight of them, joining together as a unit. Despite the situation, despite the horrible, gnawing guilt I felt chewing away at my soul, my heart swelled with pride. Nala and Sarabi took the lead, heading up those who would follow them, and ran off after Malka's retreating form. Not a single lioness stayed behind, all prepared to save Malka from the terrible death Scar had planned for him.

Scar's outrage came immediately. He snarled after them.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Lionesses! Stand down! How dare you?"

But they ignored him, continued on forward. Malka must have heard something, because he paused and looked back, confused to find around a dozen lionesses charging after them, steely looks of determination burned across their faces. They surrounded him on all sides, creating a barrier between the young male and the hyenas who stalked him in the distance.

"Sarabi!" Scar barked. "Sarabi, come back here!"

He received no response.

Scar's head snapped around towards me and Chumvi. Green eyes flared with anger.

"Don't just stand there!" he snapped at us. "Stop them!"

My ears flicked back, but I couldn't let down my cover. Chumvi and I started off after the clump of lionesses and Malka, who were moving swiftly now across the plains. We followed at a run, but I knew in my heart that neither Chumvi, nor the hyenas, could ever hope to stop them.

"Stop it!" a hyena yelped as the pack began to close the gap. "Go away!"

"Lionesses!" that was Chumvi's voice this time. He was jogging behind the makeshift lioness guard, eyes fiery. "Return to Pride Rock this instant! What do you think you're doing?"

But none of them even hesitated. They continued on, surrounding Malka on all sides, in silent determination. Even when Chumvi began hurling threats at them, threats of rations and longer hunts, none backed down. I remained silent, even though my mind reeled. I wanted to be among them, though at the same time I knew they were placing themselves in great danger. But, I realized with great certainty, it was worth it.

They walked him all the way to the border. It was a long walk, because they didn't rush. They didn't let the hyenas intimidate them whatsoever, make them feel like we were being chased. They walked slowly, with great purpose. I felt like the entire pride took on the air of Sarabi— they walked with their heads up, eyes forward, and in total silence. The hyenas never had the chance to attack Malka, kill him like they had planned to. Chumvi tried to make them stop, but he couldn't, and he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. Even the hyenas seemed unwilling to attack them, as if working as a unit made them more fearsome than the pathetic, scared lionesses they drove on hunts every day.

When we reached the border, everyone stopped, since no one quite knew what to do. Malka turned around, made his way amongst the lionesses and pressed his head against each and every one of theirs, purring his thanks. He lingered for a while on Kula, as she pressed against his shaggy still-growing mane. I moved forward, away from my position beside Chumvi. When he saw me, he met my eyes. I did not look away.

"Tojo," he said. I nodded. There wasn't much to say.

"Good luck," I replied softly. He nodded and turned, and, as we watched, crossed the border into the strip of unclaimed land that lay north of the Pridelands, between Malka's pride's territory and ours.

"Hey, what'cha do that for?" a hyena barked at the lionesses. In steely silence, they turned and stared the slobbering scavengers down, still protecting Malka from their wild appetites. I didn't think that they'd try to cross out of the Pridelands, but we couldn't be certain.

"Yeah, wait'll Scar hears about this!" another yapped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sarabi bare her teeth at the mangy interlopers.

"He already knows," she told them sharply. "Just try and cross that border. See how merciful he is to _you_ when he finds you left."

It was a challenge they wouldn't accept, and they knew it. They bared their teeth, they raised their hackles, but not one of them stepped forward to test Sarabi's words.

Chumvi, however, was less cowed than the hyenas. He strode forward, his brown eyes flaming.

"Get back to Pride Rock!" he snapped at all of us. "This field trip is over."

No one protested.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, an outraged Scar waited for us. But even he couldn't do much. He'd been unable to stop the lionesses, and by now, Malka was probably back in his own territory. He wouldn't dare send his hyenas after him. If they killed him on his pride's own soil, there'd be a war for sure, exactly what Scar had tried to avoid.

He raged at us for a while, balling us out and making empty threats. But at the end of the day, he couldn't punish the whole pride. So he swore to make hunts longer and then turned and stalked off. The lionesses were dismissed for the day. Chumvi wouldn't be taking them out hunting again until tomorrow.

As the lionesses wandered back to their cave, a small, tan cub came up to me. Nuka had returned from Rafiki's tree, his tail wrapped in leaves and splinted with a stick.

"What happened?" he asked me breathlessly, as if this was all one big adventure he wanted to be a part of. I sighed, hesitant to talk about it. I had a lot on my mind.

"Nothing," he said. "There was a rogue. He's gone now."

"Oh," Nuka looked disappointed, and I decided to get straight to the point.

"Why were you in the Graveyard?" I demanded, firmly. I had felt so guilty for most of the day, like I was the bad guy. Now it felt oddly good to be mad at someone else. "You know it's not safe there."

Nuka looked down at his paws.

"I know," he said. "I followed you. I wanted to see what you were doing. But I tried to take a short cut through the Graveyard and…yeah."

I shook my head, looking sternly down at him.

"Don't ever do that again," he said. "Those hyenas could have killed you!"

"I know," he sighed. I looked away, suddenly tired.

"Go home, Nuka," I told him. "And don't wander off anymore."

I turned away from him, started towards the lionesses' den. I feared the moment I'd have to answer some hard questions from Scar. I was pretty positive that he wouldn't let any of this slide. He'd be suspicious of my every move now. I wasn't looking forward to that.

But first, there was something else I had to do.

The lionesses were bunched up in the cave, talking to each other about the young rogue, about what he had done, where he had come from. It was nice to know that none of them had suspected there was someone hiding in the Pridelands, in the back of their own cave, even. Apparently, the only information that had leaked was from Tama, and the only one who it had been leaked to was Chumvi. I didn't see the lioness when I stepped into the cave. I wondered where she had gone.

Nala was speaking to Sarabi and her mother, and I approached them quietly, hanging back a little. I wasn't sure what I would say to them, not yet. I did notice however that, like Tama, Kula was missing from the cave. That was good. I didn't know if I could speak to her right now.

I approached them silently, but I could not keep my presence hidden from them for long. Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes immediately snapped to me, their gazes hard, piercing, and filled with questions. I had to look away, as my guilt churned inside of me.

"Tojo," Sarabi demanded. "Did you know about him? About Malka? How did he get in?"

"Where did he come from?" Sarafina followed up. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

Slowly, I took a deep breath and let it out, allowing myself time to gather my thoughts. I had no idea what I would tell them.

"I will answer your questions eventually," I finally told them, allowing myself to meet their gazes, if briefly. "But right now, I want to talk to Nala."

She looked at me, and I at her, and I saw understanding mixed with several different emotion in her cool blue-green gaze. She nodded and looked at her mother and Sarabi.

"Give us a minute," she said, and stepped away. I led her over to near the mouth of the cave. I wanted to be the one to speak first, but I couldn't get my words out fast enough. So she spoke first, instead.

"What happened?" her voice was soft but filled with a mix of emotion that I couldn't quite sort through. I wondered if she was mad at me. I wouldn't blame her. "Why was Malka….but you….?"

"Nala," I felt my voice break, cracking with emotion. "I—I failed."

And I told her what happened. Despite our parting of ways the other night, when Nala told me she'd never love me, I poured my heart out to her. Words tumbled out of my throat, most of them I didn't realize I was saying. I told her about the Elephant Graveyard and how I'd chosen to rescue Nuka and when I returned I didn't try to save Malka. I told her about how I had the chance to help, the chance to step in, or at least the chance to die for a friend, and every time I chose not to. I told her about how I'd taken Nuka to Rafiki, and how I hadn't tried to keep the hyenas from tormenting him. I told her everything, and then I stopped.

For a while, neither of us spoke. I didn't look to see her reaction. During my talking, my eyes had drifted to the ground, and I did not raise them again.

She spoke first.

"Tojo…"

"I know you hate me," I cut her off. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I just….yeah. I'm sorry."

"Tojo."

The way she said my name made me glance up, take the risk to look at her face. I had expected to see anger and shock there, but instead I saw only sadness and sympathy.

"Don't blame yourself," she told me. "It wasn't your fault. In some ways, I'm glad you chose to do what you did. If Scar had found out what you were doing….he wouldn't have spared you. Malka's safe now. That's all we could ask for."

I sighed deeply, my head drooping.

"I just wish I could have done more," I replied softly. To my surprise, she reached out and rubbed against me, pressed her face against my scruffy half-mane.

"We all do," she whispered. Her touch was more than I could ever have asked for, and I didn't pull away. For a long time, I just let her comfort me, feeling her warmth against my skin. She didn't hate me. I didn't know what Kula would think, but Nala didn't hate me. Like she said—that's all I could ask for.

After a while, we pulled away and I left the lionesses, eager to not be spotted by Scar or anyone else. Scar would probably be on high alert for a while. I didn't know how he would see me anymore, if he'd put two and two together and realized that I'd been neck-deep in Malka's plot. If he did, I'd be in serious trouble. But, I reminded myself as I made my way back up to the king's cave, I needed to take this one step at a time.

However, as I approached the top of the path, I realized that I may have come at a bad time. For one, more voices than normal echoed from within the dark hole amidst the rock. And, two, as I approached, Chumvi stalked outside, his face dark and brooding. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed.

"You can't go in there," he snapped at me. "Scar and the hyenas _only_."

"Who said I wanted to go in there anyway?" I growled back gruffly. I was in no mood to deal with Chumvi. I started to walk away, but he wouldn't let me, cutting me off before I had time to escape. He shoved his face up close to mine, his green eyes shining sharply.

"I know you had something to do with this," he growled, his voice dangerously low. My ears pressed back against my head and I decided to play dumb.

"With what?" I snapped back. He snarled.

"Don't fool around, Tojo!" he commanded. "I know that you had something to do with Malka being here."

So information _had_ been leaked. Malka had been right to worry about whether or not Chumvi had any knowledge of his whereabouts.

"I suppose _Tama_ told you," I growled, deciding to drop the act. He knew, and it wouldn't do anyone any good if I kept denying it.

He huffed heavily.

"I would have found out eventually," he told me hotly. "Unlike the hyenas, I'm not an _idiot._ But yeah, Tama told me. I had to pry it out of her, though. She wouldn't really say much about it, except that there was a small group of resistance forming. When I saw Malka, I put two and two together."

So at least Tama still had _some_ loyalty to her friends. How long that would last was anyone's guess, though.

"You're smarter than you look," I countered. "If you know all about it, why don't you go spill the beans to Scar? I'm sure he's suspicious of me anyway. You could have me made into hyena chow before anyone could say 'rebellion'."

To my surprise, Chumvi suddenly smirked.

"That's the idea," he purred. Confused, I frowned and watched him carefully.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, though I feared the answer I might get. His voice was smooth as he replied, unwavering and cold as stone.

"I mean," he told me, lips twisting into that horrid smirk. "That I'm going to keep this little….secret of ours. And I'm gonna use it, Tojo. I'll use it to make you dance like a monkey. To _my_ tune."

I felt the fur on my back stand on end as my heart gained speed inside my chest. My lips curled away from my teeth and I stared him down, outraged.

"Blackmail, Chumvi?" I demanded. "How low have you stooped?"

"Asks the lion who let his friend be captured by hyenas and didn't even lift a _paw_ to help," Chumvi retorted. "You just have a long history of alienating your friends, don't you, Tojo?"

I found myself unable to reply. Chumvi still held deep-seated anger for what I'd said to him that night so long ago. I'd never said sorry, and now I wanted to even less. What good could it have done, anyway?

A long moment crawled by as I stared into his vengeful brown eyes and tried to pull the last remaining scraps of my shattered mind back together, searching for something—anything— to say back to him. What finally came from my mouth I feared I'd later regret.

"I'd rather die," I managed to croak out. "Then dance for you."

It was apparently what he wanted to hear, because that smirk deepened. If it twisted any farther, I wondered if his face would come off all together.

"That's what I'm counting on," he purred. I waited for more, but apparently, he had said all he wanted to say and turned away from me, started off towards the edge of the Pride Rock. Then he paused, though he kept his back to me.

"If I get my way," he told me. "You'll be taking Malka's place as a hyena's snack."

He chuckled darkly and started off again, leaving me alone. To my chagrin, I felt myself shivering.

For a long time, I stayed in the same place, as if my muscles had frozen and my paws had rooted themselves to the rock. I could hear the discordant chatter of hyenas in the king's cave, punctuated once in a while by the commanding peel of Scar's voice. Whatever they were talking about in there, a lot of unhappiness was involved. I wondered if my hide was one of the hotly debated topics.

Finally, my muscles seemed to let up, and I moved away from the cave, drawing my eyes towards the dull sky in the distance. I squinted, focusing on a dark line that had stretched across the horizon. Could it be…rain?

But as I looked harder, I realized that was too much to ask for. No, the darkness in the horizon did not come from the promise of rain. It was dust. A dust storm was blowing its way through the too-dry Pridelands. It was far off now, just a brown smear across the blue sky. But it hung there like a dark memory. I turned away, frowning to myself. So much in one day….when would it end?

My ear twitched at the sound of rock-on-rock, and I glanced down towards the ground to see a slim figure, about the same color as the dust storm in the distance, slip across the boulders and towards the dry grass, now whipped back and forth by the strengthening wind. I recognized the form immediately as Kula, and I watched with confused interest as the lioness made her way across the ground, away from Pride Rock. Where did she think she was going?

Curiosity piqued, I leaped down the rocks and followed her. Something kept me from calling her name, or making myself known to her. Maybe it was the way she hurried along, silently, completely alone. Or maybe it was the way that, as I followed her stealthy path through the tall grass, I was reminded of the night my mother abandoned me. As I continued to follow her, my heart grew colder with the fear that this was turning into a repeat of that same event that had haunted me for most of my life.

Kula's path didn't waver. I had patrolled this land for months now, and had become some sort of expert on it now. As I continued to follow her, I began to understand where she was going.

She was heading towards the border.

The realization turned into a block of ice that sat in the pit of my stomach, slowly bleeding ice water into my veins. I felt cold, a feeling compounded by the harsh wind that was building around me. I continued on, though, hoping that maybe I was wrong. But, deep in my heart, I knew I wasn't.

Finally, I couldn't stay silent anymore. I had to stop this.

She had just crossed into a small clearing in the grass, moving swiftly and silently. She had no idea I was trailing behind her.

"Kula," I said loudly.

I saw her startle, her muscles tensing as she practically leaped out of her fur. Wildly, she spun around, her eyes wide, the claws on her front paws out. I stepped out into the clearing behind her, revealing myself to her. When she saw me, she calmed, but only barely. I saw anger and disbelief in her eyes.

"Have you been following me?" she demanded. My tail swished slowly, side-to-side.

"Yes," I replied, trying to keep annoyance out of my own voice. But I was failing. "What are you doing out here? If the hyenas caught you—"

"The hyenas are all at Pride Rock," she cut me off. "I checked."

My eyes narrowed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded, though I already had guessed.

The anger I'd seen before seeped out of her, deflating her completely. She turned her head away from me, apparently unwilling to meet my gaze. I didn't avert mine any, though. I wanted answers.

She let out a breath.

"I'm leaving, Tojo," she told me. "I'm sorry. I'm going to meet Malka at the border to his territory."

Even though I had already guessed the answer, it didn't make it hurt any less. Hadn't there been enough loss and hardship for us over the past months? Hadn't we all been through enough? Hadn't _I_ been through enough?

And then it slowly began to make sense. All those times after our meetings when Kula and Malka had gone off to have their little talks. I assumed it was just two lovers. Now I could see better—they'd been making plans. I began to wonder if Malka had ever had any intention of overthrowing Scar at all, or if this had all just been an elaborate scheme to get a mate, just like I'd feared when we first saw each other again.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" I accused. Again, she didn't meet my gaze.

"Yes," she replied. "It was just in case…"

"'Just in case'?" I echoed. "I had no idea you were so bent on us failing!"

At my words, her head shot up, and her brown eyes, suddenly fiery again, bore into my own.

"Well it's a good thing we _did_ make a plan, isn't it?" she shot. "After what _you_ did to him."

I knew I should have stopped myself. I knew I should have apologized. She had no idea what had happened, and from where she stood, it looked like I'd betrayed Malka. I knew the pain and the confusion and the anger about what had happened today was still very real, still very raw. But I'm no saint. Never pretended to be. And as much as I wish I could go back and change things, maybe take back some of what I said, I know that what I did was rather….inevitable. Excusable? No. Never. But at that time, it seemed like my only choice.

My tail lashed, anger in my chest rising. After what I'd been through today, after what I'd seen and done and what had been done to me, I was in no mood to take this. I was furious at myself, at Scar, at the hyenas, and at everything it general. It just seemed as though I could do nothing but take it out on Kula.

"Oh, what _I_ did?!" I demanded. "You weren't there, Kula! You don't even _care_ what happened to _me_ do you? You automatically just assume I'm a traitor!"

"I know what I saw," Kula said, turning to face me. Her eyes were flaming, but also shining with barely contained tears. I was unmoved, though. "Malka was surrounded by hyenas, beaten to a pulp, and you were just standing there, not even a scratch on you, while he was tortured!"

I snarled.

"Malka's all that matters to you, isn't he?" I demanded. "At what time did my friendship stop meaning something to you?"

She paused there for a moment, actually taking in my words. She seemed to momentarily give up the fight, and looked away.

"Alright," she said, her voice still a little rough. "I didn't think of you. But everything's so different now. I don't know what to do."

But I wasn't done.

"No, Kula," I told her. "You didn't think of me. In fact, I don't think you think of many things besides yourself, actually. You're just like Chumvi."

There it was. I shouldn't have said it. I know that. But it needed to be said. The dust storm blew in around us, a brown tide that blurred her form in front of me.

Kula's brown eyes flashed, and I knew I'd hit a nerve.

"How dare you?" she demanded, springing back into the fight. "How dare you even _say_ that? I'm nothing like my brother!"

"Oh really?" I shot back. "Then, you're not just walking off and abandoning your friends like _he_ did? You're not turning your back on us, like _he_ did? You're not throwing your lot in with some other lion, like _he_ did? I'm sorry, then. I must have misunderstood you're definition of 'I'm leaving to go be with Malka.'"

"Tojo…" she warned. I shook my head and turned from her. I wasn't going to let someone turn their back on me again. _I_ would do the back-turning now. The wind whipped wildly at my mane, and dust stung my eyes. I could hardly see.

"Shut up," I snapped. "You wanna leave? Leave. Get out of here. Go to your precious Malka. But I swear, Kula, if you cross that border, _never_ let me see you here again."

I could feel her eyes on me, burning into the back of my head. I turned my face barely to the side to see her. Tears trailed down her cheeks. But they must have felt boiling hot, because her eyes were like fire. The dust was thick now, and churned around us as the storm swept across the Pridelands.

"Fine," she spat. "So that's how you feel about it. Then so be it. You said I'm like Chumvi, Tojo, but you, _you_ are Scar."

I don't think she even had a reason to call me Scar. It was just the worst thing she could think of. But it still made me angrier than I'd ever felt before. I turned around to yell at her some more, but she had already run off into the grass, and was making her way towards the border in the distance. As I watched, the dust swallowed her form, and I couldn't see her anymore. Fury churned inside me, a thick mix of hurt and loss and _madness_ that made me want to vomit. I felt something burn behind my eyes, but I ignored it, believing it must be the thick dust around us. I refused to believe that I felt like crying over her leaving. If she didn't want to be part of this pride anymore, then so be it. We didn't need her! We could do this without her and Malka!

The fury rumbled inside me, as I stared out at where she'd vanished. Fangs bared, I opened my mouth, and a roared after her. I didn't even care if the hyenas heard. I almost hoped they did.

I didn't know if she even heard me, though, as the wind and dust seemed to swallow my roar as it had swallowed her, completely hiding her from my view.

My rage fading into a keening sense of hopelessness, I turned back around. Dust swirled around me, and I narrowed my eyes as I walked through the dense cloud of dirt. I tried to tell myself that the tears I felt on my cheeks were only from the dust **.**


	18. Nala's Pain

**A/N:** This chapter contains moderately dark, non-explicit themes which some readers may find uncomfortable. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Nala's Pain**

To say Kula's leaving left me outraged would probably be an understatement. I felt angry, yes. But I also felt betrayed, tricked, used, and misled. To think that I'd felt guilty about "betraying" Malka seemed ridiculous now, since obviously, from the beginning, he'd planned to betray me, too.

Maybe I felt a little guilt for what I'd said to Kula, but at the moment, it was all swept aside in the seething froth of pure _outrage_ I felt towards both her and the one lion who'd promised to help us overthrow Scar, only to turn right around and steal a lioness so he could run back home and show Daddy what a great boy he was. It made me sick.

And yet, I had no choice but to return to Pride Rock and tell the others that we were now one less lioness. I told Nala that I'd followed Kula and saw her leave, and I only assumed she had left to follow Malka. I didn't tell her anything about the argument we had or about what either of us had said to one another. I didn't want her to worry or feel torn between two of her friends. She asked me whether I knew if she was truly gone, or if she was planning on coming back. Lying through my teeth, I told her I didn't know but assumed she wouldn't because of the situation with Scar. She looked very grave, and I wondered if she cried that night. I wondered if Tama cried, too, or if she was glad she had gotten rid of her friend-turned-rival.

Chumvi was furious when he found out that one of the lionesses— his sister, no less—had left. He roared himself almost hoarse at the rest of the hunting party, then sent hyenas out to search the Pridelands for her. However, they had no chance of finding anything. She had long ago left the borders of the Pridelands, and the dust storm had erased any and all traces she might have left behind. Kula was well and truly gone.

Eventually, my initial outrage began to wane, as I grew aware of exactly what had happened. Though I knew that she would have left anyway, I couldn't help but feel I'd caused it to happen the way it had. I felt guilt, but our argument turned to a deep-seeded anger that took root somewhere inside my chest. She had abandoned us, just like my mother had. I didn't regret telling her to never come back. I didn't really want to see her again, ever.

However, I did notice that when the hyenas returned to inform Chumvi that they couldn't find any trace of the missing Kula, a sort of shock settled over him. Sure, he yelled at them first, calling them stupid, slobbering vulture fodder. But after he turned and stalked away, I saw a strange emotion cross over his face, almost like remorse or regret. When he saw me watching, though, it vanished and I never would know if he actually felt sorrow over losing his sister, or just anxiety that he'd have to tell to Scar a hunter had vanished.

The dust storm that blew in after Malka's exile was the sign that serious drought had come to the Pridelands. In the time that followed, several more dust storms swept through, coating everything in a layer of filth, drying up the rivers and driving out even more of the herds and animals that still hung around. The ground started to crack, and even the skies stopped tormenting us. It was just endless blue, day after day, with a merciless sun boiling away more of the ever-dwindling water.

I could tell Scar was suspicious of me, but he had no actual evidence to convict me of anything. He grilled me over Nuka's injury, though he cared little for the discomfort of his son. He just wanted to pin down some sort of confession, make me slip and confess to knowing more about Malka than I let on. But I answered all his inquiries without faltering, hiding behind the story that I had been babysitting Nuka when I fell asleep and he escaped from me. The worst I could get from him would be a berating over my inabilities as a cub-sitter, but seeing how Scar didn't care about Nuka, anyways, there was a slim chance that would happen.

Scar eventually relented, coming to the decision that he had more important things to worry about than a teen who may or may not have some sort of knowledge about a rogue male who had long since vanished. But I noticed he kept a close watch over me, and I did see more hyenas than I typically did during my patrols. In fact, they practically swarmed the Pridelands now. Obviously, Scar had no intention of allowing any more intruders into his lands. I wondered what fire he had to light under their tails to get them moving. Probably a big one.

Chumvi hadn't lied about his desire to "make me dance." It often meant that I'd have to give up some or most of my dinner to him, or be forced to take his place on patrol so he could be with Tama. He'd hold that blackmail over my head, but there wasn't much he could do with it, since there wasn't much he wanted. And since his requests, at least at the moment, were only annoying at worst, I relented. But I wondered how long it would take before he'd have something that would _really_ make me dance.

However, Chumvi would soon become a non-issue for me.

Almost three months had passed since Malka and Kula had left. Mine and Chumvi's manes had almost grown in completely, though a few bare patches remained on our backs and chests. The drought had worsened, and most of the leaves on the trees had fallen and now lay in big piles of rotting vegetation on the ground amongst dry, brittle grasses. A few herds still hung on, but it was becoming a day-to-day struggle to find food.

Though Scar still only trusted me in the barest sense of the word, he trusted me enough that I was still assigned to patrols. There were more hyenas around now, but the basic routine still stayed the same—wandering around for hours alone through the dark Pridelands, watching for non-existent enemies and mostly wasting time. The patrols had become even less interesting since I didn't have Malka to ferry around with me every night. And I couldn't even lighten things up by hunting anymore—there wasn't much left to bring down.

The sun climbed its way above the distant horizon as I made my weary return back to Pride Rock. The cloudless sky promised another day of misery. The routine was taxing, but we had reached a point where we just expected it now.

Chumvi's voice carried across the still savanna air as he bellowed orders at the lionesses, preparing them for another day of fruitless hunting. I could see how consistent failures to bring home food had started to take their toll on the pride. Even Nala's blue-green eyes had grown dull in a way I had never seen before. It worried me. And Chumvi had them out later and later, trying to bring down less and less. It was painful to watch.

My paws carried me up the rocks towards Scar's cave, and my eye lids drooped as I looked forward to some peace and quiet for a little while, time to finally sleep. I probably should have felt bad that I was getting to rest while the lionesses were out working their tails off. But I had spent all night out in the Pridelands, searching for food for them. I had no luck, and I was exhausted. I deserved the rest.

However, I wasn't going to find it in Scar's cave today. I could hear the king's angry voice echoing from inside the dark depths, and I sighed. I'd worked for Scar long enough that I knew when he was in one of his "moods", it was best to find someplace else to nap until he either calmed down or went somewhere else. It sounded like today was one of those days.

I angled my steps away from the cave, deciding to find a quiet place along the back of Pride Rock instead. But as I passed the mouth of the den, I caught some of the discourse happening inside.

"What do you mean there is no change?" I could hear Scar demand. "This is the fourth time we have tried!"

I expected to hear the voice of a hyena, maybe Shenzi or Banzai, answer him. But to my surprise, the reply didn't come from one of the mercenaries, but from Zira.

"I'm sorry, Scar," she said, and she sounded almost pleading. "We could try again! I'm sure that this time— "

"I am done with your apologies and excuses!" Scar barked at her. "First you give me two scrawny cubs, and the only suitable one dies within a week. Then you tell me you cannot conceive again? You promised me an heir!"

"And I'll give you one!" Zira cried. "Please, Scar! Let me try again! I will give you the prince you want!"

"No!" Scar's voice echoed like a thunderbolt, and I took a step back, trying to blend in with the shadows of the rocks outside the cave. "If you cannot give me a _proper_ heir, I will find someone who _can_!"

The sound of paw steps made me jump back and press myself even harder against the rocks. Scar stalked out of the cave, his face like thunder, his green eyes filled with anger. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't realize I had listened in to his conversation. That was all I needed—to be accused of spying.

But the furious monarch marched on, too caught up in his own rage to even notice me. I watched as quietly as I could as he slipped down Pride Rock and disappeared into the shadows. I didn't dare follow him.

The sounds of sobs called my attention back to the cave, and I looked inside to see Zira, curled into a tight ball, her face hidden from me, obviously crying. I didn't see Nuka. Quickly, before she could see me, I hurried off, though my heart and my mind were both heavy.

I had known that Scar's and Zira's relationship was not always beautiful. In fact, most of the time, it was far from it. Scar seemed to only be interested in her for what she could give him—cubs, and often, undying love. Not that he had any interest in returning that affection. But it strengthened his ego, as he fed off it like a parasite. Zira had devoted herself to him in a way I couldn't understand. And to see him treat her like this, as though she were lower than dirt—it made me physically ill.

The niche in the rocks where Nala, Malka, Kula, Tama, and I had met not too long ago was quiet and cool, and I settled there as I thought. I wondered what Scar meant by "finding someone" who could give him an heir. Zira was his mate, and the Pridelands worked very differently from other prides. Typically, a king could, and often would, mate with all and every female in his pride he liked. But as far as I knew, for most of our history, the kings of the Pridelands chose to only have one mate—a queen who would rule beside them as their one and only. If I remembered all the dry history lessons Zazu had taught us as cubs, other prides had started to accept this practice as well. And, at least in the Pridelands, loyalty to one particular mate was normal, even if you weren't the king. To think that Scar was considering breaking these rules? Well, it wouldn't be the first for a lion in the Pridelands, of course. But it would be the first for a king. The thought unsettled me, and I didn't want to think about the ramifications of it.

But after my nap and a few hours of avoiding my duties for Scar, the questions I had pondered and the conversation I had overheard became irrelevant. After all, I could do nothing to give Scar a "proper" heir, and I had no interest in whether he ever got one or not. I rather hoped he didn't, even, because without one, it meant that there would be no dynasty. As I saw it, we could hardly handle one Scar. I didn't know if the Pridelands could take having a Scar Jr., too.

Scar returned later that day, and I unfortunately returned to work for him. But there was a sense of awkwardness and coldness that hung in the air around the cave. Scar did not know that I had overheard his conversation, and I had no intention of making it known to him. He did not speak to Zira again, and I could tell that she was trying to cover her tears and heartbreak by being exceptionally nasty to both me and Nuka. I merely ignored her—Nuka, though, was confused and scared over his mother's strange attitude. He became clearly distressed when, later in the day, Zira made her way out of the cave. Nuka followed her, desperate for her attention, but she snapped at him, ordering him to stay away and not to bother her. The poor cub could only watch as his mother left and walked out into the bright afternoon sunlight to go to some unknown place.

Scar hardly noticed the disappearance of his queen, and continued to speak to the trio of his top hyenas (well, he spoke to two at least, as Ed's input in the conversation could hardly be called helpful). Feeling sorry for the cub, I stepped away from Scar and the hyenas and invited Nuka to come outside with me and play. He did so happily and I led him away from his parents' cave.

The sun was nearing the horizon as the day threatened to shift once more back to night. As I lead Nuka outside onto the rocks, I could see the hunting party returning from its excursion. Chumvi typically brought them home earlier on the days when he'd have to patrol the Pridelands, as he wanted to rest before he went out again. The lionesses never complained.

I stood above and watched them, my eyes taking in the sagging bodies of the lionesses who had been pushed, prodded, and threatened to find food that didn't exist. They were exhausted, and Chumvi drove them hard. I wished, not for the first time, that I could do something. But, of course, I could no more force Scar and one of my greatest rivals to ease up on the hunters than I could make it rain again in the Pridelands. I was forced to only stand by and watch, a role that I had grown to both loathe and except over the past year and a half that I'd lived under Scar's reign.

"Ooh, look," Nuka said suddenly from beside me. His voice held a teasing lilt. "You're _girlfriend's_ talking to Chumvi!"

I half-smiled, amused at Nuka's attempt to tease me. He knew I liked Nala, but then again, almost everyone in the pride knew that. Though it still made my heart sting when I thought about the way she'd told me that as long as she held hope that Simba was still alive, she'd never love me.

My eyes picked her out easily enough, and, just as Nuka had said, she was talking to Chumvi. For a moment, I figured it was just the usual conversation—Chumvi complaining about the hunt and Nala giving him some sort of retaliation she was known for. But as I looked closer, I noticed that her face looked much more thunderous than it usually did. Chumvi looked angry, too, and they were yelling at each other. I could hear their voices up where I sat, though I couldn't quite make out the words. As I watched, hyenas came forward to back Chumvi up. Nala backed away from them, but turned suddenly and started up Pride Rock—straight up the path towards Scar's cave.

I quickly leaped to my feet, hoping to intercept her. She looked beyond furious about something. What was she planning on doing?

When she appeared, I was already standing and ready to meet her. Her blue-green eyes held storms inside them, lightning flashing behind her irises. Her ears were pressed back against her head, and her face was set. She tried to walk around me, but I wasn't going to let her intimidate me, and I stood resolutely in her way.

"Nala, what are you doing?" I asked her, worried, but also curious. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Scar," she told me, none of the typical friendliness in her voice, as though she saw me as an obstacle, not a friend. "Let me pass."

"What about?" I asked. After How Scar had acted all day, I couldn't let her go in there. He'd eat her alive!

"The hunting is ridiculous!" Nala told me, her voice like a thunderclap. "If we keep this up, there'll be nothing left of the Pridelands!"

She stepped around me, but I blocked her again. I couldn't let her go see Scar, especially not when she was this mad. There was no telling what he would do to her, and the last thing I wanted was for her to be exiled like Malka. Or worse—after all, Scar didn't have to worry about starting a war if he executed one of his own lionesses!

"N-Nala," I stuttered, trying to calm her down. "He's very busy right now, and he can't be disturbed—"

But even as I spoke, the three hyenas left the cave, pausing briefly to glance over at us and shoot us strange looks. Nala turned a pointed blue-green stare to me.

"Just let me go, Tojo," she said, her voice even. "I need to speak to Scar."

"I don't think you should," I told her truthfully. "Why don't you go and rest for a while? I'm sure after you cool down, you'll feel better. Scar's been really stressed out today, and you don't want to rile him."

I could tell she had no intention of backing down.

"Tojo," she said, seriously. "If I don't talk to Scar, the hyenas will clean out the rest of the food from the Pridelands in no time. There'll be nothing left for us to eat. Do you want that?"

I felt like a cub under a mother's withering gaze.

"Nala…" I tried again. "I'm just warning you that—"

"I appreciate your concern," she told me, truthfully. Her eyes softened just the slightest. "But let me do this. If I don't make Scar see sense, things will only get worse."

I let out a breath, lowering my head.

"Alright," I conceded, and slowly moved aside. She stepped around me, and I looked after her.

"Just be careful," I told her, thinking back on Scar's recent attitude. It would be so easy for her to get on the wrong end of his temper. I didn't want to see my friend come out of there with bruises because she pushed him too far.

"I will be," she assured me, glancing briefly over her shoulder. "Thank you, Tojo. You're a good friend."

I watched anxiously as she turned and strode purposefully off towards Scar's dark lair.

"Can we go down to the water hole?" Nuka asked, staring up at me with wide, red eyes. I eyed the cave uncertainly, wanting to stay nearby in case Scar lost control of his temper and tried to take it out on Nala. But I also knew that she was a capable young lioness. She could handle herself against Scar. And I had no reason to believe he'd actually seriously _harm_ her, especially without his hyenas. Scar didn't typically do the dirty work. What was the worst that could happen?

"Alright, Nuka," I gave in. "But only for a little while."

He cheered and I followed him down Pride Rock. As I walked, I tried to calm my mind. After all, there wasn't anything _that_ serious he could do to her, right?

* * *

The sun slowly faded from the horizon, and I looked up to search for the stars, though I couldn't see most of them from my position under a tree, the few leaves of which obscured my view. Still, it was time to bring Nuka back up to Pride Rock. I didn't think Scar would care if the cub he barely saw as his son was late returning, but I didn't want Nuka threatened by anymore hyenas. Rafiki had removed the splint on his tail a few weeks ago, and I didn't want the cub to suffer any other injuries at those mercenaries' paws.

Nuka gnawed happily on a stick by the receding water's edge, his crooked tail flicking back and forth. He wouldn't be happy to hear that playtime was over.

"Nuka," I called to him. "Come on, time to go home."

"Aww," he moaned, looking up from his chew toy. "Do I _hafta_?"

"Yeah, you ' _hafta'_ ," I confirmed, as I stood and stretched. "Hurry up, your parents'll be wondering where you are."

"Sure they will be," I heard him mutter under his breath, but I didn't say anything. Sulkily, he stood and followed after me as I led him back towards home a short distance away.

We were just passing the lionesses' den, when I heard my name called.

"Tojo?"

I paused and turned, expecting to see Nala. I had planned on finding her to ask about how her meeting with Scar went, anyways.

But when I looked, I found that Sarafina had called my name, not Nala. And when I saw the look of concern deeply etched into her tired face, my own forehead creased in concern.

"Sarafina?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Nala?" the light-colored lioness asked me, anxiety constricting her voice. "I haven't seen her since she left to talk to Scar."

"That was the last time I saw her," I replied, now understanding Sarafina's anxiety. "You mean she didn't come back?"

The older lioness shook her head. Her blue-green eyes were desperate.

"I thought she would be with you!"

But I had to shake my head.

"I haven't seen her," I told her, concern making my heart beat faster. Had Scar done something to her? Had the hyenas captured her? Was she a prisoner?

But one look at Sarafina's deeply troubled face made me force myself to calm down. I couldn't let the lioness know that I'd had any concerns over Nala visiting Scar. It would only make her frantic. Right now, the most important thing was finding Nala, wherever she was.

"I'm sure she's okay," I told the lioness, feigning confidence. "She might have just gone off to calm down for a while. I'll look for her, I promise."

Sarafina's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Tojo," she said weakly. I could understand her fear—her son had died, and now her daughter had disappeared after leaving to talk with Scar. Her worst fear was to lose bother her children. But I had no intention of letting that happen. I couldn't lose Nala, either!

"Come on, Nuka," I said, and finished the rest of the climb up Pride Rock at a trot that Nuka had to jog to keep up with. When I reached the cave, I walked purposefully inside, my eyes scanning the darkness, expecting to see hyenas holding Nala as prisoner for some unknown reason, or afraid I'd find her body lying across the cave floor. However, to my surprise, the cave was quiet and contained only three members—Scar, Zira, back from where ever she had vanished to, and Zazu, in his rib cage as always. Chumvi had already gone on patrol.

I stepped carefully, not sure whether I should ask where Nala had gone, or just look elsewhere. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to be noticed, as the air in the cave felt positively explosive. Zira lay, curled on one side, while Scar lounged on the other end. Neither looked at each other.

If I was trying to be stealthy, though, I failed. Scar's eyes snapped towards Nuka and me the moment we stepped through the mouth.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, anger sharper than usual. There was a certain gleam behind his green irises that made me more scared of him that usual, too. Also, I noticed three long scratches down the right side of his face that I knew I hadn't seen earlier. They looked fresh.

"Nowhere," I replied, lamely. "Nuka, go to your mother."

The cub nodded and leaped across the cave floor to settle beside Zira. The lioness didn't even give a sign that she noticed him.

Scar's eyes still remained locked on me, and I decided to raise the question.

"Sire," I said, trying to sound as respectful as I could. "My friend Nala came up here this afternoon. Do you know where she—"

Scar's face contorted with rage, though for a moment I swore I saw his eyes flick over to look at Zira and flash with fear. He raised himself halfway up so he could get the breath support to yell at me properly.

"Why would I know where she has gone?" he bellowed at me. "Am I her father?!"

"No," I said, trying to keep the anger rising in my throat from tainting my voice. "Only, she did not return to the lionesses' cave after she came here, so I just assumed that you might know…"

"I know nothing!" he snapped and lay back down. Again, I saw his eyes flick towards Zira. The lioness didn't meet his gaze. "The hyenas could kill her for all I care."

My tail lashed. How could he feel that way about her? She was one of his subjects! A _real_ king would—

 _No_ , I told myself, taking a deep, calming breath. _Getting angry won't solve anything. You have to find Nala._

"Never mind," I muttered, angrily, and turned around, stalked back outside. Scar did not stop me.

Out in the cool night air, I focused on trying to decide where she might have gone. It wasn't like Nala to disappear like this. She was so loyal to her family—it was unusual that she would just run off without telling anyone, especially her mother, where she was going.

The thought made my stomach clench into a knot, because I knew that if that was the truth, which it was, then it would take something terrible to separate Nala so unexpectedly from those she loved.

So where was she?

Sarabi had taught me to hunt, and over the months I had begun to hone those skills. So, I turned my mind to recalling the tracking tips she had taught me when searching for game. Typically, I would search well-trafficked areas for fresh prints to lead me to a source of food. And since the last known place I had seen Nala was near Scar's cave, I figured it was a safe enough bet to start there. Feeling some sense of pride in my logic skills, I turned my eyes to the ground to look for any signs of her.

Dust storms had left a fine layer of sand and dirt over everything, and it didn't take me long to find prints. But there were so many here! Big ones, small ones— Mine, Zira's, Scar's, Chumvi's, Nuka's. Nala's might be amongst them, but how could I tell the difference?

 _Think_ , I told myself. I stared harder at the prints, and remembered that Scar and Zira walked with their claws out, as did Chumvi now. I immediately eliminated three sets right there, and my tracking skills began to fill my heart with a strange pride.

I ignored a small set I knew as Nuka's. Finally it was just mine and another set which I assumed were Nala's. Mine had to be the larger of the two sets, so I ruled those at as well. The last pair _had_ to be Nala's. At least, I hoped so.

Eager and anxious, I set off, following the tracks closely. The night wind whipped my mane around me as I moved swiftly across the Pride Rock, my nose to the ground, eyes searching the rocks' dusty surfaces for signs of my missing friend.

It was only when I came around the back that I began to hear the sobs. I froze, standing stock-still, my ears straining to place the sound. But as I followed it, I realized it echoed out from the meeting place we had used for so long. Of course. Why hadn't I thought of looking there first?

But this was no time to congratulate my abilities to track. Those were definitely Nala's sobs. I felt my heart clench. What if she was hurt? I didn't know what I'd do to Scar if he'd hurt my best friend….

I didn't allow myself to worry anymore, and quickly began jumping over the rocks in a desperate attempt to reach her, discover what had happened. But a cold terror gripped my heart, as I began to fear what I might find.

Nala's body was covered in shadow, as the sun had now set completely. I couldn't tell if she was injured anywhere. She could be bleeding out for all I knew, and I wouldn't see it! I stepped gingerly forward, trying to squint through the darkness, desperately trying to see what she looked like, where she was hurt.

She was stretched out across the rocks, as though she'd merely flung herself down or fallen while running. Her back was turned to me, her face in the opposite direction. And she hadn't heard me approach over her sobs.

"N-Nala?" I dared to ask, my voice shaking. Was she dying? Was there anything I could do?

Her ear twitched in my direction, but she didn't look at me. Her sobs raised in pitch as I neared her. Above me, the light of the stars seemed to intensify, lighting my view of her somewhat.

To my surprise, she did not look injured. I didn't see any markings on her body—no blood, no wounds, not even a bruise to speak of.

So what had happened? Nala was so strong. I found it hard to believe that something could reduce her to this level of brokenness.

"Nala?" I asked, voice stronger. I had reached her side now, and I reached down and touched her shoulder gently with my nose. She winced at my touch, tried to pull away.

"Don't touch me…" I heard her sob. "I don't want to—"

"Don't want to what?" I prompted, deeply concerned. "Nala, what's wrong?"

Finally, she turned her face towards me. Her blue-green eyes were bright red and bloodshot from crying, tears flattening the fur around her muzzle and cheeks. But there was a horrendous fear in her face that I had never seen in Nala before. She was absolutely terrified, but in a way that had nothing to do with being physically wounded. The look of pain and sorrow and horror in those blue-green irises scared me, made my blood freeze me from the inside out. I slowly sank to the ground beside her, careful not to touch her, though, since she clearly didn't want me to.

"What did he do to you?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I didn't even feel anger towards Scar, not yet. I just wanted to know.

I wasn't ready for what she told me.

She told the entire story in bursts of sobs and with a shaking voice, so some of it was almost inaudible, and she was in so much shock that some parts didn't make sense. So I'll just tell it in my own words, as I understood it.

After she spoke to me and convinced me to let her see Scar (and I still regret that I ever left her alone to do so), she went straight into his cave without any hesitation. She found him inside, pacing and clearly irritated. But she didn't deviate from her goal, and before she could lose her nerve, called his attention to her. He seemed annoyed at first, but suddenly became very interested in her presence. She pressed on, confident that she had his willing attention, and began to tell him her concerns about overhunting and how the hyenas were destroying the Pridelands.

But that's where things started to go wrong.

At first, I thought she would say that after she mentioned the hyenas, Scar had yelled at her and threatened her. But I was wrong. He did much worse than that.

Nala noticed that as she talked, he had come closer to her. Eventually, she realized something was wrong and told him to get away. But he had no interest in backing down, and circled around behind her. And then it happened.

He forced himself on her, with some strange proclamations that she was perfect and he needed her. She retaliated, trying to leap out from under him. He wouldn't let up, though, and chased her across the cave until he cornered her again. This time, she delivered a blow to his face, which explained the markings I had seen on him earlier. He fell back, giving her time to escape. Enraged, shocked, and practically hysterical, she had run from him, out of the cave and to the only place she felt safe. Scar had called all the way after her, though, screaming that she was his and he would have what he wanted eventually.

She fell silent, began sobbing again. For a while, I lay there, stunned. I had known that Scar was twisted. He'd killed Mheetu and Ni, after all, and had planned to kill Malka, too. But I had no idea that his evil would extend _this_ far. To force himself on a defenseless young lioness….it was beyond unspeakable.

"That son of a hyena," I whispered, the full magnitude of the situation slowly settling into my heart, fanning the flames of hatred and outrage. "That _bastard_! How _dare_ he do that to you! I'll tear him limb from limb! Damn the hyenas! I'll kill him right now!"

I leaped to my feet, rage and adrenaline mixing in my veins into a poisonous serum that caused my heart to slam against my ribs in a way that only fueled my excitement, my desire to see Scar's blood smeared across the walls of his cave, to look into his body and see if he really _did_ have a heart, which I doubted. After something like this, I _knew_ he didn't have one. What he had done to Nala—

"No, Tojo!" her voice broke through my thoughts, my utter _outrage_. She looked up at me from where she lay, blue-green eyes rimmed with red, pleading with me as they shed unstoppable tears. "Please, don't!"

I didn't understand. Scar had tried to…I didn't even want to think about it. He deserved to die! Nala needed protecting, and I would be the one to do it! Why would she want me to step down from this?

"Nala, I'm going to go and teach that piece of wildebeest dung a lesson!" I cried. "He can't touch you like that!"

But she refused to let up.

"If you go and fight him," she told me, her voice shaking. "He will kill you! Please, Tojo, don't do it! Please!"

She broke down into sobs again, and I knew she was right. Scar would call his hyenas like he had with Malka, and this time, he wouldn't spare the attacker. I'd be killed on the spot. And what would that do for anyone? I desperately wanted to tear him apart, but Nala was not going to let me go.

"Please," she whispered, desperately. "Just stay here."

I looked down at her, and I felt my heart breaking. I couldn't believe that Scar had done this to her. After everything that Nala had lived through—the death of Simba, the death of Mheetu, the exile of Malka, and now this—how much more could she take? She was so strong, but an individual can only take so much.

I lay down beside her again, and this time she let me touch her. Gently, I wrapped my paws around her, held her close. Sure, she'd told me she'd never love me, but right now it didn't matter. She desperately needed someone to cry on, and I was here for her to do that, even if I could never have more.

She shook as I held her close, her face pressed into my mane, and her tears dripping onto the ground like the rain we never got. I didn't speak. I just held her, never letting go, and we stayed there as the moon climbed higher into the night sky. I looked up to see the stars, but my eyes were clouded and I couldn't make them out. Instead, I dropped my gaze and pressed my face into Nala's soft neck fur.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	19. Farewell

**Chapter 9 –Farewell**

The sun found us in the morning still huddled together in that same rocky corner, my paws still wrapped around her and holding on to her for dear life. She needed someone who would hold on to her since her world had fallen so far out of reach.

At some point I couldn't remember, she had fallen asleep, and I had, too. We woke to the lessening of the shadows in our hiding place, and the clenching of my stomach as I realized that 1. We were going to have to face a new day after Scar had tried to seduce Nala and 2. Both of us may have harsh consequences coming if we were found together, away from our respective sleeping places. Carefully, I nudged Nala awake, and she blinked open her blue-green eyes, dull from sleep and still red-rimmed. It was impossible to think about how she would move forward after what had happened, but for our safety, we had to try.

"You have to get back to the lionesses' cave," I whispered to her. "Before Chumvi finds you're gone."

She didn't say anything, just nodded and gathered herself to her feet. I didn't know what to say. How could I try to ease the pain she felt? I knew there wasn't a bandage that could help that kind of emotional bleeding. I didn't know what I could do.

So I just reverted to the most basic inquiry that I could think of.

"Are you okay?"

The words sounded hollow, even to me. I knew she wasn't okay. There wasn't a way to be okay when you aren't sure what "okay" is anymore. But at least I tried.

She had started to walk away, but she paused and turned her head ever so slightly to the side.

"No," she replied, simply, not even putting the effort into lying. "I'm not. But thank you, Tojo. For everything."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but my words failed me. She started off again, and I let her go, feeling useless and not just a bit stupid. My own words rang in my mind, and made me hate myself. I shouldn't have asked if she was okay. I should have done something else, maybe hid her from Chumvi so she would have had more time to recover, or something. Or I should have never let her go into Scar's cave. If I hadn't been so afraid of Scar, I could have prevented this. She never would have been in that position where they were alone together. I would either have been there with her, or never let her go at all. Then none of this would have happened.

But that's the thing about hindsight, I guess. It's just nostalgia for a world that we've never known, which just makes us even more desperate to create it.

I followed Nala at a distance, around the back side of Pride Rock and just to the middle of the path that ran up to Scar's cave. I watched her to make sure she was alright, in a physical sense, anyways. Chumvi was already there, of course, and he yelled at her as she returned. But he didn't touch her, and Nala didn't say anything. I didn't know what I would have done it Chumvi had tried anything. I didn't know if I had the capacity to kill another lion, but I certainly had enough will at the moment to try.

She paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder, saw me watching her. She didn't smile at me—I didn't expect her to. But even from where I stood, she seemed to have a strange, distant look on her face, as if she was thinking something over. I didn't think much of it. She'd been through something that no one should ever go through. Whatever she had on her mind, it was understandable.

I watched her until the hunting party moved off across the dry Pridelands in search of food that didn't exist anymore. The ground was dry and cracked, and the little grass left swayed stiffly in a hot breeze which promised nothing and threatened everything.

Eventually, I turned away, unable to see her any longer. I simply returned to Scar's cave to suffer through another day in his service.

* * *

If I had known what I was about to lose, I…well, honestly, I don't know what I would have done. I just wish I had known, in the way you always wish you know before you bite your tongue, so maybe you can prepare for the pain or just make sure to not chew as fast.

Darkness stretched over the Pridelands like a silent threat by the time the hunting party came back. More often these days, they came back later and later as they struggled to find any food. I had to take patrol tonight, even though I wanted to stay with Nala and make sure that she was alright, and also to make sure that Scar didn't try to attack her again. I felt that if he tried it one more time, I'd tear him limb from limb. I wouldn't even care.

Their shadowy forms moved slowly and tiredly across the cracked ground, and I noticed even Chumvi moved more slowly than usual. It must have been a bad hunt, and I made sure to avoid him as I made my way towards the lionesses' cave. I wanted to check on Nala before I left for patrol. The hyenas wouldn't notice me missing for an extra five minutes. As if they ever noticed me at all.

I stood back in the shadows of the rocks for a moment as Chumvi passed me, taking extra care that he didn't spot me. I could see the frustration glowing in his eyes as he passed. That wasn't something I wanted to be on the receiving end of right now. Best to leave him well alone.

Once he passed, I moved forward again, sliding softly into the cave, checking over my shoulder to make sure he hadn't seen anything. But he hadn't, and I allowed myself a breath as I turned my attention to those lionesses inside.

I spotted Nala quickly enough. She stood at the far side of the cave, talking with Sarafina and Sarabi. I didn't see this as anything unusual. On the contrary—Nala was typically with her mother and the old queen. But as I slipped forward, I noticed that they were closer than usual, their heads low, as if discussing something very important. As I grew even closer, I noticed that tears glimmered on Sarafina's cheeks.

Nala noticed me before I had a chance to speak. Her blue-green eyes locked onto mine, and I saw a strange mix of emotions in there—sadness, yes, and…determination? I didn't understand.

"Tojo," she said, calling the others' attention to my presence. Sarabi and Sarafina both turned to look at me, and I could clearly see that Sarafina had indeed been crying. She still was. Sarabi looked very grave.

The once-queen looked back at Nala.

"Nala," the wise lioness said, her voice the same as always— gentle and strong. Though tonight it was tinted with uncertainty. "Are you sure about this?"

The younger lioness nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "I believe it's our only hope."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, confused. Sarabi looked as though she was about to explain, but Nala cut her off.

"Let me tell him," she told her, and stepped forward.

"Nala?" I asked, confused. "What are you—?"

"I'm leaving the Pridelands, Tojo," she told me, voice completely flat.

For a moment I thought she was joking. I even tried to laugh, as though trying to make her admit this was all wrong and she was pulling my leg. But when I looked into her eyes, I knew this was far from funny. She was completely serious.

My heart thudded in my chest.

"Leaving…?" I managed to gasp out. "The Pridelands? But…?"

"I need to find help," she said. "Scar's killing this place. If we just stand back, there'll be nothing left and we'll all die."

I felt briefly offended. Did she think I was just standing by and watching this happen? Okay, sure, I couldn't do much right now, not so soon after Malka's exile. But I had no intentions of just letting my home slip away! I was going to _fight_! I just didn't know how.

"But, we need you here," I finally spat out, forcing my brain to string words together, say something that would make her see things differently. "We'll get rid of Scar. I know we will."

"Tojo," Nala said my name almost as if she was talking to a cub. I stiffened. "We can't defeat Scar alone. You tried with Malka, remember? We need something more. We need a miracle."

"We'll try harder," I argued. But she shook her head.

"I'm going to find help," she told me firmly. "It's the only way."

I wanted to make her stop and think about what she was saying, but I also knew that this was Nala. She already would have considered all the options, thought all through her decision. She was smart, but she was also stubborn. I knew I couldn't talk her out of this. So I resorted to begging.

"If you're going," I told her. "Then I'm going with you."

It was desperate, I knew, but I hoped that maybe she'd let it slide, that she'd agree to my companionship. After all, she could be gone for ages, wandering out there by herself, on her own. She could use the protection, and the company. Not that I thought Nala was weak or couldn't care for herself. I knew much better than that. But….I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving me alone here.

To my disappointment, she shook her head firmly.

"No, Tojo," she said, gravely. "You can't."

I frowned.

"Why not?"

Nala took a breath, and lead me a short distance away from Sarafina and Sarabi, took me off to the side. I continued to argue with her.

"Nala, you need me," I told her. "You need someone to help you, and…keep you company, and…"

"Tojo, you have to stay here," she repeated, her voice pressing. "For the pride."

"What does that even mean?"

"You're one of the few who can still change anything here," she told me. "You're in a high position, and while I'm gone, you can keep fighting."

I sighed and looked down at my paws. I knew she wasn't going to let me talk her out of this, but I was desperate. I didn't want her to leave me.

"I don't think there's anything _I_ can do here," I said, glancing up at her. "At least, not on my own. But if we _both_ go together we—"

"What about Sarabi and my mother?" she reminded me. She turned her head to look at the old queen and Sarafina, who spoke together a short distance away. I followed her gaze, but ended up dropping my eyes. "Look at them. They're strong, but they need help. And…I can't risk losing my mother. She's all the family I have left."

I stayed silent, and didn't look up at her. I couldn't argue anymore.

"I'm counting on you to keep her," she continued. "And Sarabi. Without them, the pride is lost. Tojo, don't you see? You _have_ to stay here."

I sounded like a whining cub when I said, "But I want to be with you."

A moment passed.

"You can't," she finally told me, softly. I knew she was right. She'd never be mine, and I had to accept that. Somehow.

Sarabi and Sarafina rejoined us, and Nala looked steadily at me.

"I need you to take me to the border," she said. It wasn't a question: it was almost a command. But since Nala said it, I didn't feel offended. Still, I remained uncertain.

"The hyenas will be everywhere," I warned her. "If they find you, the game's up."

"That's why I'm trusting _you_ ," she replied. "You know where they'll be, and you know the safest way to get me there."

My heart fluttered at the compliments, but I forced myself to stay pragmatic.

"There's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?" I asked, though I knew the answer. This time, Sarabi answered for her.

"This may be our only hope," the older lioness said. Sarafina agreed, though her eyes shimmered with tears. I looked back at Nala, at her set and determined face. I couldn't get out of this. And though I knew it was a bad idea, and I hated the thought of losing Nala, I also knew, deep in my heart, that they were right. We couldn't defeat Scar alone. We needed help.

I lowered my head and let out a long breath.

"If we're quick and quiet," I finally said. "There's a path that goes through the dry riverbed which the hyenas don't typically use because of snakes. It leads to the eastern border, and it's a little longer and more dangerous than the typical route, but it's rocky and will give us better cover. We should get to the border by midnight."

Nala smiled, and rubbed her head against my shoulder in thanks. Then she turned to her mother and Sarabi. The two lionesses moved forward and rubbed heads with her, saying their goodbyes.

"We will pray to the Great Kings for your safety every night," Sarabi said.

"Be safe, my love," Sarafina told her daughter, her voice choked. "May the Great Kings guide your steps."

"I will never forget you," she told them. "I'll return with help, and we'll finally be rid of Scar."

My heart hurt as I watched these farewells, so I moved away, waiting for Nala to finish. After a moment, she came to me, told me she was ready. I noticed that her eyes shone unusually bright. I wondered if it was from tears, or simply mixed emotions over her upcoming journey. Either way, I did not ask.

Together, we left Pride Rock, and I lead her, as quickly as we could, across the open flatlands. I was always alert, stopping every so often and listening intently to make sure we were not being followed, or had not been heard. I didn't want Nala to leave the Pridelands, but I certainly didn't want her journey to be halted because we were discovered. I didn't want to lose Nala to execution or exile.

The journey to the riverbed took us longer than I wanted, because I was so paranoid. But Nala never complained, and did exactly what I told her to do. A hyena passed us a few times, forcing us to hide in the dead grass, our breaths held, my heart pounding somewhere in the back of my mouth. But eventually, by some miracle, we made it to the dry riverbed.

Once upon a time, this river had been fast and flowing, supplying vital water to the Pridelands. Now it was totally dry, the ground cracked where the water once flowed deep and cool. The sides were steep and rocky, and the path to the border was long and winding. But the hyenas didn't come here, because of rock slides which often occurred from too much dry, loose soil, and because of snakes who loved to sun themselves on the rocks. But it would be our, or, at least, Nala's perfect way out of here. Unfortunately.

"Careful," I cautioned as we made our way down the rocky bank. I didn't mention it to her, but this riverbed had, at one time, carved the ravine we had jumped over as cubs in attempts to escape the hyenas—the place where Mheetu had died. But I suspected she already knew. She was strangely quiet in a way that had nothing to do with the pressing situation.

We did not talk as we travelled. I took the lead, alert for hyenas, but also for snakes. Cobras were known to come down there, and their bite could kill, their spit could blind. I didn't feel like running across one.

It was a long, dusty walk, but I almost wished it could go on forever. I knew it couldn't, and by the time the moon had neared the top of the sky, I knew our journey was coming to an end. The riverbed veered off in a different direction, and I lead Nala out and up onto the flat plains. To the east was the unknown, unprotected wilderness beyond the Pridelands. Beyond me.

I suddenly felt my throat tighten.

"This is it," I told her, looking out across the plains after checking to make sure the coast was clear. It was. The hyenas wouldn't think to look here. "The eastern border. Beyond here, you're not under the protection of the Pridelands anymore."

"I'm not very protected _here_ , either," she replied, darkly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nala?" I tried one last time. But I knew the answer. I could see it in her eyes.

"I have to," she replied. "I can't just sit by and watch the Pridelands die. It's time to find someone who can help us."

I closed my eyes, and lowered my head, trying to fight the pain I felt in my heart. I didn't want her gone. I wanted to go with her. I didn't want any of this.

To my surprise, she tucked her head under my chin, lifting my head up. Her fur felt soft as she rubbed against me, and for a moment I felt the blissful happiness that I always imagined if Nala and I finally fell in love. But the moment was fleeting, and soon she pulled away, her blue-green eyes locking onto mine, a deep, pressing stare that bore into my soul.

"I will come back," she told me. "I promise."

"I don't want to lose you," I admitted. If this was the last time I was going to see her, I knew I needed to be honest. "I love you."

She sighed.

"I know."

We fell silent, and for a long time stayed in the same position – her head under my chin, my eyes closed tightly, trying to make this moment last forever. I knew I couldn't have forever, but at least I could make it the sweetest piece of forever that I could.

Finally, she pulled away.

"I have to go," she said. "Before the hyenas find us."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I couldn't believe our piece of forever was almost up.

"Pray for me, Tojo," she said, her eyes bright with starlight. "Will you do that?"

Despite my reluctance to believe in the Great Kings of the Past, I found myself agreeing.

"Of course, Nala," I said. "I will."

Another moment passed. Another tiny piece of forever for me, by her side. Then she turned.

"Nala, wait," I said. She looked back and I stepped forward, pressing my forehead against hers, one last time.

"Goodbye, Nala," I whispered softly. She pulled away and shook her head.

"No, not goodbye," she told me. "Just 'see you later'."

I smiled and agreed.

"Of course."

She smiled back at me, then turned, walked away from me. I saw her cross the border, and I felt my heart burn inside my chest. For a moment I thought it might stop beating altogether. But it continued to thump away, and the stars above me still shone, maybe a little brighter than before. And as Nala faded into the horizon, my eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Farewell, Nala," I whispered.

Deep inside me, I knew that our piece of forever was over.


	20. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Part 3 – Adulthood**

 **Chapter 1 – Unfortunate Circumstances**

I don't often feel like crying. I'm a male lion, after all. It's not really socially acceptable for us to cry. I mean, sure I cried when I was a cub. I cried a lot. But now there's not much that makes me want to cry.

Except when I'm standing on the rocks of Pride Rock, watching the lionesses drag one of their own back to their cave. I knew what this meant: another lioness had collapsed on a hunt. Another one would soon starve to death. Another funeral for Rafiki to perform.

I'd witnessed the food crisis become worse and worse in the past several months, ever since my adolescence. But this was as bad as it had ever been. Back when my mane was still thin and patchy, and I still had more than one sort-of friend in the pride who I didn't know if I could trust, I'd watched the lionesses come in from a hunting party with not much. But they usually brought back at least _something_. Even a little something.

Now, though, they brought nothing. Day after day, they returned from their expedition with less and less, and finally, they had nothing to bring back whatsoever. It physically hurt me to see them trail back home, their heads low, their bodies broken and exhausted, their coats dusty and their eyes empty. Maybe they were lucky enough to once in a while catch a bird or maybe a sick antelope, left behind when its herd moved on. But mostly, it seemed like our luck had finally run out. There was almost nothing left in the Pridelands.

But what had become truly horrible to watch was when they did bring something back—one of their own. Dying, starving to death, unable to carry themselves along any more. This was the third one so far, and the casualties would only grow.

I felt the tears prickling at the back of my eyes when I saw the lionesses drag their fallen comrade into the cave, but I forced myself to hold back the swell of emotion. I felt sick. Usually, the older ones fell first—exhaustion, stress, and malnutrition became too much for their bodies to handle. But some of the younger ones had started to show their ribs, too. Even Chumvi looked less of what he once had been, as he trailed behind the lionesses, his face set and unreadable.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Tojo?" a mocking voice behind me scolded, and I sighed as a hyena appeared at my side, its ugly red eyes feasting on my harassment. I glanced briefly at him, and growled low in my throat.

"What do you want?" I demanded, moodily, hoping he hadn't seen the tears in my eyes.

"Scar wants you," it replied, enjoying my annoyance. I took a breath and turned around, starting back towards the king's cave a few steps above me.

"Of course he does," I muttered under my breath. The hyena panted a mocking laugh and followed behind me. This one's name was Unjinga. I'd become unfortunately well acquainted with him recently. It was not something I appreciated.

Scar's cave was as dark and sullen as always, though possibly littered with more bones than usual. Scar's recent rise in sloppiness surprised even me. Ujinga followed close on my heels, though I gave him no reason to nip at me as so many liked to do.

The king lounged on a rock near the back of the cave, and Zazu stood still confined in his bone cage on the floor. It used to make me incredibly mad to see such a noble bird confined in such a way. But nowadays, I had fallen into a sort of hopeless numbness. Nothing had changed, and everything had gotten so worse for so long that I felt like I had no way of making it any better. I had lost my strength; it had dried up along with the Pridelands. It just didn't seem worth fighting anymore when there wasn't anything left to fight for.

"Ah, Tojo," Scar purred. I glanced around for Nuka, but the cub was absent. Scar cared nothing about his whereabouts, and I hadn't been able to spend much time with him recently. I hoped he was all right. "Good work, Uja."

"U _jing_ a," the hyena corrected without malice. Scar waved a paw dismissively.

"Of course, of course."

He turned green eyes back to me. They flashed with distrust, and I felt my fur prickle.

"Isn't it nice to be able to _trust_ those who work for you," he said pointedly. My tail twitched just a bit, and I looked away, knowing the comment was aimed directly at me.

"I told you," I said steadily. "I had nothing to do with Nala's disappearance."

"Yes, you've said that," Scar replied. As he spoke, he slowly slid off his rock and stalked towards me, his green eyes glinting nastily. "And _I_ mentioned nothing about that little…incident, did I?"

"You wanted to see me?" I said, trying to change the subject. Scar pulled himself to his full height (a few inches shorter than me since I'd finally reached maturity) and looked me in the eye.

"Did you see the hunting party come in?" he demanded. I nodded stiffly.

"They had nothing again," I replied. "Scar, I don't think there's anything left—"

"I _merely_ asked for your report on the hunting party, not your opinion on the state of _my_ kingdom!" Scar snapped back, cutting me off. My tail lashed.

"I am your advisor," I reminded him. "That's what my job is."

"Your job is to do what I tell you," he snarled back, but forcefully regained his temper. "Send Chumvi up to see me, please."

"What about?" I inquired. He eyed me angrily.

"That does not concern you," was his response. "Do what I told you to. As is your job."

I frowned, but I obeyed, turning back to the entrance of the cave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scar tilt his head in my direction as a signal to the hyena to follow me. I tried to pretend I didn't notice.

The hyena guard had started not too long after Nala had disappeared. I knew Scar wasn't an idiot. She had left on my patrol night. He had blamed me extensively for her absence when he found her gone, accusing me of negligence in not noticing her leaving the Pridelands. I had, of course, denied any knowledge of the incident, and slowly, Scar had obviously put the pieces together that I must have had something to do with it. At first, I hadn't noticed the hyenas tailing me, hadn't thought twice when I saw them watching me when I went out on patrol, following me when I took Nuka out to play. There were only one or two, so it hadn't struck me as strange. But then I slowly began to notice that I could hardly step out of Scar's cave without spotting the eyes of at least one of the mangy scavengers trained directly on me. And, slowly, I began to understand.

It truly surprised me that Scar hadn't kicked me either from my position or from the pride altogether. But I supposed he knew how to walk a line. He couldn't exile another lion, the pride might turn against him. And he needed a lead to follow, a rebel to unwittingly bring him information. He thought he'd get it from me if he placed hyenas around to spy on my doings. Too bad I had found out his little game.

Back outside in the fading sunlight, I made my way down the side of Pride Rock to the lionesses' cave. Chumvi wasn't hard to find— he typically wasn't these days. After the parties came back from hunting, he would linger outside with Tama, as they talked to each other and rubbed against each other, and generally acted gushingly romantic. It wouldn't have made me sick if I didn't still feel so heartbroken about Nala. Maybe that's why it _did_ make me sick. I'd never get to experience that. And it hurt to see Chumvi, the very lion I resented so harshly, get it instead of me.

I still didn't understand what Tama saw in him.

Chumvi heard me approach before I spoke, and his brown eyes snapped in my direction.

"What?" he demanded. I refused to let his harsh words rile me. He always acted like this towards me. After a while, I just grew to ignore it.

"Scar wants you," I told him bluntly. For a moment, I thought I saw worry, almost fear, pass over his face. I saw it in Tama's eyes, too. A strange mix of uncertainty and anxiety. That was strange. Why would Chumvi, or Tama, for that matter, be concerned over seeing Scar? Chumvi practically _lived_ for Scar.

"What are you staring at?" Chumvi growled, and the moment was gone. I wasn't even sure if I had seen it.

"Are you alright?" I asked, unsteadily. He scowled at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he snapped back, then looked back over his shoulder at Tama. His gaze softened slightly.

"I'll be back," he told her. I almost thought I heard his voice shake a little. She nodded and watched as the dark male stalked off, his thick, now-full dark mane, blowing gently in the night breeze as he walked away. I watched him go, then turned back to look at Tama. The light lioness looked as strong as she always did, though maybe a little thinner from lack of food. We all were. Her red-brown eyes stared worriedly after him, and my forehead creased in confusion.

"Tama?" I asked. I hadn't really spoken to Tama since Malka's exile. I had developed a sort of distrust of her, and an assumption that she didn't want to associate with us anymore. With _me_ , I suppose, since I was the last one left. "What's…what's wrong?"

The scruffy-headed lioness looked down at her paws for a moment, before looking back up at me. Her face softened, and I saw that young lioness who I had once known, the gentle but strong spirit that had always been Tama. Loyal to those she loved, and as fierce as any of us males. And for a moment, I thought she'd actually tell me what she was feeling.

But she didn't.

"It's nothing, Tojo," she replied softly. "Just….don't worry about it. It's not your concern."

She stood and turned away from me to make her way back into the lionesses' cave. I followed, still wanting to know.

"Tama, is there something wrong with Chumvi and Scar?" I asked, unwilling to let this go. Had I been right when I saw the fear in Chumvi's eyes? "I work for Scar, too. You can tell me."

She paused for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, Tojo," she replied, firmer this time. "I can't tell you. This is something between Scar and Chumvi."

"But I could help— "

"No," she said, even more firmly, her eyes turning to gaze deep into my own. "You can't. Please, Tojo. Leave us alone."

She turned and continued into the cave, away from my sight and my questions. My heart burned. I had lost Chumvi a long time ago. But, even after all that had happened with all of us while Malka had been here, I never truly considered Tama's friendship _lost_ , really. I didn't trust her because of her relationship with Chumvi, but I had no anger against her. But was this it, now? Tama was the last of the Friendly Five in the Pridelands (with the exception of Chumvi, but he was long gone). Was this it? Was the Friendly Five over and done? Malka and Kula had left the pride. Chumvi was Scar's. Nala was gone. And now Tama?

When had all my friends disappeared?

At a time like this, I'd go and find Nala, talk to her about what had happened, try to alleviate the heavy thoughts that weighed my mind down. But, of course, there was no Nala. In fact, I didn't have any friends left in the pride. Sure, I could still talk to Sarafina and Sarabi, but I could hardly call them friends. I loved them and respected them, but I felt so distant from them at the same time. After all that I had gone through with the others….I couldn't connect with them anymore.

My head down, I turned away from the lionesses' cave and wandered down Pride Rock. Tonight was my night to patrol, and I could already see flashes of shadow around me as the hyenas started their nightly observation—of me, of the Pridelands…and anything else their leader told them to watch. I was pretty sure they'd watch the grass grow if Scar asked them to. Not that they'd have to worry about grass growing in the Pridelands anymore.

I remembered a time when I would go on patrol and never see a single hyena. Now, I could hardly walk ten feet without spotting one. Scar had really lit a fire under their tails to do their jobs this time, a bigger one than even after Malka's exile. Scar couldn't risk letting any more certain males sneak certain females out of the pride.

The hyenas could monitor my every move, but they still couldn't monitor one thing: my thoughts. And recently, they had become the last private feature left in my world. They couldn't report me to Scar for thinking. It was the only thing I seemed to be able to do anymore.

So, I thought. My paws carried me aimlessly through the Pridelands, as I "patrolled", though I truly had no interest in making certain the land was safe. An entire army containing every lion in the world could come down on us and I wouldn't care. I would probably join forces with them, if it meant getting rid of Scar. As it stood now, we weren't going to live for much longer, anyways. We'd starve to death before any help came.

My paws took me up the side of Pride Rock, and before I knew it, I found myself in the same dark corner that so many of my late memories seemed to center in. The same place where Malka, Kula, Tama, Nala, and I had talked of rebellion. The place where I'd told Nala I loved her, and she rejected me. The same place where I found her, broken and terrified, after being attacked by Scar. I shut my eyes, reliving these memories, even the bad ones, wishing, praying, that somehow all this was one, horrible dream. That I'd suddenly wake up, and be a cub again at the side of the mother whom I hadn't thought of since she'd abandoned me. I knew this wasn't a dream, I knew there was no way it could be. But my heart was so empty now that I was ready to believe anything.

When I opened my eyes again, of course, I still stood in the same place—standing in darkness, friendless, and hopeless. I took a deep breath, and let it out as a long sigh. The days since Nala had left weighed heavily on my heart. Months had passed now since I last saw her, disappearing right in front of my eyes as she left to find help. Since then, I'd heard nothing of her. She hadn't returned, and no help had come. I had started to think….

"Maybe she's dead," I whispered to myself. This thought had swirled through my mind for a while now, but I'd never really focused it into words before. What I said hung in the space before me, a series of sounds that held so much dread and loneliness. I gritted my teeth, but I couldn't take it back. I didn't want to believe it, but I was beginning to think I had no other choice.

"Nala?" I whispered, closing my eyes again, as if I could make her hear me wherever she was—dead, or alive. "If you can hear me, where are you? Why haven't you come back yet? Are you…?"

I stopped before I said "dead" again. I let the last of my breath out in a long sigh, and shook my head, my now-full mane swishing around me. I knew she couldn't hear me. I also grew to understand that she might never come back. It had been too long. If she had found help, she would have come back by now. But she hadn't. I could only assume…

"Hey, lion," a hideous voice snapped me out of my reverie, and my eyes flashed open to find a hyena leering at me. I didn't know this one's name—it wasn't one that Scar had "assigned" to me.

"Come on, get your shaggy butt moving! You're supposed to be patrolling!" it barked. I bared my fangs, but pushed my way past it, leaving my once-secret place behind. Nothing seemed to belong to me anymore. The Pridelands were dying—and with it, was my own soul.

* * *

The next day, Scar called a pride meeting. Chumvi didn't gather the lionesses for hunting—instead, they were rounded up by the hyenas and brought out to the same place where Scar had announced he and Zira were expecting a cub, and that Chumvi would be the new head of the hunting parties. None of us knew quite what to expect, not even me. I'd heard nothing about a pride meeting or any news that needed to be passed along to the lionesses. It was as much a mystery to me as it was to them.

I stood with the lionesses as we waited for Scar to appear, with his entourage in tow. Around me, I heard some lionesses hoping that Scar would address the lack of food, and that some of their own had starved to death. A few others, wondered darkly if Scar and Zira were expecting again. I stood beside Sarabi and Sarafina as usual. Both were completely silent. But I did notice that Tama, who stood several lionesses away, looked deeply concerned and almost fearful.

Finally, Scar appeared. Behind him trailed Chumvi, then Zira, and finally little Nuka, who had become even scrawnier in the past few months from lack of both food and love. I felt genuinely sorry for him.

Zira stopped, and Nuka stood beside her, though the lioness steadily ignored the cub at her paws. Only Scar continued onto the rock where he usually spoke to us. Chumvi stood on the ground beside him. His face was dark and unreadable.

"Pridelanders," Scar addressed us, his voice steady and emotionless, though his eyes held nothing but cold malice. "I have gathered you here today to give you news which pertains to your hunting."

A general murmur rippled from amongst the lionesses whom I had heard talking earlier, hoping he would say something about the lack of food and what he would do about it.

"I have noticed that you have not been bringing in nearly enough food as of late," he told us. The murmurs rose to outraged talking, but he glared the rebels to silence.

"There is still food in the Pridelands," he told us. "You're just not looking hard enough. But I've decided that there will be a change in leadership of the hunting parties."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. What did he mean?

"Chumvi, you are hereby relieved of your position as head of the hunting parties," Scar snapped, turning fiery green eyes to the young male. "From now on, Sarabi, you will be reinstated as the leader. I hope you will do a better job at bringing in game."

Shocked silence settled over the pride. Sarabi was now the hunting leader? But Scar had stripped her of that title a long time ago! Immediately, my eyes flew to her face, and I found that even the matriarch herself looked startled. But she quickly regained her composure, and dipped her head in respect, though I knew that it was a mocking respect.

"As you wish, Sire," she spoke, her voice as even as always. Scar glared at her, then turned from us.

"You may leave," he grunted, flicking his tail. Without another word to us, or even to Chumvi, he strode back up the side of Pride Rock and returned to his cave. Zira and Nuka followed after him.

Chumvi remained, though, where he still stood. His face was dark, and his eyes looked off into the distance as if he wasn't really seeing what was in front of him. My heart beat hard against my ribs. Why had this happened? Chumvi drove the lionesses hard, I knew that. But the hyenas and Scar forced him to. I hadn't felt pity for Chumvi since we had parted ways so long ago, but I almost did now. Scar had publicly humiliated him, stripped him of his title, and given it to a lioness he clearly didn't trust. And for what reason?

I took a hesitant step forward, but someone beat me too him. To my surprise, it was Sarabi. The old queen approached the young male with all the dignity she always displayed. Chumvi's brown eyes snapped in her direction, and I saw his ears flick back, though not in anger, as I saw a brief flash of respect cross over his face.

"Chumvi," Sarabi said. "I don't know why Scar has chosen to do this, but allow me to tell you this: he doesn't control your life, and he doesn't control who you are. Remember that, Chumvi."

For a moment, I feared that Chumvi would snap at her, like he did to me whenever I tried to tell him something. But, to my surprise, he merely lifted his head and looked fully at her, his eyes steady and without malice. He took a breath, and nodded.

"Thank you, Sarabi," he told her. "But I'm afraid it's too late for that."

Slowly, the young male turned away to follow Scar back up Pride Rock to the king's cave. I frowned, feeling sympathy for him, which I was surprised I could feel anymore.

Sarabi turned away to meet Sarafina, and I saw Tama follow the rest of the lionesses back into their den, though she looked very troubled and didn't speak to any of them. I didn't follow her, because my mind was on something else. Something I knew I needed to do.

I knew that one of the hardest things I might ever have to do would be to approach Sarabi and Sarafina about holding a funeral for Nala. But the idea that one of my best friends was now dead refused to stop tormenting me. It reminded me of the days right after she had left. Every time I turned around, I thought I saw her eyes looking at me, or heard her voice amongst the lionesses, or saw the flash of her tawny pelt against the dying grass. And over and over again I had to tell myself that she wasn't here anymore, and I had to let her go.

What I experienced now felt like that, but almost the exact opposite. Every time I turned around, I heard the whispers of my own words in my mind: "She's dead." When I looked up at the few clouds in the sky, I saw her lying, motionless, on the ground. And whenever I looked at Sarafina, my heart twisted inside my chest. I felt like I was going crazy.

"Sarabi?" I called after the old queen. "Sarafina? Can I talk to you?"

The two lionesses paused and turned to me, their eyes gentle and familiar, as always. I felt pain in my heart about what I was about to say, but I knew I couldn't hide this anymore. Someone had to say it, and it might as well be me. Maybe they had been hiding the feeling as they just tried to live day-to-day in the Pridelands, but something had to be done. Her body wasn't here for us to bury, but at least we could have Rafiki perform some of the ritual for her, so her soul could move on. Move on to where, I wasn't sure. But the thought was comforting nonetheless.

"What is it, Tojo?" Sarabi asked me, motherly as always. I took a breath, and looked her in the eyes.

"I think we should hold a funeral for Nala."

I wasn't expecting a chorus of agreement, and as soon as I said it, Sarabi's face hardened, and she shook her head.

"No," she replied firmly. "No, we will do nothing of the sort."

"But you have to realize she's not coming back," I argued, trying to make them see. They needed to accept it, like I had! If they didn't, it would only make everything worse. "If she had found help, she would be back by now."

"Not necessarily," Sarabi replied. "Tojo, you must not lose hope."

"Nala's not dead," Sarafina put in, her blue- green eyes pleading with me to understand. "She's still out there, Tojo, and she's coming back!"

"How do you know that?" I demanded, beginning to grow annoyed at them. How could they not understand this? How could they say "don't lose hope"? I'd lost my hope eons ago.

"Because," Sarabi told me, seriously. "Every night I pray to the Great Kings of the past for her safety. And I believe that they will care for her."

"The Great Kings?" I scoffed. "You believe the Great Kings will take care of her? They don't even take care of _us_!"

"Everything happens for a reason," Sarabi told me. "The Great Kings have allowed this to happen, but they still look over us. And I know they will lead Nala to safety, and that she will find help for us."

"I know she's still alive, Tojo," Sarafina said, her voice gentler than Sarabi's. "I can feel it. She is my daughter, and if she was dead, I'd know it. And I know she's not."

"This is ridiculous," I spat, my anger growing against both of them. How could they be so blind? "One believes that some Great Kings will guide her, the other believes that she can feel her daughter's spirit. You're just delaying the inevitable!"

"Tojo, you must understand—" Sarafina started.

"No!" I cried cutting her off. "You both are too blind to see it! Nala's dead, Scar's king, and nothing's ever going to change! You need to accept this!"

"Tojo," Sarabi said, shocked. I was surprised to see such an emotion in her eyes. Where Scar had continuously failed to rile her, I had succeeded. "How can you speak like that?"

"Because I don't waste my mind on blind faith," I told her. But the look in her eyes, the fiery mix of disappointment and offense, made me check my words before I said anything else that would hurt either of them. My anger fading under their hard stares, I lowered my head and looked down at my paws.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "Congratulations, Sarabi, for…for being reinstated."

Without another word, I turned and walked away.

* * *

Guilt burned harsh in my heart for what I had said to Sarabi and Sarafina. I knew I shouldn't have been so angry at them. Just because I didn't believe in the Great Kings of the Past didn't mean that they shouldn't, or that I had any right to tell them so. Still, it made me mad that they refused to see what I saw: a bleak, empty world where my friends were gone and nothing but darkness loomed in the future. Someone once told me, as a cub, that every night has a light at the end. Back then, it sounded like a great promise, something to hold onto. Now it felt like a joke. There wasn't a light at the end of this night. I began to believe light didn't exist anymore.

I hardly spoke to Sarabi or Sarafina for a while after that day. Sarabi took up her position as leader of the hunting parties readily, with the same matronly dignity that she had once led them so long ago. She was always gentle and understanding to those who hunted with her, even though the hyenas drew them to hunt later and longer, searching ever farther for food. But their searches remained mostly futile. There just wasn't anything left.

A true low point came one afternoon as I emerged from Scar's cave after yet another underhanded lecture about how he could trust the hyenas more than he could me. As I emerged into the daylight, a scream split the air. I went rigid, and when it came again, I recognized it as Tama's. But it wasn't a scream of pain or even fear— it was one of pure anguish.

My heart thudding hard against my chest, I leaped forward and raced down the rocky slope of Pride Rock, the lionesses' cave in my sights. Sarabi, Sarafina, and many of the other lionesses were there. They must have returned early from the hunt. As I approached I could see why—another lioness had collapsed. As I came even closer, I understood just why Tama's cries had sounded so horrible. The lioness being dragged back to Pride Rock, for the last time, was her own mother.

Tama had collapsed by her mother's side, cradling her limp head in her paws and sobbing into the fur of her neck. I was shocked: typically, when the lionesses brought back a fallen member of the party, that lioness was still alive, just weakened from starvation to the point that she could go no further. But from what I could see now, I came to a heart-wrenching conclusion. Tama's mother was already dead.

"What happened?" I asked softly as I approached, not wanting to disturb Tama's mourning.

Sarabi looked very grave and did not meet my eyes.

"She just collapsed," the matriarch said. "There was nothing we could do. She was dead when she hit the ground."

"How?" I asked, voice tight. Sarabi shook her head sadly.

"She was known to give her own share to younger members. I suppose her body just couldn't take it anymore."

I closed my eyes briefly before turning to look back at Tama. The lioness's shoulders shook as she sobbed, but the only sound I heard was the occasional muffled cry of anguish, now mostly silenced by her mother's body. The lionesses didn't move, just stood around and watched. There was nothing else we could do.

"Would you like me to find Rafiki?" I asked, lamely. Sarabi sighed and shook her head.

"Rafiki is gone," she told me, solemnly. "He disappeared a few days ago."

My eyes widened.

"He's gone?" I could hardly believe my ears. "Gone where?"

"No one knows," the old queen answered, her eyes on the sobbing Tama. "Hopefully somewhere better."

"What are you doing?"

None of us should have been surprised to see hyenas ready to taunt us. Sarabi glared at the three that stood before us now, their faces tight with a mixture of annoyance and a desire to mock. My tail lashed side-to-side.

"One of our own is dead," Sarabi told them, her voice straining with barely controlled anger and distaste.

"So? That's not our problem," the one who had spoken before snapped. "The boss wants you to keep hunting!"

"Yeah, yeah!" another, clearly subordinate, one agreed from behind its leader. "King Scar says you need to get more food!"

"Allow us to bury our dead!" Sarabi growled. "Food can wait!"

"I don't think so," the lead hyena growled, and began advancing on the lionesses. "King Scar wants food, and we're hungry, too."

"Yeah, that's right," the other one cheered. "We're hungry."

"If you don't get back to hunting right now," the leader sneered at us. "We might be obliged to…I dunno. Use that dead one for….better purposes. If you catch my drift."

Sarabi's ears flattened against her head, and I glared at the group of mangy scavengers. A few others nearby giggled their consent and their excitement.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, testily. The higher-ranking one fixed me with a glare.

"Don't talk like that, Tojo, boy," it barked. "Scar's not likely to overlook your stupid lion flesh for much longer! We might be chewin' _your_ bones soon enough!"

I bared my fangs, but Sarabi stepped in.

"Very well," she snarled. "We will return to the hunt, as long as you leave the body alone until we return, so we can bury it."

The hyena smirked, but shrugged.

"Deal," it replied simply. "Now go!"

The two stared each other down for a while, but eventually Sarabi turned away and called the lionesses back together. Tama still clung to her mother's side, crying into the dead lioness's fur. Sarabi looked sadly at the young female.

"You may stay here," she told her gently. But the hyenas had other plans.

"No!" the lead one barked. "You _all_ go! Now!"

Sarabi snarled at them this time.

"Let Tama remain! Her mother is—"

"No, Sarabi, don't," the young lioness begged. She pulled herself to her feet, her eyes red and puffy from crying. My heart broke at the very sight of her.

"I'll go. Don't fight with them."

"Tama," Sarabi tried to reason with her. "You don't have to come. You must stay here and mourn."

"There will be time to mourn later," Tama replied, her voice hardly above a whisper. She looked down at her paws. "We have to find food, or others will suffer the same fate."

Sarabi sighed and nodded.

"Very well," she said. She nodded to the others, and led them back onto the plains, leaving the fallen lioness behind. I watched them go, my heart heavy. As they faded away into the dead grass, I turned my eyes back to the still form of the lioness who had raised one of my best friends. I remembered her gentleness and her kindness. I hadn't known her very well, but I knew her as a great mother, a wonderful sharer, and the owner of a good heart. She'd been a friend of Sarabi, disliking Scar until the end. And Scar was what finally killed her.

I closed my eyes and turned away, knowing there was nothing else I could do. Unable to bear looking at the fallen lioness any longer, I went to seek some other task to keep my mind off what I had just witnessed.

Too late, I realized I shouldn't have left.

When the party returned from their hunt that evening, the inevitable had happened. The lioness's body was gone. The hyenas had taken it.

I could hear Tama's screams, even louder and fiercer than before, echo across the Pride Rock, rippling out across the empty savanna. Below, I saw Sarafina and Sarabi and some of the other lionesses desperately try to comfort her. But what could they do? The act was too terrible. It made me want to vomit. Tama sobbed into Sarabi's fur, her cries drawing the attention of even Scar, who came out of his cave long enough to yell at Chumvi to hush her up. The young male, clearly distressed in the first place, took over the comforting of Tama. It was one of the few times since our cubhood that I saw Chumvi show any sort of sympathy. He didn't even torment Sarabi when he approached, or berate the other lionesses for being outside their den. He just went to Tama, and she buried her face in his mane, and wept.

I watched this all from higher up Pride Rock. I couldn't find the courage to go down and be amongst the lionesses, even as they mourned. Maybe it was because I still mourned for Nala, and couldn't shift my focus on another lioness, even the mother of a friend. Or maybe it was because I had a sudden strange desire to do something I had never, ever done before.

The Pridelands were falling apart around me. Scar had sucked the life out of everything. The herds had moved on. The one lioness who had gone to find help had not come back, and had probably died somewhere out in the wild. A mother of a friend had died because she had given up too much of her food to others. And she was repaid for that sacrifice by becoming a hyena's dinner. It was just too much.

The stars shown above me as I made my slow way up somewhere I had never dared go since I was a cub. And, then, I'd only been once. It was a special place, a place typically reserved for the kings. But it seemed like the proper place tonight. Because I needed help. _We_ needed help. And we needed it from someone greater.

I had rebuked Sarabi for trusting in the Great Kings of the Past only a couple of days before. But now, I suppose, I was ready to try anything. And if she believed in them so adamantly….maybe asking wouldn't hurt. It was one of the few ideas I had left.

The trail up to the top of Pride Rock was steep and rocky, but I climbed every step of the way, hardly noticing. My mind was set and focused. My heart beat out a steady rhythm with my paws. I needed to do this. I'd never done this before. But something told me….something told me that it was our last chance.

I reached the top and stood in awe of the millions of stars that shone over my head, tiny pinpricks of light that glittered unfathomably far away, too many to count. I had never truly looked at them before. I had never realized that there were so many, or that they were so bright. I'd never been interested.

Tears pricked at my eyes, but I ignored them. I took a deep breath, and raised my head.

And I started to pray.

"O, Great Kings of the…." I started, but trailed off. No. That sounded too formal. I lowered my head and shook it before trying again.

"Look," I restarted. "I don't know if you're up there. I don't really know if you exist or if you can even hear me. But I'm not gonna lie: we need help. You haven't done a great job of looking out for us so far, if you're even doing that, but I'm begging you. If the Pridelands mean anything to you, _please_ , help us. Innocent lions are dying—have died. I don't know what else to do."

I allowed my head to fall forward, and my eyelids slid shut as I tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Please," I said. "If…if you're up there….would you give me a sign?"

I held my breath, waiting for some divine intervention—maybe a face in the clouds or something. A voice telling me what to do. But nothing happened. Everything was still silent, and my world was still broken.

I raised my head again.

"Okay," I said. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I guess we're on our own."

It had been my last chance, and it had failed. It had been a stupid idea anyway. My heart seemed heavier now than ever before as I turned and made my way back down the path. The stars had been my last hope. Whether the Great King s had heard me or not, I didn't know.

I thought it was over.

I was wrong.


	21. Simba's Return

**A/N:** This chapter contains some brief, non-explicit, mildly sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Simba's Return**

A grey sky had fallen over the Pridelands. But these weren't rain clouds. It looked as though someone had painted the sky, erased the blue and replaced it with the color of stone. It seemed that we deserved it. Blue sky was too happy for the world of death the Pridelands had become.

Looking back on that day, I'd like to say that I had some premonition that something was going to happen, that my life was about to change drastically, once again. But I didn't feel anything. I was a little amazed at the clouds in the sky, and hope fluttered in my chest that maybe we would see some rain that would help ease this drought. Though I knew not to get my hopes up; after all, the Great Kings had turned their backs on us, or whatever. I doubted we'd see rain ever again as long as Scar sat on the throne.

I felt as though my prayers to the Great Kings had gone unheard. After all, weren't you supposed to feel some deep, spiritual reverberation when you pray? Or experience something supernatural, or just feel like someone's listening? I didn't feel that, and it seemed like I'd been right all along: if there were "Great Kings" up there, they sure as heck didn't care about us.

The intense desire to reach out to something supernatural for help had faded by the time I dragged myself back to Pride Rock the following morning. After shouting my prayer to the deaf heavens, I'd gone on patrol, my mind dark and brooding. I'd seen many hyenas that night, and I did my best to avoid most of them. I hadn't felt like tangling with any of them, especially since they'd…done what they had done to Tama's mother.

I returned to Pride Rock later than I usually did, for the soul fact that I felt as though I had nothing better to do. My body felt heavy, my muscles felt like nothing but dead weight, pulling me down, even though there was as little meat on me as there had ever been. But it felt like everything pulled down on me. It felt like I was slogging through water, even as I walked on land. I didn't know what this feeling was, but I had an idea. I had finally, completely, given up.

Thus, the day had started, as I slid into a state of almost nothingness. I felt nothing except weariness and emptiness, and I didn't even offer to take Nuka out to play. I just simply sent him off alone, to try and hunt or do whatever it was he did these days. He'd become increasingly bent on making his parents notice him, and while I knew I should supervise him to make sure his schemes didn't land him in trouble, I just didn't have the strength or the interest any more.

Most of the day had slid by even before I realized. At one point, I woke up enough to realize I was standing silently on the rocks, gazing blankly at the slate grey sky, and an ever-growing sea of storm clouds that growled in the distance, promising more raging destruction than life-giving rain.

"Are we praying to the clouds now, Tojo?" a voice purred behind me. My heart skipped a beat, the first real thing I'd felt all day, and I turned to find Scar's green eyes glittering mockingly at me. My ears pressed back against my head, and I quickly looked away.

"I don't know what you mean," I muttered. His tail flicked idly, and he took a step toward me.

"I just wasn't aware that you were the religious type," he said in way of an answer.

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. Somehow, he'd known that I'd gone up on the top of Pride Rock last night, that I'd prayed to the stars. But how? I thought for sure the hyenas hadn't seen me!

"B-but…" I stuttered, wrong-footed. "There weren't hyenas— "

He snickered, but it was nowhere close to a friendly laugh.

"I thought you'd realize by now," he purred. "Even when you don't see the hyenas, they're still there. They're _always_ there."

The words sent shivers down my spine, and I fought the urge to get away from him as fast as I could. But I couldn't show fear in front of Scar. Winning didn't matter to me anymore, but I had this deep gut feeling that I couldn't give him that victory.

I swallowed hard.

"I-is praying illegal now?" I asked, sounding more uncertain than I had wanted to. His green eyes glinted with the pleasure of seeing me fumble for my words.

"Of course not," he purred. "I just thought I'd give you a friendly little tip."

My eyes narrowed. What did he mean?

"Come now, Tojo," he continued, interpreting my confusion. "It would be such a shame if you were suddenly caught saying something…criminalizing, wouldn't it?"

I watched him closely, still a little lost. But I had a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew where this was going.

"It would be such a shame if the _hyenas_ overheard you telling the Great Kings about your little pranks, wouldn't it?" he said, coaxingly. "Which is why I've decided to give you one last chance."

"One last chance for what?"

"One last chance to confess to _me_ , Tojo, about what happened to Nala."

Every piece of fur on my back stood up immediately, and I struggled from striking him down right there and then. I took a deep breath and forced my anger down. If he saw me start to give, he'd get all that he needed from me. Scar didn't need any evidence. He just needed some sort of sign. I couldn't give that to him.

"I've told you," I replied, as calmly as I could. "I don't know. I never saw her leave the Pridelands, and I had no idea she was going to. It was as much of a surprise to me as—"

"I know you're lying!" Scar roared at me. "Give it up, Tojo! You can't keep up this charade forever!"

A distant roll of thunder emphasized his words, and I glanced back towards the horizon to see the storm was almost upon us. Despite my current predicament with Scar, I felt a roll of anticipation run through me. That storm had the power to heal us—or to destroy us.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Scar demanded. I looked back at him, my ears still flat against my head. How I would love to fight him right there and then. But I knew how foolish that would be. And what would it accomplish anyways? There was nothing to fight for anymore.

He opened his mouth to berate me more, but the skittering sound of a hyena's claws on stone interrupted us, and both Scar and I turned to look at the ugly creature.

"Your Highness," it said. This one's voice was annoyingly high pitch. It hurt my ears. "Chumvi's come, like you wanted."

"Good," Scar growled, then shot me a glance. His eyes narrowed. "I'm not done with you yet."

 _I didn't think so,_ I thought as he turned and followed his little minion back to his cave. I didn't even care what Scar wanted from Chumvi. I just wanted to get away.

Turning quickly, I leaped down the rocks, thinking I'd look for Nuka and find a way to keep myself occupied away from Pride Rock. The last thing I wanted was another row with Scar.

But as I passed the lionesses' den, I saw that the commotion hadn't merely been between Scar and me. I was amazed to see that all the lionesses were still gathered together, clearly not on a hunt, but lounging purposefully outside their cave. Not too far away, Sarabi faced off with a pack of hyenas. Her face was hard and set, as she spoke calmly even as they barked, yipped, and bit at her. But she refused to move. As I grew closer, I only caught the tail end of the conversation.

"If you don't go, we'll tell Scar on you!" one of the four hyenas facing off with her threatened. Sarabi didn't even spare him a glance. She merely looked over his head at the storm clouds which were quickly overtaking the Pridelands.

"Then tell him," she returned calmly. "And you can also tell him that we plan to never hunt here again."

The hyenas growled, but they could see the old queen wasn't budging. Instead, they turned from her and ran past me up Pride Rock, obviously eager to find Scar and report the errant lioness to him.

After they had run off, I approached Sarabi.

"What was that?" I asked. "Why aren't you out hunting?"

"Why should we hunt if there is nothing to hunt for?" she asked me. She did have a point.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get in trouble?" I asked, nervous. "Scar'll be madder than a crocodile with a toothache when he finds out you're still here."

"Then maybe he will realize that he has drained the life out of these lands, and must do something before we all starve," Sarabi replied. Her certainty was amazing. I wish I could be as calm under pressure as she was.

"I just…don't want to see you get hurt," I said, lowering my head. I glanced up in time to see her gaze soften, and a small smile turn up her the corners of her lips.

"For my pride, Tojo," she said. "I am willing to do anything. As you are."

My heart swelled under the compliment, and she turned away to speak to a few of the other lionesses. As she did, though, the wind off the storm caught in my nose. I lifted my head up, ears alert, and took it in again. I thought I'd caught something….something in the wind. A smell of some sort. But what was it? Someone's scent….it smelled familiar, but yet….so strange.

I sneezed and tried to catch it again, but it had vanished, whisked away by the wind. Whatever I'd noticed I couldn't pick up again. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. This place was getting to me. I was smelling hope where there was none. I shook my head once more and turned away.

But as I did so, the thumping of paws on dry ground distracted me once again. Despite the emptiness of my heart, I was surprised to see Nuka running across the parched dirt towards me, looking even more disheveled than usual. His coat was dusty, and he had a look on his face as though he had seen a ghost.

"Nuka!" I scolded as he came to a halt in front of me. It felt good to turn my thoughts away from Sarabi's and the lionesses' plight and onto something more mundane. "Look at you! You're filthy. Where have you been?"

"Tojo!" Nuka gasped. "I saw someone! I saw a lion!"

I snorted incredulously.

"You saw Chumvi, probably," I told him. "Why would it be so strange to see a lion near the pride?"

"No, it wasn't Chumvi!" the cub told me, panting for breath. "I didn't recognize him. I saw him coming in, and I know it wasn't anyone from the pride!"

"Stop fooling around, Nuka," I told him sternly. "Your mother's probably been looking for you. Come back to the cave."

"But there was a lioness with him!" he continued desperately. I had no reason to believe him. He probably had just seen some of his own pridemembers, and assumed he didn't know them. He might be delirious from lack of food, which was concerning. But more than likely, there was no stranger he didn't recognize in the Pridelands. Who would be coming for us, anyway? There wasn't any hope left.

"That's enough," I said, firm this time. "No more games. Come back to Pride Rock."

"But-but," he stuttered, but I refused to allow him to speak anymore. Instead, I snatched him up by the scruff of his neck and started to carry him back to up the path to Scar's cave, though he was really getting too big for me to comfortably carry anymore, and his legs dragged on the ground. I knew Zira most likely wouldn't be in, and even if she was, she'd have no interest in cleaning her son. The duty would most likely fall to me, and I wasn't too happy about it. I had once enjoyed looking after Nuka, but as his parents' neglect had become more severe and the duties had fallen more on me, it had just become one more task which I had to deal with, one more worry that I had to shoulder as the Pridelands died around me.

Hyenas had swarmed Pride Rock, obviously agitated over Sarabi's refusal to take out a hunting party. I ignored them as I stalked up the rocks and back to Scar's cave, my burden dangling from my mouth. When I reached the den and set him down, I clearly heard Scar bellow Sarabi's name, evidently furious. I sighed, and hoped that he wouldn't hurt her.

As I set Nuka down, though, it was clear the cub wasn't going to give up his story.

"Please, Tojo," he begged. "You have to believe me! I did see a lion come to the Pridelands, with a lioness! And she looked a lot like Nala."

The very mention of her name made my heart twinge painfully, and I had to admit that I got angry at the cub.

"Nuka, I've told you there's no one out there!" I snapped. He pressed his ears back against his head, but he remained ardent.

"But, it really looked like—" he started. I cut him off with a sigh.

"Do you want me to look and make sure? Will that make you feel better?" It seemed a stupid task, but if it kept him from annoying his parents later, who would then blame me for not keeping him occupied, then so be it.

To my disappointment, he nodded. I breathed another sigh.

"Fine," I said. "But stay here."

He nodded as I turned from him, stalked out of the cave. Outside, I saw Sarabi making a slow, regal ascension up Pride Rock, even as hyenas nipped at her heels and snarled after her. But she seemed hardly to notice, and continued on in at a deliberate, steady pace. At the top of the path, Scar paced impatiently. I passed them, hoping that Sarabi knew what she was dealing with, though I had faith that the old queen could hold her own. Still, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry as I made my way down to the lionesses' den. I had decided I'd merely check in on them before returning with my report to Nuka in assurance that neither Nala, nor an unknown male, had come into the Pridelands.

But as I approached the hole in the rocks where the lionesses had been forced to live for so long, I did note that there were far fewer hyenas here than there had been earlier. I found this slightly odd, but not anything to worry about. They had probably gone somewhere to try and find food to appease their endless appetites. Stupid sacks of fat.

The dark clouds which had overtaken the sky cast a shadow over the lionesses' cave, and a heavy wind whipped the mane around my head and neck. I could taste electricity in the air. I looked to the sky, and could see the churning storm beginning to take form, waiting for the right moment to unleash its wrath on the Pridelands. A wrath I feared we were overdue for.

I was so intrigued by it that I hardly heard the light pawstep behind me, didn't even realize that the lionesses' cave was completely empty. And the wind blew against me in a way that made me oblivious to any scent behind my back. I had no idea what—or who—had come up behind me. That is, until I heard the voice.

"Tojo."

For a moment, I almost thought I was hearing things, that the noise I'd heard was merely the sound of the wind rushing in my ears. But I felt strange, too, like I was missing something—that there was something behind me I needed to see, something pulling at the back of my mind.

Slowly, I turned my head, unsure what would be waiting there for me. And as my eyes focused, I felt true, utter shock grasp my heart and my lungs in its icy grip, as my brain raced to put meaning to what was before me—or, rather, behind me.

Nala and the entirety of the lionesses, even those who had once given some sort of loyalty to Zira, stood together at the base of Pride Rock. I saw Sarafina amongst them, her blue-green eyes set and determined, but glazed with a sort of passionate pride that I'd never seen her sport before. I even saw Tama amongst them, her face expressionless, but firm too.

My eyes moved back to Nala.

"N-Nala," I was only able to stutter. What else was I going to say?

She had no interest in entertaining warm welcomes, though. Her face was hard and firm, her eyes shining with the fire that I remembered. The hope had come back to them, and they now shone like stars.

"Tojo," she said my name again, and again my heart and lungs felt tight. "We're taking Scar down, _tonight_. Will you stand with us?"

"Taking Scar down?" I echoed numbly, stupidly. "But…how? Tonight?"

I heard some sort of scuffle between Sarabi and Scar above me, words flashing back angrily between the two lions. But I hardly registered it. I didn't know what to focus on.

Nala gazed at me, her face steady, her eyes unblinking. I'd known Nala for a long time, but I had never seen this look in her eyes before. It was like determination, but Nala was always determined. It was more than that. It was a stone-hard certainty that said the world had been given back to her, and she knew she could not lose it ever again. It was a look that chilled my heart, but also set it ablaze with an excitement I could not understand.

I wouldn't have to wait to find out what caused such a new emotion in her.

"Simba's come back," she told me.

Those three words filled me with such a mixture of emotions, I couldn't even sort through them, and I still can't explain them all now. There was disbelief and amazement, but there was also something I could not put my paw on, something that tasted almost like disappointment, but I did not have the capacity, or the time, to understand it fully.

I started to question her, to demand how this was possible and try to convince her that she was mistaken, that there was no way Simba could be back. He had died, hadn't he? And the dead don't come back. She must be wrong.

But the words never even got out of my mouth, as my attention was stolen away from the reappearance of the lioness I loved and the army of lionesses behind her, by the voices of Scar and Sarabi suddenly hitting a crescendo, their tempers both flaring. I looked up in time to hear Sarabi accuse Scar of neglecting the pride, and not being nearly the king Mufasa had been. This was the straw that broke Scar's back, snapping his temper into a raging fire. It happened so quickly—he raised a paw and struck her down with one blow, sending her sprawling across the rocks.

My own rage leaped in my throat, and I started forward, but a sudden bolt of lightning dazzled my eyes, and when they cleared, Nala was standing in my way.

"Let me go to her!" I demanded, outraged. How _dare_ Scar lay a paw on Sarabi! He'd gone too far this time!

"Look!" Nala urged me, looking back up the rocks. I followed her gaze, though I could hardly understand the image before my eyes, and for a moment, I had no idea what I was looking at.

A male lion whom I'd never seen before leaped down the rocks towards the fallen body of Sarabi. His fur glittered golden, and his thick, well-toned muscles rippled under his coat. The stormy wind which swept through the Pridelands caught and tugged at his rust-red mane. My eyes turned to Scar. I'd never seen him so scared before. Our pathetic king huddled against the rocks, green eyes wide with terror and disbelief. I heard the words which came from his mouth as he saw this new lion.

"Mufasa? No, you're dead," he said, as if trying to argue against the male's very presence.

I knew, of course, that Mufasa was dead. I'd laid beside his body the night after he'd died in the stampede in the gorge. There was no way Mufasa could have come back. But this male looked almost exactly like our old king. My confused gaze turned back to Nala, who smiled proudly at the scene playing out before her, though determination flashed in her blue-green eyes.

She caught my gaze and understood my silent question.

"Simba," she told me. My eyes widened and I looked back at the male, as if I was seeing a ghost.

"Simba?" I whispered, unable to say anything else. As I stood and stared, Nala looked over her shoulder at the lionesses behind her. This male—Simba, or whoever—was advancing on Scar now, the two exchanging words.

"Come on," Nala urged the lionesses. They followed obediently behind her, up the side of Pride Rock, ready to assist the return of our prince and finally dethrone our wicked king.

And yet I hung back.

The lionesses passed me, certainty etched into their faces, anger glinting in their eyes, and fury giving new energy to their exhausted bodies. I did nothing but watch them pass me, in a haze of my own thoughts and emotions, unable to follow them into what I knew would soon be a battle.

They had gone past me now, and I could see them standing up on the rocks as they prepared to fight for their pride. I heard them talking, heard Nala proclaim the lionesses' support of Simba.

But I still didn't join them.

I couldn't. I wanted to, but I just found that my paws didn't want to move, like there was some sort of a disconnect between what my brain told me and what my body did. So I just stayed in the same place.

A sort of numbness came over me, smudging out the present events. I looked up at the base of the King's Rock, where Simba, Scar, and the other lionesses had gathered, but I wasn't really seeing them. I wasn't really seeing anything.

There was no way I could deny this lion was Simba. Seeing him before me now, it was as clear as day who he was. He was the spitting image of Mufasa, his father, and Nala was no fool to have mistaken his identity. And I knew deep in my heart that we had reached the turning point for things in the Pridelands. But so many thoughts swirled through my mind, questions about how he had survived the stampede, where he had been all this time, how Nala had found him….and what this meant about my relationship with her. They jammed in my head, so thick that I could hardly see through them. My thoughts had become like the boiling clouds in the sky, so heavy with lightning, it felt like they would burst.

Something had happened. I hadn't had the presence of mind to follow along with the events, but I could clearly see that something had taken a turn for the worse. Scar and several hyenas had backed Simba up along the King's Rock, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The male look horrified, and I recalled the time when Scar had trapped Malka on that same rock, ready to doom him to death by the same minions. I didn't know what had gone wrong, but I moved up the rocks to get a better view, finally, for the moment, shaking off my temporary paralysis.

It was a good thing I did move.

Just as I found my place amongst the other lionesses, all their collective attentions trained on Simba and Scar, a bolt of lightning sliced through the air and struck the ground below, sending all the dried vegetation, starved of water from a drought of years, into a raging, deadly fire, the flames licking high enough that where I had stood moments before had now become engulfed in bloody red light.

At that same moment, I watched as the prince, pushed to the edge of the King's Rock by Scar and his envoy of hyenas, found the edge and slipped. He only just managed to grab hold of the ledge as he dangled over the fast-spreading fire beneath him. My heart leaped into my throat at the sight.

Pride Rock had become Simba's death trap.

And yet, the young prince seemed be the possessor of a greater strength than I had expected. I don't know what happened in that moment as he dangled off the edge with his wicked uncle ready to drop him into the flames, and I'll probably never know. But just as I was certain that once more, our dreams of ridding the kingdom of Scar's rule had failed again, we got our little miracle.

Simba, somehow, whether he had gained enough footing with his back paws to propel himself forward, or the Great Kings of the Past lent him some ethereal strength, managed to rise up from his hopeless position, and slam Scar to the ground. Only one word burst from the prince's mouth as he did this.

" _MURDERER!"_

I took an involuntary step forward, not just a little lost. But my heart thumped hard against my chest, and the lionesses around me seemed awestruck, absolutely astounded. I couldn't help but feed off their energy.

"Simba, please," Scar stuttered, as he squirmed under the crushing grip of his nephew. I noticed Simba's claws where out, digging into the king's shoulders.

"Tell them the truth," the prince demanded, his red-brown eyes as hard as the rocks he stood on, his voice as icy as a wind off Kilimanjaro.

"Truth?" Scar continued to try and worm his way out of Simba's grasp, both of his paws and his demands. "But truth is in the eye of the behold—"

He was cut off by Simba presently moving one paw from the king's shoulder to his throat, choking him. The king gasped out an agreement to talk, and every single nerve in my body tingled with anticipation as Simba moved his paw back every so slightly, so Scar could speak.

Our wicked king murmured something, though I couldn't hear it. Simba's face grew even harder.

"So they can hear you," he snapped, coldly.

There was a brief pause as Scar's slimy green eyes and Simba's burning red gaze met, as the lionesses and myself held our collective breaths, as the hyenas tensed, ready to spring at any moment.

But the moment passed, and Scar spoke again.

" _I_ killed Mufasa."

Those three words were like the one last crack before a cliff gives way. Just one, small sentence, and all hell broke loose.

Both the lionesses and the hyenas leaped forward at once, flinging themselves into battle with each other. The world around me seemed as though it had suddenly been sped up two times as fast as normal, as Scar's hyenas threw themselves at Simba in one writhing pile of teeth and yelps. At the same time, the lionesses, led by Nala and the recovered Sarabi, flung themselves on top of the attacking scavengers to help their long-lost prince. Meanwhile, the flames beneath Pride Rock bathed the scene in a sickening blood-red color, as the fire feasted on the dead foliage around our dying home.

Chaos swirled around me, and I found myself, for several long moments, unable to decide what to do. My brain seemed to have once again disconnected itself from my body, overwhelmed by the battle which raged around me. I had no idea what I should do.

I didn't have time to wonder for long, as a hyena wasted no time in throwing itself on to me. I roared in outrage, snapping out of my momentary shock, and shook him roughly off. Recovering my wits, I leaped forward at the first hyena I could find, charging completely into the fight.

Though I never saw them as weak, I had never realized how much determination and ferocity the lionesses of the Pridelands possessed. They fought astoundingly, better than me, at least. Hyenas swarmed Pride Rock like termites from a disturbed mound, yet my pridesisters never stopped fighting. Nala and Sarafina, Sarabi and her sisters, other lionesses whom I knew only in passing, even Tama, fought with a courage I only wish I could say I shared. I think I even saw Rafiki fighting at one point, the now-reappeared old shaman fending off hyenas with nothing but his staff and his unshakable reflexes.

Over the fray, as I dragged an attacking hyena off of Sarafina, I heard Nala's voice, directing us.

"Simba's gone to confront Scar!" she yelled. "Keep the hyenas back!"

She was better than a commanding general, and clearly fit for our queen. As a unit, the lionesses, as well as myself, took up the task of pushing the hyenas back and keeping them from the path farther up Pride Rock, where Simba and Scar had retreated to fight each other face-to-face.

Sarafina, free of the hyena which I had pulled from her back, now stood beside me to fight, beating off our enemies as best as she could with shocking efficiency. I sent another running, its tail between its legs, and took a moment to take in the battle surging around me.

Hyenas and lionesses locked in combat danced some sort of strange tango together, their jagged shadows cast against the rocks by the glowing red fire. It was a scene straight from a nightmare almost, where the hyenas weren't animals anymore, but demons; the lionesses played the part of angels, fending off wickedness.

But my eyes were drawn from the battle by a smaller, less frightening form. I spotted, hunched amongst the rocks, reddish eyes wide with fear, the scrawny form of Nuka.

My throat constricted sharply with fear, knowing if he was caught up in the battle he wouldn't stand a chance. There was no telling where Zira was, whether fighting with the lionesses or the hyenas, I had no way of knowing. But Nuka couldn't be out here amongst us.

Leaving the fight, I leaped forward to where he had pressed himself against the rocks, just outside of his parents' cave. His eyes widened as I landed in front of him, angry as sin and stirred up by the battle.

"Nuka!" I yelled at him. "Hide! What do you think you're doing?"

"Where's Dad?" he asked back, clearly terrified.

"Get inside!" I commanded. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but I was distracted by another hyena, which flung itself onto my back and sank its sharp teeth into my flesh. I roared in pain and anger, and scrambled to dislodge it. I lost track of Nuka after that, and hardly thought of him again during the rest of the battle.

This hyena was hardly ready to let me go, though, and flung himself at me again. I allowed myself to fall over as he lunged at my shoulder, and we came down together. His teeth sank into my upper front leg, but I managed to grab a hold just above his rear paw, and bit down hard. He yelped and I pulled him off me, wincing as his teeth came away with a chunk of my flesh. Angrily, I threw him down against the rocks, though he managed to twist his body in time to land on his feet and propel himself forward again. And this time, two more had joined him. I roared a warning that they ignored, and braced myself to fight three at once.

But even as one buried teeth into my unharmed shoulder, another yelped as it was torn away from me by another set of jaws. I looked up to find Tama at my side, her fur smeared with soot, dirt, and blood, but her face taught with determination and outright anger. She flung another away from me, and I shook off the last, slamming him against the rocks where he lay still. I turned to thank her, but when her brown eyes met mine, I saw she clearly had something to tell me.

"Tojo!" she gasped, ready to fling herself into the fight again. "You have to find Chumvi! I think he's in trouble!"

"Chumvi?" I yelled over the chaos. How could she ask me to help defend the lion who had caused me so much grief over the years?

She could hardly answer, already caught up with fighting alongside another lioness. She managed to look over her shoulder briefly, her eyes pleading and wide.

"Please!" she begged. "He went farther up the rocks!"

She said no more, turning back to her battle. I took a shaky step back, the wounds on my shoulder burning with pain. I turned to look up at a path that ran to higher parts of Pride Rock, and what I could only assume Tama had meant. The hyenas and lionesses were still locked in combat around me, and the sound pressed in on my ears. I hesitated a moment, then looked back to where Tama fought on. I knew I couldn't let her down. After all this—she was still my friend.

Stealing myself, I turned and ran up the path, intent on doing her bidding.

I'm not entirely sure why Chumvi had gone farther up, whether he was actually fighting the hyenas with us or just trying to catch a glimpse of where Scar had gone. But not too far up, I found him, pressed to the edge of a ridge with two hyenas on him like flies on a warthog. He was fighting them off, but I saw that he'd been injured—he held his front leg up, underneath him, and I could see blood streaking down his paw.

With a growl, I leaped forward and took down one of his attackers, knocking it to the side. It regained its footing and charged at me, but I was ready for it, and dodged. I watched as it failed to stop fast enough and fell over the edge of the ridge, into the waiting fire below.

Just as I turned to see how Chumvi was making out, I felt the rock shake beneath my paws, and a heart-stopping cracking noise broke through even the sounds of Chumvi's battle with the last hyena. My heart in my throat, I leaped forward, away from the edge. I knew what that sound meant.

As I turned, I realized I had been right. Seconds after I leaped away, the edge of the rocky ridge crumbled, unable to hold the weight of two full-grown male lions plus two hyenas. I had gotten away just in time.

But Chumvi hadn't.

Still locked in combat with his enemy, the dark lion probably hadn't heard the sound or felt the rock shake. He had reared up on his hind legs, ready to strike down the hyena, when the ground beneath him fell away as I watched. The hyena gave a yelp and bolted, deciding the battle was too much, even as his opponent disappeared over the edge.

Air seemed hard for me to take in for a minute. I screamed Chumvi's name, shocked to see him vanish before my eyes. Without thinking, I leaped forward.

I had expected to see him falling into the flames below, or already gone. But as I looked over the crumbled edge, I was shocked to see him still there, hanging on for dear life, his claws digging themselves into the rock. I could see that what was left would soon give way, too, ready to follow the other chunks into the flames below. Chumvi couldn't last forever like this.

His brown eyes, wide with fear and pain, stared up at me, lacking any anger or animosity. As he clung to the edge for dear life, he looked at me, and I looked back at him.

I guess I'm supposed to say here that I had some sort of existential, moral crisis, where I remembered all the times when we were cubs, playing together, and laughing together, and being friends, and weighed all those happy memories against all the bad times and the recent enmity which had come between us, and those happy memories caused me to reach forward, put aside our hatred for each other, and save him. But I can't really say that happened. To tell you the truth, I really didn't think anything at all. I just helped him. Because that's what anyone would do.

My paw shot out as I leaned over the edge, wrapped my leg around his body and pulled. I didn't think about putting aside any hatred or anger. I just knew he needed me to help him, and that's what I did.

He grabbed onto me, and I felt his claws gripping into my shoulders, my sides. I didn't really care, because I knew he wasn't doing it to be mean. He was doing it to live.

I gritted my teeth as I pulled back, feeling the rocks digging into my paws still planted on solid ground, fighting against gravity to pull this lion back from the edge. I heard the sound of his claws scrabbling on the rocks, and I could feel when he caught purchase. He shoved and I pulled, and eventually we both fell over, on top of each other, but on solid rock, just as another chunk of ledge fell away.

For a while, neither of us said or did anything. I panted, gulping in great lungfuls of air, my paws burning. Chumvi lay close by, looking just as stunned as I felt. I could see blood on the pads of his rear paws.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I felt I had enough strength to pull myself back to my feet. He followed my lead, gathering himself slowly to stand upright again. We didn't look at each other.

He spoke first.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, finally looking up at me. I met his gaze. There was no anger in his eyes—just question and maybe some suspicion. I fumbled to find an answer.

"I dunno," I answered. "I guess…I guess 'cause we were friends once."

I, of course, didn't mention that Tama had told me to find him and help him.

He didn't say anything for a while, so I spoke again.

"You know this is it, right?" I asked. "With Scar, I mean. It's over."

He didn't answer.

"You can't serve him anymore," I continued. "Don't you see what he did to the Pridelands?"

Chumvi took a breath, and looked up again, his brown eyes flashing with some unknown emotion.

"I saw," he growled darkly. "But not how you saw."

I frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you know why I chose to join Scar in the first place?" he demanded, suddenly pulling himself to his full height and facing me. I shrunk a little before him—he was the same size as I was, maybe just a little taller, but somehow, he suddenly seemed as tall as a mountain.

"N-no," I answered.

"I joined him," he continued. "Because when I was at the lowest point of my life, he actually seemed to _care_. None of the rest of you did."

"That's not true, Chumvi!" I argued. "Of course we cared."

"Did you?" he snapped. "You mean when I was broken after Mheetu's death, you cared about me? When you told me that I'd murdered him, that was you caring about me? You have a twisted sense of caring, then. Not even my own _sister_ took time to ask me if I was okay. Only Scar did."

It was time for my temper to flare. My ears pressed against the back of my head, and I straightened.

"Look, I'm sorry!" I snapped. "Is that what you want from me? I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong. There. Are you happy?"

Chumvi turned his head away and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head.

"Why would I ever be happy?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I just thought we'd try and put this behind us," I snapped back, the fur along my spine prickling upwards. I felt my claws unsheathe involuntarily. "Maybe we could be friends again!"

He scoffed and glowered at me.

"Be friends with you?" he demanded. "Why would I ever be friends with you again? All you do is push others away. I don't know what you're view of 'good' and 'bad' is, Tojo, but I wouldn't be so fast to count yourself amongst the 'good' guys."

That burned more than I wanted to admit. It felt like Chumvi had taken a spike and drilled it straight through my soul. It hurt worse than the wound on my shoulder, as if the flames that licked at Pride Rock had found their way inside of me. I growled, at him, hardly realizing the irony that my first instinct after his brutal statement was to fight him.

Before I could do anything, though, he was leaping down the rocks and away. I watched him go, anger burning in my heart. I turned away from him, seething. His words flowed in and out of my mind, and I struggled to push them away. It wasn't true, was it? I didn't just push others away! I had friends, didn't I?

Thoughts tried to assert themselves in my head, but I forced them down. The fire had engulfed Pride Rock by now, and if I didn't get somewhere safer, I'd be caught up in it, too. Also, I knew that there were still hyenas to fight. I had to help the lionesses.

Pushing Chumvi's words to the back of my mind, I leaped back down the rocks, ready to join back in the fight. But as I descended, I felt something fall on my nose, something cold and wet. I blinked and paused, looked up at the sky. As if some celestial being had opened the flood gates, rain began to descend from the clouds, showering down on the fire that burned around us. I blinked the water out of my eyes, and continued my way down to the base of the Pride Rock. There, I realized, something had happened.

The hyenas had gone, though I didn't know where. The lionesses had gathered together on the ground, amongst the smoking wreckage or the Pridelands. I came to realize that the fight was over.

I stopped short of joining them, deciding to simply watch. Simba emerged from over the rocks—I assumed he must have fought Scar not too far from where I had rescued Chumvi. As he descended, I began to see in him something of a true king. Though once, I may have fancied that I would take the throne from Scar, now I could understand that it was Simba, Mufasa's true son, who was our real leader. Our miracle.

But it wasn't all joy I felt as I watched him. As he moved amongst the lionesses, he greeted his mother with warmth and love, as was to be expected. But then he turned, and bestowed true affection on another lioness, the sight of which made my heart sink in my chest. He turned to Nala, and the two greeted each other with a lingering touch that obviously met far more than just happiness over Scar's, whatever had happened to him, defeat. The sight of their affection made me look away, and rain fell into my eyes again.

A shaking sound made me glance up to see Rafiki, returned from his journey and seemingly unscathed by the fight, gesture to the King's Rock with his staff. I knew what was to come. This was Simba's rightful place. Our king had returned.

And he took that place with all the majesty of the Great Kings of the Past. Rain washed the fire away as he strode up the Pride Rock, maybe slightly wary at first, but every following step filled with more and more confidence until he stood at the rock's edge, the very place where he had been presented to the Pridelands as an infant. I even happened to look up and see the stars above him, shining down on our true king.

He roared, in the way that the king always does when he takes the throne. And we roared back. I didn't hold back whatsoever, adding my voice along with the lionesses, even though I stood a short distance away from them. I roared as heartily as the others, vocally giving my respects to my king. The Pridelands were finally back in the right paws.

* * *

Of course, everything didn't end after that final roar. Yes, Simba had taken his place as king, but that wasn't the only issue that had to be dealt with in the Pridelands. After he ascended, and we gave our allegiance to our true king, he came back down. There was still work that needed to be done, mainly in the way of the hyenas.

They had been the undoing of Scar. I heard through the rumors later that he had somehow betrayed them, and they'd finished him off after Simba had injured him. I never knew quite how it had happened, and I heard everything from theories about Scar telling Simba he could use them as a food source to Scar offering to enslave the hyenas in exchange for his life. Whether any of these rumors contained a grain of truth or not, I don't know, and Simba never told us the nature of Scar's death. It wasn't a story he would have been keen to share.

The lionesses and I rounded the hyenas up, as Simba had gone to see to Scar's body. I wasn't sure the state our evil ex-king was in, but I was relieved that I wouldn't have to see him. I got no joy from Scar being alive, and I didn't think I'd get any more from seeing his mangled corpse.

Simba joined us once we had gathered the remaining hyenas together, as several had been killed during the battle. How our pride of half-starved lionesses had found the strength to defy a clan of hyenas, I'll never know, but I suppose I'll have to give credit to some sort of supernatural force. It only makes sense.

The hyena group stood bunched together surrounded by a ring of lionesses. They bared their fangs, and we bared our own right back, but no fight broke out. Simba passed between two of his pridemembers, and came to stand before the clan.

"Who is your leader?" he demanded, red-brown eyes hard. The lionesses glared down their prisoners, making it perfectly clear that they would protect their king to the end.

"I am," a voice returned, and a female hyena emerged from the group. I recognized her as Shenzi, one of Scar's head hyenas. I suppose she had taken control over the clan.

"I'm giving you a choice," Simba told the female. "There has been too much bloodshed today. Take your clan and leave now, and we won't hurt you. But if you choose to fight, then we won't hold back, and I won't be responsible for any casualties."

The hyenas growled, but Shenzi barked at them to be quiet. She considered a moment, then looked up at Simba, her face steady, but filled with such a dense hatred that I could only assume what her answer would be.

"We choose," she replied, her own voice a deep growl. I held my breath, and my claws emerged, ready.

"To leave in peace."

I blinked, a little stunned by the decision. Apparently I was not the only one, as several of the lionesses glanced at each other in confusion, and even some of the hyenas looked bewildered.

"What?" demanded one, a male I recognized as Bonzai and Shenzi's partner-in-crime under Scar's rule. "Are you crazy? We're just gonna leave?"

"Why not, Bonzai?" Shenzi demanded, turning to face him. "We got our revenge. And there's nothing left here anyway. Better to leave you dumb lions to starve." She addressed the last sentence to Simba.

Even Simba looked a little surprised at the words of the clan's matriarch, but he continued on nonetheless.

"I'll have lionesses escort you to the border," he told them. "After that, you're on your own. Don't let me see you back here."

"We're not planning on it," Shenzi sniffed. "I don't think you'll ever get this place running again."

Simba ignored the comment, and called out a few of the lionesses whose names he remembered to follow the hyenas to the border. They obeyed him willingly, stepping forward to take their places.

"Let them pass," Simba ordered, and the rest of the pride fell back, opening the circle to allow the hyenas through. Shenzi glared daggers at Simba, but turned and led her clan through the parted lionesses. It couldn't be said there was any love lost between the two species, but at we'd managed to evade more fighting. I watched as they left, their guards following closely.

"Why would they just leave like that?" I wondered aloud, as the pride began to make their way back to the charred remains of Pride Rock.

"Maybe they're not what we always thought they were," was a reply. I looked over my shoulder to see Nala looking at me, her blue-green eyes as gentle and as friendly as they always were. I felt compelled to say something to her, anything.

"N-Nala," I stuttered, as nervous and uncertain as when I saw her standing behind me after her return, what seemed like an eternity before. "I-I—"

I was cut off.

"Tojo?" Simba had approached, and he looked at me with narrowed, uncertain, but not unfriendly eyes. He was trying to remember me, trying to fit me with his memories. I ducked my head in respect.

"Yes, Sire," I said. "That's me."

"This is great!" the king exclaimed, face brightening with excitement. "I remember 'the Friendly Five!' Where are the others? Chumvi, Malka, Kula, and Tama?"

I felt a lump form in my throat when he mentioned the lions whom I had once seen as my friends. I couldn't help but hear Chumvi's accusatory words in my mind, that I'd pushed them all away.

"Uh," I fumbled for my words. "Tama and Chumvi are still here. But Kula left with Malka to be with his pride."

"The Northern Pride, I remember," Simba said, nostalgically, unable to understand my hesitant words. He had no idea what pain I felt in telling him the whereabouts of Malka and Kula. He didn't know why I winced at Chumvi's name. The only one who brought me no direct regret was Tama. She and I were still undecided. One last friend to push away.

"Maybe we'll get in contact with them, see how they're doing," Simba said, looking to Nala. She nodded and smiled .

"That would be good," she replied, and cast her eyes around the barren wastelands which the Pridelands had become. "Maybe we can get some help from them while the Pridelands are restored."

Simba looked around as well, and nodded, more serious now.

"We'll make it," he promised her. "My father will not abandon us now."

The two lions' eyes met, and I was not blind to the emotions that passed between them. They were utterly in love with one another, in the way that I had once been in love with Nala, in the way that she could not return for me. I looked away, my ears drooping slightly.

"Sire, I think I should go," I said, calling their attention back to me. "I'm tired, and—"

"Of course," Simba agreed. "You deserve the rest."

"Tojo, you're injured," Nala noticed, seeing the wound on my shoulder. I'd hardly noticed it since I'd fought with Chumvi. I glanced at it now, as if seeing it for the first time. It was deep and messy, and my shoulder and leg were stained with my own blood. I involuntarily winced at it.

"You should go lie down," Simba told me, concerned. "I'll send Rafiki to help you."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't argue, and suddenly feeling too tired to anyways. All I wanted to do was rest. It seemed as if every emotion had drained from my body, taking my energy with it. I had nothing left to give. Thankful to be released from the sight of Simba and Nala, I limped away.

Out of sheer habit, I went to the lionesses' cave. Though Simba would probably allow the lionesses to return to where we once all lived together, it was just natural for me to seek shelter in the den where I had spent so much time as of late.

I found it dark and calm—everyone else was still outside, wrapping up the loose ends of the battle, or celebrating Simba's return. So I found myself alone, fortunately so. Carefully, mindful of my shoulder which had now begun to throb again, I lay down on the dusty ground, surrounded by the smell of my pridesisters. Despite the stirring thoughts which swirled through my head, my body was too exhausted to allow them to plague me. I rested my head on my forepaws, turning from the doubts and fears that still stung at my heart. I closed my eyes, and in moments, I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of pawsteps, and lifted my head suddenly, startled by the sound. I hadn't thought myself truly asleep, but I supposed I must have slipped under at some point. I glanced around, and was surprised to find that Tama had appeared in my quiet hiding place. She was the source of the sound which had awoken me.

She looked tired and drawn, and a little concerned. When she saw me lying across the ground, she also looked a little startled.

"Oh, Tojo, I'm sorry," she said. "I thought you might be Chumvi—"

To avoid the pain of that name, I looked down at my shoulder. It was wrapped with leaves and covered in some sort of goo, apparently applied by Rafiki while I had been unconscious. I hadn't remembered him coming in.

"No, it's fine," I said, and looked back up at her. Her face looked troubled, and I frowned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, gently. She heaved a sigh, and I could see beyond her that the rain still poured outside. I was glad to be out of it.

"I can't find him anywhere," she told me, sitting heavily down on the floor before me. "I thought I'd go see if he was alright after the battle, but I can't find him."

"He ran off," I told her, recalling our argument up on the ridge. "We fought a little—"

"Fought?" Tama asked, though she didn't seem very surprised. I sighed and nodded.

"Not physically," I assured her. "We…exchanged some words. I don't know where he went."

Tama nodded shortly, and lay down. She wasn't too far from me, and she kept her brown eyes trained on me so I couldn't look away.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. I let out a long sigh, as if in answer to the question, though I knew she wouldn't take that.

"I guess I have to be, don't I?" was my answer. "I mean, Simba's back. Scar's dead. Everything's good now, right?"

"Not from what I hear in your voice," she replied. "Tojo, is this about Nala?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away. I hadn't talked to anyone like this for a while, but Tama was so direct and blunt. I couldn't hide from her.

"Maybe," I whispered.

"I know what you felt for her," Tama said. "If you'll let me say it, it wasn't very subtle."

I tried to laugh a little at that, but it sounded weak and hollow, utterly false.

"I just wanted someone to love me," I told her, surprised I could speak like this to anyone. "Ever since my mother left…I don't know. I've been desperate for love, I guess."

"Just because Nala's with Simba now, doesn't mean your life is over," Tama told me. I glanced up at her.

"That's easy for you to say," I replied roughly. "You've got Chumvi. I know how much he loves you. You two will be happy together."

Tama winced, as if I'd hit some sort of a wound. I frowned a little, confused. What had I said?

"It's not that easy," she returned. "I want it to be, but…"

"But what?"

"It doesn't matter."

She lapsed into silence for a while, and I looked off into the distance, thoughts of Nala weighing on my mind. I had loved her completely, but now, it seemed as if all I had dreamed of had suddenly slipped far beyond my reach. I had no ill feelings towards Simba; on the contrary, I was grateful that he had returned, to hopefully bring the Pridelands back their glory. But now he stood between me and Nala. I'd never have her now. I could do nothing to get her back.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft, breathy noise. My ears perked and I glanced up to see Tama, her head pressed against her paws, her shoulders shaking. She was crying.

"Tama," I said, concerned. "Tama, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer me, just kept crying. My heart beat quickened in my chest, and I rose to my paws, hardly noticing my shoulder, and edged over to her. She was still my friend after all. Obviously the only one I had left. I lay down beside her, gathered her in my paws like a mother with a scared cub. She didn't resist, and buried her face in my mane.

"Tama," I soothed. "Tama, what's wrong? You can tell me."

She didn't speak, but she shook her head, "no." She wouldn't tell me, and I didn't know why.

"Hey," I whispered, lowering my voice. "I'm here, okay? I've got you. You're all right."

She nodded, pressed closer into my body. I held her near, letting her cry.

Finally, she managed to speak.

"I just wish," she gasped out. "I just wish I could be _sure_ that someone was mine!"

Her words sounded strange, and I didn't understand what she meant. But I found myself nodding, agreeing. Because though I didn't understand her, I knew I felt the same way.

I wrapped my paws around her and held onto her, almost like how I'd held onto Nala the night after Scar had tried to seduce her. But this was different from when I'd held Nala. I wasn't holding Tama because Tama needed someone to hold her: I was holding her because _I_ needed someone to hold. My world had changed today so fast, that I needed someone to be there, whom I could feel. And I felt Tama now, unlike I'd ever felt anyone before.

She moved closer, and I moved closer, and I felt something that I'd never experienced before. It felt like love, but somehow different. Not quite like the love that I'd felt towards Nala. This feeling was like a fire that flamed in my heart, taking the place of the anger I'd felt towards Chumvi earlier. I'd never felt this way towards anyone before, let alone towards Tama. I'd never really looked at her like this before. But now that I did, I couldn't stop.

I moved even closer, and she didn't resist. We were both broken—me, from losing Nala for good and Tama, from whatever mysterious crisis had occurred between her and Chumvi. We both needed some way to dull the pain we felt. And we found that way, through each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a shadow appear momentarily outside, in the rain, but I was too distracted to notice, and barely gave it any thought.

She had stopped crying now, and moved her body even closer to mine. I rubbed my muzzle against the back of her head, my heart beating hard behind my ribs. I felt her tongue on my cheek, washing away a tear I didn't know I'd shed. My heart filled to the brim, and hers was obviously full, too. I had never known I could feel this way, and as we moved closer, I knew I may never again. We were just two broken lions trying to mend our hearts together.

I hardly remember what came after that, but there is one thing I know for sure: I never regretted it.


	22. Cubs

**Chapter 3- Cubs**

Getting the Pridelands back in order was an uphill battle. The fire which had swept over Pride Rock destroyed a lot of the dead foliage. From it, the seeds of new life had grown, struggling to take their place on the healing land. The torrential rain that followed was both a blessing and a curse—it rained for many days, replenishing the parched rivers and water holes, but causing massive floods that almost seemed to hurt the land more than help it. The Dead River, which flowed into a deep gorge near the far side of the Pridelands, flooded so badly and carried so much debris downriver with it that it essentially dammed itself, causing even more flooding around its banks. For a while, I even began to wonder if the Pridelands would ever return to their one-time glory, and I grew afraid that Shenzi's words would prove true, that we'd fail at restoring our home.

But Simba and Nala never lost hope, at least as far as I could see. Simba showed that he was truly of the line of Mufasa, standing tall against the odds and always believing that we could get through this. Nala stood right alongside him, always supporting and always loving him. They were truly worthy to lead our pride.

It was a struggle, though. Simba reached out to other prides in the area, who, hearing that Scar had been defeated and learning the circumstances behind his murdering of Mufasa, were more than happy to help us get back on our feet. They sent us food while we tried to convince the herds to come back, and even spoke to animals in their own lands and encouraged them to give the Pridelands another chance.

Not every dealing always turned out peacefully, though. Simba was a born king, yes, but he'd also been on his own living in a jungle for a long time. His diplomacy skills were rusty, and at one point, his mistake almost cost us dearly.

A large herd of elephants had moved back into the Pridelands, which split into two herds not too long after their arrival. Despite some misgivings from others that the split may be a sign of unrest between the two groups of animals, Simba brushed off the worries. But he soon found out he was wrong to be so cavalier. The rivalry grew to a head when one herd accused the other herd of stealing one of their babies. The other herd claimed that the mother had abandoned the baby in their herd and joined the other herd: therefore, the baby was theirs. They declared the baby was too young to defend itself, so tensions quickly mounted about who it belonged to. Simba stepped in when the debate started splitting the Pridelands in two—other animals started siding with the two herds, arguing about whether the baby belonged in its mother's herd or its birth herd.

Simba stepped in, angered over the heated rivalry, and decreed that the baby belonged in the herd where its mother lived, hoping for a quick solution to the problem, despite Zazu's warnings that the new king's plan wouldn't go over well. And it didn't. Outraged by Simba's decree, the two herds turned on him, demanding why it was his decision in the first place. That day, two herds of elephants almost declared war on the Pridelands, and Simba was injured when one overly angered matriarch actually lashed out at him.

Surprisingly enough, it was Nala who stepped in to calm things down. She berated both of the herds for such a display of immaturity, and then called for the baby to be brought to her. Despite their contempt against lions, the elephants did as they were told and brought the baby out to see the queen. Nala declared that the two herds should stand apart, turn their backs on the baby, and be silent. Whoever the baby went to and begged attention from was obviously where the baby believed itself to be most loved, and therefore where it should remain. The herds agreed, turning their backs on the baby. Nala then released it, and, surprisingly, it did not seek attention from its mother, but from the aunt in the herd where it had been born and where it had been living. Nala declared that obviously the baby had found no love in its mother, and even its natural instinct to be with its mother had been overturned by the poor attention it had received from her.

I had expected another uprising against her words, but, to my, and the rest of the Pridelands' surprise, the mother actually broke down in tears, begging for a second chance to be with her baby. The two herds, softened by this display, decided to put their differences behind them and join back together.

It was a very touching event, and one which Simba learned well from. After recovering from his injury, he resumed lessons on diplomacy with both Zazu and Nala, and worked to become better as a monarch.

He would soon have to learn to become a father, too.

Not too long after the elephant incident, Nala and Simba announced that they were expecting. The pride couldn't have been happier. We were all overjoyed.

Well, all of us except for Zira.

After Scar's defeat and Simba's ascension, I had wondered what the new king would do about Scar's queen. Many of us, I think, figured he'd run her out, get rid of her to secure his spot on the throne. But Simba had made a different call. He'd allowed Zira to stay in the Pridelands. She wasn't the queen anymore, but at least she'd have the security of a pride and those around her whom she knew. Along with Zira, Simba allowed Chumvi to remain in the pride as well, though he placed both lions under strict probation. Simba warned them that one little hint of a rebellion could cost them both their places in the Pridelands. Neither seemed too concerned, though. Zira became exceedingly sour, obviously put-out over Scar's defeat. But she remained cool and lay low, obviously not wanting to get kicked out where she and her son would have to fight to survive. Chumvi acted similarly. Without Scar to serve, I thought he might change a little, become softer. But he didn't. He became aloof, stand-offish. He rarely spoke more than one or two word statements to me, or anyone, for that matter. It just seemed he preferred to tune us all out, live alone in his little world. I can't say that I was too torn up about it. After the confrontation we'd had the night of Scar's death, it was fairly clear that we'd never see eye-to-eye ever again. Maybe staying as far away from each other as we could was for the best.

Around us, the Pridelands blossomed. After weathering a few bumps here and there, it seemed as though everything was finally fitting itself back together—the pieces that Scar had shattered the Pridelands into were finally mending. It seemed like we could start moving on.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day, a few hours past sunrise. I often patrolled for Simba, despite his assuring me that I wasn't obligated to do so, unlike Scar had forced me to. But I enjoyed patrolling—I liked being alone sometimes at night in order to be with my own thoughts and really think over what was taking place in my life. I didn't do it all the time, either. Only once in a while, when I really wanted some time by myself.

Today I was bringing some food I'd caught during my patrol back to the pride. It was imperative that Nala be kept well-fed during her pregnancy to make sure that her cub would be as healthy as possible when it arrived. And unlike during Zira's pregnancy, when we had resented the vast majority of our hard-earned food going to her, no one in the pride complained about giving Nala a larger portion. In fact, almost the opposite proved true—we sometimes offered her more than she could even want. Such showed our loyalty to our new royal couple.

I'd managed to bring down a decent-sized antelope. It probably wouldn't end up going to Nala, as she'd probably insist it go to some of the other pridemembers. But I was still proud to contribute, as proud as I had been when I used to sneak food to the lionesses during Scar's reign.

I was just returning to Pride Rock when I heard a familiar voice calling after me. I looked up, dropping the antelope for the moment, and searching for the source of the voice. To my surprise, my eyes came to rest on Tama, trotting quickly towards me, a smile spread across her face. I smiled back, though slightly confused by what she wanted me for. We hadn't really had much to do with each other since our night together. Chumvi had returned shortly after his disappearance, Tama had gone back to loving the dark lion completely, and I had returned to lamenting the loss of Nala to Simba. That one tender night had faded to the backs of our minds. Neither of us had spoken of it since— to each other, and especially not to anyone else. It was in the past now.

"Tama," I said as she approached. "Is something wrong?"

She stopped in front of me, and shook her head back and forth, the tuft of fur on the top of her head swishing to and fro.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," she assured me. "Pretty much the opposite, even. I just wanted to tell you something. I've been keeping it to myself for a few weeks now, but there's something I want you to know."

I frowned, confused. She sounded excited, though maybe slightly embarrassed.

"What is it?" I prompted, curious.

Tama smiled wide enough to split her face. Her brown eyes sparkled.

"I'm pregnant!"

She spat it out so quickly that I hardly had time to process the words. My mind went blank for a second, and I blinked.

"You what?" I asked, rather at a loss. Her eyes were dancing.

"I'm pregnant!" she repeated. "I'm going to have a cub!"

"A cub?" I stuttered, still a bit shocked. "Whose is it?"

She looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Chumvi's, of course," she replied. "Mine and Chumvi's first child."

My brain finally seemed to catch up with the conversation.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Oh! Wow, Tama! Congratulations!"

Her smile returned and she beamed.

"I know, we're so excited!"

"How…long has it been?" I asked, though I was a little out of my depth in this subject. But she understood what I meant.

"Rafiki says it's been about a month, maybe a little longer," she told me. I nodded.

"So about as long as Nala, then."

"Probably, yeah," she agreed. I smiled at her, truly happy over the news she'd shared with me.

"Tama, I'm really happy for you and Chumvi, both," I told her. "It seems like everyone in this pride's starting to have cubs."

She nodded, her happiness and excitement practically causing her to glow.

"I know," she agreed. "Things are finally turning around, aren't they, Tojo?"

I nodded again.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess they are."

* * *

I remember the morning that Nala gave birth. I remember it quite well. I had not gone on patrol the night before, so I was in the cave, asleep, when the sound of harsh breathing woke me. I raised my head, and found that several of the lionesses were already awake and gathered at the back of the cave. I frowned, memories flitting in my mind, but I couldn't quite put my paw on what this reminded me of. Still, I grew concerned at the sight. Gathering myself to my paws and blinking sleep from my eyes, I tried to see what the fuss was about, what was happening. But my way was blocked by several of my pridesisters, who looked over their shoulders and glared at me.

Tama stood among them, her stomach drooping a bit from the weight of her cub inside. She spoke up.

"Go outside, Tojo," she told me, firmly. I was still too drowsy to really understand what was happening, so I just looked at her dumbly.

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Tama said. "Nala's giving birth. You need to go outside—Chumvi's out there, and Simba went to get Rafiki."

Eventually, the words made sense in my drowsy brain and finally I understood. Nala was having her cub. I blinked quickly, a little startled at the news, unsure of how to react. I guess I didn't move fast enough for Tama's taste, as she started pushing me away towards the mouth of the cave.

"Go outside," she repeated. "And don't come back until someone says you can."

I stumbled out into the early-morning sunlight, as the rising sun painted the Pridelands in shining streaks of red and orange. The once-dead lands had now returned to almost full health, and I could see herds of animals moving across the plains. It was a beautiful sight to see my home finally restored like this.

Turning back to face the cave, I sat and waited, feeling my heart thump excitedly and nervously in my chest. Silently, I wished Nala the best. It was all I could do.

My eyes caught the darker form of Chumvi, sitting to the side, a good distance from me. The rising sun had painted him in shadow, but I saw him looking out, away from the cave where Nala lay in labor. His face was unreadable, as usual.

"Hey, Chumvi," I said, thinking I might try to start some conversation. At least try to be friendly. "Did they kick you out here, too?"

Chumvi turned his head only slightly, his brown eyes passing over me before turning back to whatever he was looking at in the distance.

"Yeah," he grunted. He said nothing else. I frowned.

"Tama told me about your big news," I tried again. "Congratulations."

He didn't reply.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked. I wasn't just going to let him brush me off like this.

He ignored me.

"Chumvi?" I urged. "Are you o—"

"Shut up, Tojo," he cut me off. "Just…shut up."

My ears flicked back, but I didn't really want to fight him. Not on a day like today. But it was clear that our relations hadn't improved since Scar's defeat. In fact, things seemed to have gotten worse. This was one of the first times I'd really seen Chumvi recently. He seemed to be spending less and less time with us.

Even as I looked away, he stood and moved off, away from the cave and farther down Pride Rock. I sighed, deciding to push our confrontation out of my mind. Happy thoughts today, only. Nala was giving birth to her first child, and even though it wasn't mine, I should still be excited for her and Simba. Chumvi and his darkness could wait. I didn't care.

Running steps behind me made me stand and turn, and I found Simba bounding up Pride Rock with Rafiki on his back, holding onto his staff with one hand and onto Simba's mane with another. It was a strange picture. Panting, Simba slid to a halt outside the cave, and Rafiki climbed off his back.

"Stay out here," the old shaman to the king. "But don't worry. She will be fine."

Simba nodded, though there was certainly deep worry in his red-brown eyes. Rafiki patted the king's head with one hand, and then hurried into the cave. The king and I were left alone to stand eager watch in the morning light.

"She'll be fine, Simba," I promised the king. "She's a strong lioness."

"I know," he agreed, though his voice shook a little. "I guess…it's just our job to worry, isn't it?"

He smiled at me, clearly meaning it as a joke, but I felt a little offended in the way that he used "our". Did he forget that I didn't have a mate? Or that Nala had once been my heart's only desire, and now she was his?

I kept these thoughts to myself, though. Happy thoughts today. Only happy thoughts.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Rafiki finally emerged again. Simba had started pacing, and as I sat and watched him, I considered joining in. But just when it felt like our minds could take no more anticipation, the shaman reappeared, leaning on his stick and smiling warmly.

Simba leaped up and raced to him, his face wild with excitement and worry.

"How is she?" he asked. Rafiki smiled even wider and chuckled to himself.

"De queen is fine," he told the young king. "She is completely healthy. But come, come in and see her. And dere is someone else you need to meet."

Simba's eyes widened, and I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked a little shell-shocked as he took his first few steps into the cave, to meet his new child.

I hung back, but Rafiki motioned to me as well.

"You can come too," he said. "Don't be afraid. Come and see."

I nodded and stood, followed Simba into the cool darkness.

The lionesses still stood around, clumped together at the back of the cave. I couldn't see Nala at all, they were crowded so close. Fortunately, one realized that Simba had come in.

"Make way for the king!" she urged. "Here comes the dad!"

At her words, the lionesses stepped back, clearing a path for Simba to walk through. I followed close behind, eager to see Nala's cub, and worried that the lionesses might close rank again and cut me off.

Sarabi stood nearby, and Simba paused by her first. The old queen smiled proudly at her son, and rubbed her head against his.

"Congratulations," she whispered, softly. Simba pulled away, and took the last few steps towards where his mate lay across the cave floor, cradling something in her paws. I watched as Simba stepped up to her, and she raised her head to look at him. She looked tired, but proud.

"Look, Simba," she said, her voice soft—exhausted, but happy. "It's a boy."

Both lions looked down at the tiny ball of fur nestled between Nala's front paws. I craned my neck to see better, absolutely amazed by this tiny new life. Simba crouched and lay near his mate, looked down at his new son. The king looked as shocked as I felt, but joy and pride shone in his face as well. He looked as though he would burst with emotion.

"He's beautiful," he finally said, looking up at his mate. "Just like you."

Nala purred and reached forward, rubbing her nose against his cheek. The two proud parents looked down at their cub together.

"What should we call him?" Simba asked, keeping his voice low. Nala considered his question for a moment.

"I like the name 'Kopa'," she offered. Simba nodded in agreement.

"Kopa it is, then."

Reaching down, he licked the head of his sleeping son, and the two mates pressed their heads close together, purring and enjoying this tiny new life, their first born cub, the prince of the Pridelands.

I smiled, too, proud to be a witness to this event. It felt like such a privilege. I looked over my shoulder to where Tama stood, and smiled at her. She smiled back, just as broadly. To the side, there was a stir of movement, and my eyes flicked over to follow it. Oddly enough, Zira stood, a sour frown fixed on her face. Her ears back against her head, I saw her move away from the clump of lionesses and out into the shadowy dawn light outside the cave. But I hardly paid any attention, and quickly turned my eyes back to Simba, Nala, and Kopa.

After all, only happy thoughts today.

* * *

A few days later, Kopa was introduced to the Pridelands as the Crown Prince. In a ceremony as magnificent and joyful as Simba's so long ago, the animals gathered around Pride Rock to rejoice in the birth of a new prince. The sun shone brightly down on a green and renewed Pridelands, and Rafiki held the tiny newborn Kopa out for all to see. I stood back with the other lionesses and watched, my heart swelling with pride. After all that we had been through, it seemed like something was finally going right.

The ceremony ended, and Nala and Simba took Kopa back into the cave to rest after his busy day. The cub may be young and still tiny, but he was healthy and thriving. I could see much of his father in his looks—black rims colored the insides of his ears, and his eyes were a glittering brown. But I could also see hints of his mother in him, too.

I wanted to be happy for Simba and Nala, and for tiny baby Kopa. And don't get me wrong—I was. I was more than happy for the entire family. Our darkness had finally come to an end, and we had started a new chapter in the saga of the Pridelands.

Despite all that, though, I couldn't help but feel some sort of emptiness, deep in the pit of my stomach, whenever I caught a glance of the young prince. I was overjoyed for the pride, and for Simba and Nala. But whenever I saw that tiny cub, I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like if he were mine. If he belonged to Nala and me, instead of Simba and Nala, how would he look? Would he look as much like me as he did like his father? Would he look more like Nala? Would he have my blue eyes, or Nala's blue-green? Would he be as clumsy as I had been as cub? What would we have called him?

These thoughts were unwelcome, and I tried to avoid them. But at times, I just couldn't, and at other times I almost didn't want to. These fantasies were all I had left. The Pridelands had been reborn, and looked forward to a happier, brighter future. But I began to wonder if that future included me.

The animals broke up after the ceremony, content to go their own ways and chatter about the new baby prince. The lionesses broke up as well, starting their hunts or just enjoying the rest of a happy, relaxing day. I paused to congratulate both Sarabi and Sarafina, before wandering off to find something else to occupy myself, though I could already tell that most of my day would be taken up with melancholy thoughts.

As I walked across Pride Rock, I saw a smaller shape sitting farther up above me, back turned outward, shoulders hunched. I paused and tilted my head to the side, but I could spot Nuka from a mile off. The cub had grown considerably since his father had ruled the Pridelands, and he was now pushing adolescence. The beginnings of a mane had lengthened the fur around his neck and head, and he was now much larger than the young cub I had once taken care of. But he looked as scrawny as ever. Despite his growth towards young adulthood, he could not be called handsome.

I half-smiled though, and started up the rocks towards him.

"Hey, Nuka," I said. Since Scar's fall and Simba's rise, I hadn't spent much time with him. I had busied myself with helping Simba and Nala, and he had grown apart from the other pridemembers, spending more time with his mother, who still adamantly ignored him.

"What's up?" I asked, and I noticed once ear twitch in the direction of my voice. "Where's your mom?"

He turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder, but I saw his face looked sour and annoyed. I frowned. This wasn't the Nuka I was used to seeing.

"I dunno," he muttered. "Off somewhere with Chumvi, I guess."

I blinked. That seemed like a strange combination—Zira and Chumvi. Especially since Tama was so close to giving birth to their first cub. In fact, I'd seen her earlier talking to Rafiki. She was due any day now. But Zira and Chumvi were the last two remnants of Scar's empire. It was only natural that two somewhat "allies" would try to stick together. Enemy of my enemy being my friend, that sort of thing. I brushed it off.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said, coming up to sit beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he grunted, moodily. I frowned.

"Hey, come on," I urged, bumping his shoulder gently with my nose. "You know you can tell me stuff. Just like old times."

"Yeah, back before everything was so awful," Nuka replied, sulkily. I looked down at him, confused. Had we lived in the same pride? Hadn't Nuka seen all that his dad had done to the Pridelands?

"Nuka, come on," I told him. "Things aren't that bad now. We have food and water again. That's good, right?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. "But dad's dead. Mom's always angry, and sometimes I think she forgets I'm her son. And now I'll _never_ be king. Not with that—that little _furball_."

He scowled down at his paws, and I sighed. There wasn't an easy way to address this. After all, Nuka had never had a chance at the throne anyways. Scar had declared him unfit to carry on his legacy, and had blamed Zira for her "inability" to bear a worthy prince. I'd witnessed Nuka's attempts to prove himself to his parents multiple times. It never got any easier to see.

"Nuka," I said. "It'll get better. You'll see. These things always do. I'm sure your mom will come around."

He looked up at me, red eyes wide and hopeful.

"Do you think, now that my mane's coming in, she'll love me more?"

I blinked, not sure how to answer this question.

"Well, Nuka, I—"

My meager answer was cut off by another voice.

"Tojo!" I heard my name called from down the rocks. I looked over my shoulder, startled to see Nala staring up at me, her blue-green eyes bright and happy.

"Tama had her cub! Come and see!"

"Oh, okay!" I called, scrambling to my feet. I turned back to Nuka, who seemed a little put-out that I'd be leaving.

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'm sure your mom will turn around soon. Everything'll be okay."

Leaving Nuka behind, I hurried off to find Tama and see her first child. Nala had gone back inside the cave, and I followed as quickly as I could, eager to see the newest member of the pride. Sure enough, Tama lay stretched across the cave floor, the lionesses gathered around her. I drew closer, ears alert, excited to see this new life.

Tama looked up, her gentle brown eyes landing on me. She smiled and beckoned me close. Obeying, I neared and looked down at the tiny creature nestled between her paws.

"It's a girl," Tama told me. "Isn't she beautiful?"

I looked down at the little thing, which rolled over enough that I could see her face. To my surprise, her features were sharper than her mother's soft face, and she had a pink nose that was similar to Zira's or Scar's.

Tama understood my confusion and smiled wistfully.

"She got the nose from my mother," she told me. "Remember how she used to have a nose like that?"

"Oh, right, I remember," I agreed with a nod. "My mother said my father had that kind of nose, too."

The lioness nodded, and licked her daughter's head. I smiled as I noticed a tuft of fur had already developed on her forehead between her tiny ears—just like her mother's.

"What are you going to call her?" I asked. I had expected an excited smile and a quick reply, but instead, Tama frowned and glanced worriedly around.

"Well," she said. "I-I was going to ask Chumvi, but—well, he's not here."

I glanced around, and found that she was right. Chumvi wasn't in the cave. I found it odd that he wasn't present at the birth of his own first child. Where was he?

"Oh, wait, never mind," Tama said, sounding relieved. "He's here."

Her brown eyes softened, and I looked over my shoulder to find the large, brown male making his way through the mouth of the cave. He glanced around nervously, as if afraid of seeing someone he didn't want to see. But his eyes landed on his mate, and they immediately warmed in a way I wasn't used to seeing. Scared my presence might break the moment, I backed quickly away from Tama, giving the two lions plenty of room. But I hung around to watch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he trotted over to her. The other lionesses backed away in order to give him plenty of room. I think they felt the same as I did: best not rile Chumvi. He wasn't known for being very forgiving.

"Yes, I'm fine," she purred, and pressed her head against his as he approached. "Look at her, Chumvi. Isn't she adorable?"

Chumvi looked down at the ball between Tama's paws. To my surprise, he smiled. The look seemed out of place on a lion whom I had known for so long to be as cold and hard as a stone. But that one smile lit his face in a way that reminded me of how things used to be with us—happy, fun, without the angry, mean memories of the past.

"She looks like you," he whispered, voice so low I almost didn't catch his words. "Of course she's adorable."

Tama smiled back, purring as the two looked down at their newborn daughter.

"I was waiting for you to come," Tama told him after a moment. "To ask what you wanted to call her."

Silence fell over the cave, as the lionesses and myself waited for his answer. Chumvi stared at his daughter for a long time. His brown eyes held a faraway look, as if searching deep inside himself for the answer to the question his mate had just posed. After a long time, he looked up at her.

"Maybe….Vitani would fit?" he asked, hesitantly. Tama frowned in consideration, and said the name a few times to get a feel of it. But eventually, her smile returned and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes," she replied. "I think 'Vitani' will be just fine."

The lionesses around me cheered softly, congratulating both Tama and Chumvi on the birth of their new child, complementing them on how beautiful and strong she looked, and all those other empty adjectives that one uses when describing a baby (even though everyone knows that newborns are none of these things). Chumvi didn't growl or argue or snap, but actually smiled and thanked a few for the compliments before turning his attention completely to showering Tama with affection. Eventually, the others left them alone, returning to the outside world where the midday sun was heating up the rocks, promising a day mixed with sun and rain.

I did not follow them immediately, though I did not want to disturb Chumvi and Tama. But something deep and somber had opened up in my chest, and I wasn't really sure what to do about it. I stared at the two mates for a while, as if transfixed, before shaking my head and dragging myself out onto the rocks right outside the cave.

Once again, I tried to urge myself to think only happy thoughts. This was a special day for Tama and Chumvi. I should be happy for them, joyful for their success.

And yet I could only feel sorrowful for myself. Two cubs in a pawful of days—and neither of them belonged to me. It was a stupid thing to be upset about. But sometimes the stupid things are what upset us the most.

"Tojo?"

My ear flicked back at the sound of a soft voice calling my name. I knew it was Nala—she probably hadn't gone with the others, seeing how she had a cub of her own to look after now. She had probably seen me come out here.

"Hey, Nala," I replied, softly, trying to keep the emotions from my voice, yet utterly failing. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you the same question," the queen said as she came to sit beside me. I felt my skin closest to her tingle as she brushed against me, but I tried to force my feelings down. I knew I could never have her.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine," I lied. "There're two new cubs in the pride. Everything's great."

I smiled up at her to try and prove my point, but I couldn't lie to Nala. Her blue-green eyes looked straight through me.

"Tojo, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. I looked away, heaved a sigh.

"I dunno," I muttered. "It's stupid."

"Tell me," she urged. "It's not stupid if it's bothering you."

"It's just…" I tried, but trailed off. I could hear the words I wanted to say in my head, and they sounded ridiculous. She'd never take me seriously. "No, it's dumb. You'd just laugh."

"Tojo," she said, her voice firm, but filled with genuine concern. "You're my _friend_. I wouldn't laugh at something you don't want me to laugh at."

Another sigh.

"Fine," I consented. "It's just…I don't know. You and Simba are together, Tama and Chumvi are together. You had a cub, now Tama's got a cub….Malka and Kula probably have a cub, wherever they are. And I….well, I've got nothing."

"Is that what this is about?" she asked me. "You don't have a mate?"

 _I don't have_ you, I corrected her mentally, but I didn't say it aloud.

"Yeah," is what I said instead. "It seems like the world's all moving on around me, and I'm stuck watching it spin, but never going anywhere."

Nala didn't answer me for a while, and we sat there in silence. I recalled those times when, before she went off to find Simba, we would sit together, and I would dream of the day I'd finally have her for my own. Those dreams seemed so far off now, and I felt that even though she and I sat so close together that our shoulders were practically touching, we were suddenly leagues apart.

"I think, Tojo," she finally said after a while. "That some of your problem is yourself. You won't let yourself move on."

That wasn't really the response I had been wanting, and I frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, maybe a little gruffer than I had meant it.

"Well," she answered. "If you've looked around lately, you'll see that there's no shortage of lionesses in this pride. I'm sure any one of them would be happy to get to know a strong, good looking young male like you. Don't sell yourself short."

"You don't understand," I sighed. And she didn't. She couldn't understand how much I had loved her, how much I _still_ loved her, and how much it hurt to know that she would never love me in return. She didn't understand that I didn't want just any other lioness in the pride. I wanted _her_ , and I had missed my chance. I seemed to be the only one who had.

She shook her head.

"I don't think _you_ understand _yourself_ ," she told me. "You said that you feel like everyone's moving on around you. But you can't move yourself until you cut the cord that's binding you."

She stood and turned away from me, walked back into the cave. Once more, I was left alone, with nothing but Nala's words echoing in my mind.

* * *

Kopa grew healthy and strong over the next few months, and became just as much of a troublemaker as his father had been at that age. Well, as we _all_ had been at that age. He had inherited his father's love of mischief and fun, but he had his mother's courage and smarts. That cub always kept us on our toes.

Vitani grew, too, into just as much a troublemaker as Kopa was, and the two could often be found together, neck-deep in it. She grew to look even more like her mother, but there was one thing about her looks that startled me—her eyes. I hadn't seen them that day of her birth, since she hadn't opened them yet, but her eyes were shockingly blue. I wondered where she got them from, as both her parents had brown eyes. Still, she was quite the daddy's girl, and adored her father, who she had practically wrapped around her paw. I think Chumvi would have done anything for that cub.

More often than not, I was cub-sitter. I didn't resent the job—in fact, I rather appreciated it. I had looked after Nuka when he was younger out of necessity, since his parents hadn't cared a bit about him, and I had felt sorry for him. But watching Kopa and Vitani was a new experience, since they were so healthy and rambunctious. They constantly kept me alert, that's for sure!

A couple of months after Kopa and Vitani's birth, the pride received astonishing news that Zira carried a cub now. Nala, as happy and caring as usual, asked her who the father was, if he was anyone they knew. Bitterly, Zira had informed the queen that the father of her cub was a rogue and to stay out of her business, thank you very much. I could tell the harsh words put Nala off slightly, but she let her alone. Zira then slunk away to do whatever she did during the day—we never saw her much. It worried me slightly.

Somewhere around Kopa's three month birthday, Nala and Simba announced that they were expecting again, planning to bring another member of the royal family into the world. The pride was overjoyed, and I was too, even after mine and Nala's brief talk about my reluctance to let the past go and move on. I tried not to think about those words, choosing to ignore her advice. I didn't want a lioness in the pride. I wanted something I couldn't have, and since I couldn't have it, I decided I wanted nothing. It didn't sound as immature to me then as it does now. Things never do.

And the world continued to move around me, as I watched two young cubs grow together, happy as could be, as I watched Zira carry another cub, as I watched Nuka repeatedly try to gain his mother's attentions, attentions that she shunned more than ever now that a new baby was on the way, and as Chumvi grew increasingly elusive, even as he coddled his daughter.

Despite these changes, the world seemed pretty stable, and we were happy.

And then everything changed.

* * *

 **A/N:** ...When the Fire Nation attacked.

Just kidding. Thank you to all who read, and I hope you will read on!


	23. Murder

**Chapter 4- Murder**

Kopa and Vitani had hit their five month birthday. Nala didn't have much longer to go in her pregnancy, and I'm sure Zira would soon hit the end of hers, though we saw her so rarely no one knew if she'd given birth or not. In any case, another batch of cubs would soon to come into the Pridelands, and just at the end of the rainy season, turning towards the colder, drier one.

That morning, I was returning once more from a patrol, though this time I hadn't brought anything with me. We had enough food in the pride (something I never thought I'd say again) and so anything extra would just go to waste, even with Nala pregnant again.

A cool wind whipped in from the north, blowing through the grass and the leaves of the trees, carrying with it a damp chill which seemed unusual weather for us. But I hardly minded and continued my way back to Pride Rock in the distance. As I came closer, I saw a golden rocket shoot out from among the rocks, barreling towards me.

"Uncle Tojo! Uncle Tojo!" an excited voice called, and Kopa skidded to a halt in front of me, his face splitting into a grin. I smiled down at him.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," I said, loftily, and bowed low, teasingly. He always loved it when I did this, and laughed brightly. "You're up early. Where are you off to?"

"I was gonna go play with some friends," he told me. "Some cheetahs bet me that I couldn't beat 'em in a race. But I'll show 'em, won't I, Uncle Tojo?"

I chuckled.

"I'm sure you will," I assured him. "But you're not going to play with Vitani today?"

Kopa shook his head.

"Nuh-uh," he said. "I played with her yesterday. Besides, who wants to play with a _girl_?"

At this, he stuck his tongue out in disgust and I laughed again.

"You won't always think that, kiddo," I told him, rubbing his head with a paw, utterly messing up the tuft of red-brown fur growing there, the same color as his daddy's mane. He pushed my paw away.

"You bet I will!" he argued. "Girls are gross."

"Alright, well, have fun," I told him. He nodded eagerly, and leaped off through the grass.

"I will! See you later, Uncle Tojo!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing altogether. I laughed gently and continued on my way. He was such a cute cub.

The pride lay sprawled out on the rocks, sunning and enjoying another quiet, lazy day, something we hadn't been able to enjoy while Scar had lorded over us. The lionesses took full advantage of it now, and I passed several dozing on the rocks, enjoying the cooler breeze and the bright sunlight. I smiled at Tama as I passed her—she was giving Vitani a thorough bath, something that the cub didn't look like she particularly enjoyed.

"Good morning, Tojo," Tama said, breaking from grooming her daughter. Vitani tried to take the opportunity to slink away, but Tama calmly placed a paw on her daughter's tail, stopping her in her tracks. The cub tried to protest, but Tama ignored her and continued to speak to me.

"Were you on patrol last night?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Nothing special, though."

"That's a good thing," she argued. "The Pridelands are safe."

"Moo-oomm!" Vitani whined, trying to pull away from her mother still. "Let me go! I wanna go play!"

"Well, you just missed Kopa," I told her. "He just ran off."

She stuck her tongue out.

"He doesn't like to play with me anyways," she replied haughtily. "'Cause I always beat him. Right, Mom?"

"That's no way to treat the Prince, Tani," Tama gently reprimanded her daughter, but her eyes danced. Tama used to do the same thing to us when we were cubs. I know she beat Simba several times in our games.

"You could play with Nuka, I'm sure," I suggested. But she shook her head adamantly.

"No. He smells funny."

"Anyways, I think he's off with his mother," Tama stated. "I saw him this morning, and he said she'd asked him to do something for her. He looked very proud."

"It's good to know Zira's finally giving him the attention he deserves," I said, nodding my head firmly. "Where's Chumvi?"

To my surprise, Tama heaved a deep sigh, but quickly turned her eyes to her cub.

"Go run along now and play, Vitani," she said. "I'm sure you can find something to do."

She released her daughter's tail, and the cub cheered before scampering off through the grass. Tama gathered herself to her paws, and I studied her, questioningly.

"I don't know," she answered quietly. "I haven't seen him much lately. He's been acting a little strange. I don't know what's wrong."

"He's been a bit of an enigma since Scar's defeat," I replied.

"But not like this, though," she argued. "I hope there's not something wrong…"

"What would be wrong?" I asked, clearly naïve. She looked at me, almost sadly. I frowned.

"You two are still—" I started, but she quickly cut me off.

"Oh, yes," she replied. "Tojo, you don't understand. I love Chumvi more than anything—"

 _I don't see how_ , I thought. I didn't say it.

"—and there almost isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. It's just that there are some…worries in our life, I guess."

"Worries?" I prodded, not understanding her words. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"You don't….it doesn't matter, Tojo," she told me. "It's just between us, okay? And don't tell anything to Vitani. I don't want her to worry."

"I won't," I promised. She smiled at me, then stood and walked away— maybe to find Chumvi, maybe to follow her daughter, I didn't know. I let her go and made my way up the side of Pride Rock. I had no idea where I was going—after all, I didn't have much to do. I wasn't an advisor anymore, we had plenty of food, and I didn't currently have any cubs to look after. Not for the first time, I felt rather useless. I supposed I'd just waste my time for the rest of the day, lie around and be as useless as I felt.

I paused only momentarily to look out at the Pridelands which stretched out before my eyes. I remembered the many times I had done this long ago during Scar's reign, when I'd look out and see how awful everything looked, how dead and depressed and hopeless everything seemed. Now, my heart swelled to see just the opposite—instead of a world in shadow and darkness, I saw a bright, thriving land filled with green grass and living creatures. It was beautiful, and I had a hard time imagining that anything could hurt us again.

As my eyes roamed over my revitalized home, I caught the briefest glance of a dark form I knew instantly to be Chumvi. He was below me on the rocks, crossing quickly over their sun-bathed surfaces. I frowned as I watched him—he almost appeared to be sneaking, as though he was trying not to be seen. What was he doing?

But as quickly as I'd seen him, he disappeared. I shook my head and turned away, deciding to mind my own business. After all, Chumvi meant nothing to me right now. I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

The worry came later.

A cold front had rolled in, and dark clouds blotted out the horizon. Thunder growled in the heavens, and a cold wind had picked up, whipping the grass and the leaves of the trees. It wasn't but four hours past High Sun, but the world had become dark around us.

"Kopa!"

Nala stood outside the cave, calling for her son. The rest of us had already gone inside, unwilling to fight with the chill breeze and the oncoming storm. We watched our queen as she called the prince's name.

"Kopa!" she called again, then frowned. "Where is he? I don't want him to get caught in this weather."

"He's out there somewhere," Simba told her, coming to stand beside her. "He's probably hiding out from the storm. He's a smart cub."

Nala nodded, though she looked unconvinced. But she turned her eyes to her mate, trusting him.

"I guess you're right," she consented.

"Come on inside, Nala," he said. "It'll start raining soon. You don't want to get wet."

The two turned together and laid amongst the rest of us, preparing to wait out the storm. But when I glanced at Nala, I saw something in her eyes, some sort of deep unrest. It reminded me of when, long, long ago, we'd seen the dust rising from the Gorge. Nala had been the only one of us concerned, and she'd turned out to be right. Though I looked away, resting my head on my paws, I couldn't push that look out of my mind. I couldn't help but wonder if something was…wrong.

When does a parent start to worry? When does "he's a smart cub" turn to "we need to find him"? When does trusting your child melt away into a stomach-churning need to find where he has gone?

I had no answers to any of these questions, and I don't think Nala did either. Call it mother's instinct, or whatever, but hardly fifteen minutes later, she was on her feet again, at the mouth of the cave, calling his name. Her voice had taken on a desperate tinge, and I saw something in her eyes that was foreign for Nala—fear.

"Simba, I think something's wrong," she said, turning to face the king, who still lay with the others, though his face had taken on an equally concerned look. "He should be back by now."

Simba hesitated for a single moment. Thunder rolled through the Pridelands, and a burst of lightning illuminated the cave. When our eyes cleared, Simba was on his paws, crossing swiftly to his mate. It had started to rain.

"Do you want our help, Simba?" Sarafina asked, standing as well, concerned for her grandchild. Simba's eyes met Nala's, his uncertainty mixing with her fear until it created an answer.

"Yes," he finally said. "All of you, come with me. Search the Pridelands."

I rose along with the others as we made our way back outside into the cold rain and wind. As I passed them, I head Simba say to Nala, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"I'm coming too," she argued, firmly. Simba opened his mouth to respond, but knew it wasn't the time. He merely nodded.

"We'll split up, cover more ground that way. Zazu!"

The majordomo landed before his king.

"Fly ahead of us and search for any sign of Kopa," the king commanded.

"Yes, Sire," the bird replied, and immediately took to wing and set out, face determined.

"Simba," I said, stepping forward. "I saw Kopa this morning go east from Pride Rock. He said he was visiting some cheetahs."

"I know that family," Simba replied. "Thank you, Tojo. Would you lead the second group? Go towards the river; I know he likes to play near there. Roar if you find anything."

I nodded, and despite the seriousness of the situation, my heart swelled. Simba trusted _me_ to lead a search party for his son! I wished this almost-promotion could have come at a better time.

With Zazu flying ahead, Simba, Nala, and half the lionesses including Sarabi set out in one direction, towards the east, and where I supposed Kopa's cheetah friends lived. I lead my own group of lionesses, accompanied by Sarafina, off towards the east as well, but veering more towards the river—the same river where I'd helped Nala escape the Pridelands.

The party was silent. We moved quickly, eyes and ears alert, searching for any sign of the young prince. Though half my mind assured me that Kopa had probably just lost track of time, or had hid himself someplace to get out of the rain, the other half of my mind remembered Nala's fear. I couldn't forget that. And it made me worry, made a heavy knot twist inside my stomach, made my muscles move faster as I searched high and low for the young prince.

Rain fell hard now, sluicing off our backs and dripping into our eyes. My mane matted against my head and neck. I squinted through the drops, trying to see. I struggled to keep back a growing shiver that fought for control over my muscles.

"Tojo."

I paused at the sound of my name, and turned back to see Tama standing a few paces away from the rest of the group. Her eyes locked on something in the grass. Wasting no time, I trotted quickly up to her.

"What did you find?" I asked. She nodded towards the ground.

"There's a lot of pressed down grass around here, and some pawprints—lion, I think."

I looked down at the muddy ground, thankful that the rain hadn't washed away the tracks yet. As she had assumed, these were lion tracks. To my confusion, there seemed to be two sets—a larger set, and a smaller set. Had there been someone else with Kopa?

"Follow the tracks," I said, and set off. The lionesses followed right on my heels, and as we moved along, I noticed that the grass through here looked disturbed, as if something moving very fast had plowed through it, pressing and breaking the blades. We didn't know if we had found Kopa's tracks yet, but the signs made me nervous. Had he been racing one of his cheetah friends (though the second pair of tracks seemed much too large to be cheetah) or had something…worse crashed through here?

The tracks pressed on through the grass, but before we could make much headway, a roar ripped through the rain-drenched air. I had never heard such a sound before. I had heard many roars in my time, but none like this. It seemed as if every single negative emotion was poured into it, emotions which now caused the rocks, the trees, the very _ground_ around us to vibrate with such a horrible, heart-splitting sound that I almost had trouble breathing, as though my lungs had suddenly become frozen in my chest. I gasped for air, eyes wide.

"Simba," I heard Sarafina whisper, the only one of us who could speak.

She was right, of course. Simba had found something. And, with my heart hammering in my throat, and my stomach churning with a fear so wild it almost felt like it would swallow me up, I leaped forward, towards it. The others were right on my tail. No one needed to urge us on.

I was at the same time desperate and terrified to find my king and queen. A roar such as I had heard had not come from a father reunited with his lost son. A roar such as that was a soul which had seen the end of the world, had seen every good thing which had ever shone beauty on the face of the earth devoured by a darkness so evil it was unimaginable. I feared what had caused Simba to roar a roar that sounded like the screams of his very soul.

There was nothing to be proud of, but we had apparently been on the right track—the crushed grass and prints followed us as we ran across the muddy ground. Dirt shifted and slid underneath me as I moved, as if the entire planet was threatening to brush me off. But I ran on.

We had not been too far away. I slid to a halt, the sticky mud sucking at my paws. The others stopped behind me, as we turned our attention to the rest of our pride—including our king and queen—standing before us. Their forms were obscured by the rain, but I still saw them there.

A few of the lionesses from Simba and Nala's group looked up as we approached. In their eyes, I saw a range of emotions, from disbelief, to shock, to heartrending agony. Sarabi's brown eyes held this last emotion.

"What happened?" I whispered. I felt as though I should not raise my voice, as though speaking too loud would cause the world to shatter around me.

If it hadn't already.

Sarabi didn't reply. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the rain that poured from the sky. It only seemed heavier now. She turned her face from me, looked towards the forms of her son and her daughter-in-law in the distance. She remained silent.

My heart in my throat, I took a step forward, peering through the rain. I stepped up behind Simba's shoulder, as silent as possible, and strained to see the scene before me.

There are many nights I wish I hadn't.

Nala was crouched on the ground, her eyes wide and empty. Her paws lay limp before her, turned slightly so the pads showed, as if welcoming something into her embrace. Lying so her right paw just brushed the body, was a limp form. Dirt and blood covered his once-golden fur. Rain slicked his distinctive rust-red head tuft. Whiskers were skewed and glistened as rain drops dripped from them, onto the ground. A river of rain water ran around him, through the mud.

Kopa.

"No," I hardly knew I'd said it until the word escaped my throat. It sounded more like a disembodied squeak then my own voice. I'm not entirely sure where it came from.

As I spoke, Nala reached forward. Gently, almost as though she feared she'd disturb his sleep, she pulled him towards her. His body was completely still, and simply drooped as she moved him to her chest. I could clearly tell that he was not injured. No, Kopa was not hurt.

He was dead.

I watched, speechless, as Simba moved forward. He crouched with his mate, facing her, reached out towards his son. I saw his paws tremble as he brushed the still, silent body.

It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. Kopa shouldn't be lying like this, so still and cold, held between his parents, blood still oozing from his nose, gashes scouring his small, young body. He should be laughing, running around, playing, smiling, getting into trouble, like he always did! His parents shouldn't be crying over him, clutching the lifeless form of their firstborn son, the prince! _He_ should be hugging _them_! None of this could be happening. Kopa was too alive to be dead!

My heart burned, and water glazed my cheeks, but I didn't care now if it was rain or tears. Someone behind me sobbed. Or maybe it was me. I don't know. The world just seemed so…out of focus.

For a long time, everything was so still, it didn't seem real. Our world became brittle, and the slightest disturbance could crack it. We had no idea what to do.

In the bushes, so sudden it almost seemed unreal, something moved.

Simba went from mourning his son to a seething, fiery being of rage in an instant. He must have seen the form in the bushes, his devastation turning him into something I had never seen before. Seconds later, a cry cut off a harsh snarl, and then Zira fell heavily out of the surrounding foliage, landing amongst us on the muddy ground.

"Zira!" Simba roared, standing over her. Zira gathered herself to her paws, glared at the king. At first, I was shocked to see how Simba had so violently attacked a pridemember. But as I looked at her, I realized that something was very, very wrong.

Her face was smeared with blood which the rain had not cleaned off. Her paws, too, were stained red, and a series of small, shallow cuts glowed across her right shoulder and her cheek. Four stripes each, about the size of a cub's paw.

My stomach churned as my brain caught up with my eyes. I felt as though I would vomit.

"Did you kill him?" Simba demanded. His sides heaved as he breathed hard, his claws unsheathed, and his eyes glittered wildly. Nala looked up, startled at her mate's outburst. But her eyes flashed towards Zira.

I had expected her to deny it. She was coated in blood and near the dead body of the king's son. But I had expected her to say it was a mistake, that she had nothing to do with anything, that she'd simply been passing through after grabbing a quick meal.

To my, and the rest of the pride's shock, she pulled herself to her full height and glared right back at Simba.

"Yes," she replied, voice hard as stone.

If I Simba's actions moments before had shocked me, they didn't compare to what came next.

Faster than the lightning through the sky, Nala's smooth, tawny body leaped forward, leaving her dead son behind. The roar that tore from her throat as she sprang shook the world. Zira didn't even have time to react before the lioness was on her, claws extended, unchecked fury fueling her muscles.

Zira roared, and the two lionesses rolled over each other, fighting, trying to overcome the other. But few could match Nala's fighting skills, and Zira just couldn't compete. By the time the queen had pinned her down, both lionesses were beaten and bruised, but Zira's right ear was missing a chunk. Blood streamed down her neck, mixing with the blood of the prince she had slaughtered.

" _You killed my son_! _"_ Nala screamed in her face. Zira leered back at her.

"Your mate killed my Scar!" she retaliated, baring blood-stained teeth. "Blood for blood!"

Nala spit out the chunk of ear directly onto the lioness's face, then bared her teeth. For a moment, I was certain that she'd finish what she started. Nala had Zira in her grip, and nothing could have stopped an outraged mother from destroying the very lioness who had taken her only son's life.

"You _bitch_ ," Nala sneered. Zira glared right back.

"It takes one to know one," she snarled. I saw Nala's muscles tense, ready to strike the final blow. Zira didn't look away, though I saw her own muscles bunch as well, ready for the strike.

It never came.

"Nala."

Simba stepped forward. His eyes gleamed with anger, but he called his mate's attention away from her prey.

"Don't kill her."

"She killed our son!" Nala screamed, a heart-wrenching sound that made everything inside me hurt. "Simba, she killed Kopa!"

"I know," Simba replied, taking a step towards her. His eyes shone with unshed tears and barely contained fury. "But killing Zira will make you as bad as her. It won't bring him back."

They stared at each other for a while, Nala's blue-green eyes burning with agony and outrage, emotions exactly mirrored in Simba's own. He reached out and touched her gently on the cheek with his nose.

"Trust me," he whispered. Finally, Nala lowered her head and backed off of Zira. The lioness scrambled to her feet, blood still pouring from the wound in her ear, her teeth bared at Simba.

"Fool!" she snarled. "Coward! You can't even kill me! You have no place as King! That throne is rightfully Scar's!"

Simba growled.

"Zira!" he roared, the anger returning tenfold to his voice and his face. Even I trembled a bit before the intensity of his voice. "You murdered my son!"

"I avenged my mate's death! _You_ are the true murderer!"

The two stared at each other for a long time before Simba spoke again. But he did not speak to her.

"Zazu," he snapped, as sudden as a bone breaking. The bird looked flustered.

"Sire?"

"What is the punishment for murder in the Pridelands?"

Zazu swallowed hard.

"The punishment for murder in the Pridelands is….death."

Zira laughed harshly.

"Ha! You won't kill me! You wouldn't let your mate kill me! You said yourself that it wouldn't bring back your pathetic, little speck of a—"

" _Shut UP_!"

Simba yelled these words with such force that I thought the very earth below us would break open. His paw shot out and he struck her across the face, sending her sprawling. We all watched, wide-eyed, holding our breaths, as the female slowly struggled back to her feet. But she smiled wickedly.

The King breathed hard, struggling to control himself.

He stepped towards her, ears back, eyes blazing. I saw the shine of tears, though he obviously refused to let them fall.

"I gave you and your family permission to stay here," he growled. "But you clearly don't want my mercy."

"I want _nothing_ but to see you suffer as my Scar suffered," Zira snarled, her muscles tensing, as though preparing to pounce on him. But the rest of us moved forward, standing purposefully behind our king, reminding her that there were more present than just two broken parents and one dead cub. She bared her fangs at us, but didn't make a move.

" _So this is how you do that_?" Simba bellowed, losing control of his emotions once more. "By killing an innocent cub?"

"It was divine justice!" she roared back, matching his passion with her own. For a moment, I thought Simba would kill Zira then and there. For a long time, the two lions stared at each other, the burning fury of a father who had lost his son pitted against the insane anger of a female who had lost her mate, a mate who had never loved her. We all held our collective breaths, waiting. For what, we didn't know.

Eventually, though, Simba turned away. He faced us, his eyes blazing. I shrunk under the look, even though the anger was not aimed at me.

"Take her back to the Pride Rock," he snapped at us. "I will decide what to do with her there."

Several of us, including me, surrounded Zira. We collectively burned with anger and pain for our king and queen, and I felt as though my heart might break in two. The last time I'd felt pain like this, this deep gnawing loss, was when, so long ago, Mheetu had been killed.

I shut my eyes against the memory. It was hard enough living in the current moment, let alone reliving past pain. I couldn't do it.

Simba watched as we surrounded the lioness as she snarled and snapped at us, though she dared not try to fight. There were too many, and she was too tired. She had no choice.

Once we had her to where she could not escape, Simba stepped forward once more, bearing down on her.

"You will _pay_ for this, Zira. Mark my words."

The lioness snarled again, and Simba nodded to Sarabi, who stood amongst the throng surrounding her. The old queen's eyes were misty with tears, but her face was set with holy outrage. She nodded back to her son, and led us to drive Zira back towards the rain-shrouded Pride Rock in the distance.

I paused long enough to see Nala, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs, dip her head and lift the lifeless, still body of her dead son by the scruff of his neck. Simba closed his eyes, looked away. The two monarchs then followed us as we drove Zira along and they carried Kopa back to his home for the last time.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the artist Kati-Kopa on Deviantart, and her heart-wrenchingly beautiful comic, "The Lion King: Hidden Stories". Probably one of the best tellings of the death of Simba's theoretical first born child.


	24. Exile

**Chapter 5-Exile**

The trip back home felt like an eternity. The pride still circled Zira, pressing her towards Pride Rock's shadowy form in the distance. Sarafina and Sarabi led us, their eyes filled with anger and sorrow. Behind us trudged Simba and Nala, their son's limp body dangling from his mother's gentle jaws. The procession was absolutely silent.

Once we reached the rocky base of our home, the pride fanned out around Zira, fangs bared, growls tearing from throats, ears back. She couldn't get away from us.

Simba stopped, turned eyes that seemed more red than brown onto the vicious murderer whom we circled.

He opened his mouth to speak to her, but his words were cut off by a cry of "Mother!"

We looked up to find a scrawny, dark shape leaping down the rocks. Behind him, Vitani followed.

"Mother!" Nuka cried again as he broke through the line of lionesses and made his way towards Zira. His eyes grew concerned as he saw the dried blood on her neck and shoulder, the gaping hole torn in her ear. He glanced around at the others, confused.

"Ah, Nuka," Zira said, flatly, to her son. She hardly even spared him a glance. "Our plan worked."

"Mom, what's going on?" Vitani asked her own mother. Tama shook her head, silencing her daughter.

Nuka's confusion deepened.

"What plan?" he asked.

"Zira, leave him out of this," Sarabi snapped, saying the first words I'd heard from her since our discovery of Kopa.

"Oh, but Nuka was _so_ very helpful, isn't that right, Nuka?" she purred, finally looking down at her son. The young male looked genuinely lost.

"What's going on?" he asked. Zira smiled widely.

"Don't play dumb, Nuka," she purred. "Why don't you tell our _friends_ the errand I sent you on this afternoon? Go on—don't be shy."

My eyes fixed on the older cub before me, and I felt a lump form in my throat. He looked at us, blankly.

"I found Kopa," he said. "Mother told me to lead him to the river. She said she wanted to talk to him. Then I was told to tell the cheetahs that he'd gone home for the day."

"Do you see, Simba?" Zira spat, turning fiery eyes towards the king. "Nuka assisted in the crime! If you kill me, you must kill him, too!"

"What?" Nuka gasped. "M-Mother? What's going on? What crime?"

No one paid him any heed. I felt physically ill at the thought of Zira purposefully manipulating her son in order to wriggle her way out of death, to use him practically as a meat shield. Did her wickedness know any bounds?

"Besides, Simba," she purred. "You forget—I'm pregnant. Kill me, and you'll be killing the life inside me as well. Could you do that? Could you kill an innocent—"

" _Silence_!" Simba roared, cutting her off. He turned from her, face taught with anger and confusion. He began to pace before us, confused, furious, and agonized. He couldn't kill two innocent cubs, one who hadn't even come into the world yet. But how could he allow the lioness who had murdered his son to go free?

Zira smirked as she watched him pace. That look made my skin crawl, and I wanted nothing more than to rip that grin off her muzzle. I wanted to destroy her. I wanted Simba to sentence her to death, pregnant or not. A seething, searing anger gripped my heart, squeezing it, burning it, but also making me feel something I hadn't felt in a while—churning, agonizing _hatred_. After everything we had fought for, after every obstacle we'd overcome, after turning the Pridelands from its dark night to its glorious day, everything was _ruined_.

That made me madder than I can tell.

Yes, I wanted to attack Zira. I was mad at her, but I think I was just generally _mad_. I was mad at the Great Kings of the Past for turning on us again. I was mad at Zira for killing Kopa. I was mad at the pride for not finding him in time. I was mad at myself for not stopping him when I could have, when I had seen him that morning. Heck, I think I was even mad at Kopa for getting himself into the situation in the first place. I was just generally _mad_.

Simba and Nala had a reason to be upset, to be really, uncontrollably angry. Their son had just died. Their only child, the heir to the throne, had just been found brutally murdered by a lioness they had allowed to remain in their home. I was just upset because it felt like this was all some great injustice to me, personally. None of it was, but at the moment, seeing the world I'd helped restore crumble around me, it seemed as though everything was my fault, and I took it all as a personal insult. Some of it was a sort of hive-mind, I suppose. We all mourned for our king and queen, and I was just as shocked and grieved over their loss as everyone else.

But I was also tired of seeing my world fall apart. And I was tired of trying to fit the pieces back together only for it to shatter all over again.

I looked up, turning my eyes away from Zira's hideous face, that teasing smirk, her confused son at her paws, completely in the dark over what had happened, what trouble he and his mother both faced. I looked away, and saw Simba pacing to and fro, racking his mind for what to do. And I saw Nala, sitting a few paces behind him, crying silently, her lifeless son slumped at her paws. I could only take staring at her for a brief moment before my heart couldn't stand it anymore, and I looked away, searching for something else to turn to, something else to think about.

Instead, I found something that would give my temper, at its breaking point, a chance to explode.

Chumvi couldn't have chosen a worse time to appear. The dark lion must have heard the racket, and showed up from wherever he had been lurking to see what the noise was. As my eyes, burning with rage and the prickle of tears I tried to tell myself didn't exist, turned from Nala, I saw him crossing towards us. His dark eyes glittered with a serious alertness, and a questioning look spread across his face, a look of interest. As if he was merely seeing some strange pride meeting, and nothing more. As if he didn't know that the prince of the Pridelands had died from the claws of the lioness he still associated freely with.

As if he had nothing to do with this.

Seeing him was more than I could bear. My anger rose in my chest and poured into my muscles, as if my blood had turned into fire. I had seen him that morning, lurking around! He _knew_! He'd known about Kopa's death! He might have _helped_!

" _Murderer_!"

My voice leaped from my throat before I even knew I was speaking. Collectively, the entire pride's eyes snapped upwards to me, but I didn't care. All the hatred, jealousy, and rivalry I'd felt over the years towards Chumvi combined in my mind to pin him as a perfect murderer. I didn't care that Zira had already confessed to the crime. And I didn't even care that I had no proof that he'd helped. But I didn't need any. I'd seen him today, and Kopa was dead now. And I was _mad_. I didn't need any other reason. This was all I needed.

Chumvi looked up, startled, and saw me. But he couldn't react fast enough. I leaped across the ground and was on him before he knew what was happening, my claws out, roaring into his face. My body crashed into his and we rolled, struggling against each other. Blind in my anger, I snarled, ripped, clawed, and bit at him, tearing out chunks of mane and fighting to bring him down. He fought back just as viciously, hitting me hard across the face with a paw. I felt my cheek burn where his claws had hit, but I refused to give up. I knew he'd had something to do with the murder, and I was going to make sure he'd pay.

"Murderer!" I screamed again. "Cub-killer!"

"Tojo, get off!" Chumvi yelled back as he fought to push me away. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Tojo, stop!" a desperate voice screamed at me, and I vaguely recognized it at Tama's. I felt someone, probably her, try to push between us, but I wouldn't let them, and I shoved whoever roughly away. I bit down hard on Chumvi's shoulder and he roared, trying to shake me off. But I wouldn't let go, my emotions fueling my muscles, and I scraped my claws down his front leg. He retaliated, slamming me into the ground until my jaws opened and he pulled away, but not without losing a chunk of his shoulder. The shock of the ground against my back rattled my senses for a moment, but I scrambled back up again and attacked once more. I heard more voices calling at us to stop, but I just couldn't listen. I _had_ to do this. There was nothing I wanted to do more, and there was no way I could stop now. I think Chumvi felt the same, because he had stopped telling me to get off. Now we fought together, tooth and claw, bloody, sore, and absolutely ready to fight to the death.

We didn't, of course.

Simba roared something, but I hardly heard it. Not too long after, I felt the searing heat of teeth burying into the back of my neck, pulling at my mane. I tried to shake myself free, but several more sets joined in until I was overpowered. They physically dragged me off Chumvi, my prey slipping out of my grasp. Eventually, they pushed me to the ground and held me there. Several lionesses stood over me, including Tama, whose face was contorted with outrage and disappointment. If I hadn't been so angry, I would have felt sorry. Maybe.

Chumvi received the same treatment, several more lionesses pinning him likewise to the ground, including Sarafina. His sides heaved as he gulped in breath. The shoulder where I'd bit him was torn and bloody, and claw and teeth marks glinted wetly across other parts of his skin. I felt some sick pleasure at the sight.

"Let me up!" I roared, trying to force the lionesses off. "Kill the murderer!"

"Simba, I have no idea what he's talking about!" Chumvi argued back, turning his pleas to the king, who had stepped between us. Simba was clearly furious, possibly angrier with us than with Zira. He looked between the two of us.

"Both of you will be _quiet_!" he demanded. I bared my fangs at Chumvi, but did as my king said. Unlike _him_ , I was a good subject.

"What is this about?" he said, turning blazing eyes towards me. "Tojo, what do you think you're doing?"

"Chumvi had something to do with Kopa's death!" I roared, my temper refusing to allow me to calm down. My blood felt too hot, as though scalding my veins. "I saw him lurking around Pride Rock this morning! I _know_ he had something to do with it!"

"This is a free land!" Chumvi shouted back, outraged. "Can't I walk where I want?"

"I know you did it!" I yelled back. "You're always with Zira! You're a _murderer_!"

I tried to leap at him again, but the lionesses held me back. I snarled, but Simba glared me down.

"Tojo, control yourself," he demanded. Then he turned to look at Chumvi. My heart leaped in my throat. I had wanted to punish him, but maybe Simba would back me up.

"What do you have to say to these accusations, Chumvi?" the king asked. Chumvi's ears pressed hard against his head.

"I don't know what he's talking about," he snapped back. "This is it again, is it, Tojo? You blaming me, once more. You never change. No wonder you don't have any friends."

"That's not true!" I roared back, but Simba reminded me to keep silent, and I had to content myself with just a low, rumbling growl in my throat.

"That's not true," I muttered to myself again. No one heard it. Simba turned back to Chumvi.

"Tojo saw you 'lurking', as he said, today, the day my son was found murdered. What alibi can you give?"

Chumvi's eyes widened.

"Kopa was murdered?" he asked, sounding stunned. I wanted to yell at him to stop lying, but one look at Simba made me hold my tongue.

"Tojo has accused you of helping in his murder," Simba continued. "Can you deny it?"

"No! I mean, yes, I can! I had no idea that he'd been…that he was going to….I didn't know! King Simba, you have to believe me. I wouldn't hurt a cub!"

"Please, Simba," Tama pleaded. "He wouldn't."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Tama," Simba snapped at the lioness. I saw her ears press against her head and she lowered her eyes in respect. Simba turned his attention back to Chumvi.

"You were seen acting suspiciously," Simba continued. "What were you doing?"

Chumvi looked as though someone was digging a thorn into his side. He swallowed and glanced around, looking for someone to give him the answer. I saw his eyes search for Zira's, but the lioness didn't look at him, just looked off into the distance.

"Chumvi, I asked you a question," Simba said, firmly. "What were you doing today?"

"N-nothing!" he tried, unconvincingly. Simba's eyes hardened with suspicion.

"If you can't tell me—" he started, but Chumvi cut him off.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I had nothing to do with Kopa's death, I swear. I…I…I was guarding Zira's cub!"

I saw Zira's head snap towards him, and her eyes narrowed.

"Fool," she muttered. Simba spun around and turned back to the lioness.

"You lied to me!" he roared. "You aren't pregnant!"

"Does it matter?" she snapped back, tauntingly. "If you sentence me to execution, then you sentence Nuka, too. And my cub will starve to death. But rules are rules, aren't they, Simba?"

She smiled teasingly, the crooked grin working up her crooked mouth. I felt physically ill looking at her.

For a long time, Simba stared at her, fire in his eyes, his jaw clenched in barely-controlled rage. She locked eyes with him, and neither looked away for what seemed like an eternity. The whole world could have exploded around them, and they wouldn't have broken eye contact. There was too much at stake.

"Where is her cub, Chumvi?" Simba demanded, still refusing to take his eyes off her.

"She keeps it hidden in a den on the back of Pride Rock," the dark male answered, sounding defeated.

"Mother, follow him. Bring the cub back here," the young king commanded. Sarabi nodded obediently, though he did not see it, unwilling to break eye contact with Zira. Chumvi struggled to his paws, and lead Sarabi away, back towards the rocks. He was limping.

Zira's face contorted with anger.

"How _dare_ you lay a claw on my child?" she demanded. "You'll be as much of a murderer as I am!"

Simba snorted. It was a hard, mirthless sound.

"I don't intend to kill it," he replied. "I'm not a coward like you, Zira."

"What hyena-brained plan have the Great Kings whispered sweetly into your ears then?"

Simba broke eye contact now, and completely turned his back on her.

"I'm not going to kill you, or any of your family," Simba told her, almost conversationally. Zira's tail lashed. Despite her rough exterior, I could see she was dying to hear his decision.

"So what, then?" she growled.

Simba let a beat pass.

"You will take your family and leave my lands," he finally said, turning back around to face her.

The news finally broken, the insane tease returned to her face.

"I'll come back," she taunted, red eyes fiery.

"If you do," Simba replied, steadily, icily, shoving his face close to hers. "You will pay with a pound of your own flesh. Mark my words, Zira. You. Will. _Pay._ "

Nuka cowered now behind his mother, but when Simba spoke those words, he bared his teeth.

"Not if we make you pay first," he growled back.

I looked over at him, unable to grasp the idea that the little cub I had played with was now completely sold to his mother's insanity. He was still trying to fight for her attention. I feared it might kill him.

Sarabi and Chumvi returned with Zira's cub. The thing was tiny, only a few days old. It cried for its mother as it hung from Sarabi's mouth, and she gently set it down at its mother paws before backing away with a dark glare in Zira's direction.

"Chumvi," Simba said, turning attention towards the dark lion.

"I swear, Simba," he said. "I had nothing to do with your son's death."

"I believe you," the king replied. "But I don't trust your loyalties. I am exiling Zira and her family. So I will give you a choice—you can stay here, in the Pridelands, or you can leave with her."

At the words, Chumvi's face hardened. He turned to look at me, and our eyes locked, my blue with his dark brown. I bared my fangs at him, and I saw a deep hatred towards me in his face. Eventually, he turned away.

"I'll go with Zira," he replied, darkly. "I'll never find home here."

"Chumvi, wait!" Tama said, shocked. He turned to her, and I saw that the lioness's cheeks were wet with tears, though almost indistinguishable from the rain that still fell.

"You can come with me," he told her. "Or you can stay here. I wouldn't blame you if you stayed. But I can't live in a pride that hates me."

Simba looked to Zira.

"You will go to the Outlands," he told her. "Don't _ever_ let me see you back here."

"This is Scar's kingdom," Zira spat. "This isn't over, Simba. It will _never_ be over."

The two glared each other down for a while, but this time it was Zira who broke off first, as she lowered her head and picked up her tiny cub. Roughly, she turned away.

"Come on, Nuka!" she snapped, voice muffled around the cub's scruff. Nuka cast one last glance over his shoulder, before trotting off after his mother. Chumvi gave Tama one final look before turning to follow. The lioness didn't move. Vitani looked up at her mother, her blue eyes wide and scared, questioning. Tama didn't look at her.

"You won't follow him, will you?" I asked, seeing deep uncertainty in her eyes. " _He_ deserves this, not you."

I don't think I could have said anything worse. Her head snapped towards me, and her eyes flashed.

" _He_ doesn't deserve _anything_ , Tojo," she snarled back. "And he certainly doesn't deserve _this_."

She turned from me, and looked down at her daughter.

"Come on, Vitani," she said, voice firm. "We're going to follow Daddy."

"But Mom, where are we going to go?" she asked, fear in her young voice. Tama shook her head and started forward.

"Don't ask questions, sweetheart, just follow," Tama replied simply. "We're going somewhere else."

Vitani looked confused and lost, but did as she was told, following her mother closely. Tama passed through us, determination turning her pretty face into hard, chiseled stone. None of us spoke as she passed.

"You don't have to do this," Simba said, his voice softer towards her. Tama paused and looked at him. She looked grave.

"Yes, I do," she said, flashing a look in my direction. "I go where my love goes."

She turned and set off again, Vitani at her heels. Simba called the names of a series of lionesses and sent them out to follow the exiled and make sure they crossed the border. Then, and only then, did he return to his mate and his dead cub.

And then, and only then, did I see the King cry.

* * *

Rafiki was called, but there was nothing he could do except declare Kopa dead. He performed the funeral, as he had done for Mheetu so long ago. All the Pridelands gathered for the ritual, as we said prayers to the Great Kings, asking them to watch over the spirit of Kopa as he ascended to live among them. Then we buried his body, returning him to the grass and the dirt, and the Circle of Life turned on around us.

That night, dark clouds covered the stars, mirroring the darkness I felt in my heart. It had stopped raining, but the world was still wet and grey. Kopa was dead. Chumvi, Tama, and Vitani were gone. Rafiki had patched up the minor cuts I'd received from my brawl. Deep inside, I knew that Chumvi had aimed his last words, the claim that he could never find home in the Pridelands, straight at me. But I couldn't feel sorry over it. I still felt too angry.

Kopa's death was hard on us all, maybe one of the hardest things we'd ever had to deal with. The senseless death of a cub was almost more than we could bear. But nature has given us some sort of strange gift: the gift of recovery. The gift of a new dawn, and a new hope, even after the darkest time.

Not very long after Kopa's death, this gift showed itself in the form of a new life. Nala gave birth to her second cub, this one a girl. They named her Kiara, and Rafiki presented her in Kopa's place, as the heiress to the Pridelands. And she became our new hope.

We would never forget Kopa, but Kiara's birth marked a new era for the Pridelands, a new promise for the future. And I think her brother would have been very proud.


	25. A New Start

**Chapter 6- A New Start**

To be honest, Kiara's story didn't start out all sunshine and rainbows, either. Maybe the extreme grief that her mother endured during her pregnancy affected her health in some way. Or maybe it was just another test that the universe thought would be good to throw at us. Either way, there was a time when we thought that Kiara might not even live long enough to ever see her presentation.

She was born early— too early. I remember the shock that rippled through us when Nala went into labor. Rafiki came, but only just in time. With his care and knowledge, Nala successfully delivered her new daughter safely, but barely. Kiara came into the world tiny, weak, and sickly. She reminded me of how Kovu had suffered, before he died and left only Nuka as Scar's son. With those memories heavy in my mind, I have to admit that I rather lost hope in Simba and Nala's new child. We'd been through so much pain already, and I could only see more ahead. As far as I knew, Kiara would soon join her brother amongst the stars.

But I didn't give Kiara, or her parents for that matter, enough credit. Her spirit, along with Nala's and Simba's refusal to give up on their new daughter, and Rafiki's unending knowledge of medicine, combined together to change the dusk into dawn—after seemingly endless weeks of fighting to keep the tiny cub alive, Kiara made a turn for the better, and began to recover. Our joy knew no limits.

Once she was strong enough, and once we seemed to have weathered the worst of the storm, Rafiki, Simba, and Nala decided it was time for her presentation. Two long months after Kopa's death, and Zira's exile, Kiara was introduced to the Pridelands, who welcomed her with open arms. Our princess lived, and though a great shadow had passed over the pride, the sun had finally returned to our sky.

In some ways, I think Kiara's fragile condition may have actually helped the pride. It gave us something to think about besides Kopa's death. We were all so broken up about it that, even with the birth of a new cub, our minds would have been elsewhere if something else hadn't forced us to focus on it instead of our loss. After the death of our prince, the entire pride banded together to support Simba, Nala, and Kiara through their uncertainty. And when it finally seemed like Kiara had passed through the worst, it made her presentation more joyful, more triumphant. Kiara wasn't presented as merely the cub to replace our martyred prince. She was presented as the cub that had fought for her right to have a future as the new princess, a right which we freely and gladly gave to her. She wasn't Kopa's replacement: she was Kiara, Princess of the Pridelands. And they were two very different roles.

The presentation turned out spectacular, as spectacular as Kopa's, and from what I can remember, Simba's. The Pridelands openly rejoiced over their new princess. She was about two weeks older than Kopa had been at his presentation, a result of her illness for quite a portion of her early days. Now, though, you could hardly tell that she'd ever been anything but completely whole and healthy. She was bright, feisty, and, even at such a young age, all ready to take on the world.

I stood with the rest of the lionesses during the ceremony, watching with joy on the rocks at the base of Pride Rock. With a new sun rising in the sky, Rafiki took the young cub from Nala's caring jaws and held her up for all to see. As the animals around us bowed in respect to the new princess, my eyes strayed elsewhere. Not to say I had lost interest or anything, but I just wanted to see the majesty of this event in other ways. And I found it breathtaking to see the animals of the Pridelands all paying great honor to the tiny cub held above them. All the species bowed—giraffes lowered their high heads, elephants stomped with joy and trumpeted their excitement, wildebeest whooped and bowed to their new heiress. Birds circled the sky in joy, singing their hearts out.

Well, all except one.

Zazu circled through the sky as well, which was only to be expected. But he showed neither happiness nor pleasure at seeing Kiara presented. In fact, he looked rather concerned. I could see him, swooping through the sky, continually circling one specific section of ground. Every time he turned and I caught a glimpse his face, and I could tell that he was not smiling. In fact, he seemed fixed on that one specific patch of ground. This seemed odd—typically he would be with Nala and Simba for the ceremony. What was he doing?

As I watched, he circled once again and swooped back to Pride Rock, apparently giving up his watch over whatever. He landed on a rock nearby, not too far from where the rest of us watched the ceremony, utterly transfixed. But the bird looked agitated, and kept shooting worried glances towards the royal family and Rafiki.

I glanced around, but no one else seemed to have noticed. As quietly as I could, I pulled away from the rest of the pride and bounded up the few rocks that stood between me and the hornbill's perch, where he stood, shifting foot-to-foot.

"Zazu?" I hissed. The majordomo's eyes snapped towards me, and I could clearly see his concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I believe I saw spies in the Pridelands," Zazu reported, shooting another look towards where Rafiki was just giving the tiny princess back to her parents. I frowned.

"Spies? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Who would be spying on us?

He looked at me steadily, but nervously.

"They were Outlanders," he told me.

I felt my mouth grow dry. Since Simba had exiled Zira and her family (along with Chumvi and Tama) to the Outlands, we had called them Outlanders or Outsiders. We had assumed we'd seen the last of them. If Zazu was right…

"Are you sure?" I pressed urgently. Zazu nodded.

"I'm certain of it," he replied. I looked back up to the group on the King's Rock, then back to Zazu.

"We need to tell Simba," I said. He nodded eagerly, and landed on my shoulder. The other lionesses had already made their way back up the rocks to congratulate Simba and Nala on the presentation, and to ogle over little Kiara. I made my way around them, leaping from rock to rock to get past the tide of pridemembers (I only slipped once, and only a little). Our message was more important.

"Simba!" I called once we had reached the top of the path. The king turned from his conversation with Rafiki to look at me, while the lionesses crowded around the shaman who held the little cub. Simba's meerkat and warthog friends—Timon and Pumbaa, I think their names were—stood amongst them.

At first, the king looked like he merely expected us to congratulate him on the presentation, but once we got closer, he seemed to realize that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, looking between Zazu and my own worried expressions.

"Zazu saw Outlander spies during the presentation," I told him. Simba's red-brown eyes flashed, and he look to his major domo.

" _What_?" he demanded. Zazu nodded in confirmation.

"I spotted them amongst the crowd while I was flying over, Sire," he reported dutifully. "I had never seen them before. I believe them to be Outlanders."

"You think they were spying?"

Zazu nodded.

"I am almost sure of it."

Simba turned from us and called Nala aside. With a lowered voice, he spoke to her. From a few paces away, I could not hear his words. But I did see Nala's eyes widen with fear, and she glanced anxiously to her daughter, still in Rafiki's arms.

Nala crossed over to us.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Zazu nodded.

"Yes, my Queen, I am," the bird replied. Nala looked to Simba.

"What do we do?"

Simba considered for a moment, and his face grew hard. He looked back over his shoulder at his pridemembers and his daughter.

"I will search the Pridelands with the lionesses," he decided firmly. "We will find those spies. You stay here with Kiara. Tojo," the sudden speaking of my name surprised me, and I looked up quickly. "I want you to stay with Nala, just in case. Timon and Pumbaa will stay with you as well. If anything happens, send them to find us."

I nodded, speechless over the important task which Simba had just entrusted to me. I straightened, and looked to Nala, though her eyes rested on her daughter, whom she had retrieved from Rafiki. I knew that Simba could trust me. I still loved Nala, and I loved her daughter, too, though she was not mine. I would protect them at all costs.

Simba relayed the information to the lionesses, who looked worried and confused. The joyful air of the celebration suddenly vanished, and a serious urgency now took its place. With Zazu taking to the sky, Simba set out on the ground with his forces, prepared to comb the Pridelands for any signs of the intruders, for any signs that there existed any threat to the life of his daughter. He'd already lost one cub: he couldn't lose another.

I remained with Nala and Kiara, as Simba had instructed. Taking my place at the mouth of the den, I kept a stern look-out for any sign of danger. Hours waned, and still nothing happened. A few animals came by to give their congratulations, but I had to turn them away, saying that the king had gone out on royal business and that the queen and princess shouldn't be disturbed. They seemed disappointed, but understood and left without trouble. Yet, every time I saw anyone come up the path to the den, my heart leaped into my throat. Maybe I was too paranoid, but I couldn't help thinking that anyone could be an enemy, used by Outlanders to get at Kiara. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I wouldn't.

The sun was setting by the time Simba returned to Pride Rock. Urgently, I asked him about what had happened. To my disappointment, he informed me that they hadn't found a single sign of an intruder, and none of the animals had noticed, in the heat of the ceremony, whether any unknown lions stood amongst them. They came back empty-pawed. The report was disheartening.

With the stars awakening in the sky, Simba called his pride to a meeting. Nala came to sit beside him, Kiara asleep at her paws. Her blue eyes were terribly worried. I could understand only too well, though I could do nothing to help.

"Today, during Kiara's presentation ceremony," Simba began, looking at all of us in turn. His red-brown eyes were deadly serious. "unknown lions were seen amongst the other animals. These lions are believed to be Outlanders and spies. If that is the case, then my daughter is in danger. We scoured the Pridelands today, but found no sign of any unknown intruders or spies. But I don't believe this means they don't exist. In fact, I think the opposite is true. That means they're still out there, somewhere, and that puts Kiara in even worse danger. So, I ask all of you for your help. I want Kiara to be watched at all times. Keep your eyes and ears out for any and all danger. I'm counting on all of you to keep my family safe. Please, be alert. You know how Zira works."

"Simba?" I asked, my voice faltering a little. The king turned eyes to me.

"Tojo?" he replied. I swallowed.

"Do you…do you really think that she'll go after Kiara?"

Simba's eyes were serious and cold. I shivered under the look, though when I saw beyond the mixture of emotion that made my blood feel cold, I could see a father's genuine fear for his daughter's life, and the painful memories that gripped the heart of one who had lost his child. I looked away.

"Yes, Tojo," he replied, voice soft but hard as boulders. "I do."

A hush settled over the pride, only broken by the soft breathing of a sleeping Kiara. No one spoke.

There was nothing more to say.

* * *

For a while after that day, we all tuned our senses to "red-alert" mode. Anything could be Zira looking to pick off Kiara in the same way as she had done to Kopa. The thought chilled my heart, gave me nightmares at night. To think of this little cub, the sweet, energetic little golden lioness who was our princess, meeting the same fate as the brother she'd never known, made me feel sick.

Despite the danger that we feared for her, Kiara grew like a little weed. She left all signs of the sickly, weak cub that had first entered the world behind, as she grew to become a happy, rambunctious little girl whom we could now barely control. She proved herself as truly her parent's daughter in that way—she had too much love for life, and far too much spirit. Pretty soon, we wouldn't be able to keep her penned up in the den any longer.

Simba did, though, as long as he could. Our fear at the onset of danger had been sharp and very real. But after three months of quiet, the urgency faded. Even my own fear slowly eased. The only one who still seemed concerned was Simba, and that concern grew almost to obsession. I often heard him lecture Kiara for long periods of time on safety and rules, which bored the poor cub to death. Instead of taking lessons from Zazu in the open air, Simba limited hers to the den and the area immediately outside, the same as with her playtimes. She could not leave Pride Rock, except with her parents. Simba always had her in his sights. And at her four-month birthday, she had still never been anywhere by herself.

"You can't keep her like this forever," I heard Sarabi tell her son one night. The old queen had become concerned over the well-being of her granddaughter, as we all had. Sarabi did less these days—her energy seemed to be waning. But she remained as sharp as ever.

"She's a growing cub. She needs to be independent."

"I know," Simba replied. I felt a little bad for eavesdropping, but I listened anyways. "But I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"But if you keep treating her like this," Sarabi warned her son. "You'll still lose her…just in another way."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked, clearly confused. Sarabi sighed.

"Let her go, Simba," she told him. "And pray you never know what I mean."

She stood and walked off, though slowly, as she couldn't move as fast anymore, leaving Simba alone. I watched him for a while, before turning away myself. I figured I knew what Sarabi meant, and I only hoped that Simba would figure it out eventually, before it actually came to pass.

I guess he did, because the next day, he allowed Kiara to play outside the den by herself, and the following week, he announced that she could now leave Pride Rock during the day.

"But," he reminded her firmly. "Remember that accidents can happen. You can easily get hurt or stepped on or even get lost. Stay in sight of Pride Rock at all times, and if you see any strangers, don't talk to them—come straight home. I've marked paths around the Pridelands. I want you to stay on them, okay? Don't run off to places you don't know, and come home by High Sun. Got it?"

Kiara, whose attention had waned during yet another boring lecture, perked up in time to reply with a heart-melting "Yes, Daddy!"

I smiled to myself. She was a little angel. If angels had sharp teeth that they often liked to sink into your tail.

Of course, I probably don't need to tell you what happened that day we let Kiara out of our sight. Many of us couldn't be happier to see the young cub go running off to enjoy an almost normal childhood. But many of us also knew how much of both her parents were mixed into her little brain, and just how much trouble that would cause.

We weren't wrong.

I was resting with the others, scattered across the rocks around the Pride Rock, soaking in the warm sun that shone from a picturesque blue sky. My head rested on my paws as I sprawled across a toasty boulder, enjoying the peace and quiet, and the welcome calm that today brought.

The cries of Timon and Pumbaa inevitably shattered the silence. They raced back to Pride Rock, yelling for Simba as they returned from whatever trouble they'd caused this time. I opened an eye long enough to see them, and my tail flicked. They were honestly not my favorite animals around here, and sometimes I rather wish that they hadn't chosen to stay with Simba in the Pridelands—and least, not with the rest of the pride. They annoyed me.

Simba appeared as though by magic, which I found a little odd, almost as if he'd expected them to come flying back home in a panic. He already looked concerned before they even spoke. I hadn't taken any notice of their evident distress. The meerkat and the warthog _always_ seemed panicked about something.

I opened my other eye and lifted my head in order to watch.

"What is it?" Simba asked, firmly. "Where's Kiara?"

"We _were_ watching her," Timon said, suddenly nervous as he stood before his friend. "Honestly, Simba. But Pumbaa and I turned our backs for _one minute_ and—"

"Where did you last see her?" Simba demanded, cutting them off. I heaved a sigh. Kiara was gone. I knew I should have felt fear or concern or something, but I rather felt like the inevitable had finally happened. With all the seclusion and rules Simba had forced on her, she was bound to run off when she'd gotten the chance.

Timon and Pumbaa filled him in on where they'd last seen Kiara, and before they'd even finished explaining, Simba was gathering lionesses to come with him. The selection for this "search and rescue" party did not include me, though Simba, Nala, and a handful of others including Timon and Pumbaa came to aid in the hunt. In a flurry of fear and worry, mostly directed by Simba, Kiara's search party took off into the savanna. I heaved another sigh and laid my head back down on my paws. This would certainly be an interesting story later.

* * *

The party returned near sunset. I could see them in the distance, drawing closer to the Pride Rock. Though I had not been too concerned, I was rather relieved to see Simba carrying Kiara, who seemed unscathed, as far as I could see. Simba separated himself and his daughter from the rest of the group, and the others returned home.

Nala looked tired, and maybe a little troubled, though she showed no signs of any sort of scuffle. I rose from where I had kept lookout on the upper parts of Pride Rock and approached her as she came up the path towards the den.

"Nala," I called to her. She looked up, her blue eyes resting gently on me. I shortened the distance between us before I spoke again.

"What happened?"

The queen took a breath.

"Simba was right to be worried," she told me. "We found Kiara just in time."

"In time for what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side with a mix of curiosity and confusion. Nala closed her eyes for a moment, as if the thought was too much.

"Zira was watching her."

I felt my heart skip several beats, and my eyes widened. I immediately felt guilty for my previous cynicism. Kiara really could have gotten into bad trouble today.

"Zira?" I asked. "She was in the Pridelands?"

"Yes," Nala said. She proceeded to tell me about what had happened—Kiara had apparently found her way into the Outlands, and had met an Outlander cub. Zira had almost attacked her, but Simba got there first. The cub that Kiara had met—a male—belonged to Zira. She called him her son, and Scar's heir.

"Wait, hold on," I said. "The cub wasn't Nuka, surely? He's got to be a teen by now, and he was never Scar's heir."

"No," Nala agreed. "It wasn't Nuka. I've never seen this cub before. He was dark, darker than Zira, with a dark tuft of hair on his head and green eyes."

"Do you think he's the cub that Zira left with? The one by the rogue?"

Nala nodded.

"I'm almost sure of it," she said. "She said his name was Kovu."

If Nala's tale had shocked me before, then now it had just slapped me upside the face with a porcupine's tail. At her words, my breath caught in my throat, as a wave of memories washed through my brain.

"Kovu?" was all I could say. Nala looked confused.

"Yes," she said. "Kovu. Why? Are you okay, Tojo?"

I swallowed, trying to moisten my throat, but my mouth had gone utterly dry. It took a few moments for me to feel like I could speak properly again. Nala waited patiently.

"Do you remember when Nuka was born?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course," she said. "We all assumed he'd be the heir. But then you told us Scar hated him."

I nodded.

"Scar _did_ hate Nuka. He always did. Because he didn't want Nuka to be king. He had wanted Nuka's _brother_ to be king."

Nala's confusion only deepened.

"Nuka's brother?" she asked. "Nuka didn't have a brother."

"Yes, he did," I told her. "Remember? I told you about it. I was there, when they were born. Zira gave birth to _two_ cubs. Two males. Nuka was the younger. Scar liked the older one better than he liked Nuka, because he said he looked more kingly than Nuka did. But he got sick, and died, not long after he was born. Scar got mad, and blamed Zira for it, and swore that Nuka would never be the king. He had wanted Nuka's brother to be king. And even though he died, they'd named him—Kovu."

"She named her new son for her dead son?" Nala asked, shocked, and maybe slightly disgusted. I nodded.

"I don't know if that means anything," I told her. "But you never know with Zira. You saved Kiara today. That's all you should worry about."

Nala smiled.

"You're right, Tojo," she said, and touched my shoulder gently with her nose. "You're a good friend."

I could feel my skin tingle where she'd touched me, and my heart beat a little faster. How I wished we could be together, like how it was before Simba had come back….

 _No_ , I told myself. _Those days are long gone. She is not yours_.

She turned from me, but before she walked off, I called her back.

"Nala," I said. She looked over her shoulder at me, her blue eyes smiling.

"Don't tell Simba about the Kovu-Kovu thing," I told her. "He doesn't need to worry about it. It probably doesn't mean anything, and he's got other things to think about."

Nala considered my words for a minute, but then nodded.

"Okay, Tojo," she said. "I won't."

I smiled as I watched her turn away. Then I let out a long sigh myself, and looked up at the stars which had just begun to peek out from the gathering darkness. I gazed at them for a moment, before turning and retiring to the den. But Kovu's name laid heavy on my mind. Why had Zira chosen to name her new son after the dead one? Was the new Kovu's destiny tied to that of his brother, the brother he'd never known? I didn't want to bring these concerns up to Nala, and especially not to Simba. I didn't want them to worry, and it probably didn't mean anything anyways. Just because Zira had named her new son Kovu didn't mean anything. Maybe she just liked the name. But I had a horrible, twisting feeling that something was coming, something that I couldn't quite understand. The rest of the pride settled for sleep around me, their breathing calming in the thick darkness. I rested my head on my paws, and glanced over to where Kiara lay curled up beside her mother. I frowned and looked away.

Not for the first time, I desperately wished for a friend I could confide in. But as I lay the darkness, surrounded by my own pridemembers, I realized how utterly _alone_ I felt. Sure, I could talk to Nala—a little. But there'd never be the same friendship that we'd had when we were younger, now that she had Simba. And other than her, I had no one else. My heart felt cold as I thought about it. All my other friends…had gone. Once I had many. Now I had none.

In my head, I heard Chumvi's words once more, repeating what he'd said to me that day which now seemed like eons ago: _"You never change. No wonder you don't have any friends."_

I bit my lip and growled a little, but honestly, I couldn't quite argue. Maybe he was right.

My eyelids finally began to droop as I started to succumb to sleep. But my heart felt cold and empty, as, for the first time, I realized what true loneliness felt like.

* * *

Thus, Kiara grew. She was the sweetheart of the pride—no one couldn't love her. After the tragedy that had surrounded her brother, she brought a happiness to the Pridelands that many of us had assumed we couldn't find again.

After her run-in with the Outlanders Simba appointed me as her cubsitter, and so I got to know her on a different level. And I grew to realize that she refused to forget that little cub she'd met. She often told me about him when I asked, and she always said that he had acted so nice to her—she didn't understand why her father had chased him off.

"But didn't Zira scare you?" I asked her one time. "Your father was only protecting you from her."

"I don't understand why," she pouted. "He won't tell me what's wrong with them. All he says is I'll understand when I'm older."

I never told her just why Simba was so overprotective and why he feared and hated the Outlanders. I didn't think it was my place to tell her. After all, Kopa was not my son. I had shared their pain, but it would be their decision to inform their daughter about her brother's murder. Not mine.

I also never told Simba that Kiara still thought of Kovu. Somehow, I thought it would violate her trust in me. And besides, they were only memories—memories couldn't hurt her. She would probably never see Kovu again. It still puzzled me why Zira had chosen to name her new son after his dead brother, but I'd probably never know.

Kiara's brief encounter with the exiled pride swirled through the Pridelands for a while. But the rumor would soon die, as something else took its place.

Clearly, our pride had not endured enough pain.

Although, I suppose it was inevitable. After all, none of us live forever. But it didn't make it any less heart-rending.

Sarabi died.

It all seemed so fast. She had grown older, yes, but we thought nothing of it. Maybe we should have retired her from hunting, and none of this would have happened. But, I suppose there's nothing to do about it now. It had to happen eventually.

She couldn't move as quickly as she used to. Simba had tried to talk her into stepping down and taking it easy, but she wouldn't hear of it. Every day she went out hunting with the rest of the pride, as she saw it her duty. And one day, her duty turned deadly.

I did not see it happen, but I heard about it later from Sarafina. The loss of her best friend really crushed her. Apparently, Sarabi and the others had underestimated a wildebeest they had found. Sarabi went in for the kill, but it was too fast, and she just a bit too slow. Its hooves caught her in the chest and the side, and it would have trampled her to death if the others hadn't come in to finally bring it down. They'd captured their prey, but it had taken a bad toll on Sarabi. They brought her home, unconscious and badly hurt. I did see her when they returned. It's a memory I won't soon forget.

Simba sent for Rafiki, but as we feared, he couldn't do much for her. The wounds were too bad, and they were too much of a strain on her older body. He gave us a grim prognosis—Sarabi wouldn't last much longer.

It came slowly. She lingered for a long time, some days almost appearing to recover some of her strength, other days she couldn't even lift her head. Some days she was awake and alert. Other days she lay unconscious, or staring listlessly at the wall of the cave. We tried to make her as comfortable as possible, and Simba spent much of his time by her side, just trying to make the most of his last days with her. I spent time with her, too. She had played the part of my surrogate mother, once. I had a certain place in my heart specially filled by her. To watch her slowly wither like this hurt so badly that some days I almost couldn't bear it.

One particular day proved harder than almost all the others. I had gone out to hunt alone, just to get away from the pride, who sat in a constant state of mourning, ready for any breath of Sarabi's to be her last. The atmosphere grew unbearable, and I had to leave.

I returned later that day, the sun setting over my shoulder as I made my slow, weary climb back to Pride Rock, back to where Sarabi still fought with death. But I decided to visit her again for a while. Somehow, I had a feeling that tonight would be the last time I'd see her alive.

As I clambered up the rocks and into the den, I was shocked to find her resting place empty. Sarabi hadn't possessed the strength to walk since the injury. Seeing her gone made my throat tighten. Had she already died? Had they already taken her body away?

Was I too late?

"Sarabi?" I called, my voice wavering. My words echoed back to me from the emptiness.

"Tojo?"

I glanced around at the sound of my name, and looked out the cave. Somehow, I hadn't seen her stretched out on the rocks just at the base of the King's Rock. Somehow, someway, she'd managed to pull herself outside. I still don't know how she did it. Maybe the Great Kings had given her the power, or maybe Sarabi's will had just proved that unbreakable.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I neared. She turned gentle amber eyes to me. They seemed filled with peace, even though her broken body struggled to keep her upright.

"Yes, of course," she replied with a nod and a smile. She hadn't spoken much since the injury. Her voice sounded frail and weak, but still held glimmers of that inner strength that many of us had come to rely on during Scar's reign.

"I can help get you back inside," I offered. "It's cold out here tonight."

But she shook her head.

"I'm tired of lying in the den," she said. "I wanted to see the stars again."

"Oh."

For a few moments, we fell silent. I sat beside her, looked up at the sky as she did. It seemed like the best thing to do.

The stars seemed extra-bright tonight.

"Sarabi," I said softly, eventually breaking the silence. "Are you…are you afraid? You know, to…" I trailed off, as if afraid to mention her fate to her.

She seemed less so.

"To die?" she finished for me, then gave a tired sigh.

"No, Tojo, I am not afraid to die. At first, I suppose I was afraid. But, now, my fears have gone away."

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't quite understand her peace. I didn't want to die. Nothing scared me quite as much. How could she manage it?

"Because I'm ready," was her answer. "Tojo, I have seen this pride struggle through many battles, and seen it gain many victories. But I've also seen much loss. I don't think I can carry that loss forever. I'm tired."

She took another breath, and very quietly, I heard her say, "And I want to see my mate again."

"You're not afraid that there won't be an afterlife?"

She shook her head.

"No. I believe that our souls have too much life in them to ever cease to exist."

I thought about that for a moment. A time of silence passed, and I grew to understand that this may be the last time I'd have a chance to speak to her. I turned away from the stars again, and back to her.

"Sarabi," I said. "I…I want to thank you. When I was a cub, my mother left me. You took me in, and treated me like your own son. I can't even begin to repay you for that."

Sarabi smiled gently and looked up at me.

"You've grown into a wonderful young male, Tojo," she told me. "I'm proud to say that I was able to raise you, for however brief a time."

I smiled, though I felt my eyes prickling. To try and hide any possible tears, I leaned forward and rubbed my nose against her head.

"And I'm proud to say that I had you as a mother," I told her. She purred her reply, and I pulled away.

"Let me help you back inside," I offered, but she shook her head.

"No," she told me. "I want to stay out here a little more. Send my son to me, please. I'd like to speak to him."

I nodded, though worried for her. But I did as she asked, and sent Simba to speak to her. I didn't know what she said to him, but if it was anything like what she had said to me, then it was incredibly wise and incredibly beautiful, just like everything Sarabi always said.

It was the last time I'd ever speak to her again. The next morning we found her, in that same spot, dead.

Sarabi had passed into the stars.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, guys. Just to let you know, I'll be out of town for the rest of this week, and I may or may not be able to post the next chapter on Friday. Just a head's up.


	26. Kovu and Kiara

**A/N:** And we're back!

* * *

 **Chapter 7-Kovu and Kiara**

We mourned for a long time after Sarabi's death. For many of us, the old queen had guided us through Scar's reign. She had been our strength and our anchor through one of the darkest times in our lives.

We all lost something when Sarabi died. Some, like Simba and I, had lost a mother. Sarafina had lost her best friend. Kiara lost her grandmother. And the others had lost a bastion, a symbol of motherly love and, above all, a great queen. Her death was a hard price to pay to the Great Circle of Life.

Rafiki buried her during a somber ceremony. Even some of the animals of the Pridelands turned up to see the old queen laid to rest. As we watched, Rafiki chanted a prayer over her body, asking the Great Kings to see her well into the afterlife. He scattered crushed leaves from certain plants over her still form which silently lay in the grave we had dug. The leaves each represented something she had been during her life—medicinal herbs, for she had healed many hearts; fig leaves, for she had produced children and been a wonderful mother; and a bouquet of brightly colored flowers, in remembrance of her beauty and her royalty. Finally, he laid tall leaves of grass over her body, covering it completely, a sign that she would return to the ground and therefore continue the Circle of Life. Once the ritual had been completed, several of us replaced the dirt, burying her, leaving her to her final rest. I blinked back tears as I pushed the last of the earth in, trying to tell myself that she had returned to Mufasa, just like she wanted. She had gone to a better place.

Many of us visited her grave often in the days to come, and I still visit that site once in a while, just to pay her respect and to remember what she did for me. The third day after her death, I went again around sunset to visit her once more. However, I was surprised, as I neared her still-fresh grave, to find someone else already there.

As I approached, I found Kiara, sitting at her grandmother's final resting spot. Her cheeks were dry, so she had not been crying, but her red-brown eyes held a far-away look as she stared at the churned-up earth. It had not been long enough for grass to start to grow there again.

"Kiara?" I asked, gently, as I neared. She looked up quickly, startled. But when her eyes landed on me, she relaxed, even smiled a bit. She was pushing adolescence now, on the brink of leaving cubhood behind forever. Already her form had started to fill out, her body lengthening, her features maturing. She'd taken a few hunting lessons, though Simba's strict rules kept her mostly at home. But she was growing up faster than any of us could imagine.

Though, right now, she looked like a little cub again.

"Oh, Uncle Tojo, it's just you," she sighed, and looked back to her grandmother's grave. I sat beside her, my own eyes resting on the same.

"Are you alright?" I asked, softly. She shrugged.

"I guess," she whispered. "I just….I miss her so much."

I nodded, completely understanding.

"I know. So do I."

"You were really close to her, huh, Uncle Tojo?"

I nodded.

"She took care of me while Scar was king. My mother abandoned me not too long after your mother, myself, and some of our friends were attacked by hyenas."

"That's horrible! Was anyone hurt?"

I flinched in response to the question, wondering whether or not I should tell her about Mheetu. I bit my lip.

"Nothing too bad," I finally said, deciding to lie. I didn't know if Nala had even told Simba about her little brother, and I certainly didn't want to open old wounds by telling Kiara. Besides, she was still just a cub.

"Who were your friends?" she asked me. That was a slightly easier topic, though it hurt listing out the names of those whom I had lost over the years. Still at least none of them had died. As far as I knew.

"You've never met them," I told her. "There was Tama, and the twins, Chumvi and Kula. There was also Malka, though he wasn't there that time, because he lived in another pride."

"What happened to them?" she asked. "I mean, since they're not here anymore."

I took a breath.

"They've all gone," I told her. "They left the pride before you were born."

"Why?"

The wind ruffled my mane as I looked away from her, blowing memories back into my mind. I thought of Chumvi's words again.

 _Because of me_ , I thought, but I didn't say it.

"Tension, I guess," I said. "There were a lot of problems back then. We just sort of…split up."

We lapsed briefly into silence as Kiara pondered these things. I saw her look up at the stars in the sky, and for a moment, I could see her mother fully in her face, looking to the stars as Nala had done so often.

"That's so sad," she said. "that friends should split up like that."

"It happens sometimes," I said. "Sometimes…we just make bad decisions."

"Did any of them go with the Outlanders?"

Her question was so blunt that I blinked and looked up at her, feeling a little like a cub myself.

"What?" I asked, caught off-guard. She looked at me innocently.

"I just assumed," she said. "You said there was a lot of tension. I thought maybe they had gone with the Outlanders."

"What do you know about the Outlanders?" I asked, almost accusingly. Apparently, this wasn't a good question, or a good tone to ask it in. The young lioness suddenly scowled at the ground.

"Not much," she answered, bitterly. "'Cause my father won't tell me anything about them."

"There's not much you need to know, Kiara—they're bad. End of story."

To my surprise, though, she shook her head.

"I don't think they're _all_ bad," she replied. "When I met that cub Kovu…he seemed really nice."

I frowned.

"You still think about him?" She hadn't talked about Kovu for a while. She looked sheepishly up at me.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "Don't tell my dad."

I faltered for a moment, but decided there was no harm to be had. I relaxed a little and smiled crookedly.

"Your secret's safe with me," I promised.

She smiled back.

"Why do we not like them, anyway?" Kiara returned to her previous line of thought. "Why did Dad exile them?"

"You know that your father exiled them?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much all I know, and I had to figure that out myself."

My frown deepened, as I struggled to decide how I should explain this to her. I still didn't think it was my place to tell her about Kopa, if Simba and Nala hadn't yet. Though I had some stomach-clenching feeling that Simba was holding out on her, that he wasn't going to tell until he had to. But did I have the right to go against his will? He was my king, and my friend. I couldn't betray his confidence, and tell his daughter something so personal, even if it involved the murder of her own brother, whom she may or may not know ever existed.

"They did something bad to us," I told her, eventually. "A long time ago."

"And we're still mad at them?"

"Yes," I replied. "It was very bad."

"What was it?"

I swallowed, but stayed silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her frown sharply.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she asked. I looked away.

"I just….I don't think you're ready. Neither does your father."

She scowled at the ground again.

"No one takes me seriously," she growled, softly. "And nobody listens to me."

"That's not true," I told her, growing concerned. "Kiara, the pride loves you."

"But no one _respects_ me," she argued. "Uncle Tojo, when I become queen, will they start _listening_ to me?"

A moment passed as I gathered my thoughts. Kiara still struggled hard against her father's tight bonds. My heart went out to her, because I sympathized over this almost-bondage which her father had placed her under. But I also respected Simba's wishes, and understood why he felt he needed to protect her. He couldn't risk the life of his daughter. But Kiara needed some words of support. I hoped I could offer them.

"Kiara," I finally said. "It's not your role that will make others listen to you: it's what you _say_ that will make others listen. Any lion can say things. But a _true_ queen will make her words matter. Okay?"

She thought this over for a moment, her forehead creased with concentration. Finally, she looked up.

"I don't really understand," she said. "But I think I will someday, huh?"

I nodded in agreement, though I felt just as unsure as she did.

"I guess," I said. She nodded again, and stood.

"I should go home," she replied. "Daddy will be worried."

"I'll come back in a little while," I told her. She turned to look at the grave once more.

"Goodnight, Grandma," she said softly, then looked at me. "Goodnight, Uncle Tojo."

"Goodnight, Kiara," I replied. She smiled and turned. But just as she started to walk away, I called her name, and she paused and looked back.

"I don't know if this helps," I said to her. "But, if my opinion counts for anything…I think you'll be a great queen someday."

"As good as Grandma?" she asked, hopefully. I nodded.

"I'm sure of it."

She gave a grin that rivaled the moon and the stars for brightness, and she turned from me again to set off back to home. I watched her go for a while, before turning back to Sarabi's grave.

"Keep an eye on her, would you?" I asked the old queen. "There's something in store for her."

As if in answer, a wind swept up, whipping my mane around. I sighed, a little. I still didn't know where my own beliefs lay, but I certainly knew that Kiara was in the paws of the Great Kings now.

* * *

That cub grew like a little weed. One minute, she was teething on her daddy's tail, the next Simba and Nala were discussing what would be her first hunt. Time had flown by so quickly.

In the Pridelands, we have a tradition that young females, once they hit a certain age, get to take their first hunt. They do the hunt solo—they have no help, no pride to back them up or bring down prey for them. The point is for the lioness to prove herself worthy of her position amongst the other huntresses, and as a sort of "coming-of-age" into the pride. Nala and the other females who had come of age during Scar's reign hadn't had the luxury of partaking in the tradition, since Scar had required all lionesses to hunt as soon as they were old enough to keep up with the hunting party—no "coming-of-age" tradition necessary. Kiara wouldn't be the first to renew the tradition, as one or two other lionesses had come of age recently, but she would be the first member of the royal family to participate since Scar's reign of disaster.

She was more than ready to go, too, despite her potentially less-than-encouraging hunting skills. But despite her enthusiasm, her father continually balked at the idea.

"Simba, it's tradition," I heard Nala say to him as they spoke together outside the den. Neither of them knew I was eavesdropping, standing just inside the mouth of the cave and straining my ears to hear them. "I didn't get the chance. Let her, at least, have it."

Simba frowned, and glanced away from his mate.

"But there's so much that could go wrong," Simba said. "She won't be in our sight."

"I know you're worried," Nala replied, rubbing up against his shoulder. "And I understand your fear. But we have to let Kiara live her own life. We can't keep her trapped forever. Let her go."

The king let out a long breath, and looked back at Nala, his worried eyes gentling as he looked at her. He smiled a bit and rubbed his forehead against hers.

"I know," he murmured, softly. "I'm just scared. For her…For us."

"You once told me that you have to put the past behind you," her blue eyes stared up into his, two gentle pools of quiet wisdom and hope, and love for Simba. I fought down jealousy, knowing those eyes would never look at me like that. "You need to do it now. For Kiara's sake."

She licked the top of his nose, then pulled away. I drew back into the cave as she neared, trying to look natural. She didn't notice me. But as she moved inside, I looked back to Simba. He still sat in the same place, staring off into the distance, as if at some unknown future that he could barely see. I saw his mouth twitch downward, and just heard him whisper to himself, "I don't know if I can."

It seemed, though, that Nala talked him into it, and they announced Kiara's hunt to her and the pride a few days later. According to Simba, the ceremony would take place in three days' time. Kiara was overjoyed.

"Daddy, thank you!" she cheered after the announcement, rubbing her head against her father's mane. "A hunt, all on my own?"

"Of course," Nala purred in response, evidently proud of her daughter. Simba looked less sure, but he still assented to his daughter's question. I snorted gently in amusement. Simba would learn to relax. I knew he would.

Or maybe I didn't know him, and fate, as well as I thought.

The day before the ceremony was set to take place, I looked up to see Zazu circling above my head as I lounged on a warm rock near Pride Rock. As before at Kiara's presentation ceremony, he looked worried. I frowned at his demeanor, and raised my head.

"Zazu!"

The majordomo bird looked down and saw me. He circled once more before descending and landing on the branch of a dead tree nearby as I rose and approached.

"Have you seen Simba?" he asked me, looking slightly ruffled. I tilted my head to the side, concerned.

"Sure. He's at the waterhole, talking to some zebra, the last time I saw him," I answered. "Why?"

"I have important news for him!" was the bird's only answer before taking to wing and swooping towards the waterhole in the distance. Interest piqued, I followed at the trot, keeping the bird in my line of sight.

Simba had given the duty of patrolling to Zazu, allowing me to step down. This neither pleased nor disappointed me—Scar had forced the job onto me during his reign. I continued it into Simba's out of habit, and I rather liked searching the Pridelands at night for any danger. Still, Zazu could cover more ground than I could, since he had a "bird's eye view", as they call it. But once in a while I would patrol as well, just to be alone. I didn't envy the bird his role, though.

However, when Zazu said he had important news, it shouldn't be overlooked. And I was a perpetual eavesdropper. I wanted to hear this.

I'd only just seen Simba amongst a group of zebras. I believe they were discussing water rights, or something equally as mundane. But this zebra herd had a history of stuck-up behavior, and constantly got themselves into disagreements with other herds for silly reasons. Today it apparently revolved around a certain antelope herd's "water-hogging" behavior. Or something equally as ridiculous.

"I understand your unhappiness," Simba tried to tell the herd's leader, an arrogant stallion named Kero. "But the antelope herd—"

"I _demand_ they be punished," Kero butted in, head held high, eyeing the "offensive" antelope herd nearby. They eyed him back just as severely. "It's absolutely _insufferable_ the way they—"

"Sire!"

Zazu's voice cut the stallion off, who snorted and looked highly offended. Simba let out a longsuffering sigh. He'd apparently had it with the herd. I didn't blame him.

"What is it, Zazu?" he asked, as the bird landed in front of him. However, one glance at the majordomo's concerned face, and Simba's own expression turned from tired and exasperated to worried and intrigued. He repeated his question, sharper this time.

"Sire, I have important news that needs your immediate attention," Zazu answered.

"But-but—" Kero stuttered. " _I_ was speaking to King Simba about _important_ water-hole protocol."

"Kero," Simba said, firmly. "My majordomo has important information for me that can't wait. We'll have to continue this later so I can speak with him."

Kero opened his mouth to argue, but at Simba's look, his ears flicked back and he looked as though he was reconsidering. Finally, he snorted and tossed his head, turning to the rest of his herd.

"Come on, then!" he called, and led the others away. Simba gave a relieved sigh, and turned to look back at Zazu. But he grew immediately concerned again at the sight of the bird hopping from foot-to-foot anxiously.

"Sire, I was scanning the skies this morning," he said. "And I saw intruders, in the Pridelands!"

Simba's face creased in concern.

"Intruders? What species?" he asked quickly. Zazu swallowed hard.

"They were lions, Sire!"

"From where? Near what border?"

Zazu's eyes were so wide they looked as though they would pop out of his head.

"From the Outlands, Sire!"

Simba suddenly snarled and looked away.

"I was afraid of this," he growled, then his eyes snapped to me, a few feet away. I was momentarily worried he'd get mad at me for eavesdropping, but he had other things on this mind.

"Tojo," he commanded, hardly concerned why I was standing there. "Come with me. Zazu, take us to where you found them. We'll search for spies."

This reminded me exactly of Kiara's presentation, and I had a tight feeling in my stomach that the sighted spies would slip by us yet again. But I followed Simba anyways, ready to smoke out the intruders. And, just as I feared, the borders were quiet. Our intruders had once again gotten away.

Simba's mood was cloudy as we returned home.

"I shouldn't let Kiara hunt," he said to himself as we walked. "It's too dangerous."

"Simba," I argued back, trotting to keep up with him. His head was stretched out, almost parallel to the ground, and he moved quickly. His face looked thunderous. "You can't do this to her. You can't take away that privilege."

"I can if it means keeping her safe," he snapped back. But I shook my head and leaped forward, blocking his way. He stopped and glared at me. I stood firm.

"Simba, be reasonable," I told him, flatly. Once upon a time, Simba had been a good friend. I believed I could talk to him as though we still were, whether he was a king or not. "Kiara's too old for you to keep her fenced in. She's an adult now. You have to let her live for herself."

"She could get hurt."

"There's always that possibility," I agreed. "But she might not. Or you might find that she can take care of herself better than you give her credit for. She's a smart cu—lioness. Trust her. And let her do this."

Simba sighed, obviously still concerned.

"I'll talk it over with Nala," he said, stepping around me, and continuing his way towards Pride Rock. "We'll see."

I sighed, but followed him, hoping that he would make the right decision, for Kiara's sake.

But again, Nala saved the day. She must have talked him into it, and, right on schedule, Kiara prepared for her first solo hunt. The pride greeted her happily, and she set off, with surprisingly little resistance from Simba. Understandably excited, Kiara raced off away from Pride Rock, enjoying her new-found independence.

I wondered what Simba had up his sleeve.

It didn't take long to find out. Almost moments after she leaped off the rocks, Simba sent Timon and Pumbaa out to track her. The idea disappointed me, but then again, it couldn't be help. Simba wanted Kiara watched at all times. Zazu's sighting of Outlanders in the Pridelands had shaken him up—not enough to cancel the ceremony, but certainly enough to deploy his half-witted side-kicks. I could only imagine what good this would do.

The rest of the pride lazed about for most of the day, waiting for Kiara's return. But Simba paced Pride Rock constantly, his eye on the horizon, towards where Kiara had disappeared. He made me tired just watching him.

For a while, though, it seemed as though everything would be fine.

That didn't last.

Sometime around early evening, I found myself wandering aimlessly through the grasses surrounding Pride Rock, which jutted proudly into the sky, the always-majestic emblem of our kingdom. Yet, even from where I strolled, I could spot the form of Simba, pacing restlessly back and forth as he had done for much of the later part of the day. At first, he had seemed relaxed enough. But as the day wore on, and Kiara still hunted, he had grown increasingly agitated. I did have to admit she'd been gone a while.

I returned to my stroll, taking my mind off my king's anxiety. He'd learn to let Kiara go eventually. Maybe this would be like bleeding poison from the wound—painful, but he'd realize that his daughter was more than capable of taking care of herself. After all, Kiara had a certain fire…

 _Fire_?

My head jerked up, and I sniffed the wind. The acrid smell of smoke burned my nostrils, and I sneezed heavily. I followed the scent to its origin, and felt my stomach drop as I saw a bright orange glow on the horizon—right where Kiara had gone to hunt.

 _Oh, no._

I turned and raced back to Pride Rock, my heart in my throat the entire time, my chest prickling with fear and dread. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't imagine what Simba would do. If fire had broken out in Kiara's hunting grounds…it threatened more than just her life. It threatened the very mental state of our king.

Just as I neared our home, I saw most of my pride leap down from Pride Rock and race towards the fire in the distance. Simba was at their head, and I saw Nala among them. For a moment, I wondered if I should follow. But I eventually decided not to and returned to the rocks, taking up an anxious vigil, praying to anyone who might be listening that Kiara—and her father, for that matter—would return safe and sound.

In time, they did.

As the sun began to sink under the distant horizon, a line of lions appeared in the distance, making a long, weary trek across the plains, back to Pride Rock. As they grew closer, I could see them better. Simba was in the lead, as when they'd left. But who followed after him?

My eyes narrowed as they grew even closer. To my relief, I saw Kiara amongst them. She seemed unharmed, too. Nala and the rest of my pridesisters followed. But a new male, a dark-furred male, followed Simba now. Instinctively, my ears pressed against my head, and my fur prickled. Who was this new comer?

The party ascended Pride Rock, and I stood back to watch, my eyes narrowing as the new male passed by. The stars had just started to appear overhead, but a dark cloud had swept in, obscuring most of them. My pridesisters, including Nala, made their way into the cave. I followed, with one last glare to this unnamed newbie. The last I saw, Simba was apparently going to deal with him. I felt distrust stir inside me. I did not like the look of this new comer.

Inside, I sought out Nala.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked tired as she rested on the floor.

"There was a fire. But Kiara is okay," the lionesses told me. "She was rescued."

"By _him_?" I demanded, my eyes flicking towards the cave's mouth. Nala nodded, just as Simba slipped in. He did not look happy, but the male did not follow. Apparently, Simba had barred him from sleeping in the den with the rest of us. I was not disappointed.

"Who is he?" I asked, as Simba neared. The king heard my question, his face like the threat of an oncoming storm.

"His name is Kovu," he answered for his mate. "He saved my daughter's life. For that, I have allowed him to stay here until I decide what to do with him."

The name made my heart skip a beat.

" _Kovu_?" I demanded. "But Simba, he's—"

"I _know_ ," the king replied as he lay down beside his mate. "Trust me, Tojo. I know."

I frowned and found my place amongst my pridesisters, my mind and my heart troubled. Simba called sharply for Kiara, who had not entered yet. I rested my head on my paws and watched as the princess finally appeared, unharmed and maybe even a little excited. This troubled me even further. I knew Kiara had thought of Kovu often after they had met, so long ago, as cubs. She was young and naïve. To her, Kovu was a long-lost friend, finally come back again. But what she didn't understand was that Kovu was the son of a ruthless murderer. And if I knew Zira, she'd raised Kovu to be a killer, too. After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and a rotten tree can't produce good fruit. Kiara didn't have her cubhood friend back—she had a soldier of Zira.

* * *

Despite mine and Simba's misgivings Kovu wasn't kicked out on his backside the next morning. In fact…he stuck around. I knew Simba was wary of him, though I didn't know if he knew anything about the young male's namesake. With that in mind, I was surprised how calm Nala seemed to be about his presence—I knew she hadn't forgotten what I'd told her about Kovu. As far as I was concerned, he was a ticking time bomb waiting for Zira to set him off. Yet, he remained in the pride. And I began to wonder—was I the only one who still cared?

My true concern, though, stemmed from Kiara's increasing attachment to him. I suppose it would have been inevitable—the dream cub she'd met as a child returned to her pride, now a young, handsome male she simply couldn't resist. The entire pride watched her fall for him. And I watched the son of Zira gain a new foothold on us, working his way amongst the Pridelanders. Oh, sure, he seemed all nice and good now—he'd even calmed down a bit since that night when he'd followed the rest of the pride home after Kiara's hunting accident. But I couldn't trust him more than I could throw him. As far as I was concerned, once a puppet of Zira, always a puppet of Zira.

"How can you let him hang around here?" I demanded of Nala one day, fed-up with Kovu's progression from untrusted outsider to celebrated friend. "He's Zira's _son_ , Nala. You know that."

"Tojo, I think you misjudged him," Nala replied, her tone light. "You're just like Simba. Kovu's not what you think he is. I trust Kiara's judgement."

"I didn't say I didn't trust _Kiara_ ," I snapped back. "It's _him_ I don't trust. Can't you see he'll turn on us at any instant?"

Nala frowned at me.

"He's not a rabid dog," she replied. "He's a part of our pride now."

"That's what's bothering me. Nala, I mean, come on, don't you remember anything of what I told you?"

"Look at him, Tojo," Nala pressed. "I admit, I had my misgivings at first. But he's genuinely attached to Kiara now. I believe there's something different about him. I think _you_ should give him a chance."

"But Nala…." I stuttered, shocked at her view. "Have you forgotten what Zira _did_ to you? About…about Kopa?"

I knew I'd hit a raw spot. Nala's eyes suddenly grew distant, and sad. She stared somewhere into the distance, over my shoulder. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. Nala could never forget the death of her firstborn. The _murder_ of her firstborn.

"I haven't forgotten," she replied, solemnly, distantly. "But Kovu wasn't a part of that, Tojo. Don't you see? We can't merely condemn him for the choices of his mother. He might not be her. But we have to give him a chance."

"I think his mother already used up that chance," I muttered darkly. Nala frowned and looked back at me, her eyes catching mine so I couldn't look away.

"Maybe so," she said. "But doesn't everyone deserve another chance?"

I couldn't answer her question, merely walked away. But her words weighed heavy on my heart. I still didn't trust this new male, but her talk of chances weighed me down. Every time I heard her in my mind, I couldn't help but see visions of Chumvi pop up. And not just because Kovu looked mysteriously like the lion I'd used to know (that fact hadn't eluded me), but because I couldn't get out of my head that maybe I'd failed to give him another chance, so long ago, when I'd accused him of having a part in Kopa's murder.

I didn't like these thoughts. I didn't want to have them. Chumvi was gone. Whether he deserved another chance or not, I might never have to wonder. I'd probably never see him again, anyways. I'd never get the chance.

Fortunately, my mind would be relieved of my worries about Chumvi, and be replaced by new worries—about Kovu.

The morning when Kovu and Simba had walked off together, apparently to "talk", was bright and sunny. But by mid-afternoon, dark clouds had begun to gather on the distant horizon. Storm clouds for sure.

And then Simba returned to Pride Rock, unconscious, slung across the back of Pumbaa, with an anxious Timon and Kiara looking on.

Nala saw them first—she'd been lounging amongst the rest of us, when her head shot up and she gasped. I raised my head and watched her run off, and my gaze followed her until I saw the limp Simba being dragged back home. The others in the pride had seen the same, and a general cry of alarm was raised. I and several others ran up to greet the fallen king. He was a bloody, dirty mess.

"Kiara, what happened?" Nala demanded of her daughter after she checked to make sure Simba at least still breathed. My initial fears faded when I saw her relax slightly—Simba was still alive.

"I don't know," Kiara stuttered, completely shaken. "He said something about Kovu and an ambush, then collapsed!"

"I knew it," I muttered under my breath, not meaning it to be heard. But Nala eyed me before turning back to her daughter and downed mate.

"Let's get him back to Pride Rock," she urged. "I'll send someone to find Rafiki."

"Let me take him," I offered to Pumbaa, before taking the king's body onto my own back. The warthog seemed relieved. He may be a close friend, but Simba was a heavy burden, even for me, to bear. Together, we worked our way back home.

Nala sent a lioness to search for Rafiki, but the female came back saying she couldn't find him. By the time Simba awoke, the sun was just brushing the horizon, painting the sky in strips of orange and pink— hot colors which seemed to reflect the rising heat of the pride, and all the Pridelands, for that matter. News must have traveled that the king was injured. I think most of the animals now surrounded Pride Rock, anxiously waiting for news about Simba's health.

"Simba, are you alright?" Nala asked, nudging him gently. The king's eyes flicked open. The pride stood around, absolutely silent, all holding our collective breaths.

He groaned as he struggled to lift his head, but nodded.

"Yeah," he managed to grunt, obviously pained. Nala frowned.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a step forward, anxiously staring at him. Simba's pained gaze hardened as he glared into the distance.

"It was Kovu," he replied, his voice a deep growl. "He and Zira…they planned an ambush."

"No," Kiara breathed. "No, not Kovu…"

I bared my teeth.

"I knew it."

"Simba, are you sure?" Nala urged. Simba suddenly grunted and laid his head down on his paws again.

"I'm sure," he muttered. Nala looked worriedly around.

"Someone look for Rafiki again," she urged.

"I'll go," I offered, and Nala nodded, her face tight with worry.

"Please hurry."

Without another word, I turned and took off down Pride Rock, leaving my pride, and my fallen king, behind. The last thing I heard was Kiara claiming that it couldn't be true. I left quickly, and didn't hear anything more after that, not even the return of Kovu whom I was later informed appeared after my departure. It was probably a good thing I hadn't stuck around—if my behavior towards those I didn't trust after Kopa's death still held true for me, I wouldn't have backed down from a fight with Kovu, either. Though from what I heard, the residents of the Pridelands certainly gave him enough grief without me. Now I feel bad, of course. But back then…well, I wished I had been a part of it.

The sky had grown dark by the time I found Rafiki, far from his baobab and apparently observing the events which had taken place at Pride Rock. As I neared, panting and out-of-breath, I noticed his face was grave. I opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke first.

"Tojo," he said, emotionless. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" I asked. I hadn't even realized he saw me come up behind him.

"Simba is hurt, is he not?" the shaman questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have seen it all," he replied, voice now tinged with sadness. I scowled at my paws.

"Kovu's horrible, isn't he?" I asked, a rhetorical question, I suppose. "To plan all that out with Zira. I knew that—"

"How do you know it was Kovu?" Rafiki cut in, turning around now to face me. Thunder rumbled from the storm creeping ever closer to the Pridelands. I shifted anxiously, hoping he'd hurry up. Simba needed him, and this storm was going to be a big one.

"Well, I heard Simba say it," I replied. "And—"

"And you always believed that Kovu was exactly de same as his modder," Rafiki answered for me. "In your mind, you made Kovu into a killer and a murderer, and so it only makes sense dat he would do dis."

I frowned, annoyed by his words. I tried to tell myself that they didn't make sense and he was wasting time, but deep down I knew that what he said had an impact that I didn't want to feel. I shifted again.

"Stop lecturing me, Rafiki," I said, maybe a little harsher than I meant. "Simba's hurt!"

"Simba will be okay," Rafiki told me. "His fadder is looking over him. Tojo," at this, he rested a hand on my shoulder. "I told you someting when you were younger. Now listen to me: if you continue to put dose around you in a box, you will only close yourself out to deir love and friendship. Sometimes dose around us are more den dey appear."

"You sound like Nala," I found myself replying, though I shook my head and looked back at him. "Rafiki, please. No matter what you say, Simba needs you. Please come."

"Okay, young one," the old monkey sighed. "But I hope you have listened. And I hope you will _learn_."

I crouched down to let him climb on my back, and then we were off, racing across the Pridelands. By the time we returned, I could tell that things had gone from bad to worse. Kovu's "ambush" had set into play a series of events, and tides had already started to turn. What tides they were, only the Great Kings knew.

Simba was up and walking now, I was surprised to see. I could see him conversing with the lionesses, all of whom stood in a tight group at the base of Pride Rock. I approached, pulling the king's attention away from the others, who, to my surprise, looked exceedingly worried. I frowned.

"Simba, I brought Rafiki for you," I said. The king nodded, his red-brown eyes serious and deep, as though he was considering many things.

"Thank you, Tojo, but I don't need to be looked after," he replied. "We're going to war."

My heart fluttered a little inside my chest, and I felt adrenaline suddenly take hold of my lungs, tightening them.

"What?" I managed to hiss.

"Zira and the Outlanders are crossing the border. They're coming for a battle."

"B-but…" I stuttered, but Simba wasn't listening to me anymore. He looked at Rafiki.

"Stay here, Rafiki," he told the shaman. "We may need you before this night is over, though I hope my father will protect us."

"The Great Kings will do as dey will," the wise monkey replied. "But I hope dat my services are not needed."

"So do I," Simba replied, then he turned back to his pridemembers. "Let's move out."

Taking the lead, Simba moved swiftly away from Pride Rock. The lionesses, and myself, fell in behind him.

"We'll meet them head-on," Simba called back to us. "I don't need to tell you to fight hard. We have to keep them away from Pride Rock and the rest of the Pridelands."

A steady rain had begun to fall, dripping off our bodies and soaking the ground. For a while, I wondered where Simba was leading us, but I came to realize eventually where we were heading—the Dead River Gorge, near the dam this particular river had created during Simba's early reign. The same river where hyenas had almost picked us off as cubs while we searched for the Twin Rocks. Now I'd be facing death here again. But this time I didn't have Sarabi and the lionesses to protect me. This time I'd be fighting, too.

My observational skills slowly came out to play as we lined up to face off with our oncoming enemy. Someone was missing from among our ranks.

Nala stood near me, and I glanced at her.

"Where's Kiara?" I hissed, as though afraid to break some strange, almost reverent silence. The breath before the plunge.

She glanced back at me, and shook her head.

"She's gone," she replied. "She ran away."

My eyes widened in response to the news, but I didn't have time to truly react, or even question her further.

Zira had arrived.

When Simba had exiled Zira, what seemed like an eternity ago, we'd sent her to the Outlands with barely a handful of other members—Tama and Chumvi, Vitani, Nuka, and, of course, baby Kovu. But the pride I saw before me numbered at least twice as many members as that tiny band which had vanished from our borders so long ago. And, I noticed immediately, no males stood amongst them. Only females stood with Zira now. But Nuka, and Chumvi, were both totally absent.

I felt my throat tighten a little. Where had they gone?

" _Attack!_ "

Zira's cry jarred me out of my shock. Simba roared a response, and suddenly both lines were moving forward, increasing speed until we raced towards each other across a rain-slicked ground. I was swept along into the fray, where I fought alongside my pridesisters, swiping and lunging at lionesses I didn't recognize while trying to understand what had happened to those whom I had once known.

I don't know how long we fought. I pulled a nearby female off a pridesister, and we rolled on top of each other until I'd managed to pin her down. Eyes narrowed, I squinted through the rain at the face of the one I'd captured. She stared hatefully back at me, her blue eyes flashing.

 _Blue eyes…_?

"Vitani?" I asked, startled. She snarled in response, then slashed her claws across my shoulder. I stumbled back, and she slammed into me, hard, knocking the breath out of me. I landed heavily on my side, and she ran off to find a new victim. I staggered to my feet, still a little stunned. If that had been Vitani…where was Tama? And where was Chumvi?

Heck, where were all the lions _I_ knew?

What had happened to my…friends?

But the battlefield is a poor place to reminisce, and I still had a part to play in this fight. I continued loyally on, a blind slave, slashing and biting in a battle I'd been tossed into, fighting lionesses I didn't even know. At some point, the fighting broke as Zira and Simba finally met face-to-face. Everyone else stopped, eager to see this face-off between mortal enemies.

Yet, as others around me gawked at the two leaders now circling each other, now ready to attack, my eyes scanned the unknown Outlanders around me. And what I had noted earlier still remained true—Chumvi and Nuka did not add their numbers to our enemy pride. For that matter, neither did Tama. In fact, the only one I recognized beside Zira was Vitani. Where had everyone else gone? What had happened in this pride?

A flash of lightning lit the sky, and I glanced back to find that Kovu and Kiara had returned, and stood resolutely between their fighting parents. Kovu sported a scar on his eye now, making him appear shockingly similar to Zira's past mate.

But my interests were pulled elsewhere. Despite the intensity of this battle, despite the future of both prides lying currently in the balance, I could not keep my mind on the current fight. I needed my own questions answered. And I needed them answered _now_.

I slipped away from the others, from the ring that had formed around Zira, Simba, and now Kovu and Kiara, who stood resolutely between the two leaders. If I had had any interest in the events around me, it would have surprised me to find Kovu standing up for both Simba and Kiara, in the face of his mother, blatantly defying her. But, my attention, my thoughts, roamed beyond this battle, beyond this bit of history currently playing out before my eyes, this climax in someone else's story.

"Daddy, this has to stop."

Kiara's words hardly made an impact on me, as I crept towards an Outlander lioness who stood a few steps back from the others in the ring. She seemed as focused on the current situation as everyone else, but I hoped I'd be able to pull her away. And I hoped that she wouldn't be more inclined to tear me to pieces than give up some information.

"Hey," I whispered, keeping my voice low, though it still seemed to resonate through the hush which had fallen over both prides. I could feel the anticipation in the rainy air around me—as thick as elephant dung and as brittle as dry grass. It felt as if anything could have broken that quiet. I tried to make sure I didn't.

For a minute, the lioness didn't seem to notice me, as she stared at the foursome in the middle. I finally grew aware of Kovu's defense of Kiara and Simba in front of his mother. This change of my view of Kovu would have seemed more intense if I hadn't had more on my mind.

"Hey," I hissed again. Finally, she seemed to hear me, and her head snapped to the side. As her eyes—reddish-brown, with a ring of dots under her left one—landed on me, I saw her tense, like she feared I would fight her. I shook my head.

"I don't want to fight," I told her. Her eyes narrowed, and she seemed annoyed that I'd pulled her away from this intense scene. I'd be annoyed, too, if I was her—this seemed like something ground-breaking, life-changing, history in the making. However, I wasn't her. I was me, and I wanted answers.

"What do you want?" she hissed back, her voice rough.

"Look, I have a question," I said, glancing sideways. I had no clue what was happening. I think Simba had told Kiara to stand aside and she refused. Distracted, I looked back to the female.

"In your pride….do you know a lioness that looks like Vitani? You know, hair tuft and stuff, but without the blue eyes, and a dark male, kind of big and tough? Names Tama and Chumvi?"

The lioness looked confused for a minute.

"What?" she asked, frowning deeply. "I don't—Hush, something's happening."

She looked away from me, eyes riveted on Kiara. Annoyed at the break in conversation, but my own curiosity slightly kindled, I looked towards my king and his daughter, the lioness I'd known since her cubhood.

And as I watched, that little princess whom I'd feared for at her birth, whom I'd cubsat when she'd grown older, whom I'd comforted after her grandmother's death, and whom I'd watched grow from sickly weak cub after her brother's death to a young lioness struggling to live under her father's tight leash, would suddenly grow again.

As I watched, she turned red-brown eyes onto her father, filled with love for him, and a sudden, deep wisdom and compassion that seemed to defy her age. Then she spoke.

"A wise lion once told me, 'We are one'," she said. "I didn't understand him then. Now, I do."

Simba's face turned confused, as his gaze snapped towards the Outlanders which had formed a ring around the four main players in this fight, in this epic battle that I'd hardly taken part in. This epic battle that I'd been momentarily swept up in for no reason I could comprehend, and that held more questions than answers for me.

"But they—" he tried to argue, until Kiara cut him off.

"Them? _Us_. _Look_ at them, they _are_ us. What differences do you see?"

Around me, a strange light seemed to shine down on the prides, illuminating the minds of those who had for so long been clouded. Even the clouds above us broke, the rain easing, and early morning sun shining through—we had fought through the night. And now, Kiara's words led us into a new day.

Kiara suddenly was no longer the princess who couldn't take care of herself and who had once, during her first hunt, left the Pridelands and put herself in unnecessary danger just for the sake of defying her father. She wasn't a princess any longer—she was a Future Queen.

Even amongst my mental unrest, my worry about why I couldn't find Chumvi, Tama, and Nuka in this Outlander pride, she deeply touched my distracted, troubled heart. Once upon a time, Kiara had asked me if becoming queen would make others listen to her. I'd responded by telling her that it wasn't her position, but what she said, that would get her heard. For me, that statement had sounded pretty deep. It made my heart swell to think that maybe my words had had an impact, that maybe, just maybe, I'd been able to influence a life, and for the better this time. Maybe I'd finally left a _good_ impact, instead of just turning others away from me.

I bit my lip and looked down, suddenly even more troubled. My heart burned with old, gnawing guilt.

"What did you want?" the lioness's voice suddenly snapped me from my reverie, and I turned to look back at her, slightly startled.

"Oh, uh," I stuttered, my train of thought suddenly faltering. "I, uh, yeah. Tama, and Chumvi. Vitani's parents. Where are they?"

The lioness's eyes grew confused again. Beyond us, the aforementioned Vitani had joined her brother along with Kiara and Simba, defying her mother. I saw the lioness's eyes flick towards her before looking back at me.

"Vitani's parents? Vitani's mom is Zira. Everyone knows that. I've never known a 'Tama' or a 'Chumvi', though I think Zira had some lioness and her mate killed, but that was a long time ago."

The information seemed irrelevant to her, and she moved past me as the rest of her pridesisters abandoned Zira to join Vitani with Simba. Shocked, Zira watched her own pride evaporate before her eyes.

And I felt my world crumble beneath my paws. For once, I almost empathized with Zira.

My mind had gone utterly blank. There could be a chance that the individuals mentioned by this lioness weren't Tama and Chumvi, that they'd been some other pair that Zira'd gotten rid of. But if that was true, why would the Outlanders think Zira was Vitani's mother? Why would Tama and Chumvi be absent from the pride?

Could they be dead?

It couldn't be true. My head reeled, unable to process the information that churned inside, shaking me to the core. Suddenly, it didn't matter if the sky above me had cleared—a storm now raged inside my chest, guilt shredding my heart to ribbons, my stomach flip-flopping, twisting itself into knots. I couldn't help but recall that day, Kopa dangling from Nala's jaws, a broken Simba screaming at a sickly triumphant Zira, and me, accusing Chumvi, the lion who had once been a great cubhood friend, of murder. I couldn't help but see his furious brown eyes, boring into mine, betrayed and filled with hate, accusing me of turning on him again. And I could see Tama, hurt filling her once-loving amber eyes, as she claimed she could never live anywhere her love was not. I'd betrayed both of them. And now, because of that, I'd gotten them killed.

"Zira, it's over," I heard Simba say. His words seemed far away, though. Waves on a distant shore. "It's time to put the past behind us."

But Zira couldn't forget. She couldn't move on.

…There was too much for _me_ to move on from.

"I'll _never_ let it go!" she screamed. Rage filling her eyes, she leaped forward, aimed directly at Simba, ready to give him the last, fatal blow….

I wasn't a murderer, was I? It couldn't be my fault…..

But Kiara got in her way, taking the brunt of the impact. As the two prides watched in astonishment, the Pridelander and the murderer careened over the edge of the ravine.

I felt like some part of me went over, too, my world thrown into the raging river that churned below.


	27. The Find

**Chapter 8- The Find**

Zira died that night.

We watched her topple over the side of the canyon with Kiara on her heels. Despite the princess's best efforts, Zira chose to follow Scar—one look at the churning water beneath her, and I saw a sort of fire flood her eyes that made the fur on my back stand up. Kiara tried to reach her, but it was too late. The lioness who had killed our prince let go and plunged into the raging river beneath, which, as if satisfied by the sacrifice, calmed once her body had disappeared under the churning current.

I saw Kovu close his eyes, and despite his own hatred for Zira, I knew he struggled to control the emotions connected with losing the one who had raised him. I could relate.

Thus, though, the rivalry between Pridelanders and Outlanders ceased. A few, now free of Zira's tyranny, chose to leave the Pridelands and find another life away from her legacy. But most of the dead lioness's pridemembers easily integrated in with the rest of us, especially since Kovu and Kiara announced their marriage. Believing that with one of their own as Crown Prince, and with Kiara's evident acceptance of them, they would be welcome and treated better than they ever had before.

Come to find out, as they told us, most of them had known each other for much longer than they had known Zira. Not too long after Zira's exile to the Outlands, she had come across another pride. According to the lionesses, their leader offered her a place amongst his own—at the time, no one knew she had cubs or members of her own pride. She accepted, and during her time with them came across derision between the lionesses and the pride's king, who had forced his own brother out of the pride in order to take it for himself. This story seemed all too familiar, and I found it surprising the lionesses didn't say Zira ended up falling in love with this new male. After all, he sounded exactly like Scar.

That didn't happen, though. Apparently, she used the derision to her own advantage, stirring the hearts of the lionesses around her. She led a rebellion against the alpha male, driving him out. Thus, Zira became a sort of war hero, sustaining wounds in the battle which freed the others. Afterwards, though, she introduced the remaining lionesses to her own pride, and became their queen. Several admitted that they saw her as a role model for a while, practically worshipping the ground she stood on. But as they became increasingly embroiled in her plots to overthrow Simba—whom they'd only heard of, and knew almost nothing of except for his kingliness—and her desire to gain back the Pridelands, their loyalties had started to wane. Many said that they had spoken of rebelling against Zira after the battle with Simba, and hadn't been that sad to see her fall into the river. She hadn't been a good queen, as far as they thought, and they had grown tired of her.

"Life in the Pridelands is so much better," one told us. I hadn't learned her name yet. "Zira's not always barking orders at us and forcing us to either train or hunt all the time. And she's not hollering for her cubs at all hours of the day, either."

"Or singing Kovu's praises," another pointed out. I think this was the one I'd spoken to about Tama and Chumvi during the fight. Quickly, she glanced towards the now-Prince Kovu, who sat with the rest of the Pridelanders, listening to the Outlanders' tales (though he'd been there to witness them).

"Not that you aren't a great guy," she added, hastily. "Or a great prince. But your mother could be a little…."

"Overbearing?" Vitani drawled from her place sprawled across a rock near her brother and new sister-in-law. Now that she had access to better food, and didn't have to carry out Zira's every whim, I could see a lot of her _real_ mother in her. It made my heart hurt every time I looked at her. Except for the angular nose from her grandmother, dark ear rims, and those strangely blue eyes, Vitani was almost the spitting image of Tama. I'd yet to ask her about what had happened to her parents. In some ways, I suppose, I was avoiding it.

"'Tani…" Kovu said, almost warningly. Vitani shot him a glance and smirked.

"Don't look at me like that, Kovu, you know I'm right," she said. In spite of himself, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kovu smirk a little. Life with Zira couldn't have been easy.

"Yeah, overbearing," the Outlander lioness agreed. "It's a lot better here now."

This one statement seemed to resonate true throughout the Pridelands, for everyone. It _was_ a lot better here now. Simba ceased his overly-paranoid watch of his daughter's every move. Kiara didn't try to rebel against her father anymore (she and Kovu were so much in love, I don't think she thought about much else); the air of general unrest and anxiety which had permeated the Pridelands during Zira's time had dissipated. And even the animals who had persecuted Kovu on the night of his exile came and apologized to the new prince. Many offered wedding gifts to the new couple. At the ceremony, dozens of animals came bearing presents for the prince and princess. Many antelope and gazelle gave fresh fruit, or brought beautiful bouquets of flowers. One young wildebeest fawn, and his little baboon friend, even crowned Kovu and Kiara with flower crowns which the two had made together (though I assume the baboon had done most of the weaving work). There were other fine gifts as well, and many had apologies to make to Kovu for the way they treated him that night. The young prince accepted each courteously, and assured them all that no harm had been done. Kiara beamed happily at him during the whole thing, and the two retired later after the ceremony to be alone. I'm sure they had much to discuss.

Nuka's demise had weighed heavily on my mind, along with the disappearance of Tama and Chumvi. However, finding out what had happened to the scrawny son of Scar I'd once known proved easier than finding out any information about my old friends. Vitani and Kovu came to Simba, not long after Kiara's wedding, and asked permission to have a ceremony for him.

"What happened?" Simba asked, frowning. Kiara looked suddenly tired as she watched her new husband. Kovu mirrored her emotion. Vitani merely looked regretful.

"When you climbed out of the gorge, and Nuka grabbed you," Vitani told the king. "He slipped. You escaped, but he was crushed. It was the only time I ever saw Mother look at him with anything but annoyance. And then it was too late."

Simba looked deeply troubled, as he realized that he had unwittingly taken another lion's life.

"I-I'm sorry—" he started.

"There won't be a body," Kovu interrupted. "When the dam broke, the water would have washed it away. But can we at least have a ceremony? To…remember him?"

Simba looked sad, but he nodded, his red-brown eyes kind and deep. I knew he was thinking about all the deaths he'd witnessed. He couldn't deny this request, especially from his son-in-law, especially for a lion he had unwittingly killed. Yes, it had happened while he was fighting for his life, but still, I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Of course we can," he said. "I'll call for Rafiki."

We held the ceremony that night, near the gorge where Nuka had died, where his mother had chosen to drown rather than submit to life in the Pridelands. The river ran quietly now. Simba had not given the decree to dam it again. I suppose he saw no reason to.

Rafiki lead the ceremony, as he always did. However, no body needed burying this time, so he chanted his prayers into the heavens, straight to the Great Kings. I didn't know if they'd listen about a bad king's rejected son, if they really would look over Nuka in whatever afterlife he had gone too, but I appreciated Rafiki's attempt, and I know Kovu and Vitani did too.

I just wished I'd been able to see him one last time.

Nuka's funeral broke through the joy I had felt over Kovu and Kiara's marriage and the defeat of Zira. For a while, I'd been able to sweep aside my recurrent thoughts over Tama and Chumvi. They lingered, certainly, but the happiness that had taken over the Pridelands had allowed me a break. But seeing Nuka's funeral, knowing yet another part of my past was gone, brought them all back.

I suppose that's around the time the nightmares started. Dark dreams about Tama and Chumvi and myself, sometimes including Malka, Kula, Nala, and even Mheetu (always stuck as a baby), would flit through my mind at night. I'd witness the horrible deaths of all of them, while I, helpless to do anything else, merely stood and watched. I relived moments from my past with gruesome new details—Malka torn to bits by Scar's hyenas as he stood on the tip of Pride Rock; Mheetu, eaten alive by the same monsters before my eyes. On the battlefield where I'd fought with Zira's army, I watched as Chumvi and Tama tried to fight off Outlanders, but eventually fell and were tortured to death.

Every time, I'd awake suddenly, my paw pads slick with sweat, my heart slamming against my throat, as I panted desperately for breath. I grew afraid to go to sleep at night, for fear of watching another of my friends die as I simply looked on, as though unwilling to change their gruesome outcomes.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. None of the Outlanders I'd asked seemed to know anything about Tama or Chumvi. I'd avoided asking Vitani, for fear she'd either not know, wouldn't want to tell me, or couldn't remember. But I couldn't avoid it. I had to talk to her.

The day I'd chosen shone bright and cloudless, a lazy day between hunts, which had been particularly good lately. I found her, lying down by the waterhole (my heart faltered a little when I remembered bringing Nuka here) sunning herself. I took a breath, surprised that I felt so frightened by a lioness I'd known since her birth. But she was one of the last links to my past, a past which I had come to fear.

I forced determination into my mind, and strode forward until I stood beside her, casting a shadow over her slumbering figure. Either she sensed my presence or just saw the shadow, but her blue eyes blinked open and looked up at me. A frown crossed her face as she took in my expression.

"Vitani," I didn't allow myself a moment to hesitate, for fear of losing my nerve. "Can I ask you something?"

Vitani and I hadn't really talked that much since the Outlanders joined the Pridelanders. We hadn't really had a reason; after all, we had never really been that close. Sure, she remembered me from her cubhood, but I didn't know her the way I'd known her brother.

"Sure," she said with a shrug, rolling up to a sitting position. I could tell she was a little peeved about having her nap interrupted. "What is it?"

I didn't waste any time.

"What happened to your mother?" I blurted out, quickly, as if afraid I'd forget the question if I didn't speak it now.

Vitani frowned, confused.

"She fell down into the river, Tojo," she said, simply. "You saw her."

But I shook my head.

"I'm not talking about Zira," I replied, flatly. "I'm talking about you _mother_."

Blue eyes narrowed.

"My mother?" she asked, the slightest hint of a quiver in her voice. "You mean _Tama_?"

What had happened to separate Vitani so much from her birth mother that she thought of Zira first rather than Tama? Where had my once-friend gone? And Chumvi, too, for that matter?

"Yes," I said. "Tama. And Chumvi. Your _parents_ , Vitani. What happened to them? Why aren't they here? Why were you calling Zira 'mother'?"

Vitani glanced away. It was a look that made my heart skip a few beats, and I felt my chest tighten, as if all my muscles had gathered there and simultaneously decided to clench.

She didn't speak for a moment, and I became scared she might try to get away, or change the subject entirely.

"Vitani," I pressed. "They were my friends. I need to know."

The lioness took a breath.

"They're dead," she snapped, flatly. I blinked, as though she'd just slapped me across the face.

"What?" my voice sounded like a hiss, because suddenly there was nothing but a mountain of sand packed into my mouth and throat.

"They died," she said, not meeting my eyes. "A long time ago."

She stood as if to leave, but I stopped her, stood in her way.

"But what happened?" I asked. "Where did—"

"They disappeared not too long after we were exiled, around the time the others joined us," she cut me off, her face hard. "Mother—Zira—told me later that they'd wanted to kill Kovu. I don't know why, she never told me. She also said that Tama had been talking about abandoning me for a long time, because I wasn't good enough to be her daughter or something. I don't really care. All I know was that I wasn't too upset when they left. Zira said they attacked her and that she and the others took care of them, and I think you know what that means."

My heart pounded harder than a woodpecker on a juicy tree. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. None of it could be true! Tama and Chumvi, kill Kovu? And Tama, abandon Vitani? None of this made sense!

"Vitani, you have to realize that all this was Zira lying to you!" I argued, trying to reason with her, trying to make her see that none of this could be real, that Tama and Chumvi couldn't have been killed by Zira's goons years ago. It all had to be fake.

"Maybe," she said with a shrug. "But despite her shortcomings, Zira was a better mother than Tama ever was."

"In what way?" I demanded. Vitani's ears flattened against her head, and I knew I'd struck a nerve.

"Well, for one thing, Tojo," she growled. "Despite how bad Zira treated us, at least she was _there_!" She glanced away. "Tama never was. Not after we were exiled, anyway."

"She must have had a reason," I tried. "Maybe she—"

"Does it really matter?" Vitani spat back, her voice and face hard, her blue eyes glinting dangerously. "All that's behind us now. Like Simba said, the past's in the past. I'm sorry about your friends, Tojo, but my parents—or whatever they were, they weren't that good at parenting—are long gone. Now if you excuse me, I have a nap I want to get back to."

And with that, she stepped around me and walked off, leaving me staring after her, not just a little worked up.

* * *

I didn't press Vitani again about her parents. She avoided me for a while after that incident, though eventually she seemed to understand that I had let it drop.

Though I didn't bring it up to her again, the subject still troubled me. It just didn't seem possible that Tama would want to abandon her only daughter. Chumvi either, for that matter. I may have said and thought things about the dark lion in the past which weren't the highest of praise, but I didn't think he had the mind to kill Kovu or abandon Vitani. He'd adored his daughter when they lived in the Pridelands, and he'd protected Kovu, too. It just didn't seem right.

But there was nothing I could do. And with the way Vitani approached the memory of her parents—claiming that the murderess Zira had proved a better parent than either Chumvi or Tama—I'd never get any further with her, or find the truth at all. I tried to talk to Kovu, but he'd been too young to remember either of them. The only other one who might know the truth would have been Nuka, but I obviously couldn't ask him anymore. And the Outlander lionesses couldn't really remember, either, claiming they remembered some sort of strike carried out against two lions, but the details were so blurry in their minds (fresh out of defeating their own king) that they had no idea who the individuals were. From what I gathered, one might have been large and male, and the other (depending who I asked) was either female and light, or a maneless male, or possibly large, too, or maybe even just a cheetah. The stories ranged so far apart that I eventually gave up.

It seemed like, with what I heard from the Outlanders and from Vitani, the only ones who could tell me the truth were Chumvi and Tama themselves. And as it seemed, I'd never see them again. I may never know.

Eventually, I dropped the subject altogether. Months passed. I still struggled with torturous dreams, now usually surrounding an imagined death of Tama and Chumvi at the paws of Zira and the Outlanders in the Outlands, as they relentlessly chased my friends down and tore them to pieces, in front of an unconcerned and sometimes even jeering Vitani. Guilt knotted in my heart, held there by the knowledge that I had caused Chumvi's exile, that my words had made Simba give him the choice to stay or go. My narrow-mindedness had led not only his death, but the death of Tama, too. I'd never even given either a proper goodbye. The last memory I'd ever have of either my once-friends would be their backs turned to me as they left to trek to the dry, harsh Outlands, jeers and accusations of murder nipping at their heels.

* * *

The Outlanders settled in well into the Pridelands. Kiara, whose hunting skills had been at most flimsy, had grown significantly better after the teachings of both Kovu and Nala. Sarafina helped as well, though she was older now, and couldn't do as much as she used to. The memory of Sarabi's last hunt made her take it easy, as the rest of the pride could not stand seeing another matriarch fall in the same way.

The dry season neared, and the weather turned towards the cool side. Almost half a year had passed since Kovu first came to the Pridelands, murderous thoughts on his mind (he had admitted to all of us Zira's initial plans). Now he had our complete trust, the title of Crown Prince, and the undying love of Kiara. I'd never seen either happier, and had even heard some talk from Simba and Nala of stepping down and allowing their daughter and son-in-law to take their places as full monarchs.

One particular morning, a hunting party, including the princess and a few other Pridelander and Outlander hunters, left Pride Rock to find food, as was the norm. I watched them go from the King's Rock, some sort of pride welling in my heart to see Kiara leading a team herself. She had grown so much since I'd spoken to her at Sarabi's grave.

She wouldn't be gone for long, though. About two hours later, I was surprised to see her golden form racing across the savanna towards Pride Rock. To my confusion, the princess was alone—none of the rest of her hunting party had come back with her. I knew it was too soon for the hunt to be over, and if it was, the others should be with her.

I sat up as she raced past me, and followed her up the rocks to find Nala, who had only just appeared from the cave, apparently having seen Kiara coming.

"Kiara?" the queen asked, worry in her blue eyes. "What's wrong? Where's the rest of your hunting party?"

"Where's Father?" the lioness panted, her brown eyes wide. Nala's frown deepened.

"Kiara?"

Kovu's voice sounded as worried as Nala looked, and I saw both the prince and Simba climbing up Pride Rock from the opposite side. Simba and Kovu often went out together so Simba could show his new son-in-law the ropes of ruling a kingdom. After all, Kiara had had the privilege of receiving lessons from Simba and Zazu as a cub. Kovu's cubhood lessons apparently had mostly consisted of 1,001 ways to kill a lion, which wouldn't help much in the way of ruling.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked, correctly interpreting both his daughter's sudden reappearance and her heavy breathing as signs that something was off.

"We found someone," the princess panted. "A lioness. She's collapsed near the border."

"What?" Nala gasped. "A rogue?"

"I don't know," Kiara replied. "She's unconscious. She doesn't look good."

Simba frowned.

"I left the rest of the hunting party with her," Kiara continued. "But I wanted to know what we should do."

Simba considered for a moment, and I saw a brief look pass between him and Nala. Eventually, he looked back at his daughter and nodded.

"I want to see this lioness," he said. "Take me to her."

Kiara agreed and lead the way back down Pride Rock. Kovu and Nala followed, and I fell in step behind them, knowing full well that I wasn't really necessary here, but curious nonetheless. I wanted to see who Kiara had found.

Questions mounted as we made our way across the wide savannas of the Pridelands. Could it be Zira, having survived her plunge into the river and come crawling back to apologize or seek revenge? Surely it couldn't be, because Kiara would have recognized her. Unless she did, and had wanted to keep the information from Simba until he saw her himself. But surely Kiara wouldn't do that?

Most likely it was some unfortunate lioness who'd sought refuge in the Pridelands, as many had before. I'd heard a story once that Sarabi herself had sought the Pridelands as a refuge after her family's own pride had exiled her and her sisters. We had a reputation as a sanctuary. It wouldn't be the first time that someone came to us for help or hope.

Kiara led us to the border which had once touched the Outlands, back when Zira's kind had inhabited it. Beyond us stretched an expanse of dry, cracked semi-desert, where the healthy Pridelands ended and a merciless stretch of harsh terrain began. I noticed Kovu spare it a moment's glance before turning quickly back to the task at hand.

The band of hunting lionesses came into view as we crested a hill. They stood in a tight clump, talking to each other, casting quick glances over their shoulders at something we couldn't see from where we stood. Kiara quickened her pace and asked an ex-Outlander lioness how "she" (referring to the unknown, fallen lioness) was doing.

"She hasn't moved," was the reply. "I don't think she can. She looks really sick."

"Where is she?" Simba asked the hunter his daughter had just spoken with. The darker female nodded over her shoulder, past a tight group of lionesses. Simba maneuvered his way through the party, as Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and I duly followed. A few huntresses stepped back to let us through.

As they fell away, I could make out a form resting amongst the tall grass, lying limply across the ground. Dirt and dust caked her coat, so much so that she looked almost orange. Simba stepped around her so he could see her head and face. Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and I did as well.

Finally, I could see her clearly.

Nala let out a gasp, which seemed to give vocalization to the reaction I felt, deep inside my chest, but could not quite believe. The world seemed to blur around me, as I focused solely on the fallen form. Though her eyes were closed, though her ribs showed like jagged stripes under her dusty orange-tawny fur, and though she lay almost deathly still, I recognized her immediately.

"Tama?" I croaked, hoarsely, as though all the dust on her coat had suddenly packed itself into my mouth. I tried to speak again, but couldn't. My throat moved, but I could hardly breathe now. I couldn't quite comprehend what I saw before my own eyes.

She seemed to respond to her name, though, and stirred slightly, her amber eyes flickering open.

"Tama?" Nala asked, her own voice slightly louder and less harsh than mine. Tama's ear flicked and she tried to raise her head, but failed. She just didn't seem to have the strength.

"N-Nala?" the lioness whispered. I swallowed what seemed to be a rock jammed somewhere in my esophagus, and took a shaky step forward.

"Tama," Simba said, a frown creasing his forehead. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," the lioness whispered, trying to rise and once again failing. She flopped back onto the ground, so exhausted it was physically painful to watch.

"Help her up," Simba suddenly commanded the hunting party. "Get her back to Pride Rock, even if you have to carry her." He turned to look at Nala, whose eyes looked mysteriously bright, as if suddenly wet. "I'll get Rafiki. She'll be okay, I promise."

Nala nodded, but I could feel uncertainty twisting in my chest. I knew Nala felt the same, because of the deeply worried look she gave first Tama, and then, briefly, me. I couldn't meet her eyes, though. The guilt had come back, gnawing at the base of my heart, fueled by fear. I watched in stunned silence as a few lionesses struggled to help Tama to her feet, but eventually gave up and had to sling her over one's back. As I passed, I heard the one now carrying her remark, "She's so light!" to her friend. The friend nodded.

"I know," she replied, darkly. "I don't think she'll make it."

I swallowed that same rock again, biting my lip. To any Great King who was listening, I begged they would keep her alive, if only for a little longer.

* * *

I spent most of the rest of the afternoon pacing anxiously outside a cave back at Pride Rock. She'd been settled in the old lionesses' den, which had served as our home during Scar's reign. Nala felt she might find it more comfortable there, away from the eyes and questions of other members of the pride, and a quieter place where she could recover.

After settling her in, Simba brought Rafiki back, and then a long length of time ensued while I suppose he assessed the damage and spoke to the king and queen. Meanwhile, I stood outside and fretted.

It wasn't as though I was banned from entering. In fact, several other pridemembers came and left during the time I stood outside, worriedly weaving my way backwards and forwards along the rocks. But I felt as though I shouldn't enter, as though seeing me, the lion who had caused her to leave the Pridelands in the first place, might somehow cause her to fall apart and never get better. I also didn't think I could stand seeing her like that, lying there, limp, half-starved, as if waiting for life to take pity on her and finally let her leave the world. Every time I pictured her in my mind, as I'd seen her near the borders, surrounded by Pridelands hunters murmuring about how she didn't look like she'd make it, my heart gave a painful throb and it felt like someone had poured ice into my lungs.

Eventually, though, Rafiki emerged from the cave, and motioned to me.

"Come here," he beckoned, his eyes gentle, and a smile on his face. I swallowed and took an uncertain step forward.

"H-how is she?" I asked, my voice shaking worse than a sapling in a tornado. "Is she going to—?"

I couldn't bring myself to say the word "die", but Rafiki knew what I meant. He patted my shoulder gently and shook his head.

"No, no," he assured me. "She will be fine. She needs food and rest, but she will recover. But come inside. She wants to see you."

"To see…?" I asked, afraid I'd heard him incorrectly. "Me?"

Rafiki nodded, and used the same hand on my shoulder to push me through the mouth of the cave, and into the cool darkness beyond. I stumbled forward a few steps until my eyes came to rest upon Tama's body, still lying on her side, across the cave floor, just as when we had found her near the borders. I doubted Rafiki's words for a moment, scared that he'd lied to me, that she'd already died and he'd sent me in here to see her body before he performed the burial for it.

But as I neared, I could see her sides rise and fall as she breathed. I glanced nervously up to see Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara sitting nearby, watching me. Nervously, I approached the prone lioness, wishing I didn't have so many eyes on me.

I could see Tama's face now. Her features, probably from lack of food, were angular and rigid, almost like Vitani's when she had first come to the Pridelands from the Outlands. Her coat didn't look as dirty now—I assumed they'd cleaned her up since she'd come back to Pride Rock. The distinctive tuft of fur lay limply against the cave floor. She looked so different now—beaten and scarred by her experiences, I guessed. But what experiences? What had happened to Tama since she'd left the Pridelands, following after Chumvi, with her daughter at her heels?

Tama's eyes fluttered open, and locked onto me, now standing over her and gazing down at her beaten, weak body. Yet, despite her condition, she managed a smile. And it wasn't an ironic, or nasty smile, either. It was a genuine smile—aimed at me.

"Hello, Tojo," she said, her voice sounding painful and cracked. "It's been a long time."

I don't know what it was about those words that broke me down so much, if it was the sound of her strained, dry voice, or the very weight of that simple greeting, or just the realization that I was hearing the voice of a lioness I thought I'd never see again. Whatever it was, it broke me down completely. One moment I was hearing her speak my name, and the next I was sitting beside her weak, hollow body, sobbing until tears streaked down my cheeks and fell onto her patchy fur.

"Tojo," I heard Nala's voice say gently behind me. But I didn't stop. I didn't care if Simba and Kovu and Kiara watched me. Heck, I didn't care if the whole _pride_ watched me. I just sat there and cried. I'm not even sure why. I just wanted to.

Suddenly, I felt something warm press against my paw. I hiccupped between sobs and opened my eyes, looked down to see Tama's paw resting atop mine. She had rolled onto her stomach, still too weak to rise, and lay, staring up at me, with amber eyes filled with sympathy and tears of her own. I leaned forward and pressed my muzzle against her forehead, my tears dampening her fur.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hoarsely. She shook her head, still pressed against me.

"Me, too," came her simple, soft reply.

We might have sat there like that for hours, if Nala's gentle voice hadn't broken through my inconsistent sobs, mixed with a few heavy breaths of Tama's that may have been sobs too, for all I knew.

"Tojo," Nala said, nudging my shoulder gently. "Let her rest."

But the idea of pulling away now seemed too much for me. I tried to argue, unwilling to leave her, as though afraid that if she fell out of my sight, she'd simply cease to exist and I'd be faced with the reality that my friend was truly dead. But Nala remained firm.

"She'll be fine," the queen assured me. "But she needs to rest now. Let her."

Eventually, I couldn't resist Nala's words, and I, along with Kovu and Simba, were pressed out of the cave to leave the nursing to Nala and Kiara's tender ways. But I still remained stubbornly near the den mouth for the rest of that day, petrified that if I let my guard down, I'd hear only bad news, and find myself alone with my guilt once again.

However, bad news didn't come. Under Nala and Kiara's skillful and gentle nursing, Tama showed signs of pulling through her ordeal. By the next afternoon, Kiara told me that Tama wished to see me again. Surprised, but eager to comply, I returned to the den to find her resting on her stomach, surrounded by a bed of soft grasses which Kiara and Nala had piled around her. Simba and Kovu were there as well, because, according to what I heard, Tama had asked to see them as well, prepared to tell us the story of why we had found her collapsed between the borders of the Pridelands and the Outlands.

This time upon seeing her, I did not burst into sobs, but sat respectfully beside the other members of the royal court. Simba turned intrigued, yet worried, red-brown eyes to the young lioness, obviously itching for a story.

"Tama," he asked, though keeping his tone gentle. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"And only if you feel up to it," Nala added quickly, making sure the lioness was still comfortable. "If you're too tired, you don't have to tell us."

"No, no, I want to tell," Tama assured her. "But first of all—Where's my daughter? Is Vitani…Is Vitani all right?"

"Vitani's fine," Kovu replied, smiling gently. "She was the first of the pride to defy my mother…Zira."

Tama relaxed a bit, looking relieved. Clearly, Vitani's whereabouts had worried her, which made me wonder—why did Vitani feel so adamant that Tama had been a bad mother?

"I, uh, don't think she wants to see you, though," I put in, casting my eyes down towards the ground. "She…she's under the impression that you didn't love her."

Tama let out a long sigh.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she agreed, quietly. I looked up at her, feeling my forehead crease in confusion.

"Why?" I asked. "Tama, what happened to you?"

"I guess it's a long story," the lioness replied, smiling ruefully. Simba nodded understandingly.

"You have our full attention," he assured her. Tama nodded, and her face suddenly grew dark with concentration. A few moments passed, while I assume she gathered her thoughts. Finally, she took a deep breath, and started in on her tale.

"I knew Zira wasn't too excited when I came with her and her family to the Outlands," she began. "But it was all a little rushed decision-wise. I guess now that I look back on it, I didn't have to go, but things just…got out of hand."

"I'm sorry," I muttered morosely, looking down at my paws. Whether she acknowledged my apology or not, I didn't see, but she just continued.

"Anyway, I didn't realize just how suspicious Zira was of me. I don't think she felt that way about Chumvi—not for a while at least.

"As soon as we got settled in the Outlands, Zira started acting strange. She raged about the exile for a while, but she also started sending me off to hunt quite a bit. I asked her if she could take one once in a while so I could be with Vitani more, but she claimed that she was too busy with Kovu, and that I needed to prove that I was really loyal to her. I had a horrible fear that she'd turn on me if I didn't prove myself to her, so I foolishly just let her walk all over me. Pretty soon, I hardly had any time with Vitani, but I just kept doing what Zira said because I was so scared of what she might do to me. I think Vitani started seeing Zira as more of a mother than me, since I was hardly there anymore.

"Not too long after we'd arrived in the Outlands, we came across another pride, or at least, Zira did. We knew about them, but Zira insisted that we keep away, saying they might be dangerous and we had to keep the cubs safe. I think what she was really just infiltrating into their ranks and making sure she kept us away so we didn't screw things up for her. I guess her plan worked—we heard about some sort of battle, and then all these lionesses suddenly couldn't get enough of Zira, like she was their savior or something. She brought them all to our den area, and suddenly there were, like, ten other lionesses living with us. We were suddenly more than just a band of exiled outcasts, but an actual pride.

"Not that I resent your decision, Your Majesty," she added quickly, looking to Simba. "I understand why you did what you did, and I also understand that it was my decision to follow Zira in her exile."

"I know," Simba said, dismissively. "It doesn't matter. Please continue."

"Of course," Tama said, settling back into her narrative. "Anyway, my decision to follow Zira turned out to be a big mistake. It turned out that Zira wasn't merely forcing me away from my daughter because she wanted me to prove myself to her. I always knew she'd betray me eventually, but she scared me too much that I had to obey her. I especially didn't want Chumvi to think that I was scared or worried, or doubted his decision to follow Zira. I think he might have had his doubts, too, but he was fairly devoted to her, and wasn't going to back out easily.

"After Zira brought back the lionesses from the pride she'd helped liberate, or whatever, things went south really fast. Zira had managed to drive a wedge between Vitani and me, and she'd done that purposefully. It broke my heart to see my only child unwilling to spend time with me anymore. She thought I was a bad mother. But there was nothing I could do, and, again under Zira's orders, continued my arduous, usually fruitless, hunting.

"One day during hunting, Zira ambushed me. She'd brought a bunch of the new lionesses, who were still as loyal to her as termites to a dying log. They didn't know me, either, since most of them had never seen me before—Zira always had me out hunting, and they had only been with us for a few days. They attacked me, and would have torn me apart in an instant if Chumvi hadn't come to my rescue. He fought them as fiercely as he could, but these lionesses were a trained unit—Zira must have worked with them beforehand.

"He couldn't hold them off, and I was too hurt to help. I told him to save himself, and eventually, he obeyed. He broke away and ran off, those lionesses chasing him every step of the way. The last I saw of Chumvi, they were driving him out while he bled everywhere."

She paused for a few minutes, as I'd heard her voice grow steadily more ragged during the story of Zira's attack on her mate. I, myself, was so dumbstruck by the tale that I felt completely numb, and simply sat, staring at her, waiting for her to go on.

Eventually, she gathered herself back together enough to keep talking.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head before continuing.

"I thought I would die, that Zira would kill me then and there. She didn't, but she left me for dead, bleeding on the outskirts of the Outlands, her band of lionesses having just chased off Chumvi. She had the right to think she'd left me for a vulture snack, too. I couldn't even stand up. I lay there for a long time, knowing I couldn't go back to the pride, but not knowing what else to do. I remember closing my eyes and just waiting for death to come and take me, and finally end my pain."

She paused again, this time shutting her eyes as if she could still feel every wound Zira and her lionesses had inflicted on her. And then I realized that she felt more than just physical pain—the mental anguish of having lost both her daughter and her mate to Zira's schemes still throbbed like a fresh wound. And that pain would never go away.

Finally, she took a breath and went on.

"I don't know when I opened my eyes again. It must have been at least a day later, though. I was still hurt and weak, but the Great Kings had refused to end my suffering. So, knowing I couldn't go back, and I couldn't lie there forever, I got up and left."

"Just like that?" Kovu asked, wide-eyed. He knew how harsh his mother's forces could be. "You just picked yourself up and moved on?"

Tama acknowledged him with her unwavering amber gaze, and shrugged.

"What else could I do? Going back home would mean instant death, Zira would finish me off for sure," she replied. "And I knew I couldn't get back to the Pridelands, not after what I'd chosen to do. And going back would mean I'd have to cross through Zira's territory anyways. My only choice was to try and track down Chumvi, while putting as much distance between me and Zira as possible. So I started off.

"I didn't make it far, though. I remember collapsing somewhere; it was dark, and I knew I wasn't in Zira's territory anymore. But I couldn't go any farther, and just kind of gave up. I thought for sure that I was done for then.

"But again, the Great Kings proved merciful. Miraculously, I'd managed to drag myself into another pride's territory. When I woke up, I found myself surrounded by some of their lionesses. They were a peaceful pride, not like Zira at all. They did all they could for me, nursing my wounds, helping me through the physical and mental pain of Zira's betrayal. I told them my story, like I'm telling you. Their king was a young male named Nzuri, who offered me shelter and sanctuary, both of which I accepted. I knew I should keep looking for Chumvi, but I was too weak and hurt. I also knew I didn't have a great chance of finding him again. I hated giving up, but I knew what I had to do—I had to move on.

"Eventually, I became part of the pride, and, despite having lost both my daughter and my mate to Zira, I was happy. The lions in this new pride became my friends, and I thought that, even after all I'd gone through, maybe I could start a new life. I had hope again.

"I lived with them for a long time, so long that the cubs I'd witnessed born in the pride were well into young adulthood when…well, when things got out of control again.

"A group of rogue lions attacked the pride. We'd heard rumors they might be in the area, but we didn't realize they'd come so soon. We weren't ready. The fight was brutal, and they killed Nzuri. Several of us, fearing for our lives, fled. I was amongst them, but in our panic, we got separated. I didn't know where the others were, and I couldn't go back for fear of running into the rogues again. Once again, I was homeless, and my only choice was to move on.

"That's when I decided to take the chance and find my way back to the Pridelands. I knew it'd been a while since Zira attacked me, and I hoped that just maybe she'd be gone. It's taken a long time, but, here I am."

She finished her story and looked around at the rest of us. No one spoke. We all simply stared at the lioness before us, her words sinking into our heads. Nala broke the silence.

"Oh, Tama," the queen whispered, haltingly. "I'm—I'm so sorry."

Tama sighed. She suddenly looked a lot older than I'd ever seen her. It was only understandable—she'd been forced to abandon her own daughter, she'd been betrayed by her leader, she'd watched her mate chased off when he tried to save her. Then she'd joined a new pride and started a new life, only to watch her world torn to pieces yet again. The whole thing was so incredibly unbelievable, so incredibly astounding, that it couldn't be anything but true.

It was terrible.

"Simba," she said finally, finding her voice again. "H-have you…have you heard anything about Chumvi? Did he come back here? Has there been any word?"

But the king merely shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Tama," he answered, sadly. "Chumvi never came back."

Tama nodded, and looked down. Her narrative apparently caught up with her, because she buried her face in her paws and burst into tears.

* * *

It took several more days for Tama to regain her strength enough to where she could stand again. I spent much of my time at her side, held there by a strong sense of duty, as if in some way I could undo all the pain I'd caused her to suffer through. Over and over she assured me that none of this was my fault, that her leaving the Pridelands had been her own decision. But I knew better. If I'd never accused Chumvi, none of this would ever have happened. It was a thought that kept me up at night as I wondered if, in the other den, images from the past that I had caused her to experience plagued her dreams.

The third day after we found Tama collapsed near the border, she had a surprise visitor. Vitani appeared in the den, obviously nervous and unsure. She knew that her mother had come back—the entire pride knew. But this would be the first time the young lioness had faced her mother since Zira had separated them long ago.

The young lioness entered, her blue eyes darting back and forth as if afraid someone would pop out and judge her for coming to see the mother who had abandoned her as a cub. I watched from my place beside Tama, as she came hesitantly closer. Tama's amber eyes were bright and alert, maybe a bit over-bright, as if struggling against tears at seeing the very daughter she thought she'd lost forever.

Finally, Vitani managed to look at her long-lost mother.

"Tam—Mother," she said the word uncomfortably, as if it didn't feel right in her mouth. "I, uh….Kiara told me what you told them…"

She trailed off and looked down at her paws suddenly. I thought I may have seen the glimmer of a tear on her cheek.

"I….I'm sorry," she whispered.

Suddenly, I heard the scrabbling of claws on stone, and to my astonishment, I saw Tama leaping to her paws. I gasped, almost ready to tell her to lie back down. But I couldn't find my words fast enough, and could only watch as the weak lioness managed to lurch her way over to her daughter before practically collapsing on her, wrapping one front leg around Vitani's shoulders.

"Oh, Vitani," she whispered, tears clearly on her tawny cheeks. Vitani looked up sharply as her mother pressed herself against her daughter's body, but to my surprise, the former, stone-hard Outlander wrapped her own paw around Tama, and I could clearly see wet streaks on her face.

"I'm so sorry," Vitani gasped again. It sounded weird for a lioness with such a typically tough exterior to break down like this. "I missed you so much. But Mo—Zira told me that—"

"Sshh, sshh, baby," Tama urged, hugging her daughter tight. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. None of this was your fault."

"But…but I thought for _years_ that—"

"No, no, you were young," Tama said, soothing her. I saw Vitani bury her face into Tama's shoulder, like a cub again. I smiled gently, touched by this heartwarming reunion. "It wasn't your fault."

Eventually, Tama pulled away and moved her paw from Vitani's shoulder to her chin, lifting her head up so she could get a good look at her.

"Oh, look at you," she said, her eyes glistening with tears, but beaming with pride. "You look so much like your grandmother! But…you have your father's eyes."

This caught me as strange, and I suddenly took a step forward. Surely she couldn't have forgotten the color of her own mate's eyes?

"Tama, hold on," I said, cutting in, a half-smile on my lips. "Chumvi didn't—doesn't—have blue eyes. He has brown."

Tama suddenly froze, her paw still on Vitani's chin. But her eyes had slid away from her daughter's face, and suddenly closed, as if trying to gather strength for whatever she was about to say. I took another step forward, the smile fading from my mouth.

"Tama?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

Tama's paw fell away from Vitani's face, and now Vitani had fixed her mother with a stare.

"Mother?" she asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Tama took a deep breath.

"Tojo," she said, her voice low, but thick with a sort of waver. My lips started to tug downward. I felt my forehead crease. "There's something….you should know."

She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter again.

"I'm sorry, Vitani," she said. "I made a promise to myself that, if I ever saw you again, if I ever made it back to the Pridelands, I would tell you the truth."

Mine and Vitani's eyes met.

"What truth?" we asked together, our voices blending into demanding disbelief.

Tama looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes almost sad.

"I told you Chumvi was Vitani's father," she said, and looked down. "I lied."

My frown deepened in confusion.

"What?" I asked, completely out of my depth. "What do you mean? Who is?"

Tama fixed me with a stare I couldn't look away from. And suddenly, I knew her answer before she even spoke it.

"You are."

Those two words reverberated in my head like thunder after the brightest bolt of lightning ever witnessed. I felt as though the air had been suddenly, harshly, sucked out of my lungs. I didn't even remember that Vitani was there, too, hearing the same words, taking in the same information, undergoing the same rocking of foundation.

Memories sprang into my head. I was broken after Simba's return, Nala having been wrenched finally and fully out of my grasp. Tama was there, sobbing over some unknown pain that she refused to tell me about. There had been fire in my heart that night, fire for her, suddenly and out of nowhere. We'd been alone, and both needed some way to forget the rest of the world, so we'd forgotten it together.

"But…" I stuttered the present sliding back into focus, the consequence of our actions that night growing clear in my mind. "That was just one time—"

"It was enough," Tama told me. She sighed. "I knew immediately the cub was yours, but I knew I had to hide it. If Chumvi had found out….well, the way things were, he would have killed you, Tojo. I couldn't let that happen, so I convinced him Vitani was his. I think he always had some suspicion that she wasn't his, but he had no proof, and just let it slide."

She turned back to look at Vitani.

"I never had the chance to tell you," she said. "I was afraid Chumvi would find out if I told you here, but after we left….well, Zira hardly let me see you for more than a few moments. And then, well, you know."

"I know," Vitani replied, her voice quiet. I was almost shocked. After the anger she'd shown me before Tama's return, I had expected Vitani to lash out, accusing her mother of lying and keeping secrets. But the young lioness before me now—I struggled to realize that _she_ was _my_ daughter—only shook her head and looked back at her mother, her blue eyes teary.

"I'm just glad you're back," she spoke again, and hugged her mother tight. "And I'm glad you finally told me."

Tama looked shocked too, but once again raised a paw to wrap around her daughter's shoulders. I stood back and watched for a while, but eventually stepped forward. Vitani and Tama both looked up at me, and the younger of the two lionesses tried a shaky smile.

"Hello…Dad."

I swallowed hard, but returned the smile.

"Hi….daughter," I answered, shakily, as though I'd never said the word before. Tama smiled at us both.

Outside, the sun had begun to set, and a sprinkle of stars twinkled in the night sky.


	28. The Search

**Chapter 9- The Search**

I'll admit, it was weird to discover that Vitani was actually my daughter. All these years, I assumed that she was Chumvi's, though I always did wonder about her eyes. I'd never imagined that one night Tama and I had spent together would have caused…well, would have caused Vitani.

But the retelling of her sad story and the admittance that I'd been a father for years and never known it weren't the only things on Tama's mind. After regaining her strength somewhat, she began to beg Simba about starting a search for Chumvi.

"He's not dead," she told him, fixing him pointedly with her bright brown eyes. The royal family had gathered once again (along with me, since I had practically taken up the role of Tama's nurse, unwilling to leave her for too long in some continuous campaign to apologize) at her bidding to listen to her. "I know he's not. I saw him escape; I just…don't know where he went."

Simba looked uncertain, and Tama pressed on, trying desperately to defend her belief.

"Please, Simba," she begged, her face pained, her eyes moistening. "Help me find him. He has to be out there somewhere. I ask you this as more than a subject asking for a favor, though the Great Kings know I don't deserve one. I'm asking you as a friend. And Chumvi was your friend once, too. Please. You're my only hope."

Simba's eyes softened somewhat as he regarded her.

"I want to help you," he said. "But we haven't heard any word about Chumvi since he left with Zira. He could be anywhere. I don't want to disappoint you, Tama, but it might be impossible to find him."

Tama's head drooped, and her ears fell in hopelessness. She let out a deep sigh.

"I understand," she murmured. "Maybe you're right."

Silence fell for a moment, but Nala suddenly spoke up, a look of thoughtfulness etched across her pretty face. I could practically hear the thoughts forming in her brain.

"Wait a minute," she said. Simba looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "We don't need to do this alone. After all, Chumvi has friends in other places—and siblings."

Simba looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I knew what Nala meant, but I kept quiet, just in case.

"The Northern Pride," she said, her voice taking on an edge of excitement. "Malka and Kula are the rulers there. We could ask them for help. They knew Chumvi well. Kula's his twin sister, after all."

"Oh, please, Simba!" Tama pleaded, looking back up, her eyes alert again. "I'm begging you—if there's any chance, please, will you try and find him?"

The king looked thoughtful, mulling it over in his head. Kiara and Kovu watched silently from the side, just as I did, waiting expectantly for Simba's decision. I felt my heart beat quicken.

Finally, Simba looked back at Tama, a slight smile flickering across his muzzle.

"Alright," he said. "I don't see why not. We can ask Malka and Kula for help."

Tama's face brightened like Simba had just given her the best gift in the world. She leaped forward and rubbed her head against his mane, thanking him profusely until her words ran together and lost meaning. I smiled as well, happy, if only to see her happy.

Later on, though, I grew to realize what this meant for me.

Not only would a full-fledged search for Chumvi be undertaken, but the Pridelands would also contact the Northern Pride, where Malka and Kula lived. Three friends whom I had snubbed earlier in my life were now poised to walk back into it.

This thought plagued me all night. I'd never told anyone about what had happened between Kula and me. I think Nala may have had some idea, but she'd never asked. After all, Kula had disappeared so suddenly, Nala must have felt suspicious. It must have seemed strange, but I'd never let on that I'd had anything to do with it.

But what Nala thought didn't really matter to me (for once). What truly bothered me as I lay in the darkened den, nestled amongst the sleeping bodies of my pridemates, was what would happen when we did approach Malka and Kula's pride for help. Would they deny us it for the soul reason that I'd told Kula once, in the heat of the moment, to get out of the Pridelands and never return? Did Kula still hold a grudge against me? Had she told Malka? Would the search for Chumvi be destroyed because of a fight between Kula and me that happened ages ago?

Simba would send Zazu out in the morning, I knew. He'd fly to the Northern Pride and ask for any knowledge they had of Chumvi's whereabouts, and whether they would be willing to assist us in finding him.

What if they said no?

Tama stirred in her sleep, and I glanced up at her. She'd moved back into our cave now she that had gained her health back. Vitani slept close nearby, but the young lioness didn't seem to hear the sound her mother had made and slept on, as did Tama. I sighed and rested my head on my paws. She deserved to know about Chumvi, whether he really had died that day Zira had attacked, or whether he still lived on somewhere. She deserved to see him again if he had survived all these years, or she deserved to hear the news if he had died.

I gritted my teeth suddenly, determination filling my heart.

Tomorrow morning, I decided, Zazu wouldn't go to the Northern Pride.

I would.

* * *

In the morning, I brought the notion up before Simba. He frowned as he heard the idea, not looking altogether convinced.

"But, Tojo," he tried to argue. "The Northern Pride is quite a walk away. Zazu will be able to get there and back much faster."

"Malka used to come back and forth from there all the time when we were cubs," I argued, unwilling to back down. "It can't be that far."

"We don't know if they've moved since then," Simba reminded me. "That was a long time ago."

I shrugged.

"I'll find my way," I promised. "I'm sure of it."

Simba still didn't look convinced, and I fixed him with a look that I hoped was full of grim determination.

"Please Simba," I said. "This is something I need to do. I'll be fine."

"Let him go," Nala said gently, coming up behind her mate. She'd listened to the whole conversation, I could tell. I wasn't the only one in this pride who had a flare for eavesdropping. "I know Tojo can take care of himself."

At the urgings of his mate, Simba relented. He gave me a small smile.

"Alright," he answered eventually. I felt my heart swell. "But be careful, Tojo. If you're not back in a decent amount of time, I'll send Zazu to look for you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I added a quick bow in for good measure.

"Be safe, Tojo," Nala said as I turned to leave. I nodded to her, and started on the path down Pride Rock. I didn't get far before I heard my name called.

"Tojo!"

Tama came trotting down to meet me. She looked a little concerned.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sounding slightly out-of-breath.

"I'm going to the Northern Pride to ask for help from Malka and Kula," I replied. Before she could ask questions, I added in a more serious tone, "It's something I need to do."

"Oh, okay," she sighed. To my surprise, she rubbed her head against mine, then took a step back.

"Stay safe, okay?"

I gave her what I hoped was a brave half-grin.

"I will be," I said. With one last glance at her slightly older and concerned face, I set off away from Pride Rock towards the north.

* * *

Simba hadn't been wrong—the journey to the Northern Pride took me quite a while. Now that I think about it, it might have taken Malka longer than I first realized to get from his pride to our pride. That cub must have liked us more than I realized if he made this walk almost every day in order to play with us, and then walked all the way back home.

The walk was quiet, but not too lonely. After all, I'd spent many quiet nights patrolling the Pride Lands, so I was used to going long stretches of time without interaction or conversation. Eventually, I fell into an easy rhythm, with only the beating of my paws, and the steady trickle of thoughts in my head to keep me company.

The closer I grew to the border between the prides, the darker my thoughts became, and the more nervous I got. My chest tightened every time I thought about seeing them again, having to talk to them again. Did Malka know what happened between Kula and me?

I tried to push the thoughts from my mind, but they continued to hang over my head like a dark cloud floating over me on this perfectly clear day.

The Northern Pride territory included part of a mountain range, so I knew I'd hit the border when the terrain got slightly more rugged and hillier than the Pridelands. It was late afternoon by the time I arrived, and I wasted no time in asking around for the whereabouts of the pride.

I'd spent slightly more than an hour in this new territory when a rather flustered-looking secretary bird landed in front of me, fluttering large black-tipped wings and bouncing up and down on long, spindly legs. I couldn't help but smirk at this—I knew a majordomo when I saw one.

"You there, you there," the bird squawked, in a slightly nasally female voice. "I saw you from the air, yes I did, and I can't help but notice you're not from around here. Are you a rogue?"

I continued smiling, but shook my head.

"No, no," I assured her. "I'm a messenger, from the Pridelands."

"Messenger? From the Pridelands?" the bird said, as though shocked that I had an actual reason to be in this territory. "Goodness me, goodness me. Yes, you'll want to speak to King Malka, of course, of course."

"Of course," I agreed, amused by the bird's somewhat flighty and nervous nature. Zazu could be nervous sometimes, but not nearly this bad. Still, I only assumed it was some sort of bird characteristic.

"I'm the king's secretary bird," she told me, hopping around to stand with her back to me. "I'll take you right to him, right away, right away. Just follow me."

With a flap of massive wings, the bird took to the air, and I was forced to stay at a half-run to keep up. Despite my concerns over whether or not Malka and Kula would be pleased to see me, I couldn't help but find my guide heartening. After all, it was hard for me to stay somber while following a secretary bird who squawked, "Keep up, keep up, goodness, goodness!" at me every few yards.

It didn't take us long to reach the pride, but I was very glad I had a guide to help me. The terrain all started to look the same as it grew progressively rockier and rougher. Every boulder started to look alike, and eventually, I began to wonder if the bird above me was simply taking me in circles for her own delight (though it seemed hard to imagine—she didn't seem like much of a trickster).

Eventually, though, I could see a larger pile of boulders rising into the air before us, a more dignified structure than many of the other rock formations we'd passed. I could only assume it was a pride's home base—after all, in the Pridelands, we had Pride Rock. Maybe other prides chose similar places to make their camps.

The bird circled once and descended a few feet in front of me, landing out-of-sight on the other side of small incline and some tall rocks. I jogged to get over the last bit of distance between me and the pride—I could already hear voices. I clambered up the last stretch of rocky hill, and just started my descent when, much to my embarrassment, my front paw slipped on a loose patch of stone, and I stumbled, landing hard on my shoulder, and slid down the remainder of the incline. I came to rest at the bottom, now slightly dustier and with a bruised shoulder, and in the eye line of a dozen or so mixed lionesses and one nervous secretary bird.

I could feel my cheeks flush as I gathered myself back to my paws, trying not to wince at my shoulder. I could hear several snickers from lionesses amongst the surrounding rocks.

A thick, cheerful, booming laugh punctuated the air, and I flinched and spun to find a large golden male with a thick, ebony mane, ear tufts, and chin tuft, his amber eyes glinting merrily in the sunlight, striding towards me.

It took me a moment to recognize that lion as Malka. I fought the urge to stare, slack-jawed, at the massive king before me.

"Tojo!" he laughed, his features shining with glee and utter, unadulterated amusement. "Always the klutz, eh? Never thought I'd see you again!"

I tried to laugh a little as he came up to me, his eyes still shining joyfully. I still felt painfully embarrassed. I had meant for my entrance to be better than _that_.

"Malka," I said, trying to pull the last remnants of my dignity back together. "Hey. Yeah—I never thought I'd see you either. Wow."

"Tojo?" another voice made my eyes jerk away from Malka's massive form and come to rest over his shoulder. My heart leaped into my throat at the sound. I recognized that voice, I knew what was coming.

From amongst a clump of lionesses, one particular female emerged. I recognized her instantly—she was older now, and looked as though she may have had a litter or two of her own, but it was still the same Kula I'd know when I'd last seen her, when I told her to…

Well, never mind.

Her already-dark coat had grown a little darker since the last time I'd seen her, but those were still the same liquid brown eyes they'd always been, and she still walked with a confident yet gentle stride. I could tell she was queen by the way the other lionesses regarded her with a mixture of respect and warmth in their eyes. She obviously had taken to queen-ship the same way Nala had—with dignity and grace.

"Look what the cat dragged in, Kula," Malka chuckled warmly as his mate approached. "Or the bird in this case. Thank you again, Neva."

The bird bobbed her head, but still stood nervously nearby, rubbing her wings together, as though awaiting orders.

Kula noticed and took pity on her.

"Go and make sure the hunting party is doing well, Neva," she said, gently. "But make sure not to startle their prey."

"Yes, Your Highness," Neva replied, almost sounding relieved. With a flap of her large wings, the bird took to the sky and swept away.

"Good majordomo, that one," Malka told me as she disappeared into the distance. "But a little too jumpy sometimes."

"Tojo, look at you," Kula said, as she approached, looking me up and down with appraising eyes. "You've changed."

"Thanks," I said, though not sure if that was a compliment. "Uh….you have, too. But you look great, of course," I added the last part quickly. Kula smiled back, but there was something in her eyes I noticed, almost some disapproval, or even hesitation, at seeing me again. Was she thinking about our last encounter? Could I find a way around that?

"I have an urgent message from King Simba," I said, remembering my mission. After all, I'd asked Simba if I could take this—it would be in bad form to forget the point.

"Of course, of course," Malka said, not seeming to notice his mate's hesitation. "But you must be tired from your trip. Come on over to the den site, and rest a bit. It might not be as nice as Pride Rock, but it's home. I'm sure we have some food around here for you."

Before I could argue, Malka was practically sweeping me across the rocky ground towards the rest of the pride, some of whom still chuckled a little when they saw me pass. I tried to ignore them.

"Really, Malka, you don't have to—"

"No, it's fine," he assured me. "You wait right here, I'll find you something to eat."

He sauntered off, his large muscles rippling even as he did something as simple as walking. I marveled at what he'd become. He was _massive_!

Movement made me glance over my shoulder, and I found Kula, coming up from behind. Her brown eyes were still planted firmly on me, as though sizing me up. I tried to smile a bit, knowing for certain now that there must still be hard feelings.

"Hey, Kula," I said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

She didn't answer right away, but eventually did turn her eyes to my face.

"Yes," she replied, her voice friendly, but containing an underlying tone of coolness. "It certainly has been."

I shifted uncomfortably, and looked around for something—anything—to latch on to as a subject of conversation.

"So, this is your pride?" I eventually asked. "It's big."

"Yeah, it's good-sized," Kula agreed, settling into a sitting position, which I mirrored. She wasn't meeting my eyes anymore.

"Do you have any cubs? I mean, you and Malka, that is. Not in the—"

"I know what you meant," Kula said, cutting me off. "Yeah, we have a few. Two of them are adults now. But we have two more who are ready to hit adolescence pretty soon."

"Oh, nice," I said, praying to anyone who might be listening that Malka would hurry up and come back. Kula glanced briefly at me.

"Have any of your own?" she asked, almost off-handedly.

I opened my mouth to answer, "No", but a stab of remembrance surged inside my chest and I swallowed the word. I'd still not gotten used to the concept of Vitani as my daughter.

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "One. She's….she's an adult."

"Nice."

I didn't mention the fact that I'd assumed, until recently, that she was Chumvi's daughter. I didn't mention that she'd left the Pridelands with her mother when she had been only a cub, and that I hadn't even had the privilege of seeing her grow up. And I didn't mention that only days ago, Tama had clued me in to the fact that not only did I have a daughter, but I'd literally never known her and might have had the chance to kill her during the battle between the Pridelands and the Outlands.

None of that seemed relevant.

Finally, Malka returned, carrying a leg of a gazelle. He set it down before me, and gestured for me to eat. Despite myself, I _was_ hungry, and did so. A few bites in, and Malka broke the silence which had only so far been occasionally broken by my chewing and swallowing.

"So," he said, much lighter than his mate had spoken to me. "I suppose you were there when Simba came back, huh? How'd that go?"

"Pretty good," I said between bites. "I mean, we beat Scar, didn't we?"

Malka laughed again, a deep, throaty laugh which made even Kula smile. Despite her rather frostiness with me, I could tell that she genuinely adored Malka. I felt sorry that one time I'd blamed her for turning her back on us.

"And what about the Outlanders?" he asked. "I heard there was quite a scuffle and someone was exiled. What happened there?"

I swallowed another hunk of meat, considering how to answer the question.

"Zira killed Simba and Nala's firstborn cub, a male called Kopa," I told them, deciding to go for the short version. Despite herself, Kula gasped and her eyes widened at my words. Malka frowned, even after his laughter at my previous quip about Scar. "Simba exiled her and her family from the Pridelands, and a few others followed. Zira's youngest son, Kovu, came to the Pridelands to try to kill Simba, but fell in love with Simba's daughter, Kiara. Anyways, there was a fight, and Zira died. She fell into a river."

"Wow," Malka breathed after the story was complete. "You've had quite a time of it, haven't you?"

"No kidding," I muttered, as I swallowed the last bit of gazelle. When she saw I was finished, Kula spoke.

"You said you had a message, from Simba," she said. "Why didn't he just send Zazu? Surely sending his majordomo would have been faster."

"Yeah, true," I agreed, regarding her question. "But I asked him to send me. Because….well, because the message is kind of personal. To all of us."

We were all lying down, now, and Malka shifted a little when I finished. His amber eyes glowed with deep intrigue.

"Personal?" he asked. "In what way?"

Instead of looking at him, though, I fixed my eyes on Kula. I took a breath.

"It's about Chumvi," I told her.

Immediately, her eyes widened. She looked torn, as though trying to decide whether she cared for her brother, or resented hearing his name spoken in her presence. She glanced at her mate for help, but Malka merely looked just as dumbfounded as she did. Eventually, she looked back to me.

"What about him?" she demanded.

I took a moment to gather my wits.

Then I told them everything. I told them about the talk I'd had with him the night Simba came back, and how upset and aggressive he'd been. Then I told them about his attitude after Simba's return, and how I'd seen him sneaking around some rocks the day of Kopa's murder. And, with great pain, I told them about how I'd accused him of murdering Kopa, and he'd chosen to leave with Zira instead of stay in the Pridelands.

My story grew less familiar as I told them about what Tama said, since I hadn't been there to witness her side of the story. But I got the basics across—Zira's betrayal and Chumvi's escape from the Outlands. I skipped over the rest of Tama's story, assuming it'd be better from her mouth than mine. Instead, I went straight to where she'd come back to the Pridelands and wanted us to find him.

"She thinks he's not dead," I told them. "I don't know if that's true, but I also know that, despite what he did and who he was, she did –she _does_ — love him. She deserves to find him, dead or alive. And I know he's your brother," I fixed my eyes solely on Kula now. "Despite whatever you feel about that, you should have the right to know, too."

There was silence for a long time. Neither Malka nor Kula spoke. They just lay there, silent, still.

"Is that why you came here, Tojo?" Kula demanded suddenly. "Just to ask us for help scouring the entire savanna for some evidence of my deadbeat brother? Is that it?"

I frowned, feeling my temper rise. I struggled to keep it down. After all, I didn't come here to continue the argument where we'd left off. I'd come to try and salvage a friendship I thought I'd destroyed.

"Besides," Kula snapped. "I thought I wasn't allowed to cross into the Pridelands again. Isn't that what you said?"

My heart leapt in my chest. I wanted to jump up, to tell her off then and there. But I gritted my teeth together, sank my claws into the ground in order to fight the urge. Instead, I slowly rose to my feet. This was what I'd feared. But I had to face it eventually. I'd burned a lot of bridges in my time. It was time to start rebuilding some.

If I could.

"Malka," I said, glancing over at the king. "I'm sorry, this is something between Kula and—"

"Oh, no, I know the story," he said, steadily. His face was emotionless, and he watched both of us in quiet interest, very different from the almost raucous joviality which he had shown only moments before.

I looked back at Kula, almost accusingly.

"You told him?"

She frowned at me, eyes angry.

"Of course, Tojo," she snapped back. "He's my mate."

 _Oh, boy,_ I thought, my heart picking up the pace. _It was going to be hard enough convincing one. Now I have to convince both that I'm not a monster._

"Look," I said, trying to regain my composure. "I'm…I'm not proud of what I did. I was angry, okay? I'd just seen Malka exiled. But so had you. We were both angry, and we said some things… _I_ said some things, we regret. And I'm…I'm sorry. But this is about more than you and me, Kula. It's about Chumvi. I know none of us were particularly fond of him, but at some point in our life, he was our friend. And Kula…he's still your brother. Can't you remember some moment when you were happy together?"

I paused for a moment, and then added, more quietly, "Can't you remember one when _we_ were happy together?"

The silence came again, thicker and deeper this time. I hoped I'd struck some sort of a chord, touched some sort of a heartstring. I didn't worry as much about Malka. It was Kula who made me nervous. After all, she'd denounced Chumvi as her brother a long time ago. Could she ever find the love to look for him?

"Please," I said. "We all used to be so happy together. Do you remember what they called us? 'The Friendly Five'. Back when we were happy, and…and _friends_. Maybe we can't be like that again, but is it too much to just try?"

Kula looked over at her mate, and their eyes met. Some silent message must have passed between them, because Malka suddenly lurched to his feet, Kula right behind him. I looked hopefully up at them, feeling my forehead crease. Kula was frowning and didn't meet my eyes. Malka, though, gazed down at me seriously for a moment before speaking.

"Neva will guide you back to the border, so you can go home," he told me, all sense of fun or tease gone from his voice.

"But, what about your decision?" I asked, nervously. "Will you help us find him?"

"Kula and I need time to think," he replied, shortly. "We will send a messenger to the Pridelands when we have decided."

"Have a safe trip," Kula's voice sounded cool, and I didn't look up at her. With a last glance back at Malka, I followed my paw prints away from their den site until I found Neva. The secretary bird graciously led my back to the border, and I began the long trip home, with nothing but silence and a heavy heart to accompany me.

* * *

I arrived back at the Pridelands just before night had fallen, and I was back at Pride Rock under a stretch of dark cloud which hung over me, mirroring the darkness I felt in my heart. I'd failed. Kula and Malka wouldn't want to help us now. I'd thrown everything away. How would I break the news to Tama that the lions who had once called us their friends now refused to help us search for Chumvi, for Kula's own _brother_?

My paws carried me up the path to the den, where I greeted Simba and Nala, Kiara and Kovu. But by the look of despair obviously painted across my face, they knew the answer.

"They won't help?" Kiara asked, sounding astounded. I heaved a sigh and shrugged. I told them they were going to think it over and send a messenger, but my own voice held no hope. By the way they reacted, I didn't think they'd give us any help. I'd be lucky if I ever saw them again.

What hurt the most was when I entered the den, and found Tama waiting for me, Vitani lying nearby. The older lioness rose to her feet and greeted me, but, like Simba and the rest of the royal family, interpreted my look.

"Will they help?" were her first words, her brown eyes already scared, preparing herself for the worst.

I took a breath and looked down at my paws. I couldn't meet her gaze.

"No," I replied softly. "We're on our own."

* * *

That night was rough. I barely slept, and I heard Tama murmuring in her sleep more than usual. Simba had tried to reassure us that there might be a possibility that Malka would say yes; we'd just have to wait and see. I doubted it, though. I'd been there, and from the looks on his and Kula's faces, I'd say our chances of getting their aid were as good as a giraffe learning how to swing from trees by its tail.

The next morning passed very slowly, as I was torn between avoiding Tama in order to not see the disappointment on her face, and feeling as though I should be the one to comfort her, since it was mainly my fault that they'd said no. Tama swore that she was fine, but I could see that even in the last few hours, her face had grown more drawn, and she looked much older. It was painful to watch.

It hardly made an impact on me when, around High Sun, Zazu swooped down onto Pride Rock and announced to Simba that he'd spotted a pair of lions entering the Pridelands, whom had asked to see the king.

"It can't be Malka and Kula," I said, mostly to myself, though I knew Tama could hear me. "They said they'd send a messenger."

"We'll meet them at the base of Pride Rock," Simba said with a nod. "Lead them here, Zazu."

The majordomo took to the sky, and Simba and the rest of his family made their way to the ground in order to welcome the newcomers when they arrived. Before I could stop her, Tama had leaped up and joined them, obviously anxious to find who had asked for an audience with Simba.

I sighed and lurched to my feet as well, though I didn't expect there to be anything good to hear. At least, not on the Chumvi front, anyways, and certainly not from Malka and Kula.

A short time passed until Zazu swooped back towards Pride Rock, with two earth-bound forms following close after. They were indeed lions—one a larger male, and the other a smaller female. I frowned, trying to keep my heart from racing excitedly, trying to tell myself that it wasn't who I thought it was. I needed to keep my expectations down. If I didn't—well, I'd only hurt myself and Tama.

However, as they grew closer, I couldn't deny who they were. Malka and Kula strode purposefully together across the savanna grass, making a beeline towards the Pride Rock, which stood as a beacon against the bright blue sky. I glanced sideways to see Tama's eyes widen.

Simba stood, and his family stood with him. They walked forward to greet the newcomers.

"King Simba," Malka said, obviously trying to stick with formalities first. "My name is Malka, King of the Northern Pride. My mate, Kula, and I, ask for your audience."

Nala suddenly gasped and leaped forward, immediately pressing her head against Kula's in greeting. Simba smiled and laughed a little.

"And, of course, you are welcome," he replied. "No formalities needed."

Malka laughed and greeted Nala with the same head rub she'd given Kula, before rubbing heads with Simba as well. Finally they pulled away.

"I was only making sure we got the formal stuff out of the way," he replied. "After all, I haven't seen you in years. For all I knew, that cub who loved to sneak frogs into the fresh kills had suddenly turned into an old fogey!"

"Not a chance!" Simba laughed. Kula smiled, too, and regarded Kiara and Kovu.

"Are these your children?" she asked Nala. The blue-eyed queen smiled proudly.

"They are," she said. "Kiara is ours. Kovu is her mate."

"A pleasure to meet you," Kula said, dipping her head in greeting.

"Same here," Kiara replied, and Kovu agreed. Malka gave a similar greeting, but then turned back to Simba.

"It's good to see you again, Simba," he said. "But Kula and I came here on important business."

"Yes, I assumed so," Simba said. "Tojo told me that you would send a messenger. I hadn't been expecting a royal visit, and certainly not this soon."

"Well, we thought we'd deliver the message in person, as Tojo did yesterday," Malka said, nodding to me. It shocked me that either he or Kula would acknowledge me at all. I assumed that after yesterday, they'd never want to see me again.

"Tojo asked us yesterday for help in locating, or at least learning the fate of Chumvi. We told him we would think about it before giving an answer. After all, there were some hard feelings between Chumvi and both of us."

"So what is your answer?" Simba prompted. I shifted my position. Yesterday, I'd been certain they'd refuse to help. But was all this happiness today to only cover up their denial? Did they still feel the same way about Chumvi as Kula had expressed yesterday? Had I still failed?

"Kula and I talked it over," Malka said, all business now, which sounded odd for him. "After all, not only were there some hard feelings, but the search for one lion in a savanna full of prides could take a long time. It might be near impossible."

"That has crossed my mind, too," Simba replied. "It might be too much for you."

"Our thoughts exactly," Malka said. "And a rocky history makes the desire to search harder still. After all, he may simply not want to be found, especially by us."

"I understand," Simba said. Even he sounded a little disappointed. I deflated somewhat, knowing what the answer would be, knowing I had been right. I didn't know where Tama was, but I was glad I couldn't see her face. I didn't want to see her anguish.

"That's why we've decided," Malka continued. I prepared myself for the worst.

"To help you."

I blinked, and looked up.

"You what?"

The words were out of my mouth before anyone else spoke. Malka regarded me with a wink and a smirk.

"You'll help us?" Nala asked, equally as stunned. Malka nodded.

"We thought we might go ahead," he replied. "Initially, we were hesitant. But your messenger over there," he nodded to me, "said some incredibly persuasive things yesterday that changed our minds about the whole idea. I would be proud of that one if I were you, Simba. He has the makings of a great leader."

I couldn't even process those words in my mind at the moment. It was just so sudden. Malka and Tama wanted to _help_?

"That's great news!" Simba said, adding excitement into the stunned silence. "We were all so worried you were going to deny us!"

"Thank you so much," a wavering voice suddenly broke through the two monarchs. Everyone turned eyes to find Tama emerging from near the rocks and up into the line of royals (and me). Her brown eyes were wet, but her mouth was turned into a smile, and a _genuine_ one at that.

"You don't know how much this means to me."

"Tama," Kula whispered, taking a step forward. I looked between the two females, remembering that the last time these two had seen each other, they'd been ready to tear each other apart. I licked my lips nervously, unsure of what would happen.

But, to my surprise, they did not fight. They did not yell at each other, or accuse each other of old crimes. Instead, quite surprisingly, they ran up to each other, stopping just short.

Kula studied her old friend, her eyes suddenly very bright.

"I'm so sorry, Tama," she whispered, voice hoarse. "For everything."

"Me, too," the lighter lioness whispered back. Then they pressed their heads together, a tender embrace after so many years of being apart. No one spoke as we watched them. Nothing needed to be said.

Tama spoke first, pulling away from Kula. She looked the darker lioness straight in her eyes.

"You'll help me find him?"

Kula nodded.

"Of course," she said. "It's time to bring my brother home."


	29. Adhabu

**Chapter 10 – Adhabu**

If I thought finding Chumvi would be easy and simple, I was very, very wrong.

Almost immediately after Malka and Kula consented to join the hunt, the Pridelands and the Northern Pride joined forces and created a kind of "web" throughout the savanna. We asked other prides to help us. We sent messengers all over, as far as our acquaintance base spread. I've never seen so many different birds, messengers and assistants for other kings in other prides, winging almost daily into the Pridelands with news and information from surrounding lions.

Between Simba and Malka, we had quite a base of other prides we could reach out to. But it took a long time to build our network, and I don't think I've ever traveled as far from the Pridelands as often as I did during those days. Since I felt so strongly about the situation, and since Simba didn't want to place any of the females (including Nala, Kiara, and Tama) in any sort of danger (despite their frequent and strongly-worded protests), the traveling parties often consisted of Kovu, Simba, and myself, once in a while with Malka joining if he wasn't traveling to some other pride at the time.

I saw more of the savanna than I'd ever seen before. From the mountains beyond Malka's territory, to the deserts beyond the Pridelands (where Simba said Timon and Pumbaa had found him and saved his life), to the thick, dense jungles growing green and humid beyond the stretches of flat, parched terrain, we went practically so far that I often wondered if we'd eventually find the edge of the earth and fall off it into the darkness beyond.

Rafiki tried to lend his own assistance, too, speaking to the Great Kings and testing the wind. He said he had tracked Simba down due to a divine wind which had swept through the Pridelands, bringing with it the news that the then-prince still lived. He promised us he would do whatever it took to find Chumvi, as well.

And yet, days turned into weeks, which turned into long, arduous months. I had never expected the search to be fruitful right off the bat. But as the Rainy Season started to wane, and the weather turned towards the Dry Season's cooler days and longer nights, I grew concerned. Despite the multitude of messengers winging into the Pridelands every day, the many treks across the savanna to prides willing to give us some assistance, or if nothing less, to just keep their eyes peeled, and despite the almost daily visits from Malka and Kula to discuss the search with Simba and the rest of the royal family, we seemed to make no progress.

After a month and still no word about Chumvi's whereabouts, Tama came to me one night, looking distraught. Simba, Kovu, and I had only just come back from visiting with another pride. I had settled down in the den in order to rest my paws (they felt almost burnt after walking over hot savanna sand), when I saw her. I knew immediately what she would ask—the same thing she asked every time we returned from somewhere.

"Any news?"

I heaved a heavy sigh. Answering this question negatively the last dozen times had been painful. Now, I just felt the dull ache of monotony. She knew my answer before I said it.

"No," came my simple reply.

I expected her to sigh, say some words of hope as she'd done the last dozen or so times I'd answered this way, and then wander off to either sleep or be alone. This time, though, she sat down, lowered her head, though not far enough to hide the tears snaking their way down her tawny cheeks.

"Tama, hey, don't cry," I said, though my words sounded hollow. Honestly, at the moment, I felt like I wanted to cry, too.

"I just…" she said, then sniffed. "I just think maybe he's gone…forever…"

"No, no, he's not," I said, getting back up despite my protesting paws. "Hey, we'll find him, okay? He's out there somewhere. We'll find him. Don't lose hope."

But this was easier said than done.

Three months crawled past, with still no word, no solid leads. A few times, we'd get some hopeful information, leave to visit some far off pride, only to find a false lead, or, sometimes even worse, a messed-up message which took us on a wild goose chase only to find that the negative report given to the messenger had somehow been misconstrued to a positive possible lead. In any case, the search grew disheartening.

I, like Tama, had begun to lose hope, and as the days marched on and the search continued, it grew clear that the others were sharing my same problem. Perhaps Malka had been right—Chumvi simply didn't want to be found, especially by us. Or maybe he'd died somewhere, unknown to anyone, and was lost to us forever.

In any case, the search began to wane. Fewer messengers winged their way into the Pridelands, sent from prides beyond. We stopped making the trips. Malka and Kula came only a few times a week, if that. A kind of hopeless silence had fallen over everyone.

We grappled with the idea that Chumvi might very well have fallen beyond our grasp.

And yet, as seems to so often be the case when you're almost out of hope, a single, silver lining showed itself from behind a cloud.

It came in the form of a large, white crane, winging its way through the sky one quiet, somber morning in the Pridelands. Most of us had given up by now—it seemed as though our search was futile. Our solemnity was only broken when Kiara rushed into the den, breathlessly announcing that a new messenger had arrived with important news for Simba.

Usually, only Simba and a few others, such as Kovu, Kiara, or Nala, would accompany the king to hear what the messengers had to say. This time, however, a strange stirring had occurred amongst everyone else. Maybe it was Kiara's announcement that the stork had "important" news. Or maybe we all knew that this may very well make or break the search. Whatever the reason, practically the entire pride followed Simba and the rest of the royal family down the path of Pride Rock to where the stork stood, patiently waiting for an audience with the king. He looked a little taken aback when he saw the rest of the pride appearing to hear his message as well, but he gathered his nerves and bowed to Simba as the lion approached.

"King Simba," the crane said, respectfully. "I bring important news from King Kafil of the Greystone Pride."

"The Greystone Pride," Simba said, sounding a little surprised. "You've come a long way, haven't you?"

The stork nodded.

"Yes, but we heard reports that you have been searching for a particular lion for quite some time. King Kafil sent me to deliver news about that may interest you."

"Have you found him?" Tama's voice suddenly broke through, as the lioness took a hasty step forward. Simba looked over his shoulder at her, and the lioness immediately looked ashamed. She ducked her head and backed quickly away.

"Sorry, Your Highness," she murmured submissively. Simba said nothing, but looked back at the stork.

"What is the news?" he asked, completely ignoring Tama's break in rank. The stork ruffled his white feathers and stood a little straighter.

"King Kafil says that in his pride, he has a male fitting the description provided. He does not call himself 'Chumvi', as I believe the name of the male you are looking for is, but he has been a part of the pride for a while, and they do not know his origins. Perhaps he is the one you seek?"

Simba grew very serious, and a heavy hush fell over the rest of the pride. My heart beat hard in my chest, and my blood felt hot in my veins. Could this be the break we'd been waiting for?

"Does the male in question know about the search for Chumvi?" the king questioned the bird. The stork shook his head.

"No, King Kafil has not told him that he sent word to you," he replied. "We thought it might only be a curiosity, a suggestion, if you will."

"Tama," Simba suddenly said, looking over his shoulder at the scruffy-headed female. She looked startled for a moment, like a cub caught doing something wrong. She took an unsteady step forward.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty?" she asked, shakily.

"Can you describe Chumvi to this messenger?" he kindly asked, as gently as possible. Tama nodded.

"He's large, about King Simba's size, maybe a little bigger," she said. "And he has a dark brown coat, with a dark brown mane. His eyes are brown, too."

"Does this sound like the male in the Greystone Pride?" Simba asked, referring his question back to the stork, who bobbed his head back and forth in answer.

"Possibly," he said. "I'm not very familiar with the lions in the pride, as I am not King Kafil's official majordomo. But I may have noticed him before, and yes, that does sound familiar."

I heard Tama gasp sharply, but she quickly calmed herself. Simba nodded in response to the stork.

"Very well," he said. "I want you to lead us to your pride. We will start off first thing tomorrow morning. Zazu," he suddenly turned to the hornbill, who had perched himself on a nearby rock. "Go fly to Malka and tell him to come as quickly as possible. We may have a lead."

Zazu nodded sharply and took to the sky. I watched him go, then looked back at the others. A hush had fallen over us all, though it was very different from the somber silence that had gripped the pride the last few days. A glimmer of hope had eased it way back into our hearts. The search might not yet have ended.

* * *

After a rushed meeting with Malka and Kula, where Simba filled them in on the stork's message, the two kings debated for maybe five minutes over whether it was worth it or not to go all the way to the Greystone Pride (which, from what I'd heard, lay quite a ways away), before deciding that this might be our best bet ever and the trip would be worth it. Malka agreed to come, and though Kula wanted to come as well, her mate urged her to stay behind in case any other messengers arrived. Reluctantly, she agreed, and we began our plans to leave the next morning.

The sun had hardly begun to appear above the distant horizon when Simba, Kovu, Malka, and I started out from the Pridelands, following the stork across the vast expanse of savanna.

The trek took us longer than the others we'd previously made. No wonder it had taken so long for this pride, the Greystone Pride, to get in contact with us. Usually, the longest journey from the Pridelands had taken a day or less. This time, we spent a night with a friendly pride we ran across on the way whom Simba was familiar with, and then continued our journey the next day. The sun had climbed into the top of the sky by the time the stork announced that we'd found our way into the Greystone territory.

"Not far now," he called down to us. "We'll be there soon!"

No one spoke. We were too tired at this point. Two hard days of traveling hadn't left us with much to say, not even Malka. Despite our ending goal—hopefully finding out whether or not this pride actually harbored Chumvi—all I wanted to do was lie down, have some dinner, and sleep for the next week. I think the others felt about the same.

Eventually, though, the stork dropped before us and landed in a nearby tree. He nodded, and gestured with a wing.

"King Simba, King Malka," he announced proudly. "King Kafil of the Greystone Pride."

Simba, despite his dusty looks and evident exhaustion, straightened up and lifted his head, fixing his eyes straight ahead. Kovu, Malka, and I followed his example.

Some tall grass parted, and a large male lion appeared, an oxpecker seated on his shoulder (apparently the king's actual majordomo). He was big, about the same size as Malka, and a light golden color with a mane only slightly darker. Bright green eyes glittered with interest, yet friendliness as he approached.

"King Simba, King Malka," he said, his voice a booming baritone. "Welcome to the Greystone Pride."

"Thank you for your message," Simba said, stepping forward. "Allow me to introduce Prince Kovu, my son-in-law, and Tojo, an old friend of both myself and King Malka."

King Kafil nodded to us both in turn, then Simba spoke again.

"Your messenger said that the lion we've been searching for may live in your pride," he continued. "Can we see him?"

"Of course, of course," the golden male said. "Please, follow me. My pride is just beyond the hill up there."

We followed as he lead us up an incline until we reached a pride's den site—similar to Malka's, a pile of rocks marked the spot where a dozen or so lionesses lay spread out, soaking in the savanna sun. A few looked up as we passed, obviously very interested in the four new males in their territory. Recalling my inelegant arrival into Malka's camp, I made sure to watch my step and keep up with the others.

Kovu glanced around, looking a tad confused.

"I thought you said he was here," he said. "All I see is lionesses."

"He's here," Kafil assured us. "He's in the den. He doesn't come out much these days."

I shared a glance with Simba, then turned back to watch as Kafil slipped into one of the dens amongst the pile of rocks. We paused, unsure if we should follow. I leaned forward, just able to make out a voice from within.

"There are some lions here to see you, Adhabu," I heard from the shadowy den within. "Don't worry—they're friendly."

"Adhabu?" Malka whispered, confused. Another round of nervous glances ensued before Kafil reappeared, a smile on his face.

"He's coming," the king told us, turning around to await the appearance of whatever mystical being lived amongst the shadows of that den. My heart rate immediately quickened, as for the first time since we'd undertaken this mission I realized that this might be the first time I'd come face-to-face with Chumvi since I'd accused him of murdering Kopa. I didn't really know how I felt about that, but I didn't really have time to consider.

A shadowy form emerged from the darkness of the den, moving rather slowly, and, as I noticed, limping slightly. I frowned, my heart still hammering a fast march behind my ribcage.

Finally, the shadows slipped away like fog burning off a sunny day. The aforementioned "Adhabu" finally appeared to us.

For a moment, I wasn't sure exactly who I was looking at. The lion before me _looked_ like Chumvi—he had the same dark fur and darker mane, the same bulky body as the last time I'd seen him, even the same mane _style_. But his fur was patchy with old scars, and his head drooped slightly as he emerged into the sunlight. It looked like Chumvi….if all the life had been drained out of him.

"Ch-Chumvi?" I stuttered, the first to speak. Slowly, the lion before us raised his head, and his eyes met mine. They were the same two pools of deep brown that I had known since cubhood, and yet, they were so, so different.

As I gazed into them, I didn't see any of the emotions I had expected. There was no anger, no hatred, no malice whatsoever in that gaze. All the ill feelings I'd known him to show me so often as of late had vanished, now replaced by a deep tiredness, an exhaustion which radiated from his very soul.

I came to realize that while the name "Chumvi" may belong to this lion before me, he was far from the Chumvi I had once known.

The others realized it, too.

"Chumvi?" Malka asked, voice shaking a bit with shock. "Is that you?"

The male looked away from me and towards the others, taking in them each in turn. If he was surprised at seeing us, he didn't show it. His head sagged heavily as he spoke.

"Malka," he spoke for the first time. His voice sounded dry, heavy and empty, like one long sigh. "Simba….Kovu. I never thought I'd see you again."

"So, you really are Chumvi?" Kovu asked speaking up. "That's your real name?"

"At one point it was, yes," Chumvi answered, looking towards the young lion. "I haven't used that name in a while."

"We've been looking for you," Simba said. "For months now. We want to bring you home."

"That's nice," Chumvi grunted. "I don't really have a home anymore, though, so I don't know how you could do that."

I frowned, deeply concerned by the male who stood before me, seemingly hundreds of years old now. I shook my head, hardly believing the image I saw right before my own eyes. As many problems as Chumvi and I had encountered over the many years we'd known each other, I'd never thought he'd end up like this—beaten, scarred, and ready to give up.

"Chumvi," I demanded, sharply. I needed to snap him out of this. "What happened to you?"

"Tojo…" Simba warned, but Chumvi shook his head.

"What didn't happen to me?" Chumvi snapped back, for a moment, his old spark coming back into his eyes. But it quickly faded. "My life fell apart, my pride betrayed me, and my mate was murdered practically before my eyes."

"Chumvi, Zira's dead," Kovu told him. "It's safe to come back, now."

Chumvi regarded him with something between anger and pity.

"Back to what? There's nothing left for me anywhere. I'm lucky this pride feels sorry enough for me to let me eat their leftovers, let alone treat me as kindly as they do. Face it, all of you, I'm nothing anymore. Just an old lion, ready to die."

With barely a glance back at us, he turned and slipped back into his rocky den. We tried to call him back, but he didn't reply.

Kafil stepped forward from where he'd observed the whole thing.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But he's like that these days. We found him, half dead, on our borders. I was wary at first, but my pride convinced me to take him in. He turned out tame enough, I suppose. The poor guy, though. He's lost his spark."

"Yes," Simba sighed. "I suppose he has."

There was a brief bout of silence, until Kafil picked up the conversation with an invitation to eat with the pride and spend the night here, before leaving the next day. We accepted the invitation gratefully, none of us desiring to travel any more until we'd had a good rest.

But the mood after the meal was solemn and subdued. Kafil was kind enough to lend us our own, private den, a little cave amongst the rocks where we could sleep apart from the rest of the pride. The four of us lay together, talking the Chumvi situation over quietly.

"I don't think he'll come back," Malka said, his usually happy-go-lucky air completely drained away. "He's not the same Chumvi we once knew."

"I hate to let Tama down, though," Kovu said with a sigh. Simba nodded in agreement.

"I know," he affirmed. "But maybe it'll just be kinder to let him stay here. We'll tell Tama what happened. It'll be hard for her, but at least she'll know that he's being taken care of."

"Yeah," I whispered softly, my only input into the conversation.

It wasn't long before the others went to sleep. But I remained awake, unable to shut off my brain. I kept thinking about Chumvi, kept picturing his scarred and broken body in my mind. I kept comparing the lion hiding in that den to the cub I'd known so long ago, and even to the young male I'd fought with so often back in the Pridelands. How could this Chumvi be the same one who lived in my memories? How could one lion have changed so much?

I recalled what Kafil has said about him: _"He's lost his spark."_

Could there be a way to help him get it back?

My ears pressed against my head. After months of searching, after all the pain I'd seen Tama go through, after all the guilt and anger I'd gone through myself, there was no way I was going back to the Pridelands empty pawed. Even if I had to drag Chumvi every step of the way, I wasn't going to tell Tama that I'd failed her, that her mate was letting himself die in a distant pride, believing he had nothing left to live for.

For a long time, I'd wondered how I could ever make up what I'd done to Chumvi.

Now I knew I'd found my answer.

Determination flaring in my chest, I slowly rose to my paws, making sure not to awake any of the sleeping lions around me. As quietly as possible, I slipped out of the small den and into the silent, quiet night. The stars lit the sky above me, and I found my way easily to Chumvi's little den. I didn't care if he was asleep. It was time for him to wake up.

Without hesitation, I slipped inside. In the shadows near the back, I saw something move, a bulky shape shift amongst the darkness. I stood firm, and cleared my throat, loudly.

"Chumvi."

"Tojo."

The words sounded like shots in the darkness, and I for a moment, I feared we'd awoken the entire pride. Yet, after a brief moment of silence, I heard nothing. My full attention turned back to the lion before me. I could see his eyes glinting in the darkness.

"I'm not taking this from you," I told him, bluntly. I realized suddenly that he might never have been asleep, that he may have been like me, wide awake in the darkness with only his thoughts to comfort him. I wondered if he'd spent nights like that as often as I had.

But it didn't really matter.

"This isn't you," I continued. "Get up, Chumvi."

"I don't take orders from you," he growled, deep in his throat. But he still sounded tired, nowhere near the spark and anger that he typically showed me. I knew I was the only one who could get him back to where he once had been. Only I could force the old Chumvi out of him.

It was time to open old wounds.

"No, I guess you don't," I snapped, deciding not to prance around the issue much longer. "You take them from Scar. Is that it, Chumvi? Is that why you're so weak now? You don't have Scar around to carry you?"

"Shut up, Tojo," he muttered. "You know nothing."

"I know the lion you used to be!" I challenged, hoping I was getting under his skin. "And now look at you. This isn't the lion Scar trained. This isn't the little minion who ordered around hyenas, who bullied lionesses, who licked the ground Scar walked on!"

"Tojo, I'm warning you…"

"The lion lying before me right now isn't any of those things. The lion lying before me right now is a coward. " I snorted a laugh. "Scar would be so disappointed in you. Zira would be, too! You're not the lion they raised you to be!"

A deep, throaty growl had begun to rise from the back of the den. I saw, in the darkness, Chumvi's body shift, as though he was rising up. I sank my claws into the ground, knowing what I was aiming for. But I had to press on. I would not sit by and watch him just let himself go until he died, lying in the den of an unknown pride, under a fake name. I owed it to Tama. I owed it to myself.

And I owed it to him.

"Look at you," I continued, not giving up now, despite the rising tension, the continual growl from the shadows, and my own sudden nervousness. "You're nothing but a lump of wasted muscle and fur. A bag of bones. Why, when I saw you, I hardly recognized you. This is the great Chumvi I feared as a teen? Ha! This is a joke now! A useless lump who only wants to slink his way into oblivion! Even Scar had a prouder death than you, and he was eaten alive by his own hyenas!"

"Tojo…."

"In fact, I bet you're _glad_ that Zira killed Tama," I snarled, digging in for the final go. "That gave you a reason to fulfill your dreams of becoming a real cow—"

I probably should have gone straight for the jab at Tama and saved my breath. I hardly had time to think before he charged at me, old muscles suddenly growing taught and springing straight out towards me, keen on turning my blood into so much red paint for the walls of his den.

I scrambled backwards and managed to escape the tight confinements before he was on top of me, snarling in my face. To my delight, I saw the anger, the _hatred_ rise in his eyes again. Oh, yes. Now I'd done it….

And I might die for it.

"Ha!" I shouted as he shoved me down, leaped on top of me. "Is that all you got? I still think you murdered Kopa!"

Maybe I'd gone a bit too far with that one, and Chumvi let me know it. Soon, it was an all-out brawl, the two of us finally locked in the combat we'd been saving for years. The tiredness vanished from his eyes, replaced by a need to finally work out all the anger against me he'd harbored for all these years. And I fought back, at first to only stay alive. But my own anger for him built inside me, bubbling to the surface until my sheer attempts at defense suddenly became my own attacks, as my own old wounds were gouged back open, and as I sought to make him aware of every pain he'd ever caused me.

No longer were we two lions partaking in a small scuffle. We were two lions fighting the very past we'd both been running from for so long.

At some point, I became aware of other lions around me. We'd woken up the entire pride, who now gathered around to witness the fight. I heard my name called, I think by Simba, and there was some slight attempt to break us up. But neither Chumvi nor I had any intentions of letting go, of breaking up until something gave, until someone paid.

Eventually, I lost control of conscious thought. I fought for the sake of fighting, losing my grasp on why or who I was clawing and biting and tackling over and over. My blood rushed in my ears, but also down my fur from the myriad of claw and bite wounds I'd suffered. Chumvi's blood streaked across my body as well, from the wounds I'd given him. Back and forth we fought, swiping, biting, tossing, dodging, ducking, an intricate dance of hurt and be hurt which neither slowed nor showed any signs of ending. No one could break us up. And no one wanted to any longer. Everyone knew that we would have to finish this ourselves. This was no longer me trying to get Chumvi his spark back. This was a desperate attempt to heal old wounds, by opening new ones.

I don't really remember how he caught me. Maybe my foot slipped on the ground, or I dodged too slowly, or I didn't dodge at all, or he just got lucky. In any case, I suddenly felt my body jerked hard, backwards, as Chumvi rose up and hit me under the chin with a flying, rock-hard punch. I tumbled, losing my balance, and felt my head slam, hard, against a rock. Pain laced down my spine and out across every nerve, spreading through my body like a flash flood through my muscles. I gasped, fighting against unconsciousness. I blinked my eyes open long enough to see Chumvi leaping at me, his claws stretched out, his teeth bared, his brown eyes glinting in the starlight.

My head swam, but for a second, I lifted my eyes to the heavens. I fought against the darkness clouding the corners of my vision to stare up at the sky. For some reason, I really, really wanted to look at those stars.

As I struggled to maintain consciousness, knowing that Chumvi would take my life any minute, memories flitted in my mind. Some say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. I don't know if that's what I experienced, but I saw something, flashing amongst those stars that swam and shivered before my eyes.

In the seconds which now extended into eons, I saw images of Chumvi and me, as cubs, playing together, laughing, enjoying each other's company. I saw the time we snuck out of the cave in order to find the Twin Rocks, only to get attacked by hyenas. I saw the time when we'd all gathered around Sarafina, right after she'd given birth to Mheetu. I saw all of us racing each other, the day Mheetu died.

And I saw images from after that horrible incident—me accusing Chumvi of killing Nala's baby brother. Then Chumvi as a teen, whom I knew I'd hated, but I saw spending time with Tama, whom he obviously loved. I saw him comfort her after her mother died. I saw him, broken and scarred, standing before me as I'd seen him only a few hours ago.

I knew all that had happened after I called him a murderer.

I'd known this for a long time, of course. I'd felt guilt over it for most of my life, especially the most recent part. But it only became clear right at that moment, when Chumvi stood over me, finally ready to take my life, that I could finally do something about it. It truly hit that all the anger and malice and hatred we'd felt towards each other all these years had stemmed from my faults. Sure, there was blame to share, but all these times I'd blamed him for things….and the real crime really rested on my shoulders, which I now felt droop in despair and acceptance. This would be my repentance. I'd finally make it up.

"I'm sorry, Chumvi," I whispered, knowing those would be my last words, and knowing I could be proud of them.

I waited for the final blow.

But nothing happened.

Nervously, I opened an eye and looked up at him. I don't know if he actually heard my words, or if he, himself, had some sort of revelation that stayed him from turning my blood into red rain for the grass. Whatever it was, it stopped him. To my surprise, he stood above me, straddling me, his brown eyes staring straight into my own blue. He was panting, blood staining his coat. But he didn't attack me. He just stood there.

"Look," I murmured, looking away, almost smiling. "I gave you your spark back."

He didn't speak, and eventually I looked back at him, annoyed now.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with," I snapped, then sighed and let my head droop to the side. It was like his tiredness had seeped into me. "I deserve it, I know."

"You what?" his voice was deep, the question emotionless, though he almost sounded interested. I didn't look up.

"I deserve it, if you want to kill me," I replied, but he still didn't move. Coming to the realization that he wasn't going to do anything, I gathered myself to my paws, clumsily, my head still swimming. As I rose, though, the tiredness seeped away, replaced by anger again. Why hadn't he killed me?

"What's wrong, Chumvi?" I demanded, my voice rising to a yell. "You've wanted to do it all these years, haven't you? Why don't you do it now?"

I felt something form in my throat, choking me suddenly. I refused to think it was tears. Just in case, I quickly looked away.

"Look," I said. "Before you left the Pridelands, after I'd accused you of killing Kopa, you…you said I didn't have any friends."

I swallowed hard, trying to talk around the lump that seemed to be blocking my airway. My words sounded thick and stupid, even to me.

"You were…you were right. I didn't have any friends. I'd…I'd chased them all away. I was a coward when Malka tried to overthrow Scar. I chased Kula out of the Pridelands. I alienated Tama. And then you…well, I destroyed our friendship a long time ago."

I took a moment to catch my breath, which seemed to be eluding me.

"I'm a coward, and a traitor, and a liar," I said, my voice suddenly growing quieter. "But I couldn't bear to see you like I saw you earlier today, all tired and broken and…done with life. I thought I'd give you your spark back. And if killing me is the only way you can do that…." I looked back up at him now, straightened my shoulders, held my head higher. "Then go ahead. You can finally have your revenge. You deserve it."

My eyes slid away from his face again, and we lapsed into a long silence. Finally, Chumvi spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you, Tojo," he said. It sounded almost like his old voice again, and I glanced up, blinking. He looked straight at me, a new level of sadness in his eyes.

"I've thought a lot about you and what we did to each other when we were younger," he continued. "And, yeah, maybe I wanted to kill you. Heck, when you said all that stuff tonight, I wanted to kill you then. I was ready to kill you a few moments ago."

I frowned, confused.

"What's stopping you?" I asked. His gaze didn't waver.

"Me, that's what," he said, flatly. " _I'm_ what's stopping me, Tojo."

He sighed and looked down for a moment.

"I've seen a lot of stuff in my time," he said, quietly. "A lot of death, a lot of pain. Once, I'd have been ready to cause all that stuff. But now….What good would it do?"

I watched him carefully, not quite sure what he meant. He looked back up at me.

"You're right, Tojo," he continued. "You've made a lot of mistakes. But so have I. Tonight, I won't make another one. I won't kill….a friend."

It took a moment for those words to sink in, but when they did, my eyes widened so much I thought they'd pop out of my head. Never in my life had I thought I'd hear Chumvi call me a friend ever again. I must have heard him wrong.

"But…but…" I stuttered, unable to say anything else. Chumvi stepped forward.

"You were right about something, Tojo," he said. "Scar would be disappointed in me. But I'm not Scar. And I don't care about that."

Suddenly, I saw something shiny and wet sliding down his cheeks, making his brown eyes glimmer in the starlight. The knot in my throat tightened, and before I could stop them, I felt my own tears fall, cascading down my face and falling wetly onto my paws. I took a few steps forward, and he did the same. Bloody and bruised, we reached forward and pressed our foreheads together.

For the first time since that terrible night when I'd accused him of murder, Chumvi and I didn't hate each other.

The next day, we went home.


	30. Homecoming

**Chapter 11- Homecoming**

It took a lot longer going back than it did coming there, mostly on account of Chumvi and me. The Greystone Pride patched us up as much as they could before we left, but we both still felt our injuries from the night before, and my head still pounded steadily the entire trip. Also, Chumvi walked with a limp that I didn't think had anything to do with the battle we'd had. I wanted to know his story, but thought it best to wait until we got back to Pride Rock.

That being said, we had to stop quite a bit more often than before to let the two of us rest. Surprisingly, though, Simba didn't chastise me for picking a fight with Chumvi. Maybe he would have, but maybe he realized how important that fight was. I think he saw a change in both Chumvi and me, too. Sure, my wounds hurt like heck, and my muscles complained with every step, but I wasn't sorry about what I'd done. And I'm still not.

A little less than a week after we'd left the Pridelands, I could finally see the regal silhouette of Pride Rock looming in the distance. My heart soared at the sight of it. Before I'd left, I'd had doubts that I'd return with good news. Now I couldn't wait to get back to the pride I knew waited for us at those rocks. So many things had changed.

"We've crossed the border," Simba said, proudly. "Welcome back to the Pridelands, Chumvi."

I glanced back at the darker lion, expecting to find him beaming. Instead, his brown eyes looked worried, and a sort of gloominess had settled back over his body. I frowned, but continued after the others as we made our way back towards Pride Rock in the distance.

A few minutes later, Zazu's form cast a small shadow over us, and the hornbill swooped down to land on Simba's shoulder.

"Sire!" he cheered, happily. "You're back! Did you have a safe trip?"

"Yes, thank you, Zazu," Simba answered, smiling. "And a fruitful one, too."

The majordomo cocked his head to the side, and looked over his shoulder. As his gaze came to rest on Chumvi, I saw his eyes widen.

"Is that him? Oh, this is wonderful news, Sire! I must tell the others!"

"Wait, Zazu, wait," Simba urged. "I want this to be a surprise."

Zazu looked a little put-out, but said nothing, and rode back to Pride Rock perched on his king's shoulder.

Pride Rock was almost upon us now, and I glanced back to find that Chumvi had suddenly fallen behind. I frowned and turned back to meet him.

"Hey, come on," I said. "You're home, aren't you?"

But he wouldn't meet my eyes. He simply nodded.

"Of course," he murmured, softly. "Home. Yeah."

Watching him worriedly, I waited until he'd started walking again to follow. The pride was so close I could see their bodies, draped lazily across the rocks, sunning themselves. I doubted a hunting party was out today. We'd had a plentiful season lately.

"Simba!" I heard Nala's voice call from the rocks, and before I knew it, the lioness came rushing out to meet her mate, rubbing her head up against his mane, welcoming him back home. I felt a momentary tinge of jealousy, but pushed it away. Things were different now. I'd chosen to put the past behind me. And that included no more pining after Nala.

Kiara called Kovu's name happily, and the younger lioness greeted her mate as warmly as her mother had hers. It was sweet to see the love which abounded in the Pridelands, the hope for a strong future.

I glanced back at Chumvi again, who looked awkwardly between Simba and Nala, and then Kovu and Kiara before looking down at his paws. There was that sadness again. And I think I knew what it was about.

"Oh, my goodness," Nala exclaimed as she pulled away from Simba, her blue eyes turning towards the newcomer. "It's him! You found him!"

Chumvi looked up suddenly as Nala approached, Kiara right behind her, expressing their amazement over his return. However, I had other things on my mind, and slowly slunk away. The last thing I heard was Nala expressing concern over the myriad of fresh wounds on his shoulders….

I sprang up the rocks, searching. My best bet was the den. She spent a lot of time in there these days, cooled by the darkness. Making sure Chumvi and the others hadn't moved, I slipped into the cave, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Sure enough, she was asleep, a tawny lump near the back of the cave. I smiled gently, watching her sides rise and fall in a gentle rhythm. I wondered if she dreamed of him.

"Tama," I whispered, nudging her gently. She shifted and turned her head a little, opened an eye. As it focused on me, she smiled.

"Tojo," she murmured, coming back into consciousness. "You're back."

"Yes, I am," I said. "We just came back a few minutes ago. Tama…I have something to show you."

A frown flitted across her face, but it was quickly replaced by a growing eagerness, as sleep gave way to realization. She knew what we'd left for.

I lead her out the cave and into the bright sunlight beyond, wasting no time to admire the beautiful, clear blue sky that stretched across the Pridelands from horizon to horizon. Instead, I lead her down the rocky path to the base of Pride Rock. I rushed a few paces ahead of her, reaching the ground before she did.

"Chumvi," I called as I reappeared. "Chumvi, over here."

The dark lion looked up, confused at my words. Once I'd caught his eye, I quickly backed up, tripping only slightly as I scrambled out of the way, just in time.

Tama emerged from behind me, her brown eyes sweeping the base of Pride Rock, searching for me, or searching for the one she hoped she might finally find.

She found him.

I got my paws back under me and watched, a goofy, wide smile spreading across my face, as I saw their eyes meet. For a moment, they both stared at each other in utter stunned silence. Chumvi looked as though he'd seen a ghost. Tama looked as though she couldn't decide whether to cheer or burst into tears.

"T-Tama?" Chumvi's voice was quiet and strained, as if afraid she'd disappear if he spoke too loudly. I glanced up to realize that the others were watching now, too, all entranced by this final, glorious reunion.

"Is it really you?" Tama asked, eyes shining, taking a hesitant step forward. "Chumvi?"

He didn't wait to answer her, and she didn't wait to speak again. In a rush of movement, they ran up to each other, Tama's head pressing against his chest, and he rubbing against her neck, her back, her forehead, as if trying to remember how she felt, how her body tucked against his, how much he loved and missed her. I heard a choking noise and realized that Tama was crying softly into his mane. My own eyes felt a little moist as I watched them.

"I thought I'd lost you," I heard Chumvi murmur in her ear. "I thought Zira had killed you."

"No, no she didn't," Tama said between sobs. "Chumvi, I thought I'd never see you again!"

He didn't reply, just spent a while with her, the two of them pressed against each other, trying to make up for the years of uncertainty, trying to mend their hearts back together again as the rest of the pride looked on, just happy to witness a little miracle.

* * *

Simba sent Zazu to bring Kula down from the Northern Pride, and she arrived mid-afternoon. Chumvi was already waiting for her, nervous despite Tama's presence at his side, encouraging him and promising him that everything would be okay. I saw Kula's silhouette appear in the distance, growing larger and more defined as she neared Pride Rock. Malka went to meet her first, then brought her to the rest of us.

Chumvi stood, his dark brown eyes troubled. After all, the last time the two had seen each other they had not been on good terms. It was one thing for Chumvi and me, old friends turned rivals, to make amends. It was quite a different challenge for two siblings to put aside their pasts and apologize.

But Kula's reaction to Chumvi was as joyful, tearful, and heartwarming as Tama's. She rushed up to her brother, rubbed against his forehead, and, with happy tears filling her eyes, scolded him for making her worry all these years.

"To think, all this time I thought you were dead!" she sniffed, though she smiled crazily. "You stupid lion! Don't you ever do that to me again! You're my only brother!"

They laughed, though the words grew serious as Kula apologized for things she had done in the past, and Chumvi returned with his own pleas for forgiveness. It might take a little while for old wounds to heal completely, but at least no one was fighting anyone any more. Maybe there was hope for us yet.

After a well-deserved meal, Chumvi was ready to tell us his story. A few lionesses who had known him stuck around, while the rest of us—Tama, Malka, Kula, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and even Vitani (as well as myself, of course)—sat in a loose circle, watching him.

"You know, you don't have to," Nala assured him gently, just as she'd done with Tama. "If you don't think you're ready, don't push yourself."

But Chumvi shook his head.

"No, no, you all deserve to know," he replied firmly. "After all, you were the ones who found me. You should know why I was cowering in the back of a den under a fake name. If it wasn't for you, Tojo, I might have never remembered who I was. How's your head, by the way?"

I half-smiled.

"Still tender," came my reply. Chumvi smirked a bit, but it was nowhere near the malicious sneers he'd showered me with during our adolescence.

"You deserved that, though. You're a tough fighter." It was almost a compliment from him, and I chuckled.

"So, what happened?" Kovu prompted, which earned him a hard nudge from Kiara. He glanced innocently down at her. "What? I want to know."

Chumvi snorted softly, apparently a laugh.

"Alright," he said. "I'll tell. I guess Tama told you what happened with Zira?"

We all nodded. Chumvi stretched out, settling down on the dirt, his eyes fixing on a point off in the distance, as if he could see his memories playing out before his eyes. Tama lay down beside him, began grooming one of his scarred shoulders. Her touch seemed to encourage him, and he started in.

"Zira betrayed us," he said. "I feared she might, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. At the time, she represented the last little piece of my life. Scar's death still stung me—I'm sorry to admit that I….almost revered him in a way. Zira seemed the only way that I could pay him any respect. Mind you, I don't still feel that way," he added quickly, before continuing. "But at the time…anyways Zira and I had never gotten along that well, but especially after the exile, things started to fall apart.

"I came just in time to find her and some of the lionesses she'd just brought in attacking Tama. I tried to fight back, but I hadn't fought seriously for a while and Zira had them trained pretty well. I knew I couldn't fight them off. I heard Tama telling me to save myself, and….," he sighed. "Well, a braver lion would have fought to the death, but I was really out of my league with Zira's lionesses. So I did what Tama said. I—I thought she was already dead, so I ran off, 'cause I didn't think there was any hope left."

He seemed pretty broken up about this, and had to stop to pull himself back together. Tama pressed her head against the side of his face, whispering something I couldn't hear. Eventually, he seemed under control enough to continue.

"I didn't really know what to do. Zira'd betrayed me, and I couldn't go back to the Pridelands. I didn't want to, not with what had happened—"

"Sorry," I whispered, feeling another stab of guilt, despite what we'd gone through back in the Greystone Pride. Chumvi looked up at me, regarding me. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he assured me. "It's behind us. Anyway, I ran from the Outlands. I ran for a long time, not really sure what to do. I became a loner, living as I could in unclaimed territories, or sneaking quietly through claimed ones. Fortunately, a lot of territories have a kind of 'live and let live' policy for loners—as long as they don't bother the pride, the pride won't bother them. I lived like that for a while, but I became really lonely. All I could think of was that I'd left Tama alone to die, and that Zira had taken my family from me, stolen my children, and killed my mate. It made life almost unbearable, and sometimes I thought about just lying down and giving up. I didn't know how to continue.

"But, somehow, I did. I came across a band of rogue males who'd joined forces. They seemed friendly enough, though maybe a little rough, I guess. That didn't matter to me, and after what I'd gone through, their ways let me take my mind off my troubles. I joined in with them, and for a while, I almost learned to forget my previous life. We traveled a lot, never staying in the same place, and they never really asked about my past or where I'd come from. We all had a general understanding that we were who we were at the moment, and any previous versions of ourselves didn't matter. I liked them, and I think they liked me, and for a while, at least, it seemed like maybe I'd found a new life.

"I'm not really proud of the things I did during that time. After all, as rogues, we did things that we probably shouldn't have. I learned not to worry about it, though, because as long as I didn't have to think about what had happened to me, then it didn't matter what I did.

"Eventually, though, things started to get out-of-hand. I really noticed the change when we came across a pride. Usually, we'd just go somewhere else, keep to ourselves, but this time, the others got a new idea. They saw that the king of this pride was getting old, and suddenly they wanted to attack him and take over. I'd like to say that I was completely opposed to the idea, but, honestly, I saw nothing wrong with it. I was one of them now.

"So we got ourselves together and attacked them. And with four against one, the odds were in our favor. We chased the old king out of his lands and took over his pride, lionesses, cubs and all. But I started to get the idea that something wasn't right, especially with the way they treated the old king, and the lionesses. It was getting out of control.

"Then, after we took the pride over, one of the other guys got the idea to kill the cubs.

"I guess it's an old tradition that sometimes when a new king takes over, he gets rid of the old bloodline. Most prides don't do it anymore, but one of the rogues wanted to, said it'd be the best way to make the lionesses more submissive. The others agreed. Except me.

"They tried to bully me into it, but I couldn't stomach the thought. Eventually, they decided I was the weak link in the group, and turned on me. I might not have been an old king, but three against one were no easy odds. They beat me pretty bad, too. I managed to get away, but they'd gotten me pretty good. I didn't think I could last the night, let alone long enough to find help.

"By that point, though, I was sick of everything. I was sick of what I'd seen, with Scar and Zira and Tama and then these stupid rogues with their cub-killing. I was sick of myself, of how I'd practically let myself be used by every lion who came down the pike. And I was sick of being betrayed over and over again. So I thought I'd just end it all, and let myself die."

"Obviously, you didn't," Malka put in. Chumvi nodded.

"Obviously. Somehow I'd wandered my way into the Greystone Pride's lands, and a scout found me. They took pity on me, I guess, and nursed me back to health. For a while, I hated them for it. I had just wanted to die that night, and they'd kept me from it.

"Slowly, I grew to realize that I wasn't going to die, at least not for a while, and there wasn't much I could do about that. I just gave up, though. I took the name Adhabu. I existed, but that was pretty much it. That's how you found me, like that. I didn't think I could ever find happiness again. I'm lucky that the Greystone Pride even took pity on me enough to let me hide in my den and come out only every so often to eat. I'll never be able to thank them enough. Or all of you, for that matter."

He looked around the circle at those of us sitting around him.

"I've made some bad mistakes in my time," he said, looking down at his paws. "I ran with some lions I shouldn't have. And I alienated a lot of you. Simba, I know that once, you gave me a choice to stay here, or leave. I said I'd leave because this wasn't my home, but I was wrong."

He looked straight into Simba's eyes, his own brown ones imploring.

"I was wrong. This is my home, and it's the only home I've ever had. I know I've no right to ask this, but…Your Majesty, will you allow me to rejoin your pride?"

A hushed silence fell over everyone, as all eyes turned to look to Simba. The king just smiled.

"Of course, Chumvi," he said, red-brown eyes sparkling. "I'd like nothing less."

Chumvi's face broke into a grin, and Tama pressed her forehead against his, tears sparkling again in her eyes. I didn't think anyone in the world could have been as happy as those two were right then. I don't think anyone could ever again be as happy as those two right then. It was glorious to see.

After we'd calmed down, a little, though, Malka raised the first question.

"Chumvi," he said. "I don't mean to trouble you, or make you relive something you don't want to relive, but…when you were talking about what Zira took from you, you said ' _children'_. I hadn't realized you had any."

All eyes were suddenly on Chumvi again, and the lion shifted uncomfortably. Even Tama was looking at him, though I saw no accusation in her eyes, just a sort of sadness. He met her gaze before turning back to the others. To my surprise, though, he looked straight at Kovu.

"Kovu," he began. "Did Zira ever tell you who your father was?"

The young male looked taken aback for a moment, but then shook his head.

"No," he replied, slightly wrong-footed. "She, uh, never talked about my father. I assumed he had died or something. All I knew is it wasn't Scar."

"Well, you're right about that," Chumvi agreed. "As much as she wished it was, she couldn't get that."

"Zira _is_ my mother, though, isn't she?" Kovu pressed. "I heard that she wasn't Vitani's…"

"Oh, no, Zira was your mother," the darker lion assured him. "Your father, though, you didn't get to know very well for very long. After all, you were only a tiny thing when I ran off."

Kovu's eyes widened to such great proportions I thought they might rival the rising moon for largeness.

" _You_?!" he asked, shocked. Chumvi's tail flicked, and he nodded.

"Yes, me," he replied, feigning nonchalance. But there was a measure of depth behind that answer and in his eyes, which made me think there was much more to this story.

"I'd figured about the same," Tama said, sounding sad. "It was all that stuff before Scar died, wasn't it?"

Chumvi heaved a sigh, but agreed.

"Yeah, it started back not too long after you left, Nala," Chumvi looked up at the queen before continuing. "Scar had already rejected Nuka as his heir, may the Great Kings look over him," he added. I'd filled him in on the sad circumstances surrounding the mangy son of Scar's death on the way back to the Pridelands.

"Scar and Zira kept trying to have another cub, but she just couldn't get pregnant."

I suddenly remembered overhearing a conversation between the two twisted monarchs, where Scar had raged at Zira for not giving him an heir, then swore that he'd find someone who could. My eyes briefly met Nala's, and I could tell she was recalling a similar memory. After all, the "someone" Scar had first attempted to try with had been Nala. Thank goodness she had resisted.

"Then Nala left, and Scar started trying to impress on _me_ the fact that I should try with Zira for a cub. I refused, though, since I was in love with Tama."

The scruffy-headed lioness nodded.

"I remember," she murmured. Chumvi nodded and continued.

"But Scar wouldn't give up. I kept saying no, but he continued to push for it, even, at one time, taking away my title as head of the hunting parties. I couldn't dream of it, though, and still said no. The pressure only let up when he died. Or, at least, I thought it would."

He took a breath suddenly, and turned his eyes to me.

"After we had that argument during the overthrow of Scar, I ran off to be by myself. When I came back, I went to look for Tama. Instead I—" he closed his eyes, and I looked away, too embarrassed and guilty to look at him. "I saw you with her."

"Chumvi, I—" I started, but he continued on.

"I felt betrayed, and lost. Scar was gone, the lioness I thought I loved was in the arms of the lion I thought I hated. Everything was so screwed up, I didn't know what to think. I was really mad. And then Zira picked up where Scar had left off. This time, though, she tried to guilt me into it. She said I owed it to Scar to produce his heir, because he'd been nothing but fatherly to me, and doing this was my duty.

"I wavered for a while, and then Tama said she was pregnant, and I thought I had a reason to keep defying her."

I swallowed hard, knowing what was coming.

"Then Tama gave birth, and I saw my daughter for the first time. She assured me that Vitani was mine, but the moment I saw those blue eyes, I knew she couldn't be. She was yours."

He looked at me again, and I couldn't meet his eyes this time. I wished the earth would open up and swallow me whole. Tama had said she thought maybe Chumvi suspected Vitani was my cub. But to hear that the moment she'd opened her eyes, he knew the truth made my stomach clench so tightly I thought I might lose the dinner I'd only just enjoyed.

Chumvi paused again in his tale, either to pull himself together again, or allow time for that one, soul-crushing sentence to sink in: the fact that the lion who'd once been his friend had not only briefly stolen the only lioness he loved, but had given her her first cub. His first child had been a lie. Vitani wasn't his as Tama had promised: she was mine.

His voice shook a little bit when he started up again.

"So my firstborn was actually my enemy's firstborn," he continued, a certain flatness in his voice which told me that though we'd made amends, that part of our history would always be a rough patch that we may never smooth over. "And then Zira's requests started to seem like a good idea. So I gave in. A few months later, she gave birth to Kovu, but promised me that she'd keep it a secret and say it was by a rogue. Besides, I didn't think she'd want to share the credit for finally having a cub that suited Scar's demands."

Another lengthy silence followed. I didn't know what to say, honestly. I'd never suspected that any of this had gone on—Scar's pressure on Chumvi to mate with Zira, then Zira's own mounting demands and Chumvi's anger over the night that Tama and I had spent together. Of course he had a right to be angry—I'd just never given it any thought, especially not at the time.

"I always figured Kovu was yours," Tama said, quietly. "He looked too similar, and who could Zira have met?"

"I…never knew," Kovu said, utterly stunned by the story. I wondered if he felt guilty about being a child of anger, desperation, and force. I've never asked him, though, and I don't think he'd tell me if I did. It's best to leave it alone.

Chumvi shrugged.

"Zira had no intention of telling," he replied. "Better now than never, huh?"

Kovu nodded, but still looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I guess so," he murmured, mostly to himself.

We never really spoke of it again.

* * *

I wanted to apologize again to Chumvi for what I'd unwittingly done to him, but there wasn't really a need. After we spoke of it, we both put it behind us. No amount of apologies or re-hashing of the same tale could change the past. I'd messed up, Tama had messed up, and our mess up made him make a choice he didn't like. Sure, he was glad to have Kovu as a son. But the fact would always stand: he was born from a bunch of others failing, and one lioness getting her way. Something like that was better left alone.

After Chumvi's story, we allowed a little time to lapse, where, after recovering from the harsh reality of what he'd told us, we spent a little time talking and trying to catch up on friendships we'd let slide for several years. I tried especially hard to make up with the others—at one point or another, I'd alienated all of my friends. But that night showed me that piecing back together the relationships I'd broken wasn't only possible, but worth it. I'd made some pretty heavy mistakes, but the others were willing to forgive me, because they'd made mistakes, too. Maybe we could fix them together.

Kiara and Kovu slipped away from the circle at some point, and then Simba did as well, taking Nala with him. I'd have liked Nala to stay, but she had other things to do, and she wanted to be with Simba.

Eventually, there were only five of us left—Malka, Kula, Chumvi, Tama, and myself. The stars shone brightly above us, but we didn't care. We talked. We reminisced, we made up for all those years we'd been apart, we'd wasted arguing or fighting or serving a king who didn't care for anyone but himself.

It was a glorious night. The best night I could remember having in a long time. For once, the nightmares of my friends dying as I looked on didn't plague me. For once, I didn't wonder where Chumvi was, if he still hated me, if he was somewhere out there, dead or dying. I didn't wonder if Tama had been killed by Zira. I didn't wonder if Kula had told Malka about the things I'd told her before she left the Pridelands.

For once, the guilt in my heart was pushed out for a different feeling: love. And it served as the best feeling I'd felt in a long time.

The moon hung high above us before we realized we were tired. At some point, we'd gathered together atop a hill in order to watch the stars. In the distance, we could just make out the darkened, twisting line of the Gorge.

The sound of sobbing made us glance around, and, to our surprise, Kula's head hung low as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Yet, she was smiling.

"Kula, what's wrong?" Tama asked, nervously, looking at her friend. The darker female raised her head, blinking away tears.

"No, not wrong," she gasped. "Look at us. We're all standing together again."

We glanced around, and she spoke the truth. All five of us stood on that hill, watching the stars, soaking in the moonlight.

Malka snorted gently.

"What did they use to call us back when we were cubs?"

Chumvi's brow furrowed as he thought.

"The Friendly Five," he finally answered, and laughed a bit. "Funny name, really."

"Do you…do you think we could be that again?" I suddenly put in. The others looked at me a moment, and then Malka's face broke into a wide grin.

"You know what, Tojo," he said. "I think we could make that happen."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, guys, this is the penultimate chapter. Friday is the last. We are coming up to the end, and I am so excited to share the last of this story with you, and so thankful for your support and incredibly kind words. I'll see you Friday for the end. :)


	31. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it, guys.

* * *

 **Epilogue – Five Forever**

The next day, Malka and Kula left to return to their pride, though not before a long and teary goodbye, and promises to visit and stay in touch. The rest of us took up our old positions in the Pridelands, a strange new harmony created between us. It was a new kind of harmony: a harmony that could claim that once, it had been shattered. But now, it was rebuilt, and more glorious than ever. A harmony of five lions who had made mistakes, had broken hearts, but mended them and put the past behind them, but not without allowing it to color a new, brighter future.

Time went on, and Tama announced she was pregnant again, but this time definitely with Chumvi's cub. To our surprise, she gave birth to two—a girl and a boy. The girl looked a little like Vitani, but with bright brown eyes this time, and the little boy appeared as a lighter version of Kovu. It was as though the Great Kings were giving them another chance, this time a chance to raise their cubs together.

I saw the entire thing, watched those two cubs come into the world. I'll be their uncle, and Chumvi and Tama couldn't be happier about that.

They weren't the only ones who experienced new life. A month or so before Tama gave birth, Kiara announced that she was pregnant with hers and Kovu's first cub. Nala, too, announced she and Simba were expecting again not too long after Kiara discovered she was carrying. Basically, new life had decided to flood into the Pridelands, and right in time for an upcoming spring.

As for me, Vitani is still my only child, if you can even call her that, since neither of us knew until she was an adult. Once in a while, I may feel bad about this, that I still haven't found anyone. But then I look at the future of the Pridelands, proud to see the growth that's come to this pride, and then I realize that maybe it's not such a bad thing I'm not raising cubs of my own. After all, with all these new arrivals coming, I'll have more than enough to look after already!

The important thing is, though, that we're all back together. Once upon a time, I thought that Chumvi and I would never see eye to eye again. There was a time that I feared that I'd lost every single lion I'd ever called a friend. There was a time when the joys of cubhood were swept away by a terrible and cold adolescence and adulthood that threatened to destroy us all.

But that's passed, now.

Sure, we still have some problems. Chumvi and I might never be able to patch the rift I created when I spent that night with Tama after Scar's death. And there are some things we've said to each other that will never be forgotten. But sometimes it doesn't matter what you've said in the past. It matters what you let that do to you.

Rafiki once told me that I should open my ears so I would hear the truth. I think I understand what he meant now. The truth is that friendship means more to me than I ever thought it would. And we might be different, and maybe we've done things we're not proud of, but sometimes true friendships are built when you stick all your broken parts together in order to make something more than yourself.

Or when you stick five broken lions together, and suddenly, you've made something that will last forever.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, guys, that's all. I have to say, I'm sad it's through. This story was really an adventure for me to write, start to finish, and sharing it with all of you has been such a privilege. I want to personally thank all of those who favorited, followed, and reviewed-your support and amazingly kind words have been such a joy and an encouragement. You guys rock.

Once more, I'd like to thank my betareader, Ex Nihilo Ad Omnia, for all your hard work and insight into this story. Couldn't have done it without you.

This is where I'd typically tell you to look forward to another fanfiction from me soon. Honestly, though, this time I can't say that. I don't want to say that this will be my last story on this site, but I honestly don't know. Maybe some day I'll come back and have something else to share, but my life is moving on, and I'm ready to move on, too. Thank you all again for your incredible support. Maybe the next time you'll read my work, it'll be from an actual book.

'Til we meet again, amazing readers.


End file.
